Dawn of the Ninja Dares
by 66samvr
Summary: Dare your fave Ninjago characters in an all-new Ninjago Dare Show!
1. Chapter 1

(There is nothing but a dark room.)

Kai: What's going on?

Lloyd: Skylor! Get your arms off me!

Jay: Those are my arms!

Lloyd: Ew, Jay!

?: Ha ha ha. Yes, it's time to let the show start.

Cole: Who was that!?

(A spotlight appears out of nowhere. It shines on a white leather chair. The chair spins around to reveal a girl. She has light brown hair with a green streak and purple eyes. She wears a brown tank top and brown short shorts. A green see-through skirt is over the shorts. She also wears black boots and black finger-less gloves. A silver bow sits at her feet and a grey quiver of silver arrows with green tips are nearby.)

?: Welcome to my brand new show, Dawn of the Ninja Dares. I see that you're all prepared.

Nadakhan: Who are you?

?: My name is Vr. I run this place.

Skylor: So, you're the host?

Vr: Yes. Exactly. The audience sends in dares and I will read them out and you'll have to do them! Unless I get a dare for myself.

Kai: Great. All I was doing was brushing my teeth. Then I get kidnapped by a psycho who wants me to to random stuff for her enjoyment!

Vr: Do not upset me. I have a bow.

Kai: (Sarcastically) Ooh, I'm so scared! (Arrow is fired at him, but almost hits Jay) What the-

Vr: Dang, I missed.

Garmadon: Uh, nice to meet you, Vr. So, when do the dares start?

Vr: I actually don't have any dares, so-

Jay: So you're telling me that you kidnapped us for a dare show, ONLY FOR THERE TO BE NO DARES!?

Vr: Relax! The dares will come when people send them in! In the meantime, you can enjoy a free soft-serve machine back there!

Jay: (Runs over to the machine, turns it on, and gets hits in the face with a stream of chocolate ice cream.)

Everyone: (Turns to look at Vr.)

Vr: I might need to fix that...  
_

 **So I've started a dare show! That's right! Just PM me any dares you have and I'll try to do them in the next chapter. Anyways, here are your victims!**

 **Kai  
Cole  
Jay  
Zane  
Lloyd  
Nya  
Garmadon  
Wu  
Chen  
Clouse  
Skylor  
Griffin Turner  
Neuro  
Shade  
Paleman  
Chamille  
Tox  
Ash  
Karlof  
Bolobo  
Gravis  
Morro  
Ronin  
Nadakhan  
Pixal  
Flintlocke  
Clancee**

 **That's all I could come up with. More characters might be added later. You let me know who you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: An extra-large serving of randomness!

(Vr is sitting in her room, cleaning her bow.)

Lloyd: Uh, Vr?

Vr: Yes?

Lloyd: We all wanted to know, when do the actual dares start?

Vr: When people send them in, you greenie moron! (Checks mailbox) HOLY MOTHER OF MASTER OF WIND!

Lloyd: What..

Vr: Dares! We got dares!

Lloyd: Oh boy...  
_

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr and- (trips over air.)

Everybody: ...

Vr: STUPID BOOTS! Anyways, we've officially received our first dares! First one ever is from Theprupleninja24 who asks that Ronin is tied up and thrown from a plane into the ocean.

Ronin: You can't do that to me!

Vr: Yeah, well why not?

Ronin: Because...because...you can do that to me?

Vr: Sure why not?

(10 minutes later.)

Ronin: Alright, I'm gonna jump.

Vr: Just do it!

Ronin: (jumps) AHHHHHHH!

Kai: (Watching everything while eating popcorn) Hey Ronin! If you die, do I get my tea shares back?

Vr: I wouldn't act so high and mighty, Kai. Our next dare is for you!

Kai: WHAT!?

Vr: Yep. Ebony Umbreon asks that you be dumped in a room full of rabid fangirls. For an hour!

Kai: (is being dragged by rabid fangirls to another room) No, please I beg of you! I'M TOO SEXY TO DIE!

Vr: Yeah, yeah. Jay, dye your hair rainbow colors!

Jay: Oh, alright. (Dumps a bucket of rainbow dye on his head.) Hey, wait!

Cole: Oh please no!

Jay: DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA CIRCUS! DA DA DA DA DA DA DA! AFRO CIRCUS, AFRO CIRCUS, AFRO! POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, AFRO!

Cole: And he did it.

Vr: I know how to end your suffering, Cole! Take a shower.

Cole: Are you insane!? I'm a freaking ghost!

Vr: Whatever. Do it!

Cole: (jumps into a nearby shower stall) AUGH! THE WATER IS MAKING ME DISINTEGRATE! STOP IT BEFORE I DIE!

Vr: Alright, alright! (Breaks pipes) Your turn, Zane! Read greenflame shipping!

(one imaginary greenflame fanfic later,)

Zane: 0_0

Vr: Five dares in, and we've officially broken the nindroid. Lloyd! Burn all your candy and comics.

Lloyd: OH PLEASE NO! NOT THE CANDY!

Vr: (dumps Lloyd's secret stash of candy and comics into a random bonfire) Hey Garmadon! Want some coffee?

Garmadon: Sure. (sips extremely strong coffee.)

Everyone: ...

Clouse: So...he can handle it?

Garmadon: Thanks. I needed it.

Vr: Alright, last dare for today. Wu, what's under your hat?

Wu: Doesn't matter. (Nya sneaks up behind him and snatches off hat) Nya!

(pictures of Misasko float down.)

Garmadon: Brother, why are pictures of my wife in your hat?

Wu: (Runs)

Garmadon: Get back here! (grabs Bolobo's staff and runs after Wu.)

Vr: Well, that's all for now. A big thanks to thepurpleninja24 for sending the first dare and to Ebony Umbreon for all the other dares- (trips over nothing.)

Neuro: Are you okay?

Vr: DANGIT!  
_

 **Kai's okay. I just forgot to let him out.**

 **Kai: (falls out of room with torn clothes and bruises, gasping for air.)**

 **Keep the dares coming, guys! Once again, big thank you to Thepurpleninja24 and Ebony Umbreon for sending in the first round of draes. I could be typing your name next if send in your dares next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A brand new host.

Vr: (singing) _Mamma Mia, here I go again. My my, how could I resist you. Mamma Mia, does it show again. My my, just how much I-_

Griffin Turner: Vr?

Vr: (throws microphone.) You saw nothing!

Griffin Turner: Okay? Um, there's someone waiting for you.

Vr: Send him in!

(Griffin leaves and this someone comes in.)

?: Am I late?

Vr: No, the show's about to start.

Vr: Hey guys! Welcome back- (trips over feet. Again.)

Cole: This isn't gonna become a regular thing, is it?

Vr: Shaddup. Paleman, you still have your Pokeball, right?

Paleman: Yes. (throws Pokeball) Go Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaa!

Vr: Nice. (throws Pokeball) Go Marune!

(Vr throws the Pokeball, and an 11-12 year old boy tumbles out. He has blond curly hair and orange eyes. He wears a red jacket and red pants, with blue borders. Underneath his jacket is a light red T-shirt. He has red cat ears and a red cat tail. He looks freaking adorable.)

Marune: You know, you didn't leave me much space to work with.

Vr: It's called a Pokeball, it never anybody much space. Alright, ready for your first day on the job?

Marune: You bet!

Vr: We got Dares from candigamer1 today. Jay needs to do Kai's hair.

Jay: YES!

Kai: What!? NO!

Jay: Ha! (pours a giant bottle of hair gel into his hands.)

Vr: While they do that, Zane needs to attempt to roast ninja.

Zane:Okay. KAI, YOU ARE A SELFISH JERK WHO JUST WANTS ALL THE FAME! COLE, STOP FEELING FREAKING SORRY FOR YOUR DEAD BODY ALL THE TIME! LLOYD, I'M SICK AND FREAKING TIRED OF HAVING TO RESCUE YOU FROM EVERYTHING! JAY, NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS! NYA, I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO EVEN BEGIN WITH YOU!

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: Oh boy. Feel better Zane?

Zane: Yes.

Vr: Thanks candigamer1 for all the fun Today! Sorry for lack of Dares. I hope you all enjoyed my new co-host, Marune!

Kai: Ahhhh! JAY! (head shaved.)

Vr: (takes picture and posts on YouTube)

 **Sorry for lack of Dares. I didn't get many, except two from the great candigamer1! I also wrote this on my tablet, that's why it's so crappy.**

 **Yes, Marune is my official co-host. He's going to help Vr with the Dares.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Keep the Dares coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I was on vacation. But now I'm back!  
Anyways, let's move on...**

Vr: Hey guys! Welcome back to another... (trips over the dares)

Marune: (lying beside Nya's chair.) The dares are at your feet, if you wanna know.

Vr: Thank you so much, Captain Obvious. Let's head into the dares. Um...SAKURA!

(A human-snake hybrid girl jumps through the window. She has black hair, blue eyes, and light skin. She wears an azure Gi with blue flowers.)

Sakura: Sorry. The door was blocked. Anyways, who are my victims?

Vr: The ninja.

Kai: Shoot.

Sakura: Don't worry, Kai. A girl like me is much to sweet to even come close to you! You'll be alright.

Kai: (in a trance) OKAY! (falls out the window.)

Sakura: COLE! ZANE! Fight for me.

Cole: (attacks Jay and throws him out the window.)

Zane: (knocks out Lloyd.)

Sakura: (makes Zane beat up Cole thanks to her powers.) My work here is done. I need to get back to LegoTerraWarrior. (Leaves through door.)

Vr: Nice. KAI! GET BACK UP HERE! We need to do our next dare. These are from Sakura Kudo. Here Kai, I ordered this especially for you.

Kai: A CHICKEN SUIT!? Fine. (puts on chicken suit and chokes on a puffy potsticker.)

Dareth: No, no, no! You're supposed to savor the potsticker, not inhale it!

Jay: Come on, Nya. It's time for our dare.

Nya: (stroking Marune's ear.)

Marune: Nya, you have a dare to do.

Nya: Oh right! (kisses Jay)

Vr: My eyes. Kai, can you dye your hair pink?

Kai: NO! YOU CAN FORCE ME IN A CHICKEN SUIT, YOU CAN THROW ME OUT A WINDOW, BUT YOU'LL NEVER MESS WITH MY HAIR- (Shade sneaks behind him and dumps a bucket of pink hair dye on Kai.)

Vr: There, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Kai: I hate you all.

Marune: You're gonna hate us more now, because the next dare is for you to sing Stitches to Skylor.

Kai: Ugh, alright. I don't get a choice, do I?

Vr: Your second option is for an arrow to wherever I want to shoot it.

Kai: Fine, I'll sing your damn song.

 _I thought that I've been hurt before,  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore.  
Your words cut deeper than a knife,  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life.  
Got a feeling that I'm going under.  
But I'll know that I'll make it out alive.  
If I quit calling you my lover and move on.  
You watched me bleed until I can't breathe, shaking falling onto my knees.  
And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches.  
Tripping over myself, aching, begging you to come help.  
And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches._

Skylor: It's kinda hard to take you seriously with your hair all pink like that.

Kai: I blame Vr and Marune. Wait, where did my sister and Jay go?

Vr: On a date. Do you wanna go?

Kai: I'm good.

Vr: Too bad!  
_

Nya: Jay, eat the lobster. Don't just scarf it down. People are watching you. So is my brother.

Jay: So, wanna get on Kai's nerves?

Nya: You bet!

(Nya and Jay pretend to make out while Kai watches with a sick face.)

Vr: Kai looks like he's enjoying it.

Marune: Don't you think we're being too harsh on him?

(awkward moment of silence.)

Marune and Vr: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vr: Nothing's ever too harsh here! (falls off chair laughing.)  
_

 **Everything I do, I do it for the show.**

 **Thanks to everyone who sent in this round of dares. You all know who you are. And now, I'm adding Marune and Vr to the list of people you can dare. Along with everyone else, you can now dare Marune and Vr to do your evil bidding! Mwahahaha!**

 **I regret nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Vr and Marune are sitting in Vr's room. Vr is singing into a microphone and Marune is sharpening his claws with a dagger.)

Vr: _DON'T STOP BELIEVING! HOLD ON TO THAT FEEEEEEEEEEELLLIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Marune: You sound like a cat with diarrhea.

Vr: How do you know what a cat with diarrhea sounds like?

Marune: (tail banging the floor.)

Vr: Oh, yeah. How bad was it? (Jay comes into room.)

Jay: How bad was what?

Marune: (throws dagger at Jay and just barely misses.)

Jay: 0_0

Vr: We really need to work on your aim.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host, Vr.

Everybody: ...

Vr: Yes! I finally said my opening lines without tripping- (trips.)

Cole: This is getting old.

Vr: Yeah, whatever. So, our first dare is for the ninja to play 10 Dedennes? Did I even spell that right?

Lloyd: What's that?

Vr: I'm not sure. But Sakura Kudo asked us to do it, so I'll do it.

(Later.)

Kai: (Searching up 10 Dedennes) Ooh, Pokemon!

Dedennes: (falls through the screen and lands on his face.)

Kai: AUUUUGHHHHHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!

Vr: Ha! Next dare.

Marune: Lloyd has to turn into a girl.

Lloyd: What!? Oh please, no- (turns into a girl.)

Morro: Sucks to be you.

Lloyd: Don't make me dump a bucket of water on you.

Morro: Ooh, I'm so scared.

Vr: Can it, you two. Kai now needs to do Skylor's hair and makeup and Jay needs to kiss Nya for the rest of the chapter...wow.

Jay: (grabs a reluctant Nya and starts.)

Kai: How do you want your hair, miss?

Skylor: Left alone.

Kai: (grabs a hairbrush and starts brushing.) You know you'd look really pretty with a bit of blush and some mascara.

Skylor: How do you know?

Kai: I hear this from my sister. (pulls out blush and mascara.)

Marne: I hope he knows what he's doing.

Vr: I doubt it. Let's see what's left. Cole and Lloyd have to go 10 chapters without cake and candy. Now Cole has to be stranded on an island 25 ft away from us and isn't allowed to use his powers to help him? That's so cruel. I love it.

Cole: You guys are so mean.

Kai: Now you know how I feel.

(on the island.)

Cole: How am I going to do this?

Vr: Zane, turn on your funny switch.

Zane; I'm sorry, but no. There's a reason I keep it off.

Vr: And I don't give a crap about that reason.

Zane: Oh, alright. (turns on funny switch.)

Pixal: I never knew he had one.

Zane: (runs over to Pixal and hugs her.) _Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal. Send me a kiss by wire, baby my heart's on fire. If you refuse me, honey you'll lose me, then you'll be left alone. So baby telephone. And tell that I'm your own!_

Vr: Despite the fact he's creeping me out, he's actually a good singer.

Marune: Yeah.

Vr: I'm going to end here. So for 10 chapters, Cole can't have any cake and Lloyd can't have any candy. Lloyd is also a girl for 5 chapters.

Kai: (staring at Lloyd.) Well, hello~

Lloyd: Screw off, Kai.

Vr: Yep, Greenflame's bound to happen. Hey, where's Cole?

Cole: (Holding the remains of a wooden boat.) Hey.

Marune: Was that supposed to happen?

Vr: I think everyone wanted him to swim off the island.

* * *

 **A big Zane hug to everyone who sent in dares for this round. You all know who you are. (If you don't want a Zane hug, you may have a cookie instead.)**

 **The ninja get so many dares. I think we all want to torture them, that's why.  
Review and send in your dares for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Vr: (Setting up training dummies.) Alright, wait till I move. Then, try and hit the target.

Marune: (Holding a bunch of daggers.) Okay.

(Vr stands beside Marune and watches as he throws a bunch of daggers at the training dummies, often into the target.)

Marune: How did I do?

Vr: Actually pretty well. If you swap the daggers for throwing knives and work on not missing, you could become the next Clove.

Marune: I like Clove. She's one of my favorite Hunger Games characters!

Vr: ...

Marune: What?

Vr: You're too young for Hunger Games.

Marune: So?

Vr: Plus, you look way too much like that boy from District 4 and it really creeps me out.

Marune: Oh.

Jay: What's all that noise? It sounds like you guys are-

Marune: Augh! (throws a dagger at Jay and it cuts off his hair.)

Vr: JAY!

Jay: MY HAIR!

Vr: Hey guys. Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares. And if anyone asks, we were totally not training with daggers before the show and Jay totally did not get some of his hair cut off!

Lloyd: (female) Okay...?

(everyone turns to look at Jay, who has a different hairstyle to hide to hair that was chopped off.)

Marune: It wasn't my fault!

Vr: Yep, he's totally innocent. Our first dare is for Nya!

Nya: Um...

It's easy. All you have to do is sing I am Not Alone by Kari Jobe. Simple.

Nya: If you say so.

 _When I walk through deep waters, I know that you will be with me._  
 _When I'm standing in the fire, I will not be overcome._  
 _Through the valley of the shadow, i will not fear._

 _I am not alone, I am not alone._  
 _You will go before me, you will never leave me._  
 _I am not alone, I am not alone._  
 _You will go before me, you will never leave me._

Kai: Nice job, sis! I wish I could have a nice dare like that, where I could sing about people never leaving me.

Vr: In your case, the singing will happen when you leave.

Kai: You are the reason I don't like to be bothered by my fangirls.

Vr: I'm not a Kai fangirl, that's why.

Marune: Uh, there's another singing dare. Kai has to sing Wake by Hillsong Young and Free.

Kai: Finally, I get an easy dare for once.

 _At break of day, in hope we rise._  
 _We speak your name, we lift our eyes._  
 _Tune our hearts into your beat._  
 _When we walk, there you'll be._

 _With fire in our eyes, our lives a-light._  
 _Your love untamed, it's blazing out._  
 _The streets will glow forever bright._  
 _Your glory's breaking through the night._

 _You will never fade away, your love is here to stay._  
 _Be my side, in my life, shining through me everyday._  
 _You will never fade away, your love is here to stay._  
 _Be my side, in my life, shining through me everyday._

 _You wake within me, wake within me, you're in my heart forever._  
 _You wake within me, wake within me, you're in my heart forever._

Kai: Yeah, jazz hands. (Vr throws a sheet of jazz music at him.) Ow, paper cut!

Vr: You asked for it. Jay now has to eat 100,000,000 Takoyaki. That should be a yummy dare.

Jay: (holding a plate with all the Takoyaki.) Nom.

Marune; 0_0 Did he-

Jay: (spits out plate.)

Vr: Okay. Moving on. Morro, you got your first dare!

Morro: Crap. What is it?

Vr: We get to call you Marshmallow for the next 3 chapters.

Morro/Marshmallow: Why?

Lloyd: (female) At least you're not a girl with someone hitting on you.

Kai: (Trying to flirt with Lloyd.)

Vr: Sucks to be you guys. Chen also got his first dare, He has to make Clouse laugh.

Chen: Easy. Clousey-Clouse loves my jokes.

Ronin: What is this, "Try not to laugh Challenge Ninjago version?"

Vr: Yeah sure, why not?

Chen: (Tickling Clouse.)

Clouse: -_-

(Chen tries an assortment of things to make Clouse laugh. Clouse doesn't laugh but everyone else does because Chen looks really stupid doing all of this.)

Chen: I GIVE UP! (slips on conveniently placed banana peel.)

Clouse: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vr: His laugh is creeping me out. What's the next dare, Marune?

Marune: The ninja have to become monsters you think don't fit their personalities at all and Cole has to kiss Kai.

Vr: That's two dares, but alright.

(the ninja all turn into monsters. Zane is a unicorn, Cole is a phoenix, Jay is a dragon, Kai is a bear, and Lloyd is a troll.)

Vr: I regret nothing.

Jay: Heck yes!

Kai: Ew, this doesn't look as fabulous as me.

Vr: That's because you're not fabulous.

Lloyd: WHAT THE-

Cole: ...

Zane: Why am I a unicorn?

Kai: Does Cole have to kiss me?

Vr: Yes.

Cole (flies over to Kai and gives him a sharp peck.)

Kai: OW!

Vr: Alright, I'll change you back. (everyone except Cole turn back into themselves. Lloyd is still female.)

Cole: I'm staying like this. I kinda like- (turns back.) Aw.

Vr: And, we're done!

Cole: I can't believe it! Vr didn't-

Vr: (walks out of the room, and trips over her own feet.)

Cole: DAMN IT!

 **That's probably going to become a spoof.**

 **Thanks to everyone who sent in dares. You all know who you are. I now have some news to share.**

 **I might get a new co-host for the show. I'm torn between creating another Oc for the show, or getting a Hunger Games character for the show. I don't know which option to choose.  
When you review, I want you guys to let me know:**

 **1\. Whatever dares you have.  
2\. Whether you want a new Oc or a Hunger Games character for co-host.  
3\. If you choose Oc, you can include how you think the Oc should look. If you choose Hunger Games, let me know which character you want. (it can range from main characters to other tributes. Whoever you want.)**

 **If most people want an Oc, I will check to see which description is the most popular and use it, or come up with me own. If most people choose Hunger Games, I will choose the most popular Hunger Games character that you guys asked for.  
The answer will be revealed once I tally up the votes. So send your votes in!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Vr and Marune are in the room they're always in before the show.)

Marune: Is it true you want a new co-host?

Vr: Yes.

Marune: Who is it?

Vr: Don't know yet. I'm checking the application files. Here's what they say:

Katniss: I've been through enough.

Cato: Do I get to kill people?

Finnick: As long as I don't get any dares that make me less sexier.

Annie: Sounds awesome!

Wiress: Tick tock?

Buttercup: Meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow meow meow. Meow.

Marune: ...

Vr: I'm still making up my mind.

* * *

Vr: Hey guys, welcome back to Dawn of the Ninjas Dares!

Kai: Did I get any dares?

Lloyd: (female) Am I allowed to switch back?

Vr: I don't know and no. First dare is here.

Kai: I hope it's not for me.

Vr: It's not, so shut up. Cole gets to eat a 500, 000, 000 ft. cake.

Cole: But I thought-

Vr: Just this once. (Cole eats entire cake.)

Marune: Can we move on before I suddenly hate cake?

Kai: Wow. How Vr made you co-host is beyond me. (gets shot in the hair by Vr.)

Vr; (holding bow.) Do. Not. Insult. Marune. In. Front. Of. Me. Let's move on.

Marune: We're not allowed to have any singing dares for the next three chapters and Kai has to tell KFC he's a vegan.

Kai: Oh come on!

* * *

(at a KFC store)

KFC employee: Hi there! What can I get you?

Kai: IM A DAMN VEGAN!

KFC employee: 0_0

Kai: So, autograph? (flexes)

KFC employee: (dumps a bucket of grease on Kai.)

(back at the DND studio,)

Vr: Don't mess with them chicken lords. Next dare is for Marshmallow and Cole to fight.

Morro/Marshmallow: A ghost fight. You don't say.

Cole: This is for possessing Lloyd! (ghost-punches Marshmallow.)

Morro/Marshmallow: Oh, it's on! (dodges and jumps through wall.)

Cole: (ghost-nutshots Marshmallow through the wall.)

Vr: That's gonna leave a mark. Marshmallow, come out.

Morro/Marshmallow: Screw you all, I'm staying in here. (Cole jumps into the wall and throws Marshmallow out.)

Vr: Cheer up. You get to possess Lloyd.

Morro/Marshmallow: Heck yes!

Lloyd: (female) I hate you.

(Marshmallow possess Lloyd and forces her to punch herself over and over.)

Kai: (trying to get the grease out of his hair.) STAY AWAY FROM MY GREENIE BABY!

Chamille: Hey, only I'm allowed to call him that!

Vr: Alright people, place your bets.

Ronin: Got 400 on Chamille.

Vr: (steals the money.)

Ronin: HEY!

Vr: Hahahahaha. Last dare.

Marune: (trying to pull Kai and Chamille apart.) What is it?

I'll search it up. It's on YouTube and it's called death of the autobots 1986.

* * *

(my honest reaction.)

Vr: So, why does shooting them kill them? They're made of metal. Why does it take one shot to kill them? Why are their eyes so empty? That's creeping me out.

Kai: You watched a bunch of the autobots die and you're wondering why their eyes are creepy!? WHAT THE GREEN NINJA IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN!?

Everybody: ...

Vr: You out of all people are the reason I am an Elemental Masters fangirl.

* * *

 **Honest reaction. I don't know exact squat about Transformers.  
Thanks to everyone who sent in the dares. You all know who you are.**

 **I'm still holding the election for a new co-host. You can choose between a new Oc, or a Hunger Games character. Here's how it works:**

 **When you give me your dares, (I accept PMs and reviews,) let me know whether you want an Oc or a Hunger Games character. If you chose Oc, you can choose to give me the description of said Oc. If you choose Hunger Games character, let me know which one.**

 **If new Oc wins, I'll choose the most popular description or make up my own. If Hunger Games wins, I'll choose the most requested character.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Vr is sitting in front of a whiteboard writing crap down while Marune watches.)

Vr: I've tallied up the co-host votes so far. It's not closed, though. What do you think?

Marune: Where did you get the whiteboard?

Vr: (sighs) Typical cats. They don't give a damn about anything you do.

Marune: First, I'm a hybrid. Second, that's just mean to cats. (for those of you who don't know, Marune is a cat-human hybrid.)

Vr: You just told me you're a hybrid. Why are you insulted?

Marune: (eyes narrow and fingernails suddenly morph into claws.) Because I'm part cat!

Vr: If you need me, I'll be on the other side of town.

* * *

Vr: (wearing a crash helmet) Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host, Vr!

Cole: I know you're clumsy, but the crash helmet is ridiculous.

Vr: Long story short. Don't ever piss off Marune.

Jay: Ooh, I'm so scared about what happens when I piss off a kid with cat ears and a tail! (Marune leaps across the room and lands on Jay with a dagger to Jay's throat.)

Everybody: 0_0

Marune: Say that to my face. SAY THAT TO MY FACE!

Jay: HELP ME!

Vr: Guys, guys, stop the fighting.

Jay: I didn't do anything. He just- (Marune scratches Jay) OW, HE'S GOT CLAWS TOO!

Vr: I'll give you the crash helmet. Anyway, let's move on. The first dare is for everyone to be Evees?

Nya: Evees? (everyone turns into Evees.)

...

Vr: Yeah, this is boring. (everyone turns back.) Next dare! Lloyd has to watch episode 34 without crying.

Lloyd: (female) Is that even possible.

Vr: Hey I did it.

Garmadon: You heartless bastard.

Lloyd: (female) Alright.

(one episode 34 later.)

Lloyd; (bawling her eyes out.) DAAAAAAAD! NO! WHY!

Vr: ... Huh, I really am a heartless bastard. Nya has to watch episode 64 *commonly known to triumph of Jaya and a sad ending for all NyCole shippers* also without crying.

Nya: Fine.

(one episode 64 later.)

Nya: Wow. Honestly. No crying for me.

Vr: She must secretly ship NyCole. Next dare is for Jay to stick his hand in an angry wasps`nest.

Jay: (sticks hand in.)

Head Wasp: Look out boys, we have an intruder. (the wasps sting Jay.)

Jay: OW! WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE HATING ME TODAY!

Vr: Ha. The next dare is for all the ninja and me and Marune as well.

Ninja: Oh crap.

(on the set.)

Vr; (searching up clip on YouTube.) I know it should be here. FOUND IT!

Kai: O boy.

Vr; Dammit! M speakers aren't working!

Speaker: (transforms into transformer.)

Vr: Crap.

(one explosion later.)

Vr; (okay) Not doing that again.

Kai: (all burnt.) WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Vr; Let`s move on. There are still more dares!

Ninja: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vr: Shaddup! Cole's a Neko.

Cole: (now a Neko.) Meow.

Marune: (gives Cole a death glare.)

Vr: Jay is now a smurf and has to sing that annoying song.

Jay: (all blue.) LALaLALa, sINg A HapPY SONG!

Kai: BE QUIET!

Vr: Kai has to kiss all the ninja and date the best kisser.

Kai: (kisses Cole.)

Cole: (scratches Kai's face.)

Kai: (kisses Jay.)

jay: (still singing horribly.)

Kai: (kisses Zane.)

Zane: (does nothing.)

Kai: (kisses Nya.)

Nya: (slaps Kai's face.)

Kai: (kisses genderbent Lloyd.) Lloyd is the best.

Lloyd: (female) Oh that's it! (pulls out laser and shoots it at Kai.)

Vr; I`m assuming that date won`t work out. Now, Misako can fishslap her family!

Misako: Hell yes! (fishslaps Lloyd, Wu, and Garmadon.)

Vr: Fishslaps are the best!

Marune: i wanna eat the fish when she finishes!

Jay: You've been a bad cat, so no- (Marune throws dagger at Jay) OW, STOP IT!

* * *

 **Those two should probably be kept far away from each other.**

 **There have been a few votes on who should be my new co-host. Here they are!**

 **Oc: 0  
Hunger Games: 2**

 **You can still let me know in the form of a review or PM who you want for co-host. if you choose Oc, you must give me a description of the Oc. If you want a Hunger Games character, you must tell me which one.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

(Vr and Marune are sitting in the room they always are in before the show, which I should really name. Vr is watching Jacksepticeye videos and Marune is throwing daggers a dummy with a stupid picture of Jay on it.)

Vr: (watching Marune) Do I wanna know why a picture of Jay is on the dummy?

Marune: He's mean to me and I'm not allowed to do this to him in real life. But I want him to feel my pain.

Vr: Voodoo?

Marune: Kinda.

(Meanwhile, with Jay.)

Jay: OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! WHO'S STABBING MEH!?

Morro/Marshmallow: In case you haven't noticed, dumb $$, WE'RE ALL ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM!

Jay: WHOEVER IS DOING THIS TO MEH, STOP IT NOW!

(back with Vr and Marune,)

Vr: Do you want me to get a new dummy? This one's kinda old.

Marune: Sure. (yanks daggers out of the dummy and Vr throws the dummy out the window.)

Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! No, I'm falling! HELP!

Cole: I'm gonna ask Vr if she knows the number of a good therapist.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone. Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host, Vr! What's with Jay?

Jay: (curled up with in a whimpering ball.)

Marune: I didn't do it, just to let everyone know.

Kai: Sure.

Vr: (pointing an arrow at Kai.) You wanna repeat that, hothead?

Kai: 0_0

Vr: (puts bow and arrow away.) I thought so. First dare is for Zane to put on a chicken costume and turn on his funny switch.

Zane: (in rubber chicken costume.) This is probably a bad idea. (flips on funny switch.)

Vr: 5...4...3...2...1...

Zane: (starts laughing hysterically while doing the chicken dance.)

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: Let's move on before we all become mentally scarred for life. Jay is not allowed to talk for the rest of the chapter and Zane needs to copy Cole's cooking.

Zane: (still laughing creepily.)

Vr: ZANE!

Zane: ? (turns off funny switch.)

Vr: Cole's gonna make something and you have to copy.

Cole: (pulls out cookbook) I'm gonna make a cake.

(Cole starts baking a cake and Zane tries to copy him.)

Cole: DONE!

Zane: DONE!

Vr: Why does Zane's cake looks nice while Cole's cake looks like Tox dumped a barrel of poison on it?

Cole: So that's what that green goo was?

Tox: Hehe...

Vr: (throws both cakes out the window.) Kai gets a dare!

Kai: Faak you.

Vr: Shaddup. You must now express your emotions in the form of EMOJIS!

Kai: :(

Vr: Problem? (insert troll face here.)

Kai: -_-

Vr: Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone! Jay now needs to kiss Nadakhan.

Jay: ...

Nadakhan: Dafuq?

Jay: (kisses Nadakhan.)

Nadakhan: (throws Jay at the wall.)

Jay: (SPLAT!)

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: Moving on. Nya gets to style Nadakhan's hair into a rainbow-colored afro!

Nya: HECK YES!

Nadakhan: -_-

Nya: (sticks a wig on Nadakhan and holds a mirror up to his face.)

Nadakhan: (screams like a little girl.)

Vr: Oh wow.

Marune: What's the next dare?

Vr: Kai gets to read Lord of the Rings. (throws book at Kai.)

Kai: :O

Vr: And Zane and Cole have to fight each other until someone passes out.

Cole: COME ON TIN CAN! YOU WANNA GO!?

Zane: (b**chslaps Cole.)

Cole: (out cold.)

Vr: That was quick.

Kai: (reading)

Vr: And the next dare is for Kai!

Kai: D:

Vr: (Keeping Marune from watching.) Kai has to crossdress...HOLY CRAP!

Kai: 0o0

Everyone: 0_0

Kai: (puts on a sexy outfit.)

Vr: (Shoots an arrow at Kai and knocks him out the window.)

Vr: We are not doing anymore dares like that. Zane now has to act like a cowboy.

Zane: (flips cowboy switch.) YE-HAW! (lassos Pixal.)

Pixal: (slaps Zane.)

Vr: Last but not least, Lloyd's gotta act like a dumb blonde.

Lloyd: (female.) But I am blonde! You guys are so mean! Plus, I don't even know how a dumb blonde acts!

Vr: Try.

Lloyd: (female) So what's like, the difference, like between Ninjago and, like Ninja Turtles?

Vr: That was terrible.

Lloyd: (female) I suck at acting like that.

Jay: Hey, at least you're not the dumb blonde in this room.

Marune: ...

Jay: Wut?

Marune: (attacks Jay.)

Jay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **I doubt they'll ever learn to get along nicely.**

 **The votes for you want as co-host are still open. Here are the votes so far:**

 **Oc: 0  
Hunger Games: 2**

 **You can let me know via PM or review who you want a co-host. You can choose between new Oc, or Hunger Games character. If you choose Oc, give me a description. (It doesn't have to be your own Oc, just make one up on the spot.) If you choose Hunger Games character, let me know which one.**

 **I am probably gonna change the rating just because some of the dares may not be suitable for any younger readers and because some characters are starting to swear. I also won't take any mature dares (like adult themed ones.)**

 **Keep sending in your dares!**


	10. Chapter 10

(Vr and Marune are standing in a very dark bathroom. They are both holding red candles and looking at the mirror.)

Vr: You start.

Marune: This was your idea. You start!

Vr: Alright, um... Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary...

?: (creepy female voice) Hellooooooooo...

Marune and Vr: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(the lights in the bathroom turn on.)

Lloyd: (female) What are you guys-

Vr: STAY AWAY FROM ME! (throws candle.)

Lloyd: (female) DA HECK!? WHY DID YOU THROW A CANDLE AT ME!?

Vr: No reason.

Lloyd: (female) Sure.

Vr: You tell nobody about this.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Lloyd: (female) Guys, Vr and Marune were doing Bloody Mary in the bathroom!

Vr: (shoots arrow at Lloyd)

Lloyd: (female) 0_0 I mean, they weren't.

Vr: Totally weren't. Let's stop talking about stuff I didn't do and do our first dare.

Jay: Bruh.

Vr: It's a kissing dare between Nya and Jay.

Jay: (kisses Nya.)

Nya: (tired of these dares and nut-shots Jay.)

Marune: (winces.) Can we move on?

Vr: Yeah sure. Garmadon and Wu need to have a catfight.

Marune: Why do they call it that?

Vr: I have no clue.

Garmadon: (slaps Wu.) This is for hitting on my wife in season 5!

Wu: (slaps Garmadon.) This is for that letter!

Chen: I regret nothing!

Garmadon: SCREW YOU, CHEN!

Vr: Lloyd has to lay down on a trampoline.

Lloyd: (female) That isn't too hard.

Vr: While the others are jumping on it.

Lloyd: (female) Should've seen it coming.

* * *

(on a random trampoline)

Lloyd: (female) How the heck am I gonna do this? (lies down.)

Kai: XD (jumps really hard.)

Lloyd: (female) Kai, no! (Kai lands and Lloyd goes flying.)

Marune: (watching through a pair of binoculars.) I can't see Lloyd!

Vr: That must've been a good jump.

Gamradon and Wu: (still catfighting.)

Vr: (shoots arrow between them.) Break it up! Everyone has to play Pokemon Go for one hour.

(one hour later.)

Vr: (puts away tablet.) Everyone's here except for Jay. Where did Zap-trap go?

Jay: (chasing after a rare Pokemon and falls down a sewer.)

Vr: If anyone finds him, bring him back. The next dare is for Misako to slap everyone.

Misako: Everyone?

Vr: Everyone.

Misako: (slaps everyone real hard except for Marune and Vr.)

Marune: ...

Misako: Uh.. (slaps Marune lightly on the head.)

Marune: ...

Misako: (stops at Vr.)

Vr: Do it.

Misako: (stretches hand back and brings close to slap Vr.)

Vr: (catches Misako's hand)

Jay: Hey, what did I miss?

Misako: (slaps Jay real hard.)

Jay: :'(

Vr: Next dare is for the ninja to read Legends of the Samurai.

Ninja: Alright.

(afterwards.)

Kai: :)

Vr: And?

Zane: Nice.

Vr: Alright. Next dare. Nya isn't allowed to have anymore dares for five chapters. After chapter 15, you can send in dares for Nya.

Nya: Oh. (fist pump) YES! NO MORE DARES!

Vr: Maybe just for that, I'll do something else worse than dares.

Nya: 0_0

Vr: Don't tempt me. Marune isn't allowed to kill anyone for the next two chapters.

Marune: Wait! So no scratches?

Vr: No.

Marune: No strangling?

Vr: No.

Marune: No daggers?

Vr: No. Nothing.

Jay: Yes! I'm safe!

Vr: Maybe I'll change the dare. Anyone but Jay.

Jay: You're so mean.

Vr: Don't give me any ideas. Last dare for today.

Jay: Please don't be a dare for me...

Vr: (puts on gas mask.) Tox gets to intoxicate all the ninja.

Tox: HELL YES!

Ninja: Crap.

Tox: (dumps a bucket a poison clouds on the ninja.)

Ninja except for Zane and Lloyd: (pass out.)

Lloyd: (female) ... (suddenly changes back to a boy.) Huh? I'm back.

Vr: Yeah, your dare ran out.

Tox; (sends poison cloud into Lloyd's face.)

Lloyd: (blacks out.)

Zane: I can't be poisoned, I'm a nindroid.

Tox: (knocks Zane in the head with the empty bucket.)

Zane: (blacks out.)

* * *

 **That works too.**

 **So, I'm not sure who I want for co-host. There has been one vote for Haymitch and one vote for Katniss. But I also have a guy that I'd like to put in as well. What do you think I should do? PM me to let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

Vr: (sitting on a toilet.) Finally, nobody has anything to say about my crap.

?: (banging on door.) Lemme in! I need to piss!

Vr: JAY! There's a bathroom downstairs!

Jay: But Dareth ate too many potstickers and now it smells of crap! (Vr shoots an arrow through the door.) OW!

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host, Vr! Let's move on to the dares! First dare is for Cole to sing the Pokemon opening song in a tutu.

Cole: Why...

 _I wanna be the very best,_  
 _Like no one ever was._  
 _To catch them is my real test,_  
 _To train them is my cause._

 _I will travel across the land,  
Searching far and wide.  
Teach Pokemon to understand,  
The power that's inside._

 _Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all,_  
 _Its you and me._  
 _I know it's my destiny._  
 _Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend,_  
 _In a world we must defend._  
 _Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all,_  
 _A heart so true._  
 _Our courage will pull us through._  
 _You teach me and I'll teach you,_  
 _Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all._  
 _Gotta catch 'em all._

Nya: You look ridiculous.

Cole: I get it. (rips off tutu and throws it at Jay.)

Jay: Oh come on! Everyone's just mean. YOU PEOPLE ARE THE REASON I HATE SOCIETY!

Dareth: What did I do?

Vr: Where to start...where to start...

Dareth: HEY!

Vr: Okay, before Dareth tries to fight me and gets his butt whooped, I'm gonna continue. Next dare is for Wu. (dumps a bag of flour on Wu.)

Wu: 0_0 (coughs out flour.)

Lloyd: A GHOST! RUN!

Morro: (tapping foot in a "Imma kill you" way.)

Vr: Chen you get to bother Clouse some more! Dress him up in pink princess dress.

Skylor: (grabs the phone of whatever Elemental Master is beside her and starts filming.) There's no way I'm missing this!

Chen: (dresses up Clouse in the most frilliest princess dress ever, complete with bracelets, necklaces, and even a tiara.) Clousey-Clouse, you look beautiful.

Griffin Turner: (laughing his awesome red sunglasses that we all want to steal off.) HAHAHAHAHA! All hail Princess Clouse!

Clouse: (throws tiara at Griffin, which hits him in the face.)

Vr: Aw come on, it was funny.

Clouse: No it's not.

Skylor: This video is going on YouTube, Facebook, Snapchat, Instagram, and every social media website ever!

Kai: How about Myspace?

Vr: Kai, nobody uses Myspace anymore. Now, onto the next dare! Kai has to say whatever's on his mind. And don't bother cheating because we're gonna bust you.

Kai: I hate this place.

Vr: I figured that out a long time ago.

Kai: I'm actually slightly afraid of Marune, but I don't wanna admit it.

Marune: Too late.

Kai: I like potatoes.

Cole: Moron.

Kai: I think Jay is gay.

Jay: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?

Vr: (pulls out list titled "People Who Think Jay is Gay" and writes Kai's name on the list.) What else?

Kai: I wanna sing Stitches to Skylor again so she can feel my pain.

Skylor: You need to stop watching episode 41.

Kai: I have a bad feeling everyone is gonna target me now because of this.

Vr: People will still target you whether they give a crap about this dare of not. Next dare is for Cole and Kai to tango.

Cole and Kai: (start dancing.)

Kai; (steps on Cole's toes.)

Cole: (punches Kai in the face.)

Jay: I can't believe Kai thinks I'm gay. DA HECK!?

Marune; It's a free country. Kai's allowed to think whatever he wants.

Jay: (voice suddenly becomes scary.) You stay out of this.

Marune; I would throw a dagger at you, but the next dare is for you and I wanna keep you alive for it. Plus, I'm not allowed to kill anyone. **(Damn, this kid's savage!)**

Jay: What's my dare? I have a bad feeling.

Vr: Guess who gets to tango with Nadakhan, dip him, and kiss him?

Jay: Nya?

Vr: You, you dumbo bastard.

Jay: Crap.

(Jay and Nadakhan waltz. Finally, Jay dips and kisses Nadakhan. Nadakhan slaps Jay so damn hard.)

Kai: Gay.

Jay: SHADDUP!

Vr: Zane has to talk in the Overlord's voice for three chapters. Damn, his voice is weird.

Zane: Like this?

Vr: Yeah, like that. Lloyd's gotta jump into a pool full of sharks.

Lloyd: (does so and becomes a beach ball for the sharks.)

Vr: Wu has to repeat the last of what anybody says.

Wu: ...of what anybody says.

Vr: Screw you Wu.

Wu: ...screw you Wu. Wha-HEY!

Vr: Hahaha. Garmadon has to sing a love song to...a donut? Oh, I get it!

Marune: What?

Vr: Remember that parody I showed you?

Marune: Oh yeah!

Garmaodn; (holding a donut.) Okay, here I go. (insert crappiest love song you've ever heard. Maybe a Justin Beiber song.)

Vr: (stops plugging ears.) Is it over? Good! Marune gets to rate the ninja from favorite to "Damn, I wanna stick my dagger into this ninja!"

Wu: ...damn I wanna stick my dagger into this ninja!

Ninja: 0_0

Marune: Okay. My order is: Zane, Cole, Nya, Lloyd, Kai, and Jay.

Jay: Figures.

Wu: ...figures.

Jay; WILL YOU SHUT UP!?

Wu: ...SHUT UP!?

Jay: -_-

Vr: Finally, I have to switch bodies with one of the ninja. OH COME ON! The selection is terrible!

Ninja: -_-

Morro; Burn!

Lloyd: SHADDUP, YOU SON OF A-

Wu: ...SON OF A-

Lloyd: DON'T REPEAT THAT, UNCLE!

Vr: I choose Nya. (switches bodies with Nya.)

Nya: Whoa, this is awesome.

Vr: Huh.

Nya: Let's switch back.

Vr: Sure. (switches back.)

Jay: I can't tell who had more torture: Me or everyone else.

Vr: Are you for real? Honestly Jay, nobody cares.

Wu: ...Jay, nobody cares.

Jay: SENSEI!

* * *

 **Classic echo dares. They only repeat insulting stuff.**

 **Keep sending in your dares!**


	12. Chapter 12-author's note

**Hey guys. I won't be able to update Dawn of the Ninja Dares next week. I'll be on a trip and where I'm going doesn't have Wi-fi, let alone a computer. I've tried updating on my tablet and the story came out like crap. Once I'll get back, (or tomorrow, depending on my day,) I'll update. So. I'd appreciate if you guys held off dares for now. I'm not done with Dawn of the Ninja Dares, I wont be able to get around to updating next week. You can use that time to check out some of my other stories or whatever you want to do.**

 **I'll update DND first chance I get. I promise!  
Normally, I'd tell you to send in more dares, but since I might not get to them until a few days later, I'll ask you to hold off until I get back. I know this is a huge disappointment, but I don't have as much time on my hands anymore. When I get back, I'll do all the dares that I have and make an extra-special chapter. Than we'll be back on track.**

 **Thanks for understanding.**

 **-66samvr. (the imbecile for isn't uploading dares, just author crap like this.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aaaannnddd I'm back! Yay! This means MORE DARES! Ladies and gentlemen,  
The Dawn of the Ninja Dares Dare-a-thon!**

Vr: (leaps across the room, grabs a dagger from Marune, lands on Kai and holds the dagger to Kai's throat.) KAI!

Cole: What now?

Vr: Were you the one that took my Three Stooges DVDs!?

Marune: He did what?

Lloyd: Maybe that's a good thing. So you wouldn't get any ideas!

Vr: (jumps off Kai and gives Marune's dagger back.) I'll look for them later. We have a Dare-a-thon to get to!

Jay: A what?

Vr: I was gone for a week, so I'm doing a Dare-a-thon to make up for it. Did you guys miss me?

Nya: Yeah. We did.

Kai: (flips off Vr.)

Nya: Most of us did.

Vr: (twists Kai's arm behind his back.) Let's begin!

Kai: Please tell me I got no dares.

Vr: Kai, the odds of you getting no dares are lower than the odds of Marune not trying to kill anybody for one chapter.

Marune: (hisses.)

Kai: 0_0 Who's the first dare for?

Vr: Alright people, place your bets.

Kai: It's for me, isn't it?

Vr; What tipped you off, hothead?

Kai: Everyone's dumping their money under a pile labeled "Kai." Just give me the dare.

Vr: Go play Prototype the video game. Just warning you, I really need to get my computer fixed.

Zane: How about one of us fixes it?

Vr: last time that happened- never mind. Kai, get back here.

Kai: ...

Vr: KAI!

Kai: ... (computer blows up in his face.) WHAT!?

Vr: Flirt with Pixal in front of Zane.

Kai: WHAT!?

Zane: WHAT!?

Pixal: WHAT!?

Kai: Damn, that's one metallic booty.

Zane: (punches Kai through the roof.)

Kai: (falls back in through the hole in the roof.)

Vr: Both of you are paying for the damage. Next is for...Jay!

Jay: Y r u people so mean 2 a poor, innocent, heartbroken boy like me?

Nya: Heartbroken?

Vr: 6 seasons in and I still ship NyCole.

Nya: Oh.

Jay: What do I have to do?

Vr: Chase Cole around. With a water gun.

Jay: (grabs a water gun.) EAT WATER, GHOSTIE FREAK!

Cole: How do you eat water, ya moron?

Jay: (tries to squirt Cole, but the gun is empty.) HAHAHAHAHA-WHAAAAAAAAAA-?

Cole: (grabs gun and breaks it on Jay's head.)

Jay: (out cold.)

Vr: Next is for Flintlocke. He's gotta ask Dogshank out. Who the hell named those guys!? I mean, why the faak would you name your daughter Dogshank?

Flintlocke: Anti-animal cruelty enthusiasts.

Vr: Oh.

(Flintlocke mutters something to Dogshank. Dogshank then grabs and kisses him.)

Flintlocke: Score!

Vr: I'll bet. Jay, prank call your parents.

Jay: (dials Ed's number.)

Ed: Hello?

Jay: Is your refrigerator running?

Ed: Yeah! He's helping my wife clean the house!

Jay: 0_0 Wut... (throws phone.)

Kai: Wow Jay, your parents are- (gets hit in the head with the phone.)

Vr: When was the last time Ronin got a dare? Well it doesn't matter because he has one now!

Ronin: Which is?

Vr: Wax off Dareth's chest hair.

(Ronin grabs a wax strip thingy and pulls a strip of Dareth's hair off with it.)

Dareth: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

Marune: Does the hair on Dareth's hair come from his chest?

Vr: I never thought about that. But now that you mention it...

Dareth: NO IT DOES NOT!

Vr: Sure, Dareth. Wu isn't aloud to have any tea for five chapters. Well, that's not a problem. I burnt his stash.

Wu: WHAT!?

Vr: And Lloyd's gotta stand on one foot and balance a stack of books on his head. let's see how many books he can balance.

(Lloyd stands on one foot while Karlof dumps a bunch of books on his head.)

Marune: (adds another book.)

Vr: So, that's 17 books. (puts a tiny, light, small book on the top of the pile.)

Lloyd: (falls over.)

Vr: 18 books. Next, Marune's gotta throw all the weapons he has on him into a bottomless pit. (pit appears in the floor.)

Marune: (dumps 25 daggers, 20 throwing knives, 5 swords, 8 shields, 3 spears, 2 maces, and a trident into the pit.)

Kai: 0_0 That all came from your pockets, right?

Ronin: Did you rob the Cornucopia or something?

Marune: Maybe.

Vr: If you guys think that's a lot of daggers, then you should see his bedroom. Jay, go find a random Lavashipping story and read it!

Jay: HAHAHA! LAVASHIPPING! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vr: Don't get me started on Bruiseshipping and Technoshipping.

Jay: Fine.

Vr: Good. Kai, wanna do some swimming?

Kai: Where?

Vr: In the ocean.

Marune: With a piece of raw meat tied around your neck.

Vr: Near some hungry sharks.

Kai: Why? (gets ready and leaves.)

Vr: While he's doing that, Cole's gotta dress up, sing, and dance to Immortals.

Cole: (wearing Big hero 6 suit.) Here goes nothing.

 _They say we are what we are_  
 _But we don't have to be._  
 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way._  
 _I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame._  
 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams._

 _Oooooooh_  
 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_  
 _Oooooooh,_  
 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_  
 _Just not for long, for long._  
 _And live with me forever now,_  
 _You pull the blackout curtains down_  
 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals._

Cole: Can I take the suit off now?

Vr: Sure. Where's Kai?

Kai: (crawls back into the room all torn, bitten, and with barely any meat left.)

Marune: Have fun?

Kai: -_-

Vr: He looks like he had fun. Nadakhan, dress up like the Easter Bunny!

Nadakhan: (in a white, but slightly pink bunny costume with the ears, tail and everything.) -_-

Vr: I happen to like bunnies, so I'll leave you alone. Morro's gotta flirt with a ninja. NOT NYA!

Morro: Uh...hey Lloyd.

Lloyd: ...

Morro: Tell me how you like to be approached so I know how to do this dare.

Lloyd: (slaps Morro.) Pervert.

Morro: OW! Why did that hurt?

Vr: Maybe you're getting soft. Wu needs to wear a sparkly pink bikini-

Garmadon: Oh my Golden Master.

Vr: I wasn't done. And sing the world's worst Justin Beiber song to the villains of the show.

Chen: ...

Clouse: Haven't I been through enough?

Morro: (covering ears.)

Nadakhan: Who's this Justin Beiber?

Morro: Lucky bastard. He doesn't know who JB is.

Vr: And he'll want it that way. Come on, Wu!

Wu: (wearing the bikini.)

Villains: Oh no...

(one crappy Justin Beiber song later.)

Chen: (clinging onto Clouse.)

Couse: 0_0

Morro: (curled up, lying on his side, having a mental breakdown.)

Nadakhan: Oh, so that's who Justin Beiber is!

Vr: Yes, but 10 times worse.

Nadakhan: If what you say is true, then he's 100 times worse.

Vr: That's being kind. Last dare for the villains, then I'll leave you alone. Go sit in a room of Ninja fangirls for half an hour.

(30 minutes later.)

Villains: (fall out of the room all scratched and crap.)

Morro: I got beat up by all the Lloyd fans.

Chen: Those Kai fans...so evil...

Nadakhan: They kept talking about Jay...beating me up for Jay...

Vr: Look on the bright side, no more dares for you guys for the rest of the chapter. I predict that someone is gonna dare you guys next chapter, though. Kai, you have the last dare.

Kai: I thought you said-

Vr: Not for you! You gotta go all evil again. For two minutes. (glares at everybody.) AND YOU GUYS CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!

Kai: Worst 3 minutes of my life!

Cole: How do you think I feel? I lost because I put Jay ahead of me, even though he's a first class imbecile. I got thrown into a noodle factory, where you can't eat the noodles. I got chased by a snake and went back after almost being eaten alive. And to top it off, WE WERE UNDERGROUND!

Kai: So?

Cole: Learn to shut up more often.

Vr: (snaps fingers.)

Kai: (turns evil.) NOW THE POWER'S ALL MINE! (staff appears in his hands.)

Vr; You want the power? Here. (hands Kai an electrical wire.)

Kai: Huh? Where's the power?

Vr: Here it is! (turns on high voltage and Kai gets electrocuted.)

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: What?

(1 minute and 59.9999999999 seconds later.)

Kai: (lets go of wire.) Please don't...make...me do...that...again... (faints.)

 **Oh Vr.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Keep sending in more dares for more fun!**


	14. Chapter 14

Vr: (staring at her computer) Finally, some time to relax, rest, and watch YouTube videos. (computer crashes and all her progress and whatever is deleted) AW, COME ON!

Marune: (comes into the room juggling a dagger) What?

Vr: Kai got someone to hack my computer! That means I'm gonna get double revenge!

Marune: Double? What did he do before?

Vr: It's a long story. But I hope Kai understands that THIS IS NOT OVER!

Marune: Season 8 plot confirmed!

Vr: Yeah, I wish.

* * *

Vr: Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host, Vr. Today, I'm gonna teach you all a very valuable lesson. Never. Mess. With. Me. (pulls out bow)

Everyone: (slowly turns their heads to look at Kai.)

Kai: (whistling and avoiding eye contact with everyone)

Cole: What did you do?

Vr: I'll tell you later. But first, the ninja have to eat 1 hundred trillion pounds of ice cream and the villains to listen to the Nyan Cat song. I'll let you guys know when it's over.

(the ninja start eating the ice cream while the angry villains go into a separate room to listen to Nyan cat)

Vr: (watching the ninja eat all the ice cream, then grabs Jay) Jay, ready for your next dare?

Jay: No.

Marune: (hisses and holds up a dagger)

Jay: 0_0 Y-yes...

Vr: Good. Kai gets to set you on fire. And for all the Jay fans in the room, you guys can't do anything about it.

Cole: Who's really a Jay fan?

Kai: Now, this won't hurt a bit. (sets Jay on fire)

Jay: ...why...why you guys...just why...

Kai: (fist still on fire) Finally, something in this show I like doing for once! (Vr dumps gasoline on him, the fire spreads, and now Kai's on fire.)

Vr: Here's part one of my revenge.

Kai: I thought revenge was best served cold.

Vr: ...

Everyone: ...

Vr: (gives Kai the Ice Bucket Challenge. Twice.) Good enough for you?

Kai: IT'S FREEZING!

Vr: Then you'll leave me alone. Zane!

Zane: Yes?

Vr: Here's a chocolate chip brownie.

Zane: (eats brownie) Oh, thank you!

Vr: Yeah, someone got off easy for once. Cole, make out with Nya. The dare wanted you to do it in another room, but I ain't passing up on Jay's reaction. (covers Marune's eyes)

(Cole and Nya make out. Kai and Jay are trying not to snap.)

Jay: Nya? Why on earth would you do this to me?

Nya: (flips the bird to Jay)

Vr: (pulls Cole away from Nya) Sorry to break up your happy time, but there's some Glaciershipping that's just begging you to read it.

Cole: The heck is Glaciershipping?

Vr: You'll find out soon enough. Lloyd, wanna take a look at Bruiseshipping?

Lloyd: Sure. (searches it up) Bruiseshipping is Cole with Jay!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cole: 0_0 Oh my gosh. Why...

Vr: Welcome to fanfiction. Kai, flirt with this lovely lady right here!

(a 15 year-old girl with choppy black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and pale lips appears out of nowhere in the air and lands on top of Jay. She wears a golden charm necklace, a lavender ninja gi, dark purple jeans, Jordans, and black gloves.)

Vr: (gesturing to Kai) That's the guy you actually want to hit.

Kai: Shut up. Anyways, I'm supposed to flirt with you?

Star/the girl who just appeared: I guess?

Kai: Your name's Star? Has anyone ever told you that you look like you could've been a gift from the skies?

Star: ...

Kai: ...

Star: (slaps Kai, then leaves)

Vr: That was terrible.

Kai: I'd like to see you do better.

Vr: I probably could. Kai, go wear a disguise, visit the Overlord, sell him cookies, and call him grandpa.

Kia: -_- Seriously?

Vr: Just do it.

* * *

(at the Overlord's house)

Kai: (wearing a mustache) Please let me live after this. (in an accent) Grandpa! Want some cookies?

Overlord: What the- (opens door, somehow)

Kai: (in an accent) Hi Grandpa! Want some cookies?

Overlord: When did I ever get a grand-kid this ugly? (wind blows Kai's mustache off) YOU!

Kai: 0_0 (bolts) NOPE!

Vr: Nice going. I could do better selling than you.

Kai: Prove it.

Vr: In only 4 months, I managed to help clear 15 cases of 12 boxes of cookies.

Kai: ...

Vr: I am the cookie boss. Nadakhan now gets to give Jay a swirlie.

Nadakhan: (does so)

Jay: (coughing toilet water everywhere.)

Vr: Probably sucks to be Jay right now. Morro, eat a vegan meatball.

Morro: What's that?

Vr: I don't know, but it sounds disgusting. I bet it probably tastes disgusting as well, or else you wouldn't have been dared to eat it.

Morro: (eats the meatball) Oh gosh...(cough) You were right...(choke)

Vr: (winces) Cole, you now have to play 7 minutes in heaven with someone else in this room.

Cole: Okay. In that case, Nya-

Vr: The other person needs to be MALE.

Cole: /)_- Should've seen it coming. Who am I taking?

Vr: (pushes Jay into a closet with Cole, then locks it.) Jay, how do you feel about Twilight?

Jay: (voice slightly muffled) I don't know, I never read it! Or watched it.

Vr: Same here. Now, let's wait 7 minutes.

(7 minutes later)

Jay: (falls out of the closet as soon as Vr unlocks it) WHY!? WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!?

Vr: I don't know. Cole! You, Morro, and Marune get to sing American Beauty/American Psycho.

Jay: (points to Marune) Easy for him. (dagger to the face) OW!

Morro: Okay. Here goes nothing.

 _She's an American beauty_  
 _I'm an American psycho_  
 _She's an American beauty_  
 _I'm an American_  
 _I'm an American_  
 _American Psycho_  
 _(Whoa whoa whoa)_  
 _I'm an American_  
 _I'm an American_  
 _I'm, I'm, I'm an American psycho_

 _I think I fell in love again_  
 _Maybe I just took too much cough medicine_  
 _And I'm the best worst thing that hasn't happened to you yet_  
 _The best worst thing (whoa)_

 _You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out_  
 _You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out_  
 _And you can kill me, kill me or let God sort 'em out_  
 _And you can kill me, kill me or (whoa)_

Vr: Why does the song fit Morro so well?

Morro: I am not a psycho!

Lloyd: You sure about that?

Morro: Shaddup, greenie.

Vr: Next dare! You three have to admit your deepest, darkest fear.

Cole: Psycho goes first.

Morro: You shaddup as well. Okay, my deepest darkest fear is water. And mutant zombie potatoes.

Vr: /)_- Really?

Cole: Mine used to be dragons. But I'm actually afraid of spiders.

Vr: Finally, someone who understands! Marune?

Marune: Uh...

Jay: The kid's gotta be afraid of something!

Marune: Heights.

Jay: Said a guy who's half-cat.

Marune: (scratches Jay)

Jay: OWWWWW!

Vr: How are the villains doing after listening to Nyan cat?

Villains: 0_0

Vr: Go watch Steven Universe, then tell me who's your favorite character and why!

* * *

(all Steven Universe episodes later,)

Clouse: Jasper. She's really evil.

Morro: Peridot. What isn't there to like about her?

Nadakhan: Garnet. Just because.

Chen: Steven's shield!

Clouse: (slaps Chen)

Chen: Ow! What!?

Vr: Hey, the shield's pretty nice. Finally, Wu needs to shave his beard!

Wu: (grabs a conveniently placed razor and shaves his beard off.)

Garmadon: Oh wow, brother.

Misako: Oh my...

Lloyd: After the whole bikini thing, this isn't too bad.

Wu: (has a tattoo on his face where his beard was that reads "One Sexy Sensei")

Vr: (takes picture) No way I'm not snapping something of that. One last thing. (shoots arrow at Kai)

Kai: OW! WILL YOU STOP GETTING REVENGE ON ME!?

Vr: NEVER!

* * *

 **I wonder what Kai could've done to get Vr so pissed off at him. What do you guys think he did?  
This chapter alone took me three whole days. The reason why is because my computer would shut down or something and I'd lose my progress. Hate when that happens! (Also had the same problem with chapter 13 as well.)**

 **Just to let you know, a dare asked that Jay can't be dared until chapter 15. Which isn't far away.  
Keep sending in those dares!**


	15. Chapter 15

Vr: (muttering to herself while she tries to fix her computer)

?: Uh...Vr-

Vr: (spins around angrily) WHAT THE HECK TO YOU WANT!?

Marune: (standing there, slightly frightened) Someone raided my room and took all my daggers!

Vr: (skeptical look) All of them?

Marune: Just the ones I had on my desk.

Vr: I'll get you a new room to keep some of you daggers. For storage, you know.

Marune: Whose room?

Vr: Oh, you know well. The same guy who screwed up my computer.

Vr and Marune: Kai.

* * *

Vr: Normally, I begin by saying "hey everyone, welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares. I'm your host Vr," but not today. WHICH ONE OF YOU GENIUSES TOOK MA BOW!? (holds up her quiver) You even stole all of my arrows as well.

Kai: (kicks something away from him) It's a funny story Vr. You see, this guy came into the room through the window. We tried to stop him, but he overpowered us and took your bow. He looks like-

Vr: Well then. (pulls out bazooka) I'll have to make do with this.

Kai: 0_0 It's under Jay's chair.

Vr: (retrieves everything) Nice try, Kai. Now, you need to wear a butterfly costume and sing the Weekend Whip.

Kai: (changes into a butterfly costume that looks like what a 5 year-old girl would wear) Fine.

 _It's time for training and we're getting started, it's on you know._  
 _We wanna see you whip and shout it, we rock you roll._  
 _They say go slow, and everything just stands so still._  
 _We say go! Go! We're at it for the fight we know the drill._

 _Monday Morning we feel defeated, seems so long ago._  
 _Tuesday is coming, we keep on beating, till we're in our zone._  
 _They say go slow, and everything just stands so still._  
 _We say go! Go! You're going to see us rip into it..._

 _Just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin._  
 _And then we jump back do it again, Ninja- (GO!) Ninja- (GO!)_  
 _Come on, come on we're going to do it again._

 _We'll just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin._  
 _And then we'll jump back do it again, Ninja- (GO!) Ninja- (GO!)_  
 _Come on, come on and do the weekend whip. (Yeah.)_

Vr: Weekend Whip, huh? How come my weekends are never like that?

Kai: Because you're always on Fanfiction.

Shade: Says the guy who spends his weekends binge-watching Netflix.

Kai: You stay out of this.

Vr: And now you're nagging me on time management? Let's do some dares before I give Kai an arrow where he won't want it. Kai, watch Sausage Party.

Kai: Fine. (watches Sausage Party) WHAT THE MASTER OF EARTH IS THIS!?

Vr: I know. Wu needs to kiss Misako. Show her you're really "One Sexy Sensei."

Wu: I'm getting that tattoo removed. (Kisses Misako)

Garmadn: (sharply taps Wu on the shoulder) A-hem.

Wu: ...

Misako: ...

Garmadon: ...

Kai: AWKWARD!

Garmadon: (slaps Wu, then Kai.)

Vr: As for that Kai, go sit on the torch of the Statue of Liberty.

* * *

(At the Statue of Liberty)

Kai: (sitting on the torch) This is pointless.

Tourist: Is that allowed?

Management guy: Oh no! If I don't do something, I'll get in trouble. (throws a ladder at Kai) HERE SIR! USE THIS TO CLIMB DOWN!

Kai: I should leave. (gets hit in the head with the ladder and falls off)

Vr: HE DESERVED IT! Moving on, Pixal needs to...have...a baby...oh gosh.

Pixal: I can create an infant using scrap materials and metal, but I will need a special power source.

Vr: Yeah, that ain't happening. Hey look, Hothead's back!

Kai: (with a ladder imprint on his face) What?

Vr: Howl at the moon.

Kai: Fine.

* * *

(in a place where it's nighttime.)

Kai: (howls)

Sleeping person: WILL YOU SHUT UP!? (throws garbage can at Kai)

Kai: (garbage can to da face!) OW!

Sleeping person: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! (throws another garbage can)

Kai: (bolts, but gets hit by second garbage can)

Marune: There should've been a third garbage can.

Vr: That's too nice. There should've been 20 of them. Jay and Nadakhan, switch bodies.

Nadakhan: (switches with Jay) So this is what it's like to be inside the wimpy body of a human with only two arms, a bad haircut, and no awesome looks. How do you get girls?

Jay: I would say something that's crude, and insulting, but your body is actually better than mine. Can I stay in here?

Vr: So you wish you got to wear the wedding dress instead of Nya?

Jay: No, t-that's n-not what I...SWITCH ME BACK!

Nadakhan: Gladly. (switches back)

Vr: Now, every single freaking villain in this room needs to prank call the Overlord.

Chen: Like how Skylor is the Master of Amber, I am the Master of prank calls.

Vr: Or maybe, your phone voice is just so nauseating.

Kai: First insult you said that I actually agree with.

Vr: No worries, everyone else agrees with the others. GET ON WITH IT ALREADY, CHEN!

Chen: THAT'S MASTER CHEN TO YOU! (dials the Overlord's number) Hello, is this Mr. Overlord?

Overlord: What the heck do you want?

Chen: If I recall correctly, you sent in an order earlier for an extra-large pizza topped with- (turns to Clouse) Name a crude pizza topping.

Clouse: Raw salmon.

Chen: (turns to phone) -raw salmon, cauliflower, and- (turns to Morro) Help me out here.

Morro: Give me the phone. (grabs phone from Chen) Your other choice toppings were moldy cheese, jalapeno peppers and rice cakes, right?

Overlord: 0_0 ...what...

Morro: Delivery will be in 15 minutes. (hangs up) I AM THE MASTER OF PRANK CALLS! BEATS GREEN NINJA EVERY TIME!

Lloyd: Good, then maybe you'll leave me alone.

Vr: Next dare! Wait, where's Marune?

Marune: (sleeping quietly in a sunbeam in a curled up ball, looking adorable.)

Vr: Let's do this. Kai, jay, and Lloyd, pet him.

Lloyd: (petting Marune's hair) Aw, his curls are so soft!

Marune: Zzzzzzzz...

Kai: (stroking Marune's back) Good kid. Don't kill me.

Marune: (ears twitch) Zzzzzzzz...

Jay: (strokes Marune's ear) Huh, he's cute when he's not trying to-

Marune: (staring straight at Jay)

Jay: Uh...hi?

Marune: (throws dagger)

Jay: (pinned to the wall) AAHHHHHHHHHH!

Vr: That went so well. Now we all have to listen to the chocolate choco choco song? Alright.

* * *

(one song later)

Vr: (at the beginning) I've heard this one. (leaves)

(once the song is over)

Jay: EVERYBODY WANNA CHOCOLATE! (dancing)

Vr: (shoots arrow at Jay and he sits down.) Morro, talk like a British person.

Morro: Okay..um... (in accent) Like this?

Vr: That sounds terrible. You weren't even trying. Yay, Kai gets to turn tiny.

Kai: (now tiny) At least there's no Grunkle after me like last time.

Vr: (drops a toy T-Rex on Kai)

Kai: AAHHHHHH!

Vr: HAHAHAHA- (T-Rex goes missing) WHAT THE-

Marune: Kai now has to be a toddler for three chapters.

Vr: So, once chapter 18 hits around, we can properly torture Kai again.

Kai: (now a toddler) I still hate you.

Vr: You're welcome. Next, Marune needs to play 7 minutes of heaven with (gasp)...JAY!

Jay: Please don't kill me.

Marune: (hides a dagger in his jacket) I won't.

Vr: (throws jay into the closet and Marune follows after.) That should be fun. Cole, want some cake, cookies, candy, and chocolate?

Cole: 0_0 Are you serious?

Vr: Yes.

Cole: YES! (dives into a big pile of goodies) CAKE!

Lloyd: (steals a piece of candy)

Cole: (punches Lloyd) MINE!

Vr: Enjoy it now, because it might not last. Zane now gets to kill the Overlord.

Zane: Finally. (picks up mace) Where is he?

Kai: How nice, a nindroid on a mission. (Overlord appears and lands on Kai)

Zane: (hits the Overlord with the mace)

Overlord: (falls out the window.)

Vr: Hehe. Cole, want a snog from Kai?

Cole: What's a snog?

Kai: (gives Cole a snog)

Cole: (throws Kai out the window) EW, GROSS!

Vr: It was funny. Let's see how Jay's doing. (Jay falls out of the door with scratch marks all over the place.) Look at that, he survived.

Jay: Barely.

* * *

 **Oh Marune.**

 **My hamster died today. :'( So, this is more fun than depression, right?**

 **Keep sending in those dares! I might write a new fanfic about Ronin's accomplice, who's a good thief. What do you guys think?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**For those of you who heard about my hamster yesterday, it's alright. I have a new hamster and my brother got a fish. Their names are Larry Moe and Curly Joe. I lied.  
Their real names are Kracken (the fish) and Moon (the hamster). Yes, they're both male.**

* * *

Vr: (slides into the room) Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host- (crashes into Jay)

Everyone: ...

Vr: (pushes Jay off her) As I was saying, let's get a move on! First dare is for...KAI!

Kai: ...why...guys, just why...why...

Vr: I need you smell the feet of all the ninja and rank them from least smelliest to "Death Hazard".

Kai: I hate you all so much. (sniffs the feet of every ninja) *cough* I...*choke*...WHY!?

Vr: Rankings?

Kai: *cough* Zane, Nya, Cole, Lloyd, Jay. *sputter*

Vr: Figures. Nya, come over here.

Nya: Yes?

Vr: (whispers something into Nya's ear)

Nya: Sure! (leaves)

Jay: Where is she going? I just have a bad feeling. I just do. She might not be okay. Something will happen. It-

Everyone: SHADDUP!

Nya: (comes back with a pillow stuffed her shirt) I'M PREGNANT!

Everyone: 0_0 Wut?

Kai: (glares at every male in the room) Whose baby is it?

Nya: Ronin's.

Ronin: WHAT!?

Ninja: WHAT!? (tackle Ronin)

Ronin: She's lying! It's a pillow! She's not really pregnant! I never-AAH!

Nya: HAHAHAHA! (pelts Jay with pillow)

Vr: Stop the roughhousing! Lloyd, who's your crush?

Lloyd: Well, who do you think it is?

Vr: I don't know. Some people say Chamille, some people say Kai, some people say an Oc, some people say Morro-

Morro: WHAT!?

Lloyd: Lol, no. I don't have a crush on anyone at the moment.

Marune: Sure.

Vr: Yeah right. Now Jay, show us the art of kissing pillows.

Jay: Y-you re-remembered that e-episode?

Vr: Who could forget? Nya gave/hit you with a perfectly good one. Kiss it!

Jay: (kisses pillow)

Lloyd: Jay and a pillow sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Jay: How old are you!?

Lloyd: XD

Vr: For once, I agree with Zaptrap. Cole, tell Garmadon how much you luv him~

Cole: Well, I...uh...I d-don't love you in...in a romantic sense...y-you get the idea.

Garmadon: Considering the fact that I'm 20 years older than him, am straight and have a wife and teenage son, this is extremely awkward.

Vr: And you thought last chapter was bad. Zane, say this to Dareth's stomach. (whispers something)

Zane: (walks over to Dareth's stomach)

Dareth: Wut?

Zane: How is that little guy doing?

Dareth: ...I am not having a kid...

Vr: It kinda looks like it. Who remembers listening to Nyan Cat?

Villains: (shudder)

Vr: WELL TOO BAD! With the exception of Morro, you guys have to listen to more Nyan Cat. For 10 hours. **(I am actually listening to Nyan Cat right now XD)**

Nadakhan: ..why...

Morro: HAH!

Vr: While they do that, let's do every single other dare. Morro, llyod, you two are now girls so you can sing this song.

Morro and Lloyd: (now female) Alright.

 _Dearest, darlingest, Momsie and Popsicle..._  
 _My dear Father..._  
 _There's been some confusion_  
 _Over rooming here at Shiz._  
 _But, of course, I'll care for Nessa._  
 _But, of course, I'll rise above it._  
 _For I know that's how you'd want me to respond._  
 _Yes, there's been some confusion_  
 _For you see, my roommate is..._  
 _Unusually and exceedingly peculiar_  
 _And altogether quite impossible to describe..._  
 _Blonde._  
 _What is this feeling,_  
 _So sudden and new?_  
 _I felt the moment laid eyes on you._  
 _My pulse is rushing,_  
 _My head is reeling,_  
 _My face is flushing._  
 _What is this feeling?_  
 _Fervid as a flame,_  
 _Does it have a name?_  
 _Yes!_  
 _Loathing._  
 _Unadulterated loathing._  
 _For your face,_  
 _Your voice,_  
 _Your clothing._  
 _Let's just say - I loathe it all!_  
 _Every little trait however small_  
 _Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_  
 _With simple utter loathing._  
 _There's a strange exhilaration_  
 _In such total detestation_  
 _It's so pure, so strong._  
 _Though I do admit it came on fast,_  
 _Still I do believe that it can last._  
 _And I will be loathing, loathing you_  
 _My whole life long!_

Vr: Nice to see you two get along.

Morro: (female) Whatever. Can we turn back now? (gets turned male) Thank you!

Vr: Now, Nya!

Nya: What?

Vr: You have to challenge Ronin to a drinking contest!

Nya: Oh come on!

* * *

Vr: (wearing a whistle around her neck) When I tell you to go, you are to each drink the glass in front of you. Whoever passes out first loses.

Nya: (stares at her glass) I can't handle my alcohol.

Vr: Ready, set...(blows whistle) GO!

(Nya and Ronin start drinking as fast as they can)

Nya: (passes out after the fifth glass)

Ronin: (chugs his 20th glass) WOOOOO!

Vr: We all know who won that! Morro, wanna read some fanfics?

Morro: Sure.

Vr: Good. Hope you like Mature Lavashipping, Bruiseshipping, and Greenflame.

Morro: 0_0

Vr: Happy reading. Lloyd, it's your turn to visit the Overlord's house.

Lloyd: Euheheheheh.

* * *

(At the Overlord's house)

Overlord: (sleeping)

Lloyd: (hiding behind the Overlord's bed.)

Overlord: (sneezes)

Lloyd: (dials the overlord's number)

Overlord: (answers the phone) Hello?

Lloyd: Bless you.

Overlord: ...what the...(peeks behind the bed) YOU!

Lloyd: (runs)

Vr; Nice one. Hey, what's happening to Cole?

Marune: (gripping tightly onto a dagger) I don't know.

Cole: (now demonic)...

Jay: HAHAHAAHAHA! NOW NYA IS MINE AND COULD NEVER LOVE YOU- (eaten by Cole)

Cole: Tastes terrible.

Vr: Jay was dared to shut up, but this works too. If Jay can hear me, SHADDUP ZAPTRAP!

Marune: What's next?

Vr: Garamdon, act like a girly girl.

Garmadon: Like, this dare totally like, sucks. Like, I hate this dare like, so much.

Vr and Marune: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vr: I don't even talk like that! Wu, sing the Pokémon theme song.

Wu: Alright.

I wanna be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To catch them all is my real test,  
To train them is my cause.

I will travel across the land,  
Searching far and wide.  
Teach Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) its you and me  
I know its my destiny  
Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
(Po-ke-mon) Gotta catch 'em all

Vr: Sounds weird coming from an old man's mouth. Pythor, pretend you're Gollum.

Pythor: Thief, thief, thief! Baggins! We hates it, hates it, we hates it forever!

Vr: Confession time. I have not watched Lord of the Rings or read the books. They weren't really my thing. Last dare! Nya, just do something.

Nya: Why?

Vr: Because I can.

Nya: (trips and falls out the window)

Vr: That works too.

* * *

 **If you wanted to know, Moon is only 8 weeks old. He's so small, he had problems climbing down the tubes!**

 **Keep sending in your dares for more!**


	17. Chapter 17

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr! The reason we started so early is because the author is running out of ideas for what I do before the show starts.

66samvr: Way to break the fourth wall there.

Vr: Please, like you actually have any ideas on what to do.

66samvr: Oh Vr, don't make me sorry I ever created you.

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: Yeah yeah, I get the hint. First dare is for...

Jay: Please not me, please not me.

Marune: How does he know he has a dare?

Jay: I don't know, I just know.

Vr: Oh the things a dare show does to someone. Jay now has to play 7 minutes of heaven with Nya.

Jay: ...yay?...

Vr: We'll see how you lucky you get (shoves Jay into the closet) While this happens, Kai's gonna have a nice battle with his sister.

Kai: Okay, one, how is Jay here after being eaten by Cole? Two, my sister's in the closet with Jay.

Vr: One, Cole barfed him up. Two, it's a different sister, ya knucklehead.

(A girl Kai's age water-jets into the room. She has short black hair, and gold eyes.)

Kailee: Hi brother.

Kai: WHO ARE YOU!?

Kailee: I'm your sister. You didn't know? But enough catch-up. We have a fight coming.

Kai: So sis, can you do this? (creates fireball and throws it at Kailee)

Kailee: Yes I can. (dodges fireball, makes two of them and throws them at Kai.)

Kai: HOT, HOT, HOT!

Kailee: Maybe this will cool you off. (hits Kai in the face with a water blast) Learn to respect your elder. (water-jets back through the window)

Vr: How do you like your sisters, Kai?

Kai: Don't get me started.

Vr: I won't, because I've gotta let Jay and Nya out. (opens the closet and Jay tumbles out, followed by an angry Nya.)

Marune: What happened?

Nya: I don't respond well to a closet full of the bird and the bees. (glares at Jay)

Vr: Oh. Marune can't kill Jay for a chapter and Morro's gotta do the Ice Bucket Challenge.

Morro: (dumps a bucket of ice water on him.) COOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLD!

Vr: It's ice water, it's gonna be cold. Now, we're all bunnies except for Kai and Morro. (turns everyone into bunnies)

Marune: (a reddish-blond bunny with cat ears) Is there a point to this?

Vr: I'm not sure. Kai, wanna go swimming again?

Marune: By jumping off a diving board?

Vr: Into a pool of electric eels?

Kai: I really have no choice, do I?

Vr: NOPE!

* * *

(at a random swimming pool)

Eel: Who's that?

Kai: (jumps off board)

Eel 2: I don't know, but let's get him.

Kai: (eels swim after him) AAAAAAAAHHH!

Vr: Kai probably hates swimming now. Zane now has to kiss everyone.

Zane: (kisses everyone)

Vr: That was easy. Now, I gotta dare! I'm singing Boom Boom Pow by the Back Eyed Peas? BRING IT ON! (wearing a green and brown version of Fergie's outfit from the music video)

 _Gotta get get [x3]_  
 _Gotta g-g-g-get-get-get get-get_

 _Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) [x4]_

 _Boom boom boom (now) [x2]_  
 _Boom boom boom [x2]_

 _Yo_  
 _I got the hit that beat the block_  
 _You can get that bass overload_  
 _I got the that rock and roll_  
 _That future flow_

 _That digital spit_  
 _Next level visual shit_  
 _I got that (Boom boom boom)_  
 _How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)_

 _I like that boom boom pow_  
 _Them chicken jackin' my style_  
 _They try to copy my swagger_  
 _I'm on that next shit now_  
 _I'm so three thousand and eight_  
 _You so two thousand and late_  
 _I got that boom boom boom_  
 _That future boom boom boom_  
 _Let me get it now_

Vr: I just love the Black Eyed Peas. Yeah, the song has cuss words. But whatever. Nest dare?

Marune: You have to say your top 5 favorite shippings.

Vr: I'll just say this. If you want to know what I ship, check out the author's shipping list in her profile. Easy as that. Now, Nya and Pixal are playing 7 minutes in heaven. Because Nya doing it once wasn't enough, (throws Nya and Pixal into the closet.)

Marune: After that, Morro's gotta prank the Overlord.

Morro: Why me?

Marune: You did brag you were the best at prank calls, didn't you?

Morro: (sighs)

* * *

(Back with everyone's favorite purple golf ball,)

Overlord: Why does this "Dawn of the Ninja Dares" thing have me in it when I'm not even someone you can dare? (hears footsteps) WHO'S THRE?

Morro: (jumps out at the Overlord through the wall) SURPRISE, MOTHERFAAKA!

Overlord: AAAAAHHHHH! (computer hits Morro in the face) GET AWAY FROM ME! (punches Morro)

Morro: OW!

Vr: Why do people like messing with the Overlord so much? You might wanna add him for Elveron294's sake.

66samvr: Since you're the one who apparently comes up with so many ideas, you do it!

Vr: I'm not the one writing the story! Zane, torture time!

Zane: What for?

Vr: Because the dares said so? First, you a serpentine for two chapters. Next, you have to sing Heathens by Twenty One Pilots.

Zane: If you say so.

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_  
 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_  
 _Please don't make any sudden moves_  
 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_  
 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_  
 _Please don't make any sudden moves_  
 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _Welcome to the room of people_  
 _Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_  
 _Docked away_  
 _Just because we check the guns at the door_  
 _Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

 _You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you_  
 _You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you_  
 _You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_  
 _But after all I've said_  
 _Please don't forget_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_  
 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_  
 _Please don't make any sudden moves_  
 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

Zane: That's it?

Vr: No, you're playing a VR horror game. How about Sisters?

Zane: (playing the game) 0_0

Vr: I know, right? Cole, wanna eat someone?

Cole: WHO!?

Vr: How about...KAI!?

Cole: (eats Kai)

Vr: That was easy. Oh come on, I have to lock both of them in a room full of Lavashipping fans! Oh well. (locks Cole in the room.) Marune, why do you hate the ninja so much?

Marune: I don't hate them, they're just mean! Zane, Nya, Cole, and Lloyd are nice.

Vr: I'll just leave it at that. Nadakhan, prepare to be freaked out! (Jafar and the Genie appear in the room.)

Jafar: Nice hair.

Nadakhan: Who are you?

Genie: Is this my new master?

Vr: ROBIN WILLIAMS LIVES!

Genie: Who's Robin Williams?

Vr: Dangit. Moving on! Morro, you and your ghost friends have to turn into firefighters and ride a water slide.

Morro: You are more evil than every villain in this room combined.

Vr: Evil in a good way. NOW DO IT!

* * *

(at a water slide)

Morro: (riding the slide) WHY!?

Vr: BECAUSE! Morro, it's not over for you.

Morro: What now?

Vr: Sing Plastic Promises by Set if Off.

Morro: (sighs)

 _Just give me a chance,_  
 _She said as I packed my things,_  
 _But I already did 4 times, don't you remember?_  
 _I won't blow it again,_  
 _She said with her fingers crossed,_  
 _But she forgot about the mirror behind her._  
 _I'm done with plastic promises._

 _Please don't tell me that we're fine,_  
 _I got too much on my mind,_  
 _Isn't this too plain to see? Maybe._  
 _Cause we've lost too much to gain,_  
 _We were dancing in the rain,_  
 _Tell me what am I to do,_  
 _With a double dose of you?_

 _Her lips are the gun,_  
 _And her tongue are the bullets,_  
 _She could save a life,_  
 _But she took mine away instead._  
 _We gave it our all,_  
 _So don't call me a quitter._  
 _And I've swear I've tried too many times before but,_  
 _I'm done with plastic promises._

Morro: There. Are we done?

Vr: For you, yes. Cole, please barf Kai back up. (Kai is barfed out of Cole's mouth) Thank you.

Kai: What now?

Vr: Go paint yourself on the side of a building.

Kai: Heh, that won't be a problem.

(at a building)

Kai: (finished painting) I look so beautiful.

(the building is demolished with a wrecking ball and bulldozed)

Kai: HEY!

Worker: Sorry buddy, I'm just taking orders.

Kai: ...why...my beautiful face...

Worker: It's not that beautiful.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAH! That worker tho! HAHAHAHA!**

 **Keep sending in dares for more. I'm back in school now, so updates won't come as fast. But I'll do my best!**


	18. Chapter 18

Vr: (runs in at full speed, trips, and face-plants onto the carpet.)

Marune: 0_0 What?

Vr: I found a horror game to play! It's called the Park! Do you wanna play it with me?

Marune: Sure!

(one play-through later)

Marune: (clinging onto Vr's arm) Why...

Vr: Who made this demon spawn?

Lloyd: (comes into the room) Hey! What are you guys-

Vr: (shoots an arrow at Lloyd) GO AWAY!

* * *

Vr: (rocking back in forth in her chair) Why Chad...just why...Chad is the son of-

Kai: Aren't you supposed to begin with "Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!" and whatever you have next to say?

Vr: I mean I could...but there's really no point now.

Kai: Does that mean I can leave this place?

Marune: What she meant was that you already said everything for her.

Vr: Yeah. Thanks Kai. YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!

Kai: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?

Vr: SHADDUP! Let's just get through today's dares. Maybe they'll take my mind off Chad.

Lloyd: Oh, that was Chad?

Vr: Yes. That demon spawn.

Garmadon: Will you stop saying that and get to the dares?

Vr: I can't guarantee it, and gladly. Nya, how did you enjoy spending time in the closet with Pixal last time?

Nya: We made a robot. His name is Rob.

Rob: Hi.

Vr: What does it do?

Nya: He does something awesome. Rob, do your thing.

Rob: Okay. (goes over to Kai and smashes a pie in his face.)

Kai: T_T My hair...my beautiful hair...

Vr: IT'S NOT BEAUTIFUL! Hey, can I keep the robot?

Nya: Maybe.

Vr: Good enough. KAI!

Kai: If you ruin my hair again, I swear I'll-

Vr: How will you ruin your hair hitting Chen with a mace a million times?

Kai: Maybe I can make a sacrifice. (grabs a mace) GET YO BUTT OVER HERE, YA POWER DRAINING PIECE OF CHICKENCRUP!

Chen: (runs)

Kai: (runs after him)

Vr: Just watch, just watch. Hey, who else has a dare?

Marune: Ronin.

Ronin: What do I have to do?

Vr: Dance Gangam Style. Just because.

(Ronin does the Gangam Style dance. Just because.)

Vr: (posts video in the Internet) Nice. Hey uh, we need Kai.

Kai: (whacking at Chen)

Chen: (huddled in the corner)

Vr: (shoots an arrow at Kai and breaks the mace part off of the chain, knocking it out of the window) KAI!

Kai: My mace...but WHAT!?

Vr: You needs to do this. (whispers a dare into Kai's ear.)

Kai: (sighs)

* * *

(outside)

Random person: Derp.

Kai: (goes up to random person) I'm coming to kill you. (walks off)

Random person: Da heck!? (goes home and goes to sleep)

Kai: (throws daggers into the headboard) Hehehehehehehe-

Random person: (staring straight at Kai, then pulls out a sword)

Kai: CATO!?

Cato: Thanks for the daggers. They make this too easy. (chases after Kai)

Vr: Doing that to Cato? What are the odds of that? Whatever they are, they're not in Kai's favor.

Marune: Very funny.

Vr: I know, terrible. At least I'm better than Jay.

Jay: HEY!

Vr: Well it's true. And nobody ever tells you this because they pretend to care. Marune, do your dare.

Jay: HE GOT A DARE!?

Marune: I GOT A DARE!?

Vr: Sing Hello Kitty. One of the weirdest songs ever.

Marune: 0_0

 _Min'na saikō arigatō,_  
 _K-k-k-kawaii, k-k-k-kawaii._

 _Mom's not home tonight_  
 _So we can roll around, have a pillow fight_  
 _Like a major rager OMFG_

 _Let's all slumber party_  
 _Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties_  
 _Someone chuck a cupcake at me_

 _It's time for spin the bottle_  
 _Not gonna talk about it tomorrow_  
 _Keep it just between you and me_

 _Let's play truth or dare now_  
 _We can roll around in our underwear how_  
 _Every silly kitty should be_

 _Come come Kitty Kitty_  
 _You're so pretty pretty_  
 _Don't go Kitty Kitty_  
 _Stay with me_  
 _Come come Kitty Kitty_  
 _You're so silly silly_  
 _Don't go Kitty Kitty_  
 _Play with me_

K-k-k-kawaii

Marune: Why...

Jay: NOW YOU KNOW HOW WE FEEL!

Vr and Marune: WE DON'T CARE!

Jay: -_- You guys are so mean.

Vr: And you're so annoying, so shut up! Next dare!

Marune: Are we torturing the villains again?

Vr: Yep! (turns to the villains) Guess who gets to watch My Little Pony for 6 hours.

Vilains: Us?

Vr: HOW DID YOU KNOW!? (shoves the villains into a separate room to do the watching)

* * *

(6 hours later)

Vr: Have any 7s?

Lloyd: Go fish.

Vr: (Knocks Jay out of the window with a fishing rod) Wanna do some street fishing?

Lloyd: That's not how you play.

Vr: That's how I play. (villains come back) Hey, how was it?

Morro: WHY!?

Vr: I know, I know. Actually, I don't know. To top it off, you guys are going on a musical about your so tragic lives.

Nadakhan: Mine was pretty good until Jay showed up.

Jay: HEY!

Morro: Did you know that Lloyd ruins everything?

Clouse: He gets that from his father.

Garmadon: -_- Just get on the musical already.

* * *

 _Morro: Hey guys. So, I suck at singing, but I'll do my best._

 _Nadakhan: We're here to tell you why our lives suck._

 _Cato: (in the crowd) I DON'T CARE!_

 _Morro: Who invited you!?_

 _Chen: My Tournament was well, my Tournament was great, until those pesky ninja showed up on that day._

 _Clouse: As if the Cursed Realm wasn't enough, I watched my precious spell-book get turned to dust._

 _Nadakhan: Then you freed me._

 _Clouse: That too._

 _Morro: Green would be, the color for me, but Sensei doesn't see, so easily._

 _Nadakhan: To make the ninja pay for what they had done, collected their souls one by one. I almost had them all that fateful day, if it hadn't been for (tomato hits him in the face) HEY!_

 _Cato: That works too!_

 _Morro: Get out of here! This is not your fandom!_

 _Cato: You asked for it. (runs to the stage)_

* * *

Vr: ...

Marune: What?

Vr: Video feed cut.

Jay: That music was terrible.

Vr: But I'd rather listen to it than you.

Jay: T_T

Vr: Clouse!

Clouse: (all scratched and bruised) Yes?

Vr: Wanna have some fun?

Clouse: ...sure...?

(in the city)

Clouse: (wearing a leather jacket) This was not what I asked for. (steals a car)

Car owner: HEY! THAT'S MY CAR! (runs after Clouse with a rocket launcher)

Clouse: Shoot. (jumps into car and speeds off) GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Vr: (looking through the window with binoculars) He's coming, he's coming...

Marune: He's here. (Clouse runs up the stairs all sweaty)

Clouse: Did I do it?

Vr: Well you came back in one piece, so you did it.

(rocket comes in through the window and hits Clouse between the legs)

Vr: Yeah, that's gonna leave a mark.

* * *

 **Just imagine Clouse. Wearing a leather jacket. Speeding through the city in a stolen car with a guy holding a rocket launcher after him. And try not to laugh.**

 **You failed, didn't you?**

 **Keep sending in those dares for more!**


	19. Chapter 19

Marune: Hey has anyone seen Vr? (someone slips in through the window) Hey, I thought we agreed that only Ocs dared to do something were allowed to come in like that.

?: I'm not Vr.

Marune: Who are-Spades?

Spades: Yeah. Vr asked me to give this to you. (hands Marune a letter)

 _Marune,_

 _I'm fine, I'm fine. Just had a bit of computer trouble. I don't remember much, just smashing my computer with my bow and waking up in a hospital room. The docotrs told me that the string on my bow hit me in the face and knocked me out. Spades is gonna help you co-host. Also, slap Kai for me._

 _Vr._

Marune: Wow. Figures.

Spades: So, what am I supposed to do?

Marune: Just help me.

* * *

Marune: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Marune!

Cole: Where's Vr?

Marune: She's...uh...out. Also, you guys aren't allowed to touch her computer anymore.

Everyone: (slowly turning their heads to look at Kai)

Kai: (points to Shade) HE DID IT!

Shade: (holds up tape recorder of Kai saying how he's gonna hack Vr)

Kai: Damn it.

Marune: Uh-huh, sure. Don't make me mad.

Kai: What, you're gonna shoot us the way Vr does?

Marune: (lining up daggers on the floor) Good. I have a dagger for every person in this room.

Everyone: 0_0

Spades: How the hell do you carry those around-RONIN!?

Ronin: SPADES!?

Marune: Oh yeah, he's co-hosting. Probably should've told you that. But enough talk. Let's get into dares!

Kai: Even though Vr's not here, I've got a bad feeling...

Marune: You should. First one's for you.

Kai: FAAK!

Marune: Yeah, you and Cole need to sing After the Blackout in girly kimonos.

Kai: At least this isn't too bad of a dare.

Spades: (reading the dares) HAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: 0_0 I can't tell if it's the dares or the laugh that creeps me out.

* * *

(after the song because the lyrics are acting up. Sorry)

Kai: Can I change?

Marune: Sure.

Jay: Huh, maybe I'll get off easy with you for once.

Marune: Make Zane laugh. And just for the record, everyone is funnier than you.

Jay: -_- Zane, why did the chicken cross the road?

Zane: To get to the other side?

Jay: Because Colonel Sanders was chasing him!

Zane: I don't get it.

Jay: No, it's because...forget it.

Kai: That was terrible.

Marune: Next is for Morro. To...climb a tree?

Morro: How does climbing a tree work?

Spades: Seriously? This guy doesn't know how to climb a tree?

Morro: Maybe I do, maybe I don't. (walks over to a tree and climbs it, but falls halfway.)

Marune: Phase much?

Morro: Shut up.

Marune: (hisses at Morro) Next! Vr had to ride a skateboard and do a flip, but how are we gonna do this?

* * *

(With Vr)

Vr: Why the hell do you have a skateboard in my room?

Doctor: No reason.

Vr: (gets on skateboard and does a sweet flip on the wall)

Doctor: ...

Vr: Can I go now?

Doctor: No.

* * *

(back with the others)

Marune: Let's just skip it. Everything the ninja say is now auto-tuned for 2 chapters.

Kai: This sounds so weird.

Marune: It's auto-tune, it's gonna sound weird. Next is for Kai. Again.

Kai: (groans) Ya little cat demon-

Marune: (holding a dagger to Kai's face) Wanna repeat that?

Spades: Keep him alive for the dare. This one should be funny.

Marune: (smiles evilly at Kai) Gladly. Kai's gotta cuddle an angry bear.

Kai: Crap.

* * *

(in a forest)

Bear: Derp.

Kai: (hugs bear) Please don't be Cato in a bear costume...

Bear: (in evil voice) 5 seconds...

Kai: (screams and runs)

Bear: (chases after him)

Spades: (watching through a pair of binoculars) So, this is considered fun?

Marune: Yeah.

Spade: That's screwed up. I like it.

Marune: Heh. Wanna see another dare?

Spades: Which is?

Marune: Morro gets to prank call anybody he wants.

Morro: So many prank calls, so little time. (grabs a phone and dials a number)

* * *

(with Vr)

Vr: My phone's ringing, so get out. A girl's call is her own business.

Doctor: Why I ever wanted to treat you is beyond me. (leaves)

Vr: (pulls out green phone) Hello?

Morro: Is your refrigerator running?

Vr: No, but you're gonna have a bruise the size of one when I get back.

Morro: 0_0 (hangs up)

Marune: You prank-called Vr? Really?

Spades: Are there any more dares?

Marune: We've got a few left. Ooh, Cole's gotta play 7 minutes of Heaven with Zane.

Zane: ...

Spades: I'm not even gonna ask.

Marune: Welcome to our dare show. While they do that, Kai and Jay gotta kiss-EW!

Spades: Seriously?

Kai: Here goes nothing. (kisses Jay)

Spades: I don't know about you, but I think Jay enjoyed it.

Jay: Hehehe...hehehe... (blushing)

Kai: Jay...just why...what the hell is wrong with you...

Marune: That question probably has been asked many, many times. And Nya now has to insult Jay until he cries.

Cole: (bursts out of the closet) NO WAY I'M MISSING THIS! (pulls out popcorn)

Spades: (steals a handful)

Cole: HEY!

Marune: Wanna borrow a dagger, Nya?

Nya: You do you, I do me. (inhales) JAY, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF LIGHTNING CRAP! AND I SAY CRAP, I MEAN CRAP! YOUR LOVE LIFE IS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! MAYBE WE'D ALL HAVE SYMPATHY FOR EVERYTHING EVERYONE DOES TO YOU IF YOU WERE TO SHUT THE HELL UP EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE! AND WHENEVER YOU SAY POSITIVE THINKING, WE ALL WANNA SHOVE A JADE BLADE UP YOUR- maybe I should stop there.

Jay: (curling up in a ball, crying)

Kai: Nice one, sis.

Jay: Make it stop. MAKE IT FAAKING STOP!

Marune: You still have more dares.

Cole: I'm still sticking around for them. Hey, where's my popcorn?

Spades: (hiding the last of Cole's popcorn behind his back)

Marune: I have no clue. But I get to force feed Jay whatever I want?

Jay: Oh please...why...

Marune: (pulls out a bowl of brown whatchamacallit) Want some Jay?

Jay: What is it?

Marune: Chocolate.

Jay: Chocolate? YES! (Marune gives him a spoonful) What the...this...isn't chocolate...

Marune: I know. It's rotten milk mixed in with chicken soup and dog food. You like it?

Jay: (leans out the window and vomits)

Marune: Can Kai breathe fire if he drinks gasoline?

Spades: That would be something worth tolerating Kai to see.

Kai: (chugs a jerry can full of gasoline)

Marune: ...

Kai: ...

Spades: ...

Everyone: ...

Kai: (screams as fire bursts out of his mouth and knocks him into the wall.)

Marune: He can! Next dare?

Spades: So, Neuro has to say what everyone's thinking out loud. Who's Neuro?

Neuro: Me. Yes, I am telepathic.

Spades: (whispers to Marune) Who the hell is that? Can he actually read minds?

Marune: Just go watch season 4. Tell me what everyone's thinking.

Neuro: No. Last time I read Jay's mind, I had nightmares for a week.

Jay: You did not!

Griffin Turner: He told me what he saw and I couldn't sleep either.

Jay: -_-

Marune: Please just do the dare. (makes adorable eyes) Please?

Shade: Come on Neuro, just take one for the team.

Marune: (still making adorable eyes)

Neuro: You win. And stop making that face. Okay, everyone's thinking about Vr.

Marune: Aw, you guys care for her?

Neuro: No. Half of them want to kill her in her sleep and the other half wanna know what she did to result in you having to cover for her. And we all think she's crazy.

Kai: That's because she is!

Marune: I didn't ask you, but okay. Wu's now gotta- (whispers dare to Wu)

Wu: (goes to the bathroom and flushes his tea down the toilet)

Ninja: Dafuq?

Wu: (comes out sipping a latte) You know, I actually hate tea.

Ninja: WHAT!?

Wu: ...this latte's actually pretty good.

Marune: I just wanna know what it was doing in the bathroom in the first place.

Wu: (spits out latte) THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Marune: I'm just kidding. I think Vr accidentally left it there.

Wu: ...

Marune: Last dare. HAHAHAHAHAHA! THE VILLAINS GOTTA DRESS UP LIKE DISNEY PRINCESSES!

Villains: AW COME ON!

(now the villains are wearing the dresses. Morro is Mulan, Nadakhan is Sleeping Beauty/Aurora, Pythor is Snow White, Garmadon is Elsa, Chen is Cinderella, and Clouse is Belle.)

Jay: HAHAHAHAHA! YOU ALL LOOK SO RIDICULOUS! HAHAHAHA!

Chen: (pulls off glass slipper and throws it at Jay)

Jay: OW!

Marune: And...that's it.

Kai: At least I didn't have to deal with Vr.

Vr: (sitting on the windowsill, holding her bow) Guess again, ya hothead.

Kai: When did you get here?

Vr: I just wanted to sing a song to you.

Kai: ...okay?...

Vr: _Brick wall, waterfall. Boy, you think you got it all. You don't, I do, so boom with your attitude. Reese's pieces, 7up. You mess with me-_ (points an arrow at Kai) I'LL. MESS. YOU. UP.

Kai: 0_0 Help...

Lloyd: And she officially cannot get any crazier.

* * *

 **Admit it, life is boring without Vr.**

 **Next chapter, I,ll be doing a Q and A with Vr and Marune. So leave some questions to ask them. It can be for Vr, Marune, or both.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! If you want to see more of Spades, check out my story Jack of All Trades.**


	20. Chapter 20-Q and A

Vr: Welp. Here's the Q and A we promised. Not like it's dares or anything.

Marune: Why are we doing this again?

Vr: Because the author said so! (faces the sky) NOT LIKE YOU COME UP WITH GOOD IDEAS ANYWAY!

66samvr: SHADDUP!

Vr: You shaddup!

66samvr: (presses a random key on her keyboard)

Vr: (brick hits her in the face) OW! Are you writing the story or what!?

Marune: Are we doing the Q and A or what?

Vr: Just be happy you're the only guy who gets to talk to me like that without something sarcastic in return. Alright, first question!

* * *

 _How did Marune become_ _half-cat?_

Marune: I was born that way. Kinda like how Vr was born crazy.

Vr: I am not crazy. Next!

* * *

 _Vr, what made you so crazy?_

Vr: I AM NOT CRAZY!

Marune: (using chair as a shield)

Vr: Like I said, I'm not crazy. Maybe a little. Like, just barely. Next!

* * *

 _Marune, what does your mother look like?_

Marune: Here. (hands Vr a photo)

Vr: You two kinda have the same eyes, but how did you get blond and curly hair when hers is black and straight?

Marune: I don't know.

Vr: Biology, huh? Next!

* * *

 _Marune, what's your opinion on Haymitch?_

Marune: Oh, Haymitch! I wanna see him in the 50th Hunger Games!

Vr: Tell that to Lionsgate. They were all "Screw Haymitch, we ain't showing the crap between him and Maysilee." And, are you wearing a smaller version of Cato's arena outfit?

Marune: Foxface's.

Vr: Oh. Next!

* * *

 _Vr, have you read the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series? If so, what's your opinion on it?_

Vr: I read Percy Jackson and I kinda liked. Heroes of Olympus wasn't my thing though. Next!

* * *

 _Vr, what did Kai do to your computer?_

Vr: He hacked it! He hacked it so bad! I'm gonna make him pay!

Marune: Uh...next?

* * *

 _Marune, do you have a crush on anyone?_

Marune: No.

* * *

 _Vr, have you heard of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?_

Vr: Who?

* * *

 _Marune, can you communicate with real cats?_

Vr: Let's see. (pulls out a random cat out of a nearby top-hat) Huh, there is a cat in the hat after all.

Cat: Meow?

Marune: Hi...

Cat: (hisses)

Marune: (hisses back)

Cat: 0_0

Vr: Huh, you managed to scare-

Cat: (scratches Vr)

Vr: SCREW YOU! (locks cat in Kai's room) Next!

* * *

 _Vr, why were you so clumsy at the beginning?_

Vr: Just was. Just was. Nothing that really matters. Next!

* * *

 _Marune and Vr, what's your favorite song? Do you guys like Fallout Boy?_

Vr: We never really listened to Fallout Boy. Hey, is your favorite song Nyan Cat?

Marune: No.

Vr: Well, mine is Does your Mother Know? by Abba. The movie version.

Marune: Everybody by the Backstreet Boys.

Vr: ...

Marune: Don't judge me, okay?

Vr: That song is awesome. Next!

* * *

 _Vr, how much would you pay to see the villains dressed up as Disney Princesses?_

Vr: WHAT!? THE VILLAINS DRESSED UP AS DISNEY PRINCESSES!? AND YOU GUYS NEVER TOLD MEH!? WHY!? I WOULD'VE LOVED TO SEE THAT!

Marune: Chen hit Jay in the face with one of those glass shoe thingies.

Vr: I would've loved to see that too. Next!

* * *

 _Marune, if you could get away with doing anything to Jay, what would you do?_

Marune: (holds up a bunch of daggers Wolverine style)

Vr: Other than daggers?

Marune: The question was for me and I chose daggers.

Vr: Next!

* * *

 _On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you both rate the characters on the show?_

Marune: Uh...

Vr: EVERY SINGLE DAMN ELEMENTAL MASTER IS 10! THE NINJA ARE ALL 6, EXCEPT FOR KAI, WHO'S A 4. EVERYONE ELSE IS BETWEEN 5-7!

Marune: Something like that. Except maybe everyone except Jay is an 8. Jay's a 4 too.

Vr: You will not take these ratings away from me! Next!

* * *

 _Vr, do you ever feel like Marune resembles Grumpy Cat?_

Vr: HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Marune: (pouty face) I do not!

Vr: That's just so freaking weird! No, he doesn't. Next!

* * *

 _DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES!?_

Vr: HELL YES!

Marune: Yeah! Wait, what did you do with that cat?

Vr: It probably left.

* * *

Kai: (opening the door to his room) Finally! No loud noises, no Jay, and no damn Vr!

Cat: Hisssssssssssssssssssssssssss...

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **Kai's in trouble now.**

 **Next chapter will just be dares. So send them in!**


	21. Chapter 21

Marune: Hey, do we have any more pasta?

Vr: Check the fridge.

Marune: (opens the fridge and a note falls out) Huh?

 _To the bastard who ate my sandwich,_

 _I understand that you're too hungry to eat your own food and that's okay! I don't mind at all! I can always make myself another sandwich, right?  
Anyways, we all need a little something "hot" every once in a while._

Marune: Is this supposed to mean anything?

Vr: Nu, you can just get rid of it.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr! (glances around the room) 5...4...3...2...1...

Kai: (something kicks in) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!

Vr: That's for taking my sandwich for the 12th time in a row, ya hothead!

Kai: THAT WAS YOUR SANDWICH!?

Vr: I guess he didn't see the "Vr's food. Don't touch unless you want an arrow sticking out of your butt." note I leave on my food every time.

Kai: Wut...

Vr: Anyways, let's get into the dares! Kai has to light Chen on fire for who knows how long!

Chen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-oh wait...

Kai: (pulls out flamethrower) This is gonna be fun! (sets Chen on fire)

Vr: I wish I bought some marshmallows. Wait, is that my flamethrower?

Kai: I...uh...I...found...it?

Vr: (grabs flamethrower and sets Kai on fire. Yes, Vr owns a flamethrower because I said so.)

Lloyd: Sucks to be you, Kai.

Kai: Shut up.

Vr: Yeah Lloyd, because you're next!

Lloyd: Crap. (gets turned into a baby) Wut...

Misako and Garmadon: AW, OUR SON'S ADORABLE! (Misako picks him up while Garmadon pinches his cheeks)

Lloyd: I will gladly stab you if you keep torturing my cheeks, Dad.

Vr: Heh, he does look cute. Next dare is for...

Cole: Please...no dares...

Vr: I can hear you, Cole. That doesn't mean I'm on your side.

Cole: Just tell me.

Vr: Say chicken 10 times fast. Fail, and I give you a shower. With a bucket.

Cole: 0_0 (deep breath) Chickenchickenchickenchickenchickenchickenchickenchickenchickenchicken! I did it!

Vr: (throws water bucket at Jay) Damn it. Kai, switch bodies with a friend.

Cole: Does he even have any?

Vr: That question has been asked many times. (Kai and Jay switch bodies) There, was that so hard?

Kai: This body sucks.

Jay: Yours isn't so better.

Vr: Shaddup, both of you! Now Zane has to watch episode 34.

* * *

(one episode 34 later)

Zane: (huddled in a ball in the corner) Why...why animators, why...T_T

Vr: Poor guy. Maybe this will cheer him up. (whispers dare to Jay)

Jay: Fine (goes over to Nadakhan)

Nadakhan: What do you want?

Jay: Can I have 3 more wishes?

Nadakhan: -_- No.

Jay: OH REALLY!? IS THIS HOW YOU WANNA DO THIS!? THEN I'LL RELEASE THE SERPENTINE ON YOU!

Nadakhan: I don't care.

Vr: You only get three wishes Jay, you know that well. Nya, tickle your demon of a brother for 5 minutes.

Nya: (tickling Kai)

Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT, OR ELSE!

* * *

(4 minutes and 59 seconds later)

Kai: Haha...haha...I'm gonna get you Nya.

Vr: Classic sibling rivalries. Wu and Garmadon are having a skate-off at a skate park!

Garmadon: -_-

Wu: Admit it brother, I'm a better sensei, master, and skater than you.

Garmadon: Uh-uh, sure.

* * *

(at a skate park)

Wu: (rides up and over a steep ramp) BEAT THAT!

Garmadon: (rides up the ramp, flips over everything, and slaps Wu and the way down) BEAT THAT!

Wu: -_-

Vr: Garmy wins and that's final!

Misako: I'M ONLY ALLOWED TO CALL HIM GARMY, NOT YOU!

Vr: I DON'T CARE! Now, the villains have to communicate via writing or sign language for 10 chapters and Marune can't hurt anyone for 10 chapters. Compared to everything else we do, that's easy.

Jay: That's what she said.

Vr: Shut up Jay. Kai, have a drinking contest with Wu.

Wu: YES!

Kai: Wut...

* * *

Vr: (wearing a whistle) Okay, there are dozens of teapots and a bunch of cups in front of your. When I say go, you need to fill the cup with tea and drink it.

Kai: I'm gonna fail, I just know it.

Vr: (blows whistle) GO!

Kai and Wu: (drinking like mad)

Kai: (passes out 23 cups in)

Wu: (drinks every last drop) DRINK ALL THE TEA!

Vr: Yeah, that's kinda what you're doing right now. Jay, you need t- (whispers dare)

Jay: (grabs a bunch of hair styling stuff and works on styling Zane, Marune, and Kai's hair) Hehehehehehehe...

Vr: What did you do?

Jay: Got even with them. Best dare I ever did.

Cole: Look behind you, dumbo.

Marune: (holding daggers)

Zane: (holding a machine gun)

Kai: (fist on fire) Get him.

Jay: (screams and runs off)

Zane and Kai: (chasing after him)

Marune: (looking at the dares)

Vr: You look weird with your hair straightened like that.

Marune: (hair suddenly turns normal)

Vr: Lol. Cole! (whispers dare to Cole)

Morro: *What the hell is going on? What's Cole's dare?*

Cole: (throws a water balloon at Morro) SURPRISE MOTHERFAAKA!

Morro: *I'll get you for that!* (runs after Cole)

Vr: Run Cole, run! Zane, act like a prissy princess.

Zane: (holding a scared Jay in one hand and a machine gun in the other)

Jay: Forgive me? It was just a-

Zane: OFF WITH HIS HEAD!

Jay: 0_0

Vr: Do it, Zane, do it!

Zane: ...no...

Vr: You're no fun! Next dare! Lloyd, listed to JB for 6 hours straight!

Lloyd: T_T

Vr: Go ahead! (dumps a pile of Mature Glacier, Jaya, and Greenflame in front of the villains) Go ahead, read. Oh, and this all happened in the show XD.

Villains: 0_0

Vr: I know right! Kai, you're Kurogane and Jay's Fai.

Kai: (dressed as Kurogane) This is pointless.

Jay: Ooh, I like this costume.

Vr: Figures. Cole is now a grizzly bear for one minute.

Cole: (turns into a bear) -_-

* * *

(on minute later)

Vr: Last but no least, the villains all get the most awesome kind of mustaches evah!

Marune: What?

Vr: BACON MUSTACHES!

Villains: (with bacon mustaches) -_-

Vr: Aw come on, it's awesome!

* * *

 **Never underestimate the power of bacon mustaches.  
**

 **I wonder what Vr put in the sandwich so she could find out who kept stealing them from her.**

 **Send in those dares!**


	22. Chapter 22

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Kai: Why are you holding a flyswatter?

Vr: (swats Kai) No reason. First two dares, Marune and I are are butterflies and Morro is pushing his least favorite ninja off a cliff. Easy enough. (she and Marune turn into butterflies. Marune has red wings and Vr has brown and green wings)

Morro: *I can't wait to do my dare!*

Ninja: -_- (go figure)

* * *

(at a random cliff)

Lloyd: Why me!?

Morro: *You're annoying. Real annoying.*

Lloyd: No I'm not!

Morro: *I was stuck in your crappy body for like a week. This is for that.* (shoves Lloyd off the cliff)

Lloyd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (lands in the ocean)

Shark: Ooh, free meal.

Lloyd: Oh no.

Vr: Sharks love ninja nuggets, I guess?

Kai: Don't get me started.

Vr: Oh yeah. Next dare.

Kai: (turns into Bonnie) WTF IS THIS!?

Vr: Yeah, y'all from Fnaf now. Another dare.

Jay: (as Chica) How come I have to be the bird?

Cole: (Foxy) Yeah, I got a hook! And an eye-patch!

Jay and Nadakhan: (jealous of Cole)

Zane: (Freddy) I have to admit, the top hat gives him a more civilized look. I think it's nice.

Lloyd: (Golden Freddy) WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?

Nya: (Mangle) SERIOUSLY!?

Vr: Heh, yeah. Moving on!

Jay: I wanna change back!

Vr: NO! Kai, you gotta- (whispers dare to Kai)

Kai: (leaves)

Vr: To fill in the empty time- (b**chslaps Jay)

Jay: OW! WHY!?

Vr: I do the most random things when I'm bored.

Marune: Like doing the-

Vr: DON'T TELL THEM!

Kai: (comes back)

Marune: I'm hungry. I'm just going to get my pasta. (leaves)

Kai: 3...2...1..

Marune: WHO ATE MY PASTA!? AND YOU REPLACED IT WITH DOG FOOD!

Kai: (wiping sauce off his face) Huh, I wonder who would do that.

Marune: (holding a container that now has dog food) Yeah Kai, I wonder who would do such a thing.

Kai: ...

Vr: ...

Everyone: ...

Marune: (mushes dog food in Kai's face)

Kai: WHAT THE!? HOW DO DOGS EAT THIS!? IT TASTES LIKE CRAP!

Vr: How do you know what crap tastes like?

Kai: I...uh...

Vr: And you call me crazy. Jay, you need to listen to Nyan Cat for 8 hours. Get listening.

Jay: T_T

Vr: (takes a look at the next dare) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: Kay, who's the unlucky bastard?

Vr: Was it really necessary to call yourself an unlucky bastard Kai?

Kai: ...what do I have to do?

* * *

(in Ninjago City)

Little Boy: Mommy, who's that?

Mom: 0_0 What the-

Kai: (wearing no clothes except for a ski mask) I AM THE KING OF MONKEY WAFFLE BANANA FARTS!

Mom: (covering her son's eyes) Stay away from ma child! (b**chslaps Kai)

Kai: I AM THE KING OF-OW!

Vr and Marune: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ninja: -_-

Everyone else: 0_0

Vr: Hahahah...ahahaha...ha. Good thing I caught it on tape. Zane, lick the floor.

Zane: Okay? (licks floor)

Pixal: (slaps Zane) ZANE, WHAT DID I TEACH YOU ABOUT HOUSE MANNERS!?

Vr: What the...Pixal, want revenge?

Pixal: Huh?

Vr: You get to control Zane for the rest of the chapter.

Pixal: Yes! (makes Zane slap himself)

Vr: She'll probably have fun with that. This one is gonna get laughs from everybody! (shows dare to Cole)

Cole: Hehehe... (staring evilly at Jay)

Jay: Oh no!

* * *

(at Kyrptarium Prison, the Mental Institution side)

Cole: (dragging a restrained Jay in) Careful guys, he's crazy!

Jay: WHAT THE HELL!? I AM NOT CRAZY! IF YOU THINK I'M CRAZY, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO PROVE IT!

Cole: You actually think you're funny.

Jay: ...harsh...

Vr: Respect Cole, he got Jay to shut up. Marune, go change.

Marune: Why? I like my clothes.

Vr: (shows Marune dare)

Marune: Uh.. (leaves and comes back wearing a tank top and mini skirt)

Ninja: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Jay: Nice skirt!

Marune: (trying to keep the skirt down) I regret leaving my daggers in my room.

Vr: Moving on! I have to jump off the Empire State Building-AW COME ON!

* * *

(in NYC)

Vr: (jumps) What was I supposed to yell randomly? Oh, right. I IZ SUPERMAN!

DND Fan: OMFG! Vr! (saves Vr before she hits the ground)

Vr: What the hell just happened!? MARVEL!?

Marvel: HiIamsuchabigfanIwatchDawnoftheNinjaDareseverydayYoudon'tknowhowmuchIloveyourshowandIloveitevenmorethanIlovetokillkidsAndIlovekillingkidsalot! (If you could read this, that's amazing)

Vr: Screw off.

Marvel: OMFG! THE REAL VR TOLD ME TO SCREW OFF! BEST DAY EVAH!

Vr: -_- (leaves)

Marvel: Maybe I overdid it...Nah!

Vr: Defiantly not dealing with that guy again. Garmadon, you're President Snow.

Garmadon: Oh boy.

* * *

(back in Ninjago City)

Random guy: Who are you supposed to be!?

Garmadon: (shoves rose and poison into the guy's face) I AM PRESIDENT SNOW! AND Y'ALL WILL DIE!

Cato: What's with these weird people? Good thing I have my sword!

Garmadon: 0_0 Nope! (bolts)

Cato: GET BACK HERE! (chases after him)

Vr: Don't worry, he'll be fine. Now, the Elemental Masters (and Morro) have to watch every episode of Ever After High- whatever that is -and write reviews.

* * *

(every Ever After High episode later)

Vr: (collects reviews) Wait, so the show isn't about a bunch of teenagers who are forever on-

Skylor: NO!

Vr: My idea would've been better. Let's see the reviews!

(every single Master has written something around the lines of "WTF" while Morro wrote"I wanna marry every character on the show!")

Vr: Really Morro?

Morro: Wut?

Vr: Forget it, just forget it. Kai, Cole, do the pocky challenge.

Kai: (grabs pocky)

Cole: Gosh dangit.

(Kai and Cole do the pocky challenge. It's Kai who makes the last move and results in Cole slapping him so damn hard)

Vr: He deserved it.

Kai: (rubbing a massive bruise he now has) COLE'S HANDS HURT!

Vr: Yeah, yeah. I wanna see Wu and Yang have a rap battle!

Cole: Sensei vs sensei! (pulls out popcorn) There's no way I'm missing this!

* * *

 _Wu: My students actually survive! Which means I can actually keep them alive! Y'all are dead, it's plain to see. Obviously the better sensei is me!_

 _Yang: I sharpen my students as iron would. And then I taught them all I could! Capturing them keeps them safe. I triumph your lessons any day!_

 _Wu: No you don't._

 _Yang: Yes I do._

 _Wu: No you don't._

 _Yang: I obliviously do. See, I can rap better than you._

Vr: Yang was actually rapping. He wins.

 _Wu: But you got nothing on the Wu Cru!_

Vr: ...Wu wins...

Marune: Before I get a headache from all that rapping, what's next?

Vr: More like who's next. Ronin.

Ronin: What now?

Vr: You're going on a blind date. I'm not telling you who you're going on it with. You'll see.

Ronin: Alright.

* * *

(at some random restaurant)

Ronin: Who the hell am I supposed to be on a date with? Hopefully someone decent.

Cole: (sitting in front of Ronin)

Ronin: SERIOUSLY!?

Cole: (slaps Ronin)

Restaurant people: OOOHHHHHHHHH!

Vr: If you get slapped on a blind date or something, you know you screwed up good. Last dare! Gee, I wonder who it's for! How about...Cole?

Cole: WHY!?

Vr: BECAUSE THE DARE SAID SO! You're now Zero from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Cole: (turns into Zero) Oh.

Vr: That's all the dares we have for-what are they doing?

Wu and yang: (arguing over who's a better rapper) ANOTHER RAP BATTLE!

Everyone: NOOOOOO!

* * *

 **No more rap battles! Stop the insanity!**

 **Keep sending in those dares!**


	23. Chapter 23

Vr: (staring out the window) Damn, I'm bored.

Marune: Well, we could do something so we wouldn't be bored.

Vr: How about we drop Kai out the window?

Marune: I was thinking something more along the lines of...KARAOKE!

Vr: I wanted to see how many ninja I could toss out the window in 20 seconds, but that seems fun too!

* * *

(Vr and Marune are now in Vr's room. A huge karaoke machine has been set up.)

Vr: I'll go first. Now what to pick...what to pick...

Marune: (selects a random song)

Vr: HEY, YA LITTLE- Oh my Master of Wind, it's ma jam!

 _Vr: Oh, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh oh oh, whoa oh...  
Play the lotto you might win it. It's like 25 to life so you bust out of prison.  
Something's in the air, something's in the air!_

 _Marune: It's like that feeling when you're just about to kill it. Take your last shot, you know you're gonna hit it.  
Something's in the air, something's in the air! Whoa oh oh.._

 _Both: Something big I feel it happening, out of my control! Pushing pulling and it's crabbing me, feel it in my bones like...  
Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, something big I feel it happening...  
(Karaoke machine breaks)_

Marune: ...

Vr: DAMNIT!

* * *

Vr: hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm you host Vr!

Marune: _If we stomp our feet the ground will shake..._

Vr: _If we clap our hands, the walls will break. Scream so loud, won't forget our names, cause something big is happening-_

Kai: SHADDUP!

Vr: (slaps Kai) THAT'S MY WORD, SO SHADDUP! Just be happy that no dares are for you right off the bat-

Kai: That's a huge relief.

Vr: I TOLD YOU TO SHADDUP! First dare! Ain't for Kai, but for Carrot!

Nadakhan: Who's Carrot?

Everyone: (giving Nadakhan that "Seriously?" look)

Nadakhan: Wait...I'm Carrot?

Vr: Yeah, we get to call you that for 7 chapters! You kinda look like a carrot.

Jay: One that rotted.

Vr: Nobody asked for your opinion, Jay.

Kai: Oh, so our opinions are on the list of things we can't talk about.

Vr: Shut up, I'm trying to come up with a good way to do the next dare.

Kai: Which is?

Vr: Me doing whatever I want to you guys. (grins evilly)

Ninja: 0_0 Wut...

Vr: Sucks to be you right now. Let's see...run 20 laps around this room...naked!

Ninja: FAAK NO!

Vr: (loading an arrow into her bow) Wanna repeat that?

Ninja: 0_0

* * *

(20 naked laps around the room later)

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vr: Best use of this dare!

Ninja: T_T

Vr: Cheer up, because all of you aren't' in the next dare! Oh Kai, this one's for you.

Ksi: DAMN IT!

Vr: Yeesh, just say "Hyuuuu!" in a girly voice after everything you have to say!

Kai: Like this? Hyuuuu!

Vr: HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, exactly like that!

Kai: I hate this dare so much. Hyuuuu!

Vr: Hehehe, I like it! Jay, ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE!

Jay: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

* * *

Jay: Okay, this is the Ice Bucket Challenge!

(Zane dumps a giant bucket of ice water on Jay)

Jay: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! COLD, COLD COLD! I NOMINATE KAI! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Vr: I want to see Kai do it!

Kai: No! Hyuuu!

Vr: Fine. But that doesn't prevent you from singing Hot n Cold by Kat Perry with Zane!

Zane: -_-

Kai: I hate you so much. Hyuuu!

 _Zane: You change your mind, Like a girl changes clothes._  
 _Kai: Yeah, you, PMS, Like a b**ch, I would know_  
 _Zane: And you over think, Always speak, Cryptically_  
 _Kai: I should know, That you're no good for me_

 _Both: 'Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no_  
 _You're in then you're out, You're up then you're down_  
 _You're wrong when it's right, It's black and it's white_  
 _We fight, we break up, We kiss, we make up_

 _Kai: (You) You don't really wanna stay, no_  
 _Zane: (You) But you don't really wanna go-o_  
 _Both: You're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no_  
 _You're in then you're out, You're up then you're down._

Vr: Weird...just weird...

Marune: It was still funny to see Kai make a fool of himself.

Vr: Oh yeah, Zane sang great! Kai, YA SUCKED!

Kai: No I don't! Hyuuu!

Vr: Uh-uh, sure. Zane, please dress up like freaking Baymax!

Zane: (dressed up like Baymax) I should warn you that I am not programmed to be a healthcare companion like Baymax.

Vr: People will hate me for this, but you're the better robot.

Zane: Thank you.

Vr: Cole is now a girl.

Cole: (now a girl) This just feels...I don't know how to say it.

Kai: Oh Hello! Hyuuu!

Cole: Don't even think about it.

Vr: He better not. Ooh, this one will be fun!

Ninja: Wut?

Vr: Garmadon's gotta dance to Thriller!

Garmadon: -_- Really guys?

Vr: Just do it!

(Garmadon does the Thriller dance like a boss, while Misako and Lloyd cheer for him and Vr records the whole thing.)

Garmadon: Was the video really necessary?

Vr: Uh, yes! Morro, propose to someone random!

Morro: (spins in a circle and points at someone random)

Kai: ME!? HYUUU!

Morro: (gets down on one knee) Honestly you'd be my next to last choice. Will you *hopefully not* marry me?

Kai: (slaps Morro) ARE YOU CRAZY!? HYUUU!

Marune: Just curious Morro, who was your last choice?

Morro: Lloyd.

Lloyd: Figures.

Vr: And your first choice?

Morro: ...shut up...

Vr: I just asked an innocent question! Okay, Nya, aside from you, me and Marune, who do you think would survive the Hunger Games?

Nya: Uh...I think...I don't know! I can.t choose! Skylor or Shade! There! I don't know which! IDEK!

Vr: Okay, chill chill. Calm down.

Kai: Why didn't you pick me? Hyuuu!

Vr: You actually need intelligence to win. dumbo!

Kai: Please, I'm very sexy. Heck, I'm better than Finnick Odair! All sponsors would go for me! Hyuuu!

Shade: Maybe if his brain were as big as his ego, than he'd have a chance.

Everyone: HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vr: So true, Hahahaha! Wu, call Kai a "hot tamale"and your *slightly more awesomer* brother "Garmy-chan."

Kai: He better not. Hyuuu!

Wu: Sorry, hot tamale!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Wu: I don't get what we're all laughing about.

Vr: Straight outta season 4!

Garmadon: I get it, I get it. Mainly because I'm more funnier than you!

Wu: No you aren't Garmy-chan!

Garmadon: (clapping slowly) Great insult. TOO BAD IT SUCKS!

Vr: (shoots an arrow between Wu and Garmadon) BREAK IT UP, YOU TWO! Misako, call Marune a "Pwetty kitty."

Misako: Okay. Um...(pats Marune's head) Pwetty kitty has soft ears!

Marune: ...5 seconds...

Misako: (hides behind Gamradon)

Vr: Pwetty kitty is gonna come for you in your sleep. Last but not least, kiss for Cole, Slaps for villains, hugs for everyone else and Morro, and something special for Chen.

* * *

(After all the hugs, kisses, and slaps have been given out)

Chen: What do I get?

Vr: This! (punches Chen in the face)

Chen: OW!

Kai: Yes, Vr! Do it for us! Hyuuu!

Vr: (death glare)

Kai: ...hyuuu...?

Vr: Shaddup. Sadly, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you-

Griffin Turner: WHO TOOK MY AWESOME SUNGLASSES!?

Paleman: WHO TOOK MY FEDORA!?

Vr: (throws those things off of her and onto Chen)

Paleman and Griffin Turner: (tackle Chen)

Everyone else: (looking at Vr)

Vr: I had to, I just had to.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure Vr would've kept those things if they didn't notice they were gone.  
**

 **Keep sending in them dares for more!**


	24. Chapter 24-100 reviews?

Vr: (listening to Thrift Shop) _Walk up in the club, be like what I got a bi_ g...uh...

Marune: (standing in doorway) ...I thought you were female...

Vr: I am so be quiet! I'm just bored.

Marune: So...karaoke?

Vr: How about...

* * *

(in Vr's room)

Marune: Never have I ever had a fangirl episode.

Vr: Nice try. Never have I ever carried more than one type of weapon at once.

Marune: I thought we said no targeting.

Vr: There's only two of us and I have a show to get on the road.

Marune: Good point. But you're still now allowed to target.

Vr: Whatever.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr! This is a very special moment in DND history. The moment where...(pauses for dramatic build-up)...we reached 100 reviews! YAY!

Kai: I couldn't care less.

Vr: I didn't expect you to. So I read ahead in all the dares and made yours even worse. From your point of view.

Kai: As if they weren't gruesome enough...

Vr: Nope! And just like one other random time, we're having a DARE-A-THON! AGAIN!

Kai: T_T Is there even a point to it? People will still send in dares anyways!

Vr: THERE IS A POINT! NOW SHADDUP SO I GET THIS SHOW MOVING!

* * *

*Let the 2nd not-exactly-annual Dare-a-thon begin!*

Jay: (wacks Nadakhan/Carrot with a sledgehammer) YOU'RE POWERLESS AGAINST MEH FOR 20 CHAPTERS, HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Nadakhan/Carrot: T_T ...why...

* * *

Lloyd: (now female) AW COME ON!

Kai: (sitting across from Lloyd at a resturant) Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

Lloyd: (female) No, but it's gonna hurt when I shove a foot up your a**.

Kai: 0_0

* * *

Cole: (wips hair) ...yeah, that didn't go as planned.

* * *

Jay: Alright...alright...chill Jay, it's just a dare...

Vr: GET ON WITH IT!

Jay: I SHIP COLE AND NYA! Against my will.

Vr: Too bad I don't care.

* * *

Nya: I SUPPORT JAY'S SHIPPING!

Jay: YOU DO NOT, NYA, YOU BELONG WITH ME!

Nya: SHADDUP, YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT HERE!

* * *

Garmadon: (doing the chicken dance) Thriller was much easier...

Wu: (filming Garmadon) HAHAHAHAHAH!

Garmadon: (finishes dancing) 5 seconds...

Wu: (runs)

Garmadon: (chases after him)

* * *

Chen: I'm just wondering if I should use the staff to stop the insanity...

Kai: Can I have it?

Chen: (wacks Kai across the face with le staff)

Kai: (holding staff) NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER, YOU SON OF A-

Clouse: (steals staff)

Kai: HEY!

* * *

Marune: 13...14...15...16..

Vr: (takes a look at the next dare and bursts out laughing)

Skylor: (gets rid of marshmallows) I WIN THE CHUBBY BUNNY CHALLENGE, ALSO KNOWN AS THE GROSSEST CHALLENGE EVER!

Vr: I've seen worse.

Skylor: Why do people actually do crap that stupid...

* * *

Flash: WTF!?

Griffin Turner: One lap across the room, you and me.

Flash: Want me to slow down to make this fair?

Griffin Turner: You're gonna need to speed up against me!

Vr: (holding a stopwatch) 3...2...1..GO!

(Flash and Griffin Turner quickly run one lap)

Vr: (staring at stopwatch)

Flash: And?

Griffin Turner: Who won?

Vr: Tie.

Griffin Turner: DAMN IT!

* * *

Neuro: (staring at Vr)

Vr: (most epic poker face ever)

Neuro: (reads Vr's mind and sees about 20 different dares) 0_0

Kai: And?

Neuro: No...just no.

* * *

Shade: (disappears in Vr's shadow)

Vr: Whoever is behind me better screw off, of I'll shoot you in the face!

Shade: (slaps Vr)

Vr: (grabs Marune's dagger and points in behind her) 5 seconds, or I'll...WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT TOOK MA BOW!?

* * *

Paleman: (runs into room with a sandwich)

Vr: DID YOU TAKE MA BOW!?

Paleman: No.

Vr: Oh thank goodness.

Paleman: I just took your sandwich.

Vr: (runs after Paleman, who realizes he should probably make a break for it)

* * *

Chamille: (in the form of Vr) I look better than her. (throws Vr's bow over her shoulder)

Vr: You damn little...

Chamille: ...

Vr: ...

Chamille: ...

Vr: (tackles Chamille)

* * *

Tox: (dumps a barrel of special poison on the ninja)

Zane: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN'T POISON A NIN-

Tox: (throws barrel at Zane)

Zane: (clunk)

* * *

Vr: (eating a different sandwich) Huh, why does this taste so weird? And where the heck is Ash?

Marune: Uh...

Vr: (notices a grey hair sticking out of her sandwich) Oh my sweet Master of-

Marune: ...

Everyone: ...

(the hair moves)

Vr: (throws sandwich at Kai) AAAAHHHHHHHH! IT'S ALIVE, IT'S ALIVE!

* * *

Kai: C'mon bro, fight me! Fight me!

Karlof: (flicks Kai out the window)

Kai: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh...

Vr: He'll come back. The author makes him.

* * *

Vr: And...time begins now!

Bolobo: (pulls a Houdini)

Vr: Whaaaa...

Bolobo: Just because.

* * *

Kid: Do genies exist?

Gravis: Yes they do! I happen to be a genie!

Kid: OMFG!

Gravis: ...

Kid: THEYEXISTILOVEGENIESI'LLLOVEGENIESMYWHOLELIFE!

Gravis: ("Nopes" away)

* * *

Morro: (turns into a chicken)

Kai: For some reason, I want KFC...

Morro: NOPE! (hides behind Jay)

Jay: Did you just lay an-

Morro: SHADDUP!

* * *

Ronin: (shoves a flower into Kai's face) Here, take it.

Kai: What's your problem?

Ronin: Your dumb a** can't realize I'm being nice to you.

* * *

Captain Soto: I really have nothing good to do.

Nadakhan/Carrot: (comes up with le teapot) I'll give you something to do! (attempts to catch Soto)

Soto: (kicks Nadakhan/Carrot in the face with his peg leg)

Nadakhan/Carrot: OW!

* * *

Pixal: I love you Zane.

Zane: You made me repeatedly punch myself last chapter.

Pixal: IT'S BECAUSE I CARE!

* * *

Flintlocke: (mopping the ship) This gives "poop deck" a whole new meaning.

Clancee: You missed a spot, hehehe!

Flintlocke: Why on Earth would anyone switch jobs with you?

Clancee: (holding Flintlock'es gun) How do you use this? (pulls trigger)

Kai: (bullet shoots through hair) WHY!?

* * *

Morro: (in underwear with his pants a a lasso)

Kid: Who are you?

Morro: HOWDY, I'M A COWBOY!

Kid: What's this? (flicks lasso)

Morro: (lasso hits him in the face)

* * *

Vr: (settles back in chair) That was awesome! Now, let's finish up the dares.

Kai: I thought we did them all!

Vr: No, I still have dares left. Because doing them all at once can get real boring.

Kai: Dangit...

Vr: Shaddup. Lloyd, here's what you have to do.

Lloyd: (groans)

* * *

(in Ninjago City)

Lloyd: (dressed as George Washington)

Random person: And you are...

Lloyd: I AM THE INSANE CHICKEN LORD OF THE ALPHABET! BROUHAHA! (runs off)

Random person: I'm not even going to ask...

Vr: HAHAHAHAHAH...hahaha...hehe...I'm good, I'm good. Nya, throw Kai off a cliff into a pot of king cobras. Normally, I'd tell everyone they can't interfere, but admit it guys, we all wanna see this.

Kai: T_T What's wrong with you people...

Nya: Hey, there's a cliff with a pot of king cobras outside! (shoves Kai off cliff)

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

King cobra: Get him.

Kai: T_T

Vr: Next!

Marune: Pythor and Zane need to have a chess battle.

Pythor: (sets up chessboard and gets to make first move) Alright, you're going down!

Zane: (moves) Checkmate.

Pythor: 0_0 How...

Vr: A nindroid never reveals his secrets. Jay, fight Marune. Trust me, it's not gonna end well.

Jay: (holds fists up) FIGHT ME!

Marune: (shoves Jay out the window, then sits back down like nothing happened) What was that he said?

Vr: We'll never know. Cole's gonna like this next dare!

Cole: Something tells me I won't.

* * *

(back in Ninjago City)

Random person: What the actual...

Cole: (in a sparkly black dress singing The Sound Of Music and Tomorrow) I LOVE THE RAIN!

Random person: And I don't care! Wait, aren't you a ghost?

Cole: Oops, I forgot. (screams and disappears)

Vr: Okay, that one was funny. Kai, can I tell you something?

Kai: What?

Vr: The other ninja are secretly girls in disguise. Oh, and Elveron294 thinks you're a sexist pig.

Kai: T_T What did I ever do to you?

Vr: I don't wanna know. Let's sort the ninja, Wu, Garmadon, and Misako!

Sorting Hat: Let's see Miasko. Oh, defiantly...GRYFFINDOR!

Misako: Yay!?

Garmadon: Me?

Sorting Hat: Sorry dude, Slytherin.

Garmadon: Should've seen it coming.

Wu: And me?

Sorting hat: HUFFLEPUFF, NO DOUBT!

Wu: ...

Sorting Hat: And Lloyd for sure belongs in...GRYFFINDOR!

Lloyd: Yay!

Cole: How about me?

Sorting Hat: Gryffindor. Zane is truly a Ravenclaw.

Zane: What an achievement.

Nya: Me?

Sorting Hat: Uh...Gryffindor!

Nya: YES!

Jay: Based off Zane's results, something tells me Ravenclaw is a good thing.

Sorting Hat: Sorry, you're a Gryffindor.

Kai: Let me guess...Gryffindor?

Sorting Hat: Yes.

Vr: That was easy. Now one last dare, something I'll use earplugs for. Clouse, Chen, Morro, sing some acappella!

(one ear-shattering song later)

Vr: (pulls out earplugs) Thank gosh it's over! Hope you all enjoyed the Dare-a-thon and the other dares!

Kai: I didn't.

Vr: Shaddup, nobody asked you.

* * *

 **A bit congrats to iPad cookie cake for posting the 100th review. And more congrats for everyone who' sent in all the dares we've accomplished! Good job y'all!  
**

 **Keep sending in those dares for more!**


	25. Chapter 25

Kai: (corners Marune)

Marune: (huddling in corner holding a bottle of hair gel) Please don't hurt me!

Kai: GIVE ME MY GEL BACK!

Marune: Okay. (gives gel back)

Kai: Why did you take it anyways?

Marune: Because.

Kai: Because what?

Marune: Because I didn't want you to see that.

Vr: (knocks Kai out with a frying pan) THAT!

Marune: Do you think he still needs that hair gel?

Vr: I have a better idea? (pulls out match, lights it, and dumps it on hair gel, which catches fire)

Marune: ...

Vr: ...

Marune: ...

Vr: I'm waiting for the Hunger Games references to come in.

* * *

Vr: Hey guys! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja dares! I'm your host Vr!

Jay: Why is Kai's head on fire?

Vr: I don't know, because he's cosplaying as Zack from Riddle school? We have some dares to do, so let's get into them.

Jay: Can I cosplay as someone?

Vr: Sure.

Kai: (now Harley Quinn) WHAT THE ACTUAL-

Jay: (now Wonder Woman) Do I also get an invisible jet?

Vr: No.

Jay: AW COME ON!

Nya: (Supergirl) Ooh, I like this costume.

Zane: (now Poison Ivy) I...don't get it...

Cole: (now Batgirl) Really guys, really?

Griffin Turner: (now the Flash) How original.

Vr: Wait, so you actually aren't the Fla-

Griffin Turner: No!

Nadakhan/Carrot: (now the Joker) ...

Vr: (staring at Marune) Do you want to tell him, or me?

Marune: You.

Kai: Tell who what?

Vr: THE JOKER AND HARLEY QUINN ARE DATING, SO-

Nadakakhan/Carrot: -_-

Vr: Yeah. Well, maybe the next few dares will cheer you up!

Kai: If I'm forced to look like a psychotic girl again, I'll-

Vr: Oh, shut up. (trips Kai, then spins him like a top)

Kai: (spinning round and round and round) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?

Vr: For some reason, this reminds me of the first Ninjago toys. Lol, who actually remembers those?

Lloyd: What?

Vr: Nothing.

Kai: (stops spinning) NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I'm so damn dizzy!

Vr: I just spun you like a top, you should be dizzy!

Cole: No duh, Sherlock.

Vr: Shut up, all of you. (whispers something to Jay)

Jay: (grabs Cole)

Cole: What the actual heck, Jay?

Jay: (pulls at a tuft of Cole's hair) Your hair...would look great...ON MY WALL!

Cole: 0_0 ...wut...

Jay: (kisses Cole)

Cole: (b**chslaps Jay)

Nya: (comes in eating a Popsicle)

Ronin: NYA, JAY WENT ALL CRAZY ON COLE AND KISSED HIM!

Nya: ...

Cole: It's not what it looks like, I swear!

Nya: (takes the plate she was holding and breaks it on Jay's head)

Jay: (out cold)

Vr: I was actually expecting something else. Pythor, waltz with Rodrigo.

Pythor: Which one?

Vr: The rat, ya knucklehead.

Pythor: Oh. (whistles)

Rodrigo the rat: (jumps through the window, kicks Kai in the head, and proceeds to dance with Pythor)

Pythor's version of Wilson: PYTHOR, YA CHEATER! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

Pythor: You talk?

Pythor's version of Wilson: Yes.

Kai: Who the heck is that?

Pythor: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Vr: When random people show up here without warning or anything, it is my business! (kicks that Wilson remake out the window)

Pythor: ...

Lloyd: What did we just witness?

Vr: Pythor gone nuts. Next dare!

Marune: Kai has to call Vr his Senpai for 2 chapters.

Kai: SHE IS NOT MY SENPAI!

Vr: I DON'T WANT TO BE THAT HOTHEAD'S SENPAI!

Zane: What is the big deal over this word? Senpai only means "upperclassman" in Japanese.

Vr: ...thanks for ruining everything, Zane.

Zane: What?

Vr: Forget it. Cole, sing Bad Romance.

Cole: Oh, alright.

 _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
 _Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
 _Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
 _Want your bad romance_

 _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
 _Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
 _Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
 _Want your bad romance_

 _I want your ugly_  
 _I want your disease_  
 _I want your everything_  
 _As long as it's free_  
 _I want your love_  
 _(Love-love-love I want your love)_

 _I want your drama_  
 _The touch of your hand_  
 _I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_  
 _I want your love_  
 _Love-love-love_  
 _I want your love_  
 _(Love-love-love I want your love)_

 _You know that I want you_  
 _And you know that I need you_  
 _I want it bad, your bad romance_

 _I want your love and_  
 _I want your revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance_  
 _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_  
 _I want your love and_  
 _All your lover's revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
 _Caught in a bad romance_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
 _Caught in a bad romance_

Vr: Meh, I'm not too big on that song. Heh, Wu and Garmadon are about to be humiliated.

Garmadon: Hasn't that happened enough?

Vr: ...no.

* * *

Random person: What now!?

Wu: (dressed as Santa Claus)

Garmadon: (dressed as a devil)

Random person: What the actual-

Wu: INSULT ME, AND I RELEASE MY EVIL ARMY OF KIDS ON YOU!

Random person: -_- (flips Wu off)

Wu: OH, YOU ASKED FOR IT! CRUSH HIM, KIDDIES!

Kids: ...no!

Wu: What!?

Garmadon: They said no.

Wu: Never mind you guys, kiddies! I have the ninja!

Ninja: WHY!?

Garmadon: CRUSH HIM!

Random person: Screw this, I'm out. (walks off)

Vr: Wu and Garmadon are failures at getting an army of mindslaves to do their evil bidding.

Misako: I'm embarrassed to be related to those two.

Vr: Jay, shock our favorite Carrot. Just do it.

Nadakhan/Carrot: STOP CALLING ME A CARROT!

Vr: TOO BAD!

Jay: (shocking Nadakhan/Carrot) Hehehehehehehehehe...

Nadakhan/Carrot: (looking like a fried...carrot)

Vr: That takes care if that. Villains, play Undertale!

* * *

(one Undertale gameplay later)

Villains: ...wut...

Vr: Confession time! To be honest, I never really liked Undertale. It just wasn't my thing.

Kai: Wow. Yet, you like Five Nights at Freddy's?

Vr: Why do you care?

Kai: ...just...because?

Vr: (shoots Kai) Last dare for today, sadly!

Zane: Which is?

Vr: You're a toaster.

Zane: (turns into a toaster)

Vr: (uses Zane to make toast) Sadly, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you- (toast flies out) MY TOAST!

Kai: (toast hits him in the face)

Vr: Suddenly, I don't want that anymore.

* * *

 **RIP: 66samvr's right wrist. Typing all day is killing meh!  
**

 **Did anyone catch to two Markiplier references I made? You probably recognized one, the other not so much. I just thought adding them in would be funny.**

 **Send in those dares for more!**


	26. Whaaat? Another note?

**Hey guys. Guess who's back.  
I'm having a few problems which I don't know how to fix. The sad thing is, it will delay DND.**

 **My reviews are bugging out. I can't seem to find a way to see the latest ones. I don't know if you guys are experiencing this too, or if it's just me.  
Please do not send me reviews for now. I love reading them, since it's interesting to see what you guys come up with and they never fail to bring a smile to my face. But I can't read them because things are crapping out.**

 **If you want to send me dares, I would find it easier if you PM me, since that works. I'm sorry if this won't work for Guests, but it's the only solution I can come up with. I'll upload a new chapter of Dawn of the Ninja Dares once this gets fixed.**

 **The same problem applies to all of my stories. Daughter of Amber is experiencing this too. I'm not sure if any other stories are. it seems like just those two for now.**

 **Ugh! I hate this! I wanna read my reviews! (slaps computer)**

 **Sorry about this. My two suggestions are that you either PM me, or hold off your hilarious reviews until I get this fixed. Sorry, just sorry.**

 **-66samvr.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yeah! my reviews are working! They all came in just fine! Though a few of you chose to Pm me, that's completely fine! Everything got through and we have more dares!**

* * *

Vr: (riding a hovercraft) Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the- (falls off hovercraft)

Kai: (clapping very slowly) Nice flip.

Vr: Shut the heck up. First dare! Kai, at least make an effort to try and become my friend or something.

Kai: No.

Marune: Just do it.

Kai: Fine. What's your favorite color?

Vr: What do you think?

Kai:...green?

Vr: No, it's freaking pink!

Kai: Really?

Vr: -_-

Kai: I was right the first time, wasn't I?

Vr: You're so damn annoying. Go make out with Misako or something.

Kai: ...(starts making out with Misako)

Garmadon: (staring to pull out a shotgun)

Jay: (takes Garmadon's shotgun and lowers it) MISAKO, HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT HOTHEAD!?

Misako: ...this is awkward...

Garmadon: (points shotgun at Kai) 5 seconds...

Kai: ("nopes" away)

Garmadon: (chases after him)

Vr: While they settle that not really like gentlemen, Cyrus has something to do. (kicks Cyrus in front of Nya)

Cyrus: I love you, Nya.

Nya: (jumps out the window) NOPE!

Vr: Not in the mood for relationships?

Nya: Nope.

Vr: Figured. Now, let's all do something fun together!

Jay: Go home?

Vr: Even better! Let's beat up Carrot!

Nadakhan/Carrot: Oh no...

* * *

(30 hours later)

Nadakhan/Carrot: (huddling in the corner, having a mental breakdown and crying violently with a bloody nose)

Vr: (wiping blood of her hands) Sorry Carrot, we did it for the dare.

Nadakhan/Carrot: :'(

Jay: (staring at Vr's hands)

Vr: (finishes wiping blood off) What?

Marune: Can we move on with the dares?

Vr: What's next?

Marune: Kai has to hit Nya 100 times.

Kai: (wacks his sister 100 times)

Nya: OW! KAI!

Kai; Uh...I DID IT FOR THE VINE! ALSO, WE'RE SIBLINGS, SO WE HIT EACH OTHER A LOT!

Nya: -_- (b*8*chslaps Kai)

Vr: Classic sibling rivalries. Wu, go head to head on trivia against Sheldon Cooper?

Wu: ...I'm gonna die...

* * *

(at a totally not hacked game show)

Vr: Alright, here we are with Sensei Wu and the left and Sheldon Cooper on the right. Whoever can draw a picture of...the DND host first wins!

Wu: (draws a somewhat believable picture of Vr)

Sheldon Cooper: (drew a realistic one)

Vr: And the winner is...Sheldon Cooper!

Wu: (sighs)

Vr: Tough luck, Wu. Zane, teach Wu and Garmadon how to dab!

Zane: Well, there's not much. You go like this...(dabs)

Wu: (dabs, and hits Garmadon in the face)

Garmadon: (twists Wu's arm) That's not how you do it!

Zane: (sighs)

Vr: Neither of them will be dabbing any time soon. Jay, can you draw anime?

Jay: I don't know, I've never tried. (draws anime version of himself)

Vr: ...

Jay: ...

Everybody: ...

Vr: is that anime or an alien?

Jay: (crumples up paper and throws it at Vr)

Vr: (grabs paper off the floor and throws it at Jay) Next...(gives Nadakhan/Carrot a banana)

Nadakhan/Carrot: What's this for?

Vr: Throw it.

Nadakhan/Carrot: (throws banana at Marune)

Marune: (catches banana and eats it)

Everybody: ...

Marune: What? I'm hungry!

Vr: Whatever. (kicks Garmadon into another room)

Garmadon: (realizes that Taylor Swift and LB are playing) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY!?

Vr: Thank goodness he's in another room.

Kai: ...what are you doing?

Vr: (gluing devil horns on Kai's head) Nothing.

Kai: (tries to rip the horns off0 What the-DID YOU USE SUPERGLUE!?

Vr: OF COURSE I DID! YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET YOU OFF EASY!?

Kai: No.

Vr: Yeah, that's your answer. (kicks Ronin into Morro)

Ronin: (crashes into Morro's...lips)

Jay: (takes picture) MY NEW OTP!

Kai: I thought your OTP was Thinkfas-

Jay: SHADDUP!

Griffin Turner: ...

Jay: ...

Griffin Turner: You're sick.

Vr: It's Jay, of course he's gonna act like a fangirl. Cole, put the costume on.

Cole: Ugh, fine. (dressed as the grim reaper.)

Lloyd: that looks really weird on you.

Cole: (staring at Lloyd)

Lloyd: ...

Cole: (still staring at Lloyd)

Lloyd: STOP IT, THAT'S CREEPING MEH OUT!

Cole: :)

Vr: Stop it Cole, it makes you look stupid. Kai, what are you doing?

Kai: (doodling dirty pictures on Lloyd's face) ...face painting?

Lloyd: WHAT THE HECK!? (grabs machine gun) GET BACK HERE!

Kai; Uh-oh. (runs)

Vr: Run Kai! Run before he catches you! Oh, there's something I really wanted to do!

Jay: What?

Vr: (whacks Jay up the head with a fish) THAT!

Jay: OW! Wait, where's Cole?

Lloyd: (comes back panting) I tried to get Kai, but I lost him.

Vr: Huh, where are they?

(Kai and Cole crash into the studio in a stolen purple Lamborghini. Kai is dressed like the Joker and Cole is a male version of Harley Quinn.)

Cole: Nice going, Puddin.

Kai: Want some hot tamale to go with that?

Cole: ...you're f***ing disgusting dude, you know that?

Vr: You crashed my...studio?

Kai: Problem sweetheart?

Cole: ...

Vr: (pulls out arrows and loads her bow) OH YEAH, THERE'S A BIG PROBLEM!

Cole: Run, Puddin! (bolts)

Kai: (runs after him)

Vr: (chases them both) GET BACK HERE!

* * *

 **Oh Kai. What have you gotten yourself into?**

 **I'm back! Did you miss me? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh?**

 **Send in them dares for more!**


	28. Chapter 28

Vr: I'm going to the bathroom.

Marune: I didn't need to hear that.

Vr: Whatever. (goes to bathroom)

...

Marune: It's quiet.

...

Marune: Too quiet.

...

Marune: You okay?

Vr: AW, SWEET DAMN!

Marune: What?

Vr: The last person in here didn't leave this nice and neat! I swear, it's like living with freaking roommates!

Marune: Why?

Vr: Because roommates steal your food and never leave you any toilet paper! AND THEY'RE ALWAYS DOING SOMETHING STUPID! (points to Jay, who's running off with an empty bottle) SEE!?

Marune: ...

Jay: She didn't notice.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja dares! I'm your host Vr! And what the hell happened to you guys?

(everyone looks a little hungover. Kai is slumped over in his seat. Jay isn't hungover and is grinning evilly.)

Skylor: Jay made punch.

Lloyd: He also spiked it.

Vr: Are you even old enough to drink?

Everyone: ...

Lloyd: Shut up.

Marune: What happened to Kai?

Cole: He drank way too much. That's the last time I ever have anything Jay made.

Jay: IT WAS WORTH IT!

Kai: (points to Vr) YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A RAINBOW BUTTERFLY!

Vr: IT DOES NOT! Let's just do the dares. Maybe they'll distract us from-

Kai: (shirtless and laughing randomly)

Vr: Yeah, I'm going to need the distraction. Lloyd, you're a cat human hybrid like Marune for 2 chapters.

Lloyd: (now has a green cat tail and matching cat ears)

Vr: (going to YouTube) Hey, the Day of the Departed trailer! Who wants to watch it?

Eeryone: (hands up)

Vr: So, let's do so!

* * *

(one Day of the Departed trailer later)

Everyone: ...

Vr: If this is a Villain Throwback, then where are 90% of the villains?

Cole: Some realms do exist and came to Ninjago? Even with the destroyed realm Crystal?

Vr: Plot holes. Moving on! Kai, wanna watch some Lava smut?

Kai: (making out with the wall) LAVA IS REAL!?

Vr: That's the last time you spike anything Jay. (gives Kai some Lavashipping DVDs)

Cole: T_T

Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THEY'RE MAKING OUT!

Cole: He's really drunk.

Skylor: Cole, stop screaming Kai's name like that!

Cole: That's not me...

Everyone: (staring at Kai)

Kai: COLE KNOWS MA NAME, GFREJNVGDFJHSJNH FDGJ DGFSNGF SN!

Marune: (hiding behind Vr) Stop it...please!

Vr: KAI, SHADDUP! Jay and Lloyd get to listen to the Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen song! I heard it, it was really annoying.

Jay: Oh, that's gonna suck.

* * *

(15 hours of pens, pineapples, apples, and more pens later,)

Lloyd: ...is it over?

Jay: I LIKED IT!

Vr: Shut up Jay. (sees an Aeroblae whiz past her) WHOA, WHAT THE-

Cole: (gets hit with the blade) OW! RONIN!

Ronin: Mosquito.

Cole: -_-

Vr: Next! (pushes Jay into a conveniently placed pool of magma)

Jay: AH! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!

Cole: That's your punishment for the punch.

Vr: That's just the beginning. (shoves Jay into the fangirl room) I didn't even know we had a fangirl room. ISN'T LIFE CRAZY!?

Jay: (banging on door) GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT!

Vr: Okay, okay. (opens door and Jay scrambles out) KAI!

Kai: (throws arm around Vr in a "Let's kiss nao" sort of way) Yeah...

Vr: (punches Kai) Burn Jay.

Jay: DON'T DO IT, KAI! DON'T DO IT!

Kai: (sets Jay on fire in a drunk way)

Jay: T_T I hate you so much...

Vr: I know, I just don't care. Here Zane, read this. (gives Zane a lemon that has a Greenflame lemon written on it. Because logic.)

Zane: ...

Vr: Enjoying yourself, Zane?

Zane: 0_ (twitches)

Marune: I think we broke him.

Vr: Yeah, well that's what lemons do to ya. (holds mistletoe over kai and Cole)

Cole: -_- Really?

Vr: Yes.

Cole: Here goes nothing. (kisses Kai)

Kai: I KISSED A GUY AND I LIKED IT!

Cole: SHADDUP!

Vr: Something tells me you're gonna hate the next dare.

Cole: Which is?

Vr: (whispers something to Cole)

Cole: T_T

Kai: (drags Cole to another room)

Jay: Have fun!

Cole: (death glare of death)

Jay: 0_0

Vr: Who wants to have another fight?

Lloyd: Nobody.

Vr: WELL TOO BAD!

(a 16 year-old girl is sitting in the window. She has black hair with sapphire highlights, hazel eyes, tan skin, and pale lips. She wears a magenta ninja gi, with black leather gloves, dark magenta jean shorts, black and blue Jordans, and a silver and black version of Nya's bracelet.)

Rena: Hey.

Lloyd: Wait, I have to fight her?

Vr: All of the ninja do.

Cole: (comes out of the closet) Okay, how do we do this?

Kai: (drunkly runs at Rena)

Rena: (knocks Kai out with a blast of poison.) That was quick.

Vr: (whispering to Marune) I know how to spice things up. (normal voice) HEY RENA! THE NINJA WERE TALKING SH*T ABOUT MAYAN!

Ninja: WE WHAT!?

Rena: They were what!? (runs full speed at the ninja) That's it!

Ninja: 0_0

Lloyd: We're screwed.

Rena: You! (slaps Nya real hard) Don't! (sends Jay flying out the window with a blast of sound waves) Talk Like That! (sends a blast of poison Cole's way, which takes him out) About! (punches Lloyd in the family jewels) MAYAN! (kicks Zane)

Ninja: ...ow...

Everyone: (winces)

Garmadon: That's gonna leave a mark.

Vr: It will. Thanks Rena. I think they learned our lesson.

Rena: I understand. (does an epic flip through the window)

Lloyd: Why did you say that?

Vr: Because that way, we'd have a nice fight. (eating cinnamon rolls that were just delivered.) Mm! THANKS KRR!

Marune: (eating a different cinnamon roll because he's the only guy Vr's gonna share with) Kai needs to roast Carrot.

Nadakhan/Carrot: ...

Kai: (points at Nadakhan) YOU LOOK LIKE A MUTANT ZOMBIE POTATO!

Vr: He's still drunk.

Nadakhan/Carrot: I can tell...

Vr: I really wanna see this. Wu, Misako and Garmadon need to have a dance-off!

Marune: I wonder how that will turn out...

Wu: (does what appears to be a nice dance move) Beat that brother!

Misako and Garmadon: (do the tango)

Wu: ...I lost, didn't I?

Vr: Yes. Yes you did.

Garmadon: BEAT THAT, BROTHER!

Vr: (shoves Kai into a pool of hair gel) Let's a see what an intoxicated ninja does with all that gel!

Kai: Hehehehehehehehe...(makes a ball of gel, which I don't know how that works, and throws it)

Jay: (hair gel ball to the face)

Vr: Whoa, what did that do to Jay's hair?

Jay: ...(hair looks like a cactus)

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jay: T_T

Vr: You look really stupid! What's next/

Marune: The dare's for you.

Vr: Do I get to set Kai on-

Marune: You have to give Cole a kiss.

Vr: ...fine. (kisses Cole on the cheek)

Lloyd: DAMNIT COLE, YOU STOLE MA CRUSH!

Cole: -_- Your what?

Vr: That was random. (grabs Jay)

Jay: What are you doing?

Vr: taking you somewhere for your next dare.

Jay: NOOOOOO!

* * *

(on the Misfortune's Keep)

Jay: What are planning on doing?

Morro: You'll see. (turns on radio)

(Jacob Satorius's "Sweatshirt" starts playing)

Jay: (screams) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Morro: Too bad!

Vr: Gosh that song is torture.

Marune: I know, right?

Vr: Yeah. Oh, this next dare is gonna be fun.

* * *

(in Ninjago City)

Kid: (walking with his parents)

Chamille: (kidnaps kid)

Kid: (girly scream) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Chamille: Shut up! I'll give you candeh!

Kid: Okay! :D

Chamille: And now for the hard part...(turns into the kid)

Kid's Mother: (sees Chamille) Yay, it's ma son!

Chamille: (transforms back)

Kid's parents: ...

Chamille: YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR SON AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Kid's Father: Where the hell is our kid?

Chamille: Go find him.

Kid: WHERE'S MA CANDEH!?

Chamille: HOW DID YOU BREAK FREE FROM BEING CHAINED TO A SPINNING ROUNDABOUT?

Kid: I WANT MY CANDEH! (chases Chamille)

Marune: That kinda made no sense.

Vr: It's a dare show, it's not supposed to make sense.

Marune: ...true...

Vr: Alright, Kai has to speak in olde English.

Kai: (still drunk) Hehehehehe...ThoU WANt tHEE TO spEAk FUNNEH!

Cole: When will he get sober? Because this is really annoying.

Vr: Face it, he's always annoying.

Cole: True...

Vr: Next! Jay, throw yourself off a cliff!

Jay: Are you kidding me!? NO!

Vr: Or, I'm gonna play "Sweatshirt" for the rest of the day.

Jay: NO, PLEASE NO! I'LL DO IT!

Vr: You better.

* * *

(at a cliff)

Jay: (throws himself off the cliff) Well, this wasn't as hard as I-

Eagle: (swoops down and grabs Jay)

Jay: Aw, son of a-

Eagle: (drops Jay)

Jay: AAAAAAAAHHHHH! (falls through the window)

Vr: Oh, look who's back!

Cole: I was almost staring to miss him.

Jay: -_-

Vr: Cole, you're a dragon.

Cole: (a dragon)

Vr: And Lloyd needs to burn his candeh.

Lloyd: NO, NOT THE CANDEH! WHY!?

Vr: Do it.

Lloyd: (burns the candy) T_T

Vr: And now... (shoves Lloyd until a pit of Serpentine)

Lloyd: AAAH!

Vr: Nya, ready for this dare?

Nya: Being burnt at the stake? SHELL NO!

Kai: WitCH! (sets Nya on fire)

Nya: AAAHHH!

Vr: That works too. (whispers a dare to Zane)

Zane: (walks up to Chen) Hey, wanna fight? (pulls out Pokeball)

Chen: Sure! (pulls out a Pokeball that opens up to reveal the Staff of Elements and wacks Zane on the head with it)

Zane: (out cold)

Marune: That was fast.

Vr: Sadly, too fast. Hey Wu, Dr Who/Ninjago fans! Tell them what they wanna hear!

wu: Alright. (walks up to the fans)

Fans: ...

Wu: Sadly, I can't appear on the next season of Ninjago because I'm gonna be the next Doctor.

Fans: ...wut...

Wu: Pythor's gonna take my place...

Fans: WHAT!?

Wu: (runs and hides behind Garmadon.) help me brother..

Garmadon: No, you're on your own. HE'S RIGHT HERE!

Wu: Aah!

Vr: Last dare! Chen and Clouse have to sing Drop Pop Candy!

 _Umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight_  
 _"And how are you?" purred a cat just passing through_  
 _Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?_

 _Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last_  
 _Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past_  
 _Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash_  
 _Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?_

 _But look around – Dance up and down_  
 _The world is now – Still going 'round_  
 _Just feel it pound – We're skyward bound_  
 _Move at the top – speed – of – sound_

 _Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap_  
 _As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me_  
 _Every day, every day is okay_  
 _Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead_  
 _Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_  
 _You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine_  
 _As we keep trying, we'll find – we're always singing the same tune_

Vr: Gosh, I love Vocaloid songs! My fave is Alice Human Sacrifice.

Cole:That one's a little dark, don't you think?

Vr: Whatever. And that concludes this chapter of Dawn of the Ninja Dares! Is Kai sober yet?

Kai: (passed out)

Lloyd: Close enough.

* * *

 **Drunk Kai for the win!  
**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. But, here's the newest chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and keep sending in them dares for more!**


	29. Chapter 29

Vr: (sleeping)

?: Oh, hello.

Vr: (opens eyes) WTF? (falls back asleep)

?: I know you're here, I can see you. (looms over Vr)

Vr: AAAAHH! (gets up) SHOW YOURSELF!

Bidybab: Hi.

Vr: (screams and runs)

Baby: Damn it Bidybab, you can't creep up on humans like that.

BidyBab: Oh, I didn't know.

Baby: That's for sure. You scared it away! (hears running footsteps) No wait, it's coming back.

Vr: STAY AWAY FROM ME! (knocks out Baby when she comes running in with a shield.)

Marune: What's all that noise? (comes in to see Baby sprawled on the floor with Vr holding a shield.) Uh...

Vr: (knocks Bidybab out the window) Nothing it was nothing.

Marune: ...

Vr: They're gone now, it's all good.

Marune: ...

Vr: Can we just pretend nothing happened?

Marune: ...okay?...

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Kai: We could literally hear you screaming all the way upstairs. Care to explain?

Vr: No. Whatever. but we have lots of dares and little time to do them.

Kai: Is it just me, or does time stretch out forever here?

Vr: oh shut up. First dare is for Jay and Nya to beat up again Carrot.

Jay: (cracks knuckles) let's do this.

Nadakhan/Carrot: (hiding behind Clouse) let's not.

Nya: (literally picks up Clouse and tosses him away) He's all yours Jay.

Nadakhan/Carrot: 0_0

* * *

(one beat-up later)

Nadakhan/Carrot: (curled up in a little ball.)

Vr: Now we've got that taken care of. Kai and Ronin need to go head-to-head.

Kai: In what?

Vr: A flirting match. Winner gets to have some fun time in the closet.

Kai: Who are we doing this with?

Vr: Cole.

Kai: -_- Should've seen that one coming.

Cole: ...

Kai: I'll go first. But please, any girl would instantly adore me and any guy would instantly be gay for me!

Cole: -_-

Ronin: Let me try. (shoves Kai away, then whispers something into Cole's ear)

Cole: You win.

Kai: What did he say?

Vr: Something about...I don't know actually. But while Ronin gets his prize, we're gonna have a water bottle flip challenge.

Jay: Yay! I hope I can participate!

Vr: Well, you gotta go against Yang, Moro and Cole.

Jay: Oh okay! Wait...

Vr: Figured it out, idiot?

Jay: Sort of. (flips water bottle, which breaks on Morro's head)

Morro: AAAAHHHH, MY HEAD! (grabs random axe lying on the floor and runs after Jay)

Vr: And this is something either a bad idea or traumatizing. Lloyd needs to snort some sherbet.

Lloyd: (does so)

Misako: 5...4...3...2...1...

Lloyd: DFHISGHIGSFGV! (going nuts)

Marune: (hiding behind Vr)

Vr; Wut...

Marune: He's gone crazy.

Vr: Let's just wait until the sugar wears off. Okay, now let's read some fanfiction.

Kai: What now?

Vr: It's called "Insulted Prey". And it's what you're about to be if you don't shut up!

Kai: Just read the fanfic.

* * *

(one fanfic later)

Vr: Okay, now that's done...guys?

Everyone: ...

Vr: Eh, they're fine. Cole, Morro, you two are going tap dancing.

Marune: In a rain storm.

Vr: To "Singing in the Rain".

Cole and Morro: -_-

Kai: At least you guys don't have to wear matching costumes.

* * *

(one fail of a tap dance routine later)

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Morro: ...shut up...

Cole: It's not funny!

Vr: It kinda is!

Cole: Grr...if you ever do that again, I swear I'll...

Kai: Murder?

Cole: Oh shut up.

Vr: I don't think you'll be able to do anything, because Attack on MLG wants you and Shade to play some Hide and Seek.

Cole: That's all?

Vr: That's all.

Cole: Well I guess that that's not as bad as...wait...

Kai: What?

Cole: (face palms) Son of a...

* * *

(in a maze. Yes, this is taking place in a maze because I can.)

Vr: (watching on a big TV screen) Alright, hope you boys are having fun in there.

Cole: (flips the bird to Vr)

Vr: I deserved that.

Cole: Okay...1...2...(glances around) Godammit, he's already gone. WHERE THE HECK ARE YA!?

Vr: Alright people, place your bets.

Kai: I'm willing to bet it's gonna be a tie. Or you'll pour water or something on Cole.

Vr: We'll see.

Kai: No, I know I'm right-

Vr: We'll see.

Cole: (rounding the corner) This is just perfect! This game is impossible! And the fact that it's a maze-

Shade: (appears out of nowhere, trips Cole, then disappears)

Cole: (face-first on the ground, muttering curse words)

Jay: How you doing Cole?

Cole: Shaddup. (gets back up) Wait, there he is. (starts running) When I get your as-

Nya: (jumpscares Cole) SURPRISE MOTHERFAAKA!

Cole: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: ...

Nya: I win!

Shade: Way to kill the mood there.

Nya: SHADDUP, I WON!

Kai: Why did I know this was happening?

Vr: Because your sister's crazy?

Kai: You're crazy.

Vr: (slaps Kai) NO I AM NOT!

Lloyd: Sure...

Vr: I am not crazy. Zane, Echo Zane...(whispers something in their ears)

Kai: I'm going to the bathroom.

Vr: Have fun.

Kai: Whatever, (goes in) Why the heck is the bathroom a hotel now?

Zane and Echo Zane: (dressed as the twins from the Shining) Come play with us, Kai.

Kai: (screams and runs away)

Zane: (fist bumps Echo Zane) Nice.

Vr: Very nice. Now, Tox has to make out with Paleman...why do I feel like I ship it?

Tox: (grabs Paleman and starts making out with him)

Vr: While they do that...Turner, eat Cole's cake, which I'm surprised hasn't been eaten by someone else already.

Griffin Tuner: (digging in) Oh, hey Cole.

Cole: First dancing in the rain, then that game, and now this...

Griffin Turner: Problem?

Cole: ...run..

Griffin Turner: (runs)

Cole: (runs after him)

Vr: Cole just can't catch a break. Can't he?

Kai: I don't think so.

Vr: You finally thought right for once. Chamille, go steal the Staff of Elements from Chen. And good luck.

Chen: UM...EXCUSE ME!? NOBODY WILL TOUCH MY STAFF! NOBODY EVER!

Chamille: (pulls staff from Chen's hands) Thanks.

Chen: That went better in my head...

Vr: I'm sure it did. Last dare for Tox *but sadly not for everyone else*. (kicks Tox in front of Shade)

Tox: ...

Shade: (whispers something in Tox's ear)

Tox: (blushing)

Kai: I don't wanna know.

Vr: Why Kai? Afraid their first date will be pranking you in your sleep?

Kai: ...yes...

Vr: I bet it is. Now, you guys gotta switch elemental powers and fight me.

(the ninja switch powers. Kai has Ice, Zane has Fire, Jay has Earth, Cole has Lightning, Nya has Power, and Lloyd has Water)

Kai: This is just gonna suck.

Vr: What tipped you off?

Kai: The fact that I have ice. Yeah, we're screwed.

Vr: Okay. (loads bow) Who to take out first...

Jay: (pointing to Lloyd)

Lloyd: (pointing to Jay)

Vr: (shoots an arrow between them and knocks them both out the window) Next! (knocks Cole and Nya out the window)

Kai: 0_0 (trues to shoot Vr with a blast of ice but misses and hits Morro instead)

Morro: HEY!

Kai: I hate this.

Zane: -_- (sets Kai's hair on fire)

Vr: (tries to knock Zane out the window, but just ends up shooting him in the head)

Zane: (with an arrow sticking out of his head) ...

Vr: And I saved the best for last.

Kai: Please no...

Vr: (pulls out a sledgehammer and whacks Kai on the head with it)

Kai: (out cold)

Vr: HA! Zane, you have some dares to do.

Zane: ...

Vr: Play Sister Location.

Zane: Okay?

66samvr: Just warning you, spoiler alert!

Vr: Oh shut up.

66samvr: You shut up!

Everyone: ...

* * *

(warning! Spoilers ahead!)

Zane: (playing Sister Location in a dark and spooky room) What is the point of this? Well, I'm finding that secret room. Why is it wet in here...so wet...

?: Ooh, shiny human!

Zane: ...wut...

?: Turn around ya moron.

Zane: 0_0 (turns around)

Bidybab: Oh my gosh, a shiny human! I heard that you only have a 1 in 8192 chance of finding one of these.

Ennard: ...

Zane: Hello?

Ennard: ...run.

Zane: (runs)

Ennard: (jumpscares Zane)

Zane: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ronin: He sounds like he's been killed!

Vr; How do you know what somebody sounds like when they're killed?

Ronin: Oh shut up.

Vr: (death glare of death)

Ronin: 0_0

Zane: (comes running in) HELP, ENNARD'S AFTER ME!

Vr: Well then he's your problem now. Zane, you have to stay in Yang's Haunted Temple until sunrise.

Zane: T_T

* * *

(at Yang's Haunted temple)

Zane: (huddled in a ball) Why me...what did I do to deserve this...I don't wanna stay here...why...just why...

Ghost: (creeping up behind Zane)

Zane: ...there's something behind me now, isn't there?

Ghost: Doritos?

Zane: (screams and bolts)

Ghost: Oh well, more for me then. (pulls out a bowl of Doritos)

Vr: Wha-I WANTED DORITOS! ZANE!

Zane: I didn't know he had any...

Vr: (death glare of death)

Marune: Uh...moving on! Kai needs to kiss Lloyd on the lips and then jump into a snake pit.

Kai: (kisses Lloyd)

Lloyd: ...

Kai: I know you enjoyed that.

Lloyd: Well I know that YOUR KISSING SUCKS! (shoves Kai into a pit of snakes)

Kai: AAAAHH!

Vr: That takes care of that. And now, Kai needs to make with me-WHAT!?

Kai: WHAT!?

Everyone: WHAT!?

Lloyd: I'm willing to bet somebody's gonna die.

Marune: no, the dare says Vr can't do anything about it.

Kai: Here goes nothing. (grabs Vr and starts making out with her)

Everyone: ...

Vr: Lloyd was right, you are terrible at kissing.

Kai: -_-

Vr: Enough of that. Jay!

Jay: Yes?

Vr: You gotta go tell the leader of a country that you've been sent to assassinate him for the good of the world. Then stalk him.

Jay: Why stalk him?

Vr: For your pain. NOW GO, DAMNIT!

* * *

(in the office of the leader of Randomville, which is totally a real country and not something the author just randomly made up)

Leader: (sitting at desk) Derp.

Jay: (randomly appears)

Leader; WHAT THE HECK!? WHO INVITED YOU IN HERE!?

Jay: I've been sent here to assassinate you for the good of the world.

Leader: Whatever. (leaves)

Jay: (following)

Leader; ...

Jay: (coming close) I...will...destroy...you...

Leader: (spins around, pulls out a taser, and tazes Jay)

Jay: BZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZT!

Vr: He'll be fine. Cole, you gotta propose to either me or Marune. Damnit, we have to say yes.

Cole: Uh...(gets down on one knee) Vr, will you *please actually don't* marry me?

Vr: ...

Cole: ...

Vr: Yes, damnit.

Cole: ...really?

Vr: No.

Cole: Oh.

Vr: Next dare!

Marune: I have to curl up in the lap of a...psycho cat...lady...why...

Vr: Because the dare said so. And if I can make out with Kai and not kick him in the family jewels, then you can do this.

Marune: Fine.

* * *

Psycho Cat Lady: What the...

Marune: (curled in her lap) ...

Cat Lady; OMFG, A RED CAT SWALLOWED THIS CHILD!

Marune: What!? NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT HAP-

Cat Lady: I'LL SAVE YOU, CHILD!

Marune: (pulls out a dagger and hisses)

Cat Lady: 0_0

Vr: That escalated quickly.

Cole: Ya think?

Vr: Oh shut up. Ronin, sell your soul to the devil.

Ronin; T_T (pulls out a sack holding his soul)

Soul Archer: (takes bag and wacks Ronin over the head with it)

Ronin: (passed out)

Vr: And now, A RANDOM STRING OF RANDOM DARES!

* * *

Morro: (licks Nadakhan/Carrot) Hmm, he doesn't taste like a carrot.

Nadakhan/Carrot: T_T ...why...

Pythor: (flips the light switch)

Clouse: Wow, it's dark. What the-SOMEONE JUST GROPED ME! (slaps the nearest person)

Garmadon: OW!

Kai: It is dark.

Vr: Well then, you won't see this coming.

Kai: What?

Vr: This! (hits Kai over the head with an anvil

Kai: (passed out)

Jay: Wassup doc?

Cole: STFURN.

Jay: T_T

Vr: Yeah Jay, shut up.

Jay: HEY!

Vr: Oh, shut up. I'm going to see if I can take a nap without-

Bidybab: Wow, an entire room full of humans!

Vr: Oh crap...

* * *

 **I've lost count of the number of times one person said "Oh shut up" to another.  
**

 **Keep sending in dares for more!**


	30. Chapter 30

...

...

...

Kai: Okay, what's the big deal?

Marune: (has whiskers painted on his face) It's our DND Halloween special!

Jay: Now?

Marune: Yeah, now. Hence the costume.

Lloyd: What are you anyway?

Marune: A cat.

Jay: Very original.

Marune: Oh please! You didn't even bother to dress up! Plus, I kinda already had my costume taken care of.

Kai: Whatever. Points go to Marune for his creative costume. Wait, where's Vr?

(everybody except Marune glance around them. Nobody finds Vr anywhere)

Kai: Now I'm nervous.

Marune: She said she was just gonna change into her costume. I didn't know she was planning on taking this long. (taps foot impatiently and starts pulling off a rhythm until everybody glares at him to stop)

Jay: Maybe she went trick-or-treating! That means she won't be here! We have the whole- (smoke bomb blows up in the room) WHAT WAS THAT!?

?: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everybody: 0_0

Cole: Oh crap.

(Another smoke bomb blows up and a more darker scarier and threatening version of Vr appears in the room. Her skin is much paler than usual and she's wearing a black tank top, a black skirt and a red sash. Her boots and gloves are red instead of black like usual, and her bow is black and looks way more threatening. Her quiver is slung over her shoulder.)

Vr: TRICK OR TREAT, B*TCHES!

Kai: I would've liked it better if you were doing normal Halloween things.

Vr: HAHAHAHAHAHA, no.

Cole: Really Kai. You actually asked her that?

Kai: (sighs)

Vr: Like my costume?

Jay: What are you supposed to be?

Vr: A demon.

Kai: You already have the personality to match.

Vr: Shaddup!

Kai: What? If you wanna be a demon, you don't have that much to add!

Vr: -_- (fires arrow)

Kai: (the arrow suddenly glows bright with green fire) WHAT THE- (arrow singes off his hair) WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?

Vr: Because you never shut up! But enough of dealing with you and your crap. Let's take care of my favorite thing to do on Halloween.

Jay: Get some candy?

Vr: I enjoy that too. BUT WE HAVE SOME DARES!

Kai: -_- I never get a break, even on Halloween.

Vr: Yeah, yeah, shaddup. Garmadon...

Garmadon: I am not dressing up, you know.

Vr: I should have you dress up, based off this dare. (whispers it into Garmadon's ear)

Garmadon: -_- (starts running around the room)

Lloyd: Dad? Do you have any idea how stupid you look ri-

Garmadon: I'M A MAGICAL UNICORN!

Lloyd: -_- I spoke too soon, didn't I?

Everybody: ...yes.

Vr: Things are just about to get more stupid in here. Wu's gotta yodel. And don't you dare deny anything, you all really wanna see this.

Wu: (sighs)

* * *

(on a mountaintop high)

Wu: (takes a deep breath, then starts yodeling.)

Mountain Climber: DUDE, STFU!

Wu: Why? I am in the middle of a dare.

Climber: (avalanche starts coming) Look what you've done, dammit! (kicks Wu, then runs)

Wu: Whatever. (sees avalanche) Oh no.

Vr: Wu's gonna have fun pulling himself out of that. Now, Pythor, thought of any sort of pranks to pull on Skales?

Pythor: Uh...yes.

* * *

(in that weird underground chamber where Skales lives)

Skales: (drinking a coffee.)

Pythor: BOO!

Skales: AAAAAH! (coffee spill everywhere and onto Skales) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pythor: HAHAHAHAHA! (runs)

Skales: OH, THAT'S IT! GET BACK HERE YA PURPLE BASTARD! (pulls out a sledgehammer and chases after Pythor)

Vr: Pythor's screwed.

Kai: No sh*t.

Vr: Shut up and go eat a bucket of worms.

Kai: Oh shut up. Wait, was that an invitation or a dare?

Vr: Well, considering the fact that it's a dare show and that you've been dared to do a lot of things...what do you think?

Kai: -_- I hate you all so much. (eats a bucket of worms)

Jay: Those look so disgusting!

Kai: (screams) AND THEY TASTE DISGUSTING TOO! IT'S LIKE EATING DOG CRAP ALL OVER AGAIN!

Marune: "Eating dog crap"?

Vr: "All over again"?

Everyone: ...

Vr: Is there something you wanna tell us Kai?

Kai: (vomiting) SHADDUP!

Nya: It's a long story.

Vr: I'm sure it is. Now Jay's gotta act like a dog. Maybe he's the reason why Kai knows what dog crap tastes like!

Jay: -_- (goes over to Kai)

Kai: WTF do you want?

Jay: (barks)

Kai: Wut?

Jay: It's time for my walk.

Kai: I don't care.

Jay: LISTEN UP YA BASTARD, I WILL CRAP ALL OVER THE CARPETS IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME FOR MY WALK, YA POOR EXCUSE FOR AN OWNER!

Kai: 0_0 What did I do?

Vr: More like what didn't you do. COLE!

Cole: IF I HAVE TO REPEAT ONE MORE DARE FROM LAST CHAPTER, I SWEAR, SOMEBODY'S GONNA REGRET THEIR DECISION!

Vr: You get some time off.

Cole: ...oh...

Vr: But about last chapter's dares being repeated, thanks for the idea.

Cole: You better not! I will never repeat those dares!

Vr: Not even playing Hide and Seek in a maz-

Cole: NO!

Vr: Awwwww, that was funny! I guess you can just watch your friends get whooped by Clas.

Ninja: Clas?

( A 17 year-old tan girl is sitting in the window. She has short brown hair with a purple streak and light brown eyes. She wears a white sleeveless shirt that reads "I'd love to torture you" and a black leather jacket on top. She wears a blue see-through skirt and navy shorts underneath. She wears white laced boots, black finger-less gloves, and a gold necklace.)

Vr: No costume?

Clas: No.

Vr: That sucks. But, I've prepared some ninja a*s for you to whoop.

Clas: Sounds fun. Is that today's special?

Vr: Yes.

Ninja: 0_0 NOPE!

Clas: GET OVER HERE!

Ninja: (push Kai towards Clas)

Cole: (eating popcorn) Sucks to be you, Kai!

Kai: SHADDUP! Let's just get this over with. (runs towards Clas)

Clas: (disappears, but reappears behind Kai and kicks him in the family jewels.)

Ninja: WHAT THE-

Clas: The lord of Darkness is IN THE HOUSE!

Garmadon: I have nothing to do with this.

Jay: ZANE, BACK ME UP HERE! (Flips into the air and charges towards Clas with Zane trailing behind.)

Clas: (does the whole disappearing act, but comes behind Zane and knocks him into Jay)

Jay: OW!

Clas: Shut up! (kicks Nya onto Zane and Jay)

Lloyd: 0_0

Clas: Let's finish this.

Lloyd: (runs)

Clas: (chases after him)

Lloyd: NOPE!

Vr: You're not retreating on my watch! (shoots an arrow into Lloyd, which slows him down and allows Clas to catch up)

Clas: (punches Lloyd)

Lloyd: (out cold)

Clas: ...

Vr: ...

Clas: Something tells me we'll become friends.

Vr: Best friends.

Clas: (leaves)

Cole: Oh thank goodness I didn't participate in that. (Vr shoots an arrow through his popcorn) HEY!

Vr: That doesn't mean you've escaped dares forever.

Kai: What? Aren't we done?

Vr: In honor of Halloween, I've prepared a special treat for you all. Involving...

* * *

(Spades randomly appears in the room)

Vr: This guy!

Spades: (wearing a Morro costume) What the-what am I doing back here? Is Vr in the hospital again? Why am I wearing this piece of garbage?

Morro: Hey!

Kai: What is this guy doing here?

66samvr: He's here because I paid him.

Vr: Using your wallet.

Kai: Well, that doesn't really explain the costume-YOU TOOK MY WALLET!?

Vr: Well, how else am I supposed to pay for things?

Kai: Using your own money?

Vr: No, where's the fun in that? But Spades is dressed like Morro because of a reason the author thinks will make no sense to your morons.

Spades: That explain why I'm here.

Vr: To help with my Halloween treat. Marune, start the music!

Marune: On it!

Vr: _If there's something strange_  
 _In your neighborhood_  
 _Who you gonna call?_  
 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Spades: If there's something weird_  
 _And it don't look good_  
 _Marune: Who you gonna call?_  
 _Ghostbusters!_

 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost_  
 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost_

 _Marune: If you're seeing things_  
 _Running through your head_  
 _Who can you call?_  
 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Vr: An invisible man_  
 _Sleepin' in your bed_  
 _Ow, who you gonna call?_  
 _Ghostbusters!_

 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost_  
 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost_

 _All: Who you gonna call?_  
 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Spades: If you're all alone_  
 _Pick up the phone_  
 _And call_  
 _Ghostbusters!_

 _Vr: I ain't 'fraid of no ghost_  
 _Ooh, I hear it likes the girls_  
 _Hm, I ain't 'fraid of no ghost_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _All: Who you gonna call?_  
 _Ghostbusters!_

Kai: -_- That song is so old.

Vr: Yeah, well I don't care. It's still awesome!

Marune: I enjoyed it.

Kai: Whatever.

Vr: Alright, I think this concludes today's episode of Dawn of the Ninja Dares! Happy Halloween! And make sure you get lots of candy!

Lloyd: Candy?

Vr: Screw off.

* * *

 **OMFG, IT'S HALLOWEEN! AAHHHHHHHH!  
**

 **Okay, the real Halloween date is a few days from now. I uploaded this now because I don't have time to upload it tomorrow or Monday. But enjoy!**

 **The whole thing with Spades's costume is that if he were to actually be a real character in Ninjago, the author would want him to be voiced by Andrew Francis, who you may have guessed, voices Morro and another character as well. Do you know who he is?**

 **Keep sending in them dares for more!**


	31. Chapter 31

Vr: (wearing a black hoodie and holding her bow and talking through an earpiece) Is everything in position? Because it better be.

Marune: (sitting inside a bank with a phone, also wearing an earpiece) Yep.

Vr: (pulls hood over her face so nobody can see it) Just remember: I'm Danny, you're Rusty.

Marune: Got it. (dials a number) Hey.

Bank Worker: Hold on, phone's ringing. (picks up phone) Hello?

Marune: Look at the front entrance.

Bank Worker: What the-

Marune: You'll see.

Vr: (runs inside the bank, pretending her bow is a gun.) THIS IS A ROBBERY! GIMME THE MONEY, OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!

Bank Owner: (comes over) Well I guess it's a good thing that I am also a cop! (pulls out pistol)

Vr: Oh crap! Run!

(Vr and Marune run for their lives. Vr drops a piece of paper which the bank owner picks up.)

Bank Owner: (reads paper which says "Kai did it") What was that?

Bank Worker: I have no idea, sir.

* * *

Vr: (burning the black hoodie so nothing can be traced back to her) Hey everyone! Welcome to Dawn of the Ninja dares! I'm your host Vr! MARUNE! Get rid off that phone! They might figure out that was us! (throws phone out the window)

Everyone: ...

Kai: What is that?

Vr: Nothing. Oh wait, there's something in the pocket. (pulls something out of the hoodie's pocket) Well, look at that! It's a dare for Kai!

Kai: -_- Oh, the joys of being here!

Jay: What joys?

Kai: That was sarcasm, you moronic bastard.

Vr: Hey, only I get to insult people! Eat 1,000,000,000,000,000 pumpkin pies.

Kai: (eats pies) Well, my stomach feels terrible now.

Vr: I did not need to hear that. Next dare!

Jay: (hiding under chair) Please not me...please not me...

Vr: Can someone get him out of there? I've got to set up a tightrope over a pit of fire for him!

Cole: Hang on. (throws Jay's chair out the window)

Jay: Um...hi guys! Weather's nice, isn't it?

Everyone: -_-

Jay: You said something about...a tightrope...over fire?

Vr: Have fun Jay.

Jay; (groans)

* * *

(on a tightrope stretched over FIYAH!)

Jay: Might as well get this over with. (starts walking, but slips and falls)

Everyone: 5...4...3...2...1...

Jay: (come shooting out of the fire) AAAAAHHHH! IT BURNS! IT REALLY BURNS!

Cole: That's gonna leave a nice bruise.

Vr: Looks like it did. But enough of that! We got dares to do! Zane, read some Technoshipping!

Zane: May I ask...what is Technoshipping?

Vr: Go figure.

* * *

(one Techno fanfic later)

Zane: 0_0 This does not compute!

Vr: Brilliant observation, Sherlock! Lloyd's gonna have some fun playing Fnaf 4!

Lloyd: Oh, this is just great!

Lloyd: (holding a flashlight) I swear this game is one of the creepiest.

?: (laughs)

Lloyd: What was that?

Fredbear: SURPRISE MOTHERFAAKA!

Lloyd: (screams and faints)

Vr: Just leave him there. I wanna see what happens when he wakes up.

Lloyd; Thank goodness I woke u- (Fredbear jumpscares him) AAAAAAHHH!

Vr: Ehehehe. Nya, try your hand at making an Oc. Please make something decent.

Nya: Uh...alright?

* * *

(one Oc session later)

Nya: (standing next to a girl who looks almost exactly like Nya)

Everyone: -_-

Nya: I tried guys, okay?

Vr: Whatever. (pops a chocolate chip cookie into her mouth) Yay, free food!

Marune: (reaching for a cookie)

Vr: (grabs all the cinnamon rolls and cookies) MINE!

Maurne: (pouty face)

Vr: Go scratch Jay. KRR's orders.

Marune: (scratches Jay)

Jay: OWWWWWWWW!

Marune: (smirks)

Vr: Aww, that got a smile out of pwetty kitty! Now Cole's gotta flirt with Kai-actually, I wanna see how this turns out.

Cole: (pulls out a white box wrapped with a red ribbon.) Here Kai, I got this for you.

Kai: Aww, Cole-kun! (opens the box, to find nothing inside but a piece of paper that says "SCREW YOU")

Cole: What? You look like you were expecting an engagement ring or something.

Kai: T_T

Vr: Heh, nice one. Kai, on a scale of 1-10, how hot is Cole?

Kai: ...wait, what?

Lloyd: Go on!

Cole: I have a really bad feeling about this...

Kai: Uh...7.

Everyone: ...

Kai: What?

Jay: KAI IS GAY FOR COLE!

Kai: Shaddup!

Vr: Meh, I myself can't really see it happening. Because I always was a NyCole shipper and I have a really weird inside joke that Kai is gay for Shade-

Kai: Okay, you can stop right there.

Vr: (troll face) Problem?

Kai: Shut the hell up.

Vr: (slaps Kai) You no tell me to shut up! The dares ain't over for you, by the way.

Kai: They're never over.

Vr: Smartest thing you've ever said. Go flirt with Mayan.

Kai: Please don't tell me...

(a 17 year-old girl enters through the door. She has pale hair with red streaks tied in a braid. She has light brown eyes, pale skin, red lips, and a black and white crazy band necklace. She wears a gray ninja gi, complete with skinny gray jeans and orange Jordans.)

Kai: Oh, HEllo!

Marune: He can't be serious!

Vr: Just watch.

Mayan: 0_0 (real surprised)

Kai: I can tell you're blushing. You know, most girls would die to be around me.

Mayan: (says something nobody can hear because Kai's extreme stupidity is overpowering her.)

Marune: What?

Vr: Just wait.

Kai: Say that again, beautiful?

Mayan: I have a girlfriend.

Kai: I know, I'd love to have you as my-wait, what?

Rena: (sitting in the window) Step away from Mayan, Kai.

Kai: 0_0 Not you again...

Rena: Oh, you asked for it! (runs towards Kai at full speed and nutshots him so damn hard)

Kai: (falls over in absolute pain)

Mayan: (blushing) Nice aim.

Rena: Come on baby, let's get away from this flaming bastard.

(Rena summons her dragon, she and Mayan hop on, and they fly out the window together.)

Vr: Eeeeeeee, so cute! How you holding up Kai?

Kai: So...much...paiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!

Vr: I figured. If you were to kiss Skylor and make out with her, would you feel better?

Kai: (sits up normally) Actually, I would.

Skylor: (groans)

Kai: Come here, beautiful.

Skylor: I'm not in a making out mood right now. (nutshots Kai)

Kai: (falls back to the ground, screaming in pain)

Vr: Let's just leave him there. Lloyd's gotta kill a police officer. And I think I know just the guy.

* * *

(back at the bank)

Bank Owner: And if I see that crazy kid again, I'm turning them in.

Lloyd: (wearing a black hoodie) I'm not actually sure why Vr wanted me to wear this, but-

Bank Owner: YOU!

Lloyd: Hey sir, so I have this dare-wait, what?

Bank Owner: (pulls out pistol) GET OUTTA MY SIGHT BEFORE I HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR ATTEMPTED ROBBERY!

Lloyd: (running for his life) DUDE WHAT THE ACTUAL-

Bank Owner: YOU KIDS THESE DAYS, I SWEAR!

Everyone: (staring at Vr)

Vr: Long story. Now isn't really the time. Jay, Cole, go box.

Cole: (cracks knuckles) I've kinda wanted to do this!

Jay: 0_0 (gulps)

* * *

(in a random boxing ring)

Vr: Okay, quick match. First person to get their opponent KO'd wins!

Jay: (wearing tiny blue boxing gloves)

Cole: (wearing no boxing gloves)

Jay: This doesn't help at all.

Vr: (blows random whistle) FIGHT!

Jay: HERE I COME! (runs at Cole)

Cole; (simply steps aside)

Jay: (runs straight into the ropes and knocks himself out)

Everyone: ...

Cole: He can't be serious.

Vr: Wow Jay, just...wow.

Marune: My respect for him just went down a notch.

Vr: I don't know why, but that line is oddly amusing. Zane, you need to short circuit yourself.

Zane: I swear this is a bad idea-

Vr: For the love of all things Ninjago related Zane, just do it!

Zane: (short circuits himself, then ends up flying through the window)

Everyone: ...

Vr: I don't even know where to begin.

Cole: Best it's not addressed at all.

Vr: Yeah. Nya now has to throw a hand grenade at Wu.

Nya: Alright. (throws grenade) I somewhat feel like Tord...

Wu: Wait, grenade? (grenade blows up in front of him and singes off his mustache)

Everyone: ...

Garmadon: HAHAHAHA, I SWEAR YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT WITHOUT THAT THING, HAHAHAHAHA!

Wu: This is not over, brother...

Vr: Oh shut up. Morro, are you any good at stand up comedy?

Morro: ...no...?

Vr: Give us a show then.

Morro: -_- Fine.

* * *

(Ladies and gentlemen: the World's Lamest Comedy Show featuring Morro)

Vr: Okay Morro, do something decent. And for the Overlord's sake, please don't turn into a discount Fozzie Bear.

Morro: There goes my whole plan. Okay so, this green ninja, this red ninja, and this blue ninja walk into a bar-

Lloyd: What happens when Morro walks into a bar?

Morro: DO YOU WANT TO COME UP HERE AND DO THIS WITH ME!?

Lloyd: ...no.

Morro: Then keep your mouth shut! Anyway, the three ninja walk into a bar and...

Kai: Well?

Morro: Uh...

Cole: -_- Seriously?

Morro: I forgot what happens. (leaves the stage but slips on a banana peel)

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Morro: My back and my pride are bruised.

Vr: That's comedy for ya! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dawn of the Ninja Dares!

Kai: My family jewels still hurt from Rena and Skylor.

Skylor: I am not sorry for my actions.

* * *

 **Did anyone catches my not-so-clever Eddsworld reference?  
**

 **Keep sending in them dares for more!**


	32. Chapter 32

...

...

...

Kai: Okay, this is getting ridiculous! Where the hell is she?

(Everyone hears sounds coming from the hall, which sounds like someone trying to kick the door open)

Jay: IT'S A ROBBER! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Cole: Thieves don't kill people, genius!

Jay: ...they don't? Oh well, WE'RE STILL GONNA DIE!

(a minute of kicking later, the door finally opens, to reveal a rather embarrassed Vr and a slightly annoyed Marune, who opened the door)

Vr: Why didn't you tell me the door was unlocked!?

Marune: I did, but you couldn't hear me over the sound of you trying to break it down!

Everyone: -_-

Vr: Let's just all go on with our lives pretending that never actually happened. Okay?

Jay; Actually, I-

Vr: No, you don't get a say in this! Now, we have a lot of dares to get through and not enough time to do it! I lied about that, I have all the time in the world.

Kai: Great.

Vr: Shut up, hota*s. First is for Cole.

Cole: ...

Vr: Go fight the slit-mouthed woman. I saw her and couldn't sleep for 3 whole days. THAT'S HOW CREEPY SHE IS!

Cole: Something tells me this won't end well.

Slit-mouthed Woman: Hi guys! Am I pretty?

Cole: Uh...

Vr: (whispering) Say yes. Say yes!

Cole: ...yes?

Slit-mouthed Woman: YOU LIED! (runs at Cole full speed)

Cole: AH! (sends a wave of rocks that knock the Slit-mouthed Woman out the window) Oh, thank goodness I don't have to see her again!

Vr: Now you know how I felt! Next!

Marune: Kai's gotta take his shirt off and go into a room of fangirls.

Vr: I've seen enough fanart to know where this is going.

Kai: (sighs, takes shirt off, and heads into the room)

Vr: 5...

Marune: 4...

Vr: 3...

Marune: 2...

Vr: 1...

Kai: (screams and bangs on the door) GET ME OUT OF HERE! THEY'RE CRAZY!

Vr and Marune: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: T_T

Vr: Never underestimate the power of fangirls! Now, Cole's gotta flirt with Jay. I know where this is going.

Cole: (shoves a gift in Jay's face)

Jay: EEE! COLE-SENPAI GAVE ME A GIFT! (opens gift, to find a piece of paper with a middle finger drawn on it)

Cole: I just wanted to see his face when he saw that.

Jay: :'(

Vr: Nice one. Jay, on a scale of 1-10, rate the ninja, excluding Nya because reasons.

Jay: Uh...Kai is 7..

Lloyd: GAY!

Jay: SHADDUP!

Kai: A 7? Surely I deserve a 10.

Vr: Oh, STFU.

Jay: Cole is also...7? Zane's 5. Lloyd is 5.

Lloyd: Wow.

Vr: Shut up Lloyd, nobody needs to hear about your crap.

Lloyd: T_T

Vr: You kinda had that coming. Marune, go...(whispers dare)

Marune: (sighs)

Kai: Where the hell is he going? (giant purple Nyan Cat crashes through the wall and runs Kai over)

Vr: AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Marune: (tap dancing and singing random-a*s children's songs)

Kai: MY EARS!

Marune: (throws a poptart at Kai. Because reasons)

Everyone: (traumatized)

Vr: Thanks Marune, now stop dancing before you give me nightmares. Wu's gotta dance to Moves Like Jagger.

Vr and Marune: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wu: I can dance!

Vr: Can he really?

Garmadon: He tried dancing to "Eye of the Tiger" and has now ruined a perfectly good song for me.

Vr: Well then! Let's see him ruin another one!

Garmadon: Let's not!

(Wu dances. Everyone is practically in tears from laughing so hard and Garmadon looks like likes he wants to claw his eyes out.)

Wu: I thought you weren't gonna laugh at me.

Vr: I failed. That was so hard.

Jay: That's what she said!

Vr: (triggered)

Kai: Nice going, Zaptrap.

Jay: Uh...

Vr: Repeat that one more time, and you're stuck in the fangirls room for the rest of the chapter. Jay and Cole need to go watch Trolls and give their honest opinion.

Cole: (groans)

* * *

(one movie later)

Jay: Uh...

Cole: WTF did I just watch?

Vr: Some random film about trolls. (whispers a dare to Lloyd) This one ought to be funny.

Lloyd: (sneaks up behind Nya)

Nya: (doesn't notice)

Lloyd: _Do what you want, 'cause a pirate be free, YOU ARE A PIRATE!_

Nya: WTF!? (turns around and slaps Lloyd)

Lloyd: Ow.

Vr: I was right, it was funny. YES, LLOYD GETTING SLAPPED IS FUNNY BECAUSE I SAID SO!

Lloyd: -_- My opinion of you just went down a notch.

Vr: News Flash: I don't care. Kai, you gotta propose to Rodrigo.

Kai: Uh...who the heck is Rodrigo?

Vr: (sits Kai down and forces him to watch episodes 43 and 44 all over again)

Kai: Wait, there are two?

Vr: Choose a Rodrigo! Any Rodrigo!

Pythor: (death glare of death) Rodrigo is mine!

Kai: Uh..(gets down in front of Rat-Rodrigo) Will you *please actually don't because they'll never let me hear the end of this one* marry me?

Vr: Wait! Rodrigo is having an affair with Jay!

Jay: 0_0

Cole: Well, you have a crappy love life, dude.

Jay: T_T You guys are so mean!

Vr: I know, isn't it awesome?

Jay: No. Not really.

Vr: Well it is to me, so shut up. Now, Kai has to sing Closer to Skylor.

Kai: Come on! That's gonna be so embarrassing!

Vr: Don't you like Skylor? Won't you do anything for her?

Kai: I hate you.

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_  
 _I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_  
 _Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_  
 _But I hope I never see them again_

 _I know it breaks your heart_  
 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_  
 _And four years, no calls_  
 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_  
 _And I can't stop_  
 _No, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_  
 _That I know you can't afford_  
 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_  
 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_  
 _Of the mattress that you stole_  
 _From your roommate back in Boulder_  
 _We ain't ever getting older_

Everyone: ...

Vr: Wow Kai, I think I speak for everyone when I say that your voice sucks.

Kai: It does not!

Vr: Keep dreaming Kai, keep dreaming. Ooh, fight Lloyd.

Kai: Sorry Lloyd, but we all know I could whoop your crappy green butt any day.

Lloyd: -_-

Kai: You wanna go boi?

Lloyd: (knocks Kai out the window with a big green blast, then sits as if nothing were to happen.)

Vr: You were saying?

Kai: STFU and help me out of the damn pavement here!

Vr: Nah, you're on your own. Nya, wanna play some Halo?

Nya: What's Halo?

Everyone: ...

Vr: How do I describe it...GO PLAY THE DAMN GAME!

Nya: FINE! (leaves to play the game)

Vr: Alrighty! What's next?

Marune: Cole needs to jump off the Grand Canyon.

Cole: No way I'm doing that! That's gonna kill me!

Vr: Look Cole, I'll make things better. I'll do it with you.

Cole: That doesn't make anything better, but alright.

* * *

(at the Grand Canyon)

Cole: That's one huge canyon.

Vr: It's called the Grand Canyon for a reason. Go figure.

Cole: (leans in to take a look) Do you wanna jump first?

Vr; I changed my mind. (shoves Cole)

Cole: AAAAHHHHH! (falls)

* * *

(back at DND)

Kai: So, you didn't jump?

Marune: She wouldn't. I know her well.

Vr: (eating a sandwich) Look the other way Kai, your face is making me nauseous.

Kai: (death glare of death)

Vr: That's better. Zane, kiss Pixal.

Zane: (kisses Pixal)

Pixal: (overheats, then faints)

Vr: Wait, nindroids overheat?

Zane: You okay Pixal?

Pixal: Vfdhdgjkfstj.

Vr: She's fine. Lloyd, you get to roast your fellow ninja friends.

Kai: Now I'm scared.

Lloyd: Okay. (clears throat)

Everyone: (leans in froward)

Lloyd: LET'S START WITH JAY, BECAUSE HE'S SO ANNOYING I'D LOVE TO SHOVE A SWORD DOWN MY TRAP FIRST CHANCE I GET! AND FOR COLE, HIS FOOD OBSESSION IS JUST GROSS! I MEAN, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND MAKES OUT WITH CAKE THE WAY HE DOES!? NYA, YOU WERE AWESOME UNTIL YOU BECAME A NINJA AND RUINED ALL THE GOOD STUFF ABOUT JAYA! ZANE, WE GET YOU'RE A NINDROID AND FREAKING MADE OF TITANIUM BUT NOBODY CARES ANYMORE ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS, ALRIGHT!? KAI, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN WITH YOU! YOUR PERSONALITY SUCKS, YOUR HAIR PROBLEMS DRIVE ME UP THE WALL, AND YOU'RE NOT A CHICK MAGNET!

Jay: (sobbing in the corner)

Zane: ...

Nya: Be a ninja, they said. It'll be awesome, they said.

Kai: T_T

Cole: (climbs in through the window) Getting out of the canyon was pure torture! What did I miss?

Everyone: -_-

Cole: What?

Vr: Oh you'll be happy you missed everything.

Kai: But...those girls said they love me...

Vr: Well clearly they were lying! Jay, you gotta attempt to survive the wilderness.

Jay: I'm nervous now.

* * *

(in the middle of a dark and spooky forest)

Jay: (armed with nothing but a flashlight) They even took my emergency nun-chucks I store in my pocket? Come on!

Marune: (watching through a camera) I don't get it, what's going on?

Vr: You'll see.

Jay: (turns on flashlight) If I'm gonna survive, I'll need supplies. Ooh, paper!

Kai: Really?

Vr: You'll see.

Jay: (grabs paper off tree) Somebody already scribbled on it? COME ON!

Cole: This makes no sense.

Vr: YOU'LL SEE!

Jay: (glancing around) What's that creepy noise?

Lloyd: Who plays creepy noise like that?

Vr: (flips table on top of Lloyd) I SAID YOU'LL SEE!

Jay: I'm scared now. (flashlight dies out) Oh no!

Slenderman: Surprise.

Jay: (screams and runs, only to smack headfirst into a tree)

Slenderman: Idiot.

* * *

(after the others fish an unconscious Jay out)

Vr: Jay really is an idiot. Next!

Marune: Wu and Garmadon need to skate-off.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Garmadon: -_-

Wu: I've never skated before.

Vr: Ha! I really need to see this. (pulls out video camera)

(Garmadon and Wu don skates)

Wu: Watch this. (attempts to do Spinjitsu, but fails and crashes into the wall)

Garmadon: (insert the best skating move you've ever seen here)

Wu: (jealous)

Vr: The older brother always wins. Now the villains need to listen to the Puddi Puddi song. Which hits annoying within 10 seconds.

Villains: (groan)

Vr; No, I am not taking your attitude!

* * *

(on hour of Puddi Puddi later)

Morro: (huddled in a little ball in the corner) NO MORE!

Vr: Well fine! Flintlocke, sing Russian Roulette.

Flintlocke: (sighs)

 _Take a breath, take it deep_  
 _Calm yourself, he says to me_  
 _If you play, you play the key_  
 _Take the gun, and count to three_  
 _I'm sweating now, I'm moving slow_  
 _No time to think, my turn to go_

 _And you can see my heart, beating,_  
 _You can see it through my chest_  
 _I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no_  
 _I know that I must pass this test_  
 _So just pull the trigger (trigger, trigger, trigger)_

 _Say a prayer, to yourself_  
 _He says, close your eyes_  
 _Sometimes it helps_  
 _And then I get, a scary thought_  
 _That he's here, means he's never lost_

 _And you can see my heart, beating,_  
 _Now you can see it through my chest_  
 _Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_  
 _I know that I must pass this test_  
 _So just pull the trigger_

Vr: ...

Everyone: ...

Vr: Well then! Moving on!

Marune: Cole has to tell everyone...(whispers dare to Cole)

Cole: You can't be serious.

Marune: Just do it.

Cole: Alright. I have something to tell everyone.

Jay: That you're gay?

Cole: -_- No.

Jay: Then I really don''t care.

Cole: My favorite color is orange.

Jay: (falls off chair) WHAT!?

Cole: And I think Jay is an absolute idiot at times.

Jay: T_T

Vr: You had it coming, Jay, you had it coming. Now, Ronin needs to play Call of duty.

Ronin: HELL YES!

Vr: If your gameplay transfers to real life, I will personally shove you off the Grand Canyon.

Ronin: Whatever. (goes off to play Call of Duty)

Vr: I will do it. Last dare is for...

Jay: Please not me, please not me, please-

Vr: Jay! Thank you for volunteering to have the final dare.

Jay: AW COME ON!

Vr: make out with Nya.

Nya: ...crap.

Jay: Yay! (makes out with Nya)

Nya: (gives Jay a bruise the size of a Jade Blade)

Jay: Ow...

Vr: I can see that went well. Now, I hope I can sleep tonight from seeing that Slit-Mouthed Woma-

Slit-Mouthed Woman: Am I pretty?

Vr: (screams)

* * *

 **Lol, no sleep for you tonight, Vr.**

 **I have a few ideas on making a new Ninjago story. What should I do?**

 **Ninjago x Ocean's Eleven  
Ninjago School AU  
How To Get Kicked Out Of Walmart (with Ninjago characters, of course)**

 **This will be on my profile. If you want to vote, you'll have to visit my profile to see the poll.**

 **Send in them dares for more!**


	33. Chapter 33

Marune: (watching Ninjago)

Vr: (bursts into the room) WHAT UP, BITC-

Marune: Ssh!

Vr: What are you doing? Oh, you're watching season 4?

Marune: Problem? I haven't really been catching up.

Vr: No. That was the season when I realized how sexy Legos could actually be. (the sky behind her turns a beautiful pink)

Marune: Huh.

Vr: What? Gonna laugh at me?

Marune: No. I'm just wondering how you ever convinced me to move to a town where the sky changes based off your emotions. But, back to what you said-

Vr: SHADDUP, THE AUTHOR MADE ME SAY THAT! (blushing real hard)

66samvr: I'm not at fault here!

Vr: Y-yeah right. Hey Marune, Garmadon dies at the-

Marune: NO SPOILERS!

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Kai: Whoop-de-frickin-do.

Vr: Shaddup. I'm too bust trying to summon Hanako-san here.

Cole: Who?

(a little girl in a red school uniform appears)

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: At least it's not the slit-mouthed woman.

Cole: Don't remind me.

Vr: Yeah, yeah. Next dare!

Marune: Jay's gotta jump into a pit full of snakes and spiders and the works.

Vr: Oh, that's nice.

Jay: For everyone but me.

Vr: Go figure. (le pit appears) Go ahead Jay, bring me a postcard. (shoves Jay headfirst into pit)

Jay: AAHH!

Vr: Ehehehehehe. (postcard flies out) What this? "Hello from the pit, wish you were here..."

Kai: Well, look at that, he actually sent you a postcard.

Vr: (shreds postcard) Now, who's next?

Everyone: ...

Vr: How about...ZANE!

Zane: I somehow knew you were going to say that, from the way your mouth formed the first-

Vr: Go read Oppositeshipping.

Zane: What is Oppositeshipping?

Vr: Uh...how do I describe it...

Marune: it's a really cute couple that's sweeping the nation right now!

Zane: The I guess I'll give it a try.

* * *

(one Oppositeshipping fanfic later)

Zane: 0_0

Marune: ...

Zane: You said it was cute...

Vr: Yeah, about that...

Zane: (rocking back and forth on his chair) YOU SAID IT WAS CUTE! YOU SAID IT WAS CUTE! THIS IS ANYTHING BUT CUTE! IT DOESN'T COMPUTE WITH ME! (fizzes out)

Everyone: ...

Kai: Alright Vr, I'm gonna inform you of this deal we all made. Last person to break the nindroid needs to fix him-

Vr: Welp. Then I'm not repairing him.

Kai: You caused him to fizz out! What do you mean you're not fixing him!?

Vr: Kai, Zane broke because he saw your face and wondered why anyone would pair you with a sexy nindroid like him.

Marune: Oh, so is Zane the guy that you have a crush on-

Vr: NO HE ISN'T, AND SHADDUP!

Kai: Hmm? What's this about a crush?

Vr: I would never like you in a million years. Lloyd, look up a picture of you as an anime character.

Lloyd: Okay. (looks up pictures) Ooh. Hey, I should leave cartoons and go to an anime instead.

Cole: Well, just remember us cartoon people when you go.

Vr: So go join him in anime! Now, this ought to be disturbing for everyone but the fangirls.

Cole: What the heck does that mean!?

Vr: Cole, when you know the Ninjago fandom like I do, the you'll understand. (whispers something to Kai)

Kai: Screw you.

Vr: Yeah, yeah, hate your guts too.

Kai: Ain't doing it. Haven't we been through this enough?

Vr: (grabs Kai by the shirt and her voice suddenly becomes all scary) You're doing it, Kai, or I am gonna burn your entire stash of hair gel. Plus, I can think of (cough) someone else (cough) you can do these dares with.

Kai: 0_0 (walks over to Cole)

Cole: Dafuq do you want?

Kai: (voice becomes a nauseating form of sexy) I love you Coley. (kisses Cle)

Jay: 0_0

Cole: (pulls a random script out of his pocket, reads something, then crumples up script and throws it at Jay) I love you too baby. (kisses Kai)

Everyone: ...

Vr: (eating a stash of chocolate chip brownies) Alright, now you two gotta get married. And I ain't helping you.

Kai: Okay. For a honeymoon, we're gonna set you on fire.

Cole: If I had a say in this, I'd rather go to the Amazon-

Kai: Shaddup.

Cole: -_- I wanna divorce.

Kai: Whatever. But I think now that I'm on my own, I'd rather blackmail you.

Vr: Oh, I'll show you blackmail. HEY EVERYONE, KAI IS GAY FOR S-

Kai: (tackles Vr)

Jay: ...so, who are you gay for?

Kai: SHADDUP!

* * *

(after everyone had to peel Kai and Vr off each other)

Marune: (reading the next dare) Okay, so I get to beat Jay? Without anyone stopping me?

Jay: I thought we were done this a longtime ago.

Marune: Nope! (tackles Jay)

Everyone: (either too pooped out, or deciding to watch)

Jay: T_T WHY!?

Marune: That was fun!

Vr: Glad you had fun, because now it's my turn! The ninja have to talk shet about some certain people.

Zaya: (walks into the room) What's going on?

Jay: HEY, ZAYA! YOU'RE A COMPLETE GENDERBENT KARLOFF RIP-OFF)

Karloff: (slightly offended)

Zaya: Humph.

Tracy: Wait, what did you just say-

Kai: NOBODY GIVES A CRAP ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A DAMN VAMPIRE, TRACY! YOUR NAME IS ALSO A GIRL'S NAME!

Zaya: ready?

Tracy: You take blue, I'll take red!

(Zaya and Tracy run towards Kai and Jay)

Cole: Well, congratu-faaking-lations.

Kai: Oh shut up. (shove Zaya away with a fireball.) See? Eas- (Zaya wacks him on the head) Ow!

Tracy: (shoves Jay out the window) Hey...uh, Zaya?

Zaya: Yeah?

Tracy: I...um...let's talk outside.

Zaya: Sure! (leaves with Tracy)

Vr: This my dear friends, is why you don't talk like that and assume you're not gonna get caught.

Kai: Thanks for that advice.

Vr: Shut up. Cole, kill a cop.

Bank Worker: I heard that! I should probably let you all know, I too am an undercover cop. (pulls out pistol)

Cole: Look out the window! It's a jaywalker!

Jay: (not impressed)

Bank Worker; (looking out the window) Huh? I don't see any- (Cole shoves him out the window) AH!

Cole: Phew.

Vr: I will not miss that guy at all. Now, let's see some good old-fashioned Kailor and Jaya. You know, BEFORE LEGO RUINED EVERYTHING!

Jay: (tempting to make out with Nya)

Nya: (writing out her will)

Kai: (attempting to make out with Skylor)

Skylor: (vaporizes into smoke last minute)

Kai: T_T

Vr: Mr. Lonely, aren't you?

Kai: Oh, shut up.

Vr: You shaddup! Ronin, go sell Rex. I'm willing to get you'll receive a cool thousand.

Ronin: Not Rex...

Random Buyer: oh, you're selling piece of crap? How much?

Ronin: I was considering a price of 1,500. But for you, 576,307,800.

Random Buyer: 0_0

Ronin: never insult my Rexy-rex.

Vr; I think I found someone who's lonelier than Kai. Next!

Marune: Lloyd and Kai have to act out Greenflame.

Vr: I've seen some straight-up yaoi on this show, but I don't think any of it is gonna compare with this.

Kai: Be quiet!

* * *

(one session later)

Lloyd: T_T

Everyone: 0_0

Jay: Nobody said you had to act out lemons!

Lloyd: I'm sorry, it was the first result, okay!?

Cole: What have I just witnessed...

Marune: ...(huddling next to Vr)

Vr: Next dare...please!

Marune: Okay, it's not yaoi! The villains have to cosplay the Avengers!

Vr: Wow.

(the villains get dressed)

Morro: (Thor) Yes, I get the hammer! Now, who's head to bash in...

ChenL (Iron Man) Kai?

Morro: Sure, why not?

Pythro: (Black Widow) Seriously?

Nadakhan: (a carrot) Uh...I don't think...this is...Avengers...

Vr: What, no! I just wanted to see you as a carrot one lat time.

Nadakhan: -_-

Vr: Heheheheh. Now, Nya's gotta dance on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and manage to keep her dignity.

Nya: ...I don't think that's gonna happen.

(Nya dances. Everyone is either gonna barf, or claw their eyes out)

Vr: My eyes!

Nya: -_-

Vr: Now, Wu, go do that Perfect Love Match thing.

Jay; I'll warn you, it's broken.

Nya: It is not! Cole's still a better match for me than you, Jay!

Jay: T_T

Wu: (comes back with results)

Lloyd: Well, uncle?

Wu: It says...Misako...

Garmdon: (triggered)

Wu: Just kidding!

Garmadon: Oh! So, who was it?

Wu: Misako.

Garmadon; (pulls out a sledgehammer) **RUN.**

Wu: (runs)

Vr: Eh, Wu with his brother's wife is just gross! Garmadon, get a better weapon! That hammer isn't going to cut it!

Garmadon; What do you suggest?

Vr: (pulls out an AK-47) Here.

Garmadon: Perfect! (takes gun and aims it at Wu)

Vr: While they sort that out, let's finish our dares.

Marune: (takes a deep breath) Jay needs to electrocute himself, and I have to...dance...Swan Lake...in a tutu...

Jay: (already electrocuting himself) Hah!

Marune: (dancing. Looks better than everyone else)

Jay: -_-

Vr: Next! Here, Flintlocke. (hands Flintlocke some papers)

Flintlocke: (sighs)

 _Looked up across the smoke filled room_  
 _Felt the tension build_  
 _This night has only just begun_  
 _So here we go!_  
 _You gotta, just feel the energy_  
 _You gotta, just know who the enemy is_  
 _We are hungry for adrenaline_  
 _We're about to go insane, you'll see_  
 _Bring out the guns_  
 _We love the danger_  
 _One, two, three_  
 _Just pull the trigger_  
 _One bullet left inside the chamber_  
 _Let us play some Russian Roulette Drop._  
 _Let go of everything within_  
 _Release the inner peace_  
 _This game has only just begun_

Flintlocke: Can I go now?

Vr: Yes.

Marune: Now, Kai's gotta play Grand Theft Auto.

Vr: (death glare of death) Don't get any ideas.

Kai: Don't tempt me.

Vr: I hope I'm not. Where the heck is Tox?

Tox: (comes back wearing green oven mitts and holding a tray of cookies) Oh, I...uh...made these for the ninja!

Vr: (smiles) Oh, okay. KAI, YA WANNA COOKIE!?

Kai: (runs over) You have cookies!?

Tox: (passing the cookies out to the ninja) Here, I saved the rest for you.

Kai: (eats cookies)

Tox: 5...4...3...2...1...

Ninja: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kai: WHO THE HELL MAKES COOKIES THAT CONTAIN ALL SORTS OF TOXINS IN THEM!?

Tox: Uh...ME!

Vr: Smart.

Kai: You seriously don't care that we were almost poisoned!?

Vr: Am I supposed to care?

Kai: -_-

Vr: Well, I don't care. Zane, sing One Direction related to Pixal.

Pixal: Zane is going to sing...for me?

Zane: (insert your favorite One Direction song. Or just the first one you can think of. I really don't care at this point.)

Pixal: :)

Vr: Now, the villain have to beat up each other.

Morro: Good luck with that.

Villains: (tackle Morro)

Morro: Aw, son of a-

Vr: You were saying Morro? Alright, Cole, go skydiving.

Cole: -_-

* * *

(on a plane)

Cole: Let's hope my pilots don't crash because I don't want to die.

Paul: ICEBERG! DEAD AHEAD!

Cole: OH CRAP! Wait, we are in a plane!

Patryk: That's what I keep telling him!

Paul: No...wait...CLOUDBERG!

Cole: I'm out! (jumps)

(Plane crashes into a cloudberg *go figure* as soon as Cole jumps)

Cole: WHY DON'T I HAVE A PARACHUTE!? (falls into the Grand Canyon)

Marune: I swear I saw three parachutes on that plane.

Vr: Yeah, but Cole doesn't get one.

Marune: Oh. Next, I have to rap battle with this guy named Josh...oh no...

(a human-dog hybrid appears. He wears a military uniform and holds a gun.)

Marune: Why don't you join the Red Army? I hear they like blowing things up.

Josh; ...nah.

Vr: So, you gonna rap battle or what?

Marune: (sighs)

* * *

Vr: (speaking into a microphone) Welcome to a Rap Battle! In one corner, we have matune1 In the other, we have Josh!

Kai: Hoo boy...

Vr: Josh, you start.

Josh: Okay...

 _I'm a little more than the badass dog guy you see,_  
 _Nobody ever that ever lived got past me!_  
 _I like to shoot heads off whatever I can find,_ _Settle for seconds, cat, because first place is mine!_

Marune: Oh yeah? Well...

 _They think I'm a little kid who doesn't know better,_  
 _But then again they've never seen me with a dagger!_  
 _If you can find a more straight aiming cat than me,_  
 _I'd like to see you try, because you won't honestly!_

Josh: _You really think so?_

Marune: _I know so!_

Josh: _Repeat that to my face!_

Marune: _Why, you can't handle second place?_

Josh: _No, because first prize for you is such a waste! And if you win, I'll shove your head in a vase.._

Marune: 0_0

Vr; ...Josh wins. And NO, NOT THE VASE!

Cole: -_-

Vr: Sorry about that one. Next!

Marune: Last dare. The ninja have to watch Total Drama Island and give their honest opinions.

Vr: So what are you losers standing around for? WATCH!

* * *

(one Total Drama marathon later)

Vr: And?

Kai: Uh..

Cole: Uh...

Lloyd: Uh...

Nya: Uh...

Zane: Uh...

Jay: I LOVED IT!

Vr: ...

Ninja: WE WORSHIP IT!

Vr: ...

Marune: ...

Vr; HOW CAN YOU MORONS EVEN BREATH!?

Ninja: :(

* * *

 **I don't know, Vr, I honestly don't know.**

 **I have something to say to you guys, regarding reviews.**

 **1\. Please post all your dares in one review to make reading easier for me.  
2\. Please don't constantly send the same dares over and over. I've had quite a few cases with this, regarding different reviews, and it drove me mad. I get it, you really want said dare to happen! I read that in the first 3 reviews!  
3\. Don't send any dares involving a person who is not part of the Ninjago fandom. I mean, don't send me dares for said person. If a Ninjago character has to a dare with them, it's fine. But if it is just for the person alone, I can't use it.**

 **Thanks. Send in them dares for more!**


	34. Chapter 34

Marune: (walking into the room via the door) Hey, want a Popsicle?

Vr: (on her tablet, scrolling through Tumblr)

Marune: I asked if you wanted a Popsi-(leans over Vr's shoulder and peeks at the screen) AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Vr: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Marune: WHY ARE YOU STARING AT SHIRTLESS VERSIONS OF NINJAGO CHARACTERS!?

Vr: (blushing real hard) I DON'T KNOW!

Marune: LOOK AWAY!

Vr: I CAN'T!

Marune: (shuts laptop)

Vr: (sighs) Oh thank gosh it's over.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Marune: ...

Cole: What happened to him?

Vr: He was watching me clear my search history.

Cole: ...I'm not even gonna ask.

Vr: Shaddup. Now, let's do some dares!

Kai: (groans)

Vr: SHADDUP! I'm not taking anybody's attitude! Oh Kai, you and Cole are now dressed up as babies.

Kai: -_-

Vr: Ehehehe. Next!

Marune: Kai and Jay gotta get beaten up by Tracy.

Kai: Who?

Vr: Oh, just that guy you insulted last chapter.

Jay: My head still hurts.

Vr: Yeah well, you're giving me a headache with that voice of yours!

Tracy: What is going on her-YOU!

Jay: ...hi?

Tracy: (runs towards Kai and Jay)

Kai and Jay: AAAAAHHHH!

* * *

(one beat-up session later)

Kai: Ow.

Vr: Thanks Tracy. Jay, you can't talk or the rest of the chapter, or Kai will set you on fire on shove you into a pit of acid.

Jay: HEY!

Kai: (sets Jay on fire and shoves him into a pit of acid)

Jay: T_T

Vr: You had that one coming, Zaptrap.

Marune: Next on the list is for Lloyd to look up Ninjago fanart.

Vr: Here Lloyd, take my tablet. I've already set things up for you.

Lloyd: Uh...okay. (starts scrolling)

Everyone: ...

Kai: Well?

Lloyd: OH MY FIRST SPINJITSU MASTER, WHY!? WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU EVER DRAW SOMETHING LIKE THAT, WHAT THE HELL!?

Garmadon: HEY! Do **not** use the First Spinjitsu Master's name in vain!

Lloyd: -_- Sorry, Dad. But still!

Vr: Do you like it?

Lloyd: You did this on purpose!

Vr: And I have no regrets! Next!

Marune: It's for you.

Vr: Oh crap. What do I have to do?

Marune: Roast Cole.

Vr: Oh. Okay!

Cole: oh no...

Vr; Alright. LISTEN UP HERE, YOU EARTHLY PIECE OF CRAP! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR FOOD OBSESSION! HONESTLY, GET A HOBBY! AND DO YOU THINK EVERYBODY CARES ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU WERE A GHOST FOR TWO SEASONS STRAIGHT? NO! AS A MATTER OF FACT, IT WAS ACTUALLY COOL! AND IN DAY OF THE DEPARTED, YOU CONSTANTLY RANTING ABOUT HOW YOUR FRIENDS DON'T NOTICE YOU DROVE ME UP THE GODDAMN WALL!

Cole: T_T

Vr: (taking a deep breath) Alright, what's next?

Marune: Zane needs to read Nya x Pixal.

Zane: Ew.

Vr: You haven't seen anything yet, Zane. Go on, read!

Zane: (sighs)

* * *

(one Nya x Pixal fanfic later)

Zane: 0_0

Vr: Don't worry Zane, the next dare is not for you. Instead, it's for Marune.

Marune: ...

Vr: To style Jay's hair however he wants.

Marune: (evil grin)

Jay: (gulps)

Marune: (pulls out a bunch of sparkly hair-clips)

Jay: 0_0

Marune: (decorates Jay's hair with the clips)

Jay: -_-

Kai: Nice hairstyle, Jay.

Jay: :(

Vr; Children, children, please! Next dare is for Nya to dye her hair rainbow colors.

Nya: (sighs, then dunks her hair in a bucket of rainbow hair dye)

Vr: Looks better than Jay.

Jay: HEY!

Vr: You talked! Kai, you know what you gotta do.

Kai: (sets Jay on fire and shoves him into a pit of acid)

Jay: T_T

Vr: Alright, the next dare. For all of the ninja to talk to Crystal about his anxiety problems.

Kai: Who?

(a boy walks in. He has short black hair with blue highlights and blue eyes, with pale lips, and a silver necklace. Wears a red hoodie with an orange shirt underneath, light blue jeans, and orange Jordans.)

Kai: Seriously? Crystal isn't even a boy's name.

Crystal: ...I really don't like you.

Kai: Whatever. That's basically everyone else in this room.

Vr: Go figure.

Cole: So, what are we supposed to do?

Vr: I don't know, at least say something.

Cole: ...hi.

Crystal: I'm going to see that doctor who lives down the street. (leaves)

Vr: Wow guys. You had one job!

Kai: Well, I'm sorry he hates my guts.

Vr: So does everyone else.

Kai: ...shaddup.

Vr: You shaddup!

Marune: I'm just gonna say the next dare. (reads dare) 0_0

Vr: What the-

Kai: I have a bad feeling.

Vr: (whispers dare in Kai's ear)

Kai: 0_0 I don't get it.

Vr: I think you'll figure it out. (shoves Kai and Cole into a dark room)

Marune: Now what?

Vr: Now we wait.

...

...

...

Lloyd: Awfully quiet, isn't it?

Cole: AAAAH! WHAT THE HELL KAI!?

Kai: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: Let's just move on.

Lloyd: But I want to know what's going on-

Vr: Lloyd, some things are best left unaddressed.

Lloyd: 0_0

Vr: So next dare is for...Jay and Nya.

Nya: I have a bad feeling.

Vr: You should. You need to...(whispers dare)

Jay: ...

Nya: WHAT THE HELL!? NO, PLEASE NO! THAT IS SICK!

Jay: :(

Nya: Don't give me that face, pervert! (slaps Jay)

Vr: Well then! Zane and Kai gotta sing the Snow Miser/Heat Miser song.

Kai: What the heck is that?

Vr: Go figure.

 _I'm Mister White Christmas_  
 _I'm Mister Snow_  
 _I'm Mister Icicle_  
 _I'm Mister Ten Below_  
 _Friends call me Snow Miser_  
 _What ever I touch_  
 _Turns to snow in my clutch_  
 _I'm too much!_

 _He's Mister White Christmas_  
 _He's Mister Snow_

 _That's right!_

 _He's Mister Icicle_  
 _He's Mister Ten Below_

 _Friends call me Snow Miser,_  
 _What ever I touch_  
 _Turns to snow in my clutch_

Vr: Why does Kai have to ruin every song he sings?

Kai: Hey! I do not ruin every song!

Marune: You kinda do.

Kai: -_-

Vr: Next dare!

Marune: Wu's gotta sing Hope's song.

Vr: (waving lyrics) This one? Well, I couldn't find any other, so that's as close as we're gonna get!

 _There's a story that started on Christmas_  
 _When a baby was born in the night_  
 _And those who came far, who followed the star_  
 _Were seeing a heavenly sight ..._  
 _a heavenly sight._

 _Well the years hurried by, and the boy, now a man_  
 _Could make the blind see with a touch of his hand_  
 _He was born to be King - he was Rabbi and Priest_  
 _But the best that he had, he gave to the least ..._  
 _He gave to the least._

 _He was born and he died, almost 2,000 years ago_  
 _He laughed and he cried, he felt all the fears we know_  
 _But what does it matter? A story so strange ..._  
 _Even if it is true, what does it change?_  
 _What does it change?_

 _Well he spoke like a prophet - like no one they'd heard_  
 _This simple young carpenter - crowds hung on every word_  
 _He hated injustice - He taught what is right_  
 _He said "I'm the way, and the truth, and the light."_

Marune: You sure that's the right version?

Vr: If was the only one I found! Anyway, Christmas is starting up, so why not?

Marune: I hate when you have a good argument.

Vr; Next dare! The ninja have to roast each other using cuss words.

Kai: I'm going first. COLE, YOUR EATING HABITS ARE F***ING DISGUSTING!

Cole: Oh yeah? YOU KNOW WHAT, KAI!? YOUR A*S WOULD BE GRASS IF IT WASN'T FOR US AGREEING TO TAKE YOU AS ONE OF US INSTEAD OF JUST LEAVING YOUR FOR DEAD RIGHT THEN AND THERE!

Jay: I can do much better than that! LLOYD, YOU ARE A MOTHERF***ING POWER HOARDER! (Kai sets him on fire and shoves him into acid after this)

Lloyd: Really Jay? EVERY DAMN TIME YOU SAY POSITIVE THINKING, I WANNA SHOVE EVERY DAMN WEAPON I CAN FIND UP YOUR A*S!

Everyone: (turns to look at Zane)

Zane: (deep breath) ALL OF YOU ARE JUST OF BUNCH OF (censored) AND (censored)! I CAN'T (censored) BELIEVE HOW MUCH (censored) I PUT UP WITH EVERY (censored) DAY! AND, YOU KNOW WHAT!? (censored, censored, censored, and censored)

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: I swear, I haven't heard half of those before.

Marune: What's next?

Vr: Kai's gotta roast Karloff. Because he stole Skylor or something. (Did I mention I ship it?)

Marune: I'll give him three minutes before he gets punched through the wall.

Kai: Okay...um...

Vr: (tapping foot impatiently) Any day now, Kai.

Kai: Okay, damn! I'm thinking!

Vr: Well, you better think faster, or I'll shoot you in the brain and do it for you!

Kai: That doesn't even make sense! Okay, I got it.

Vr: So say it!

Kai: SHADDUP! KARLOFF, YOU STOLE MY WOMAN! YES, SKYLOR'S MINE AND I DON'T CARE IF SHE LIKES ANOTHER GUY OR SOMETHING! AND WHAT ON EARTH WOULD SHE LIKE YOU FOR!?

Karloff: ...(punches Kai through the wall)

Marune: That wasn't three minutes.

Kai: (landed headfirst in pavement) Ow...

Vr: I don't know, but I'm sure that's a pretty good reason.

Marune: Ha!

Kai: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!

Vr: NO! Anyways, next is for Jay to do the Match Machine thingy!

Jay: It's rigged!

Vr: (sets Jay on fire and shoves him into a pit of acid) NO TALKING! And just go do it!

Jay: (leaves)

Marune: What did you do?

Vr: You'll see...

* * *

(with the Match Machine thingy)

Jay: (waiting for results) NYA!? I GOT NYA!? (insert the setting on fire and shoving into acid here)

Machine: Oops! We accidentally gave you the wrong answers! Here's the real ones! (shows Cole)

Jay: ...

Vr: Problem?

Marune: Why did it show that?

Vr: Because yaoi is just better. Any Ninjago fangirl will tell you that. Moving on!

Marune: Wu's gotta get revenge on Nya for the stunt with the grenade.

Wu: (throws grenade at Nya)

Nya: Son of a- (everything blows up in her face)

Vr: Ehahahahaha!

Nya: Oh yeah, very funny!

Kai: It kinda is.

Nya: (death glare of death)

Vr: Leave your sister alone, Kai. Next dare is for the villains to watch Hello Kitty.

Marune: Wait, it's a Tv show?

Vr: I don't know, and I don't plan to know. (shoves villains into another room) Next!

Marune: Cole and Jay need to do a dubstep dance-off.

Jay: Dubstep? (avoids the fire Kai shoots at him) HA! (falls into a pit of acid)

Vr: Nice try, Jay. (turns on the music)

Cole: (breakdancing)

Jay: (tries to breakdance, but slips and falls out the window, screaming)

Everyone: (clapping real slowly)

Jay: -_-

Vr: Cole wins.

Cole: YES!

Vr: Next dare goes to...Cole and Jay! Again!

Cole: (scream of rage)

Vr: Go all WWE on each other.

Kai: Now that's something I'd pay money to see!

Vr: Nobody cares.

Kai: -_-

* * *

(in the middle of a ring)

Vr: In one corner, we have Cole. In the other, Jay. FIGHT!

Jay: You wanna go, boi? YOU WANNA FAAKING GO!?

Cole: (whacks Jay real hard)

Jay: (KO'd)

Vr: Aw come on! That was so short!

Lloyd: That's what she said!

Vr: (death glare of death)

Lloyd: 0_0

Vr: Shut up, Lloyd. Next!

Marune: (looks above him and sees mistletoe) Oh no...

Josh: (standing under mistletoe with Marune) Ah, whatever, (kisses Marune)

Everyone: (jaw drop)

Marune: 0_0

Vr: What the heck did I just witness? Marune, you're way too young for a relationship!

Marune: I know!

Vr: Moving on! Ronin's gotta eat 100 million Hershey's!

Ronin: Yeah, decent chocolate!

Vr: And while he does that (checks next dare), Nya needs to go to the ICU with...malaria?

Nya: I'm perfectly healthy! How does that even work?

Tox: (dumps a bunch of stuff on Nya) Not malaria, but close enough!

Nya: -_- Now I really need to go to the ICU.

Kai: Wait...what does ICU stand for again?

Shade: Intensive Care Unit, idiot.

Kai: Oh, so I'm the idiot!?

Shade: Yes!

Marune: ...

Vr: What?

Marune: Someone needs to dare those two...

Vr: To sleep together? Yes.

Vr and Marune: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vr: Now that's something I'd pay money to see!

Kai: -_- Shut up...

* * *

(at the ICU)

Desk Clerk: Hello.

Nya: Hi. My friend dumped a bunch of poison on me.

Desk Clerk: ...

Nya: It's a long story.

Desk Clerk: ...

Nya: You see, I'm on this dare show, and this was a-

Desk Clerk: Get the hell outta my sight.

Nya: Okay, damn! (stomps off)

Desk Clerk: Kids these days...their stupid pranks...

Vr: Wow.

Nya: I know, right? My skin's all irritated!

Tox: I have no regrets.

Nya: -_- I'm not surprised.

Vr: This is why I love the Elemental Masters. Anyways, speaking of which...(Insert groan from the Elemental Masters here) SHADDUP, ALL OF YOU!

Marune: They have to watch famous Minecraft players.

Vr: Does Jacksepticeye count?

Marune: Is he a famous Minecraft player?

Vr: ...no?

Marune: Then no.

Vr: Aw, come on! What's after that?

Marune: Zane needs to build an ice statue of him and Pixal.

Vr: This I gotta see.

* * *

(Outside, where all the ice and crap is)

Zane: (building)

Marune: I wonder what it's gonna look like.

(Zane finishes. It's a giant statue of him and Pixal making out)

Vr: 0_0

Zane: What? I built the statue to meet your criteria.

Vr: Nobody said it had to look like that.

Zane: I am too proud of my work to demolish it.

Vr: (eye roll) Next dare is for Pixal to learn karate.

Pixal; I've actually updated my system. I believe martial arts might've been included in the software.

Vr: Kick Jay.

Jay: (shaking head nervously)

Pixal: (roundhouse kicks jay out the window)

Vr: That was perfect.

Pixal: Thank you!

Vr: Next dare is for...GARMADANG!

Garmadon: Did you go on Tumblr again?

Vr: Yes, and I have no regrets!

Gamradon: -_- What do I have to do?

Vr: Be a kawaii anime version of yourself.

Gamadon: (now cute, kawaii, and anime) -_-

Vr: EEEE! So cute! Moving on! Kai's gotta fight dementors from the Harry Potter world.

Kai: Which are?

(three dementors appear out of nowhere)

Kai: 0_0 Oh. (screams and tries to avoid the dementors)

Vr: How long do you think he'll last?

Marune: Not very long.

Kai: (throws two dementors out the window) Oh thank goodness. (sees third) AAAAAHHHHHH-

* * *

(We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by)

Vr: You okay Kai?

Kai: NO!

Vr: Oh, he's fine! Next dare!

Marune: Zane needs to try and fit in with a Harry Potter fangirl club.

Vr: Good luck, Zane.

Zane: (sighs)

* * *

(at the club meeting)

Zane: (dressed as Harry Potter) Hey guys?

Fans: ?

Zane: I ship Harry and Ginny as much as you all do, right? OTP, right? What's your favorite spell?

Fan: Who the hell invited the Muggle?

Zane: (triggered) I AM NOT A MUGGLE! I AM A NINDROID! (Stomps out)

Vr: Wow, Zane.

Zane: How dare they call me a Muggle! That's just an insult to nindroids everywhere!

Vr: (rolls eyes) Moving on! Morro's gotta eat vinegar and sugar and try not to vomit.

Morro: (sighs and eats the vinegar and sugar)

Lloyd; How is it?

Morro: ...

Lloyd; You know you gotta swallow, right?

Morro: (swallows, then flips the bird to Lloyd)

Lloyd: -_- Why haven't I dumped a bucket of water on oyu yet?

Vr: Great dare idea, thanks Lloyd!

Morro: DON'T YOU DARE!

Vr: SHADDUP! Dareth needs to burn all of his fake medals and trophies.

Dareth: NO! NOT MY BABIES!

Kai: (comes out of nowhere with the trophies and burns them)

Dareth: T_T

Kai: Hey, has anyone noticed Jay's been awfully quiet today?

Jay: HEY!

Lloyd: (claps really slowly)

Jay: Stop that Lloyd.

Lloyd: (claps)

Jay; I SAID STOP IT!

Lloyd: (still clapping)

Jay: -_-

Vr: last dare! We get to watch the RWBY red and yellow trailers!

* * *

(One set of trailers later)

Kai: Oh.

Vr: And that ends today's episode of Dawn of the Ninja dares! One last thing...(shoves Kai out the window)

Kai: OW! HEY!

Vr: Ehehehehehe.

* * *

 **That's one way to end a show.**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates. This took me forever to finish! But I hope you enjoyed all the same**

 **Send in them dares for more!**


	35. Chapter 35

Vr: (lying on her stomach) Hey Marune.

Marune: (cleaning a dagger that has tomato juice all over it) Yeah?

Vr: What's with the red crap?

Marune: Making sauce for my pasta. It didn't go very well.

Vr: I can see. Check this out.

Marune: What?

Vr: It's called Crackshipjago. And you'll see in...5...4...3...2...1...

Vr and Marune: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vr: I LOVE THIS BLOG!

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr and-OH CRAP IT'S A DEMON!

Kai: -_- No, it's just me.

Jay: AHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: You are gonna burn slowly real soon if you don't shut up.

Jay: 0_0

Vr: Don't threaten him, Kai, that's my job. Anyways, we've got a bunch of dares to do and we are gonna do them.

Cole: Can we have just one chapter where we...you know...don't do any dares?

Everyone: ...

Vr: No.

Kai: Did you seriously just ask **her** that?

Vr: Shaddup, Kai. First dare goes to...

Cole: Kai.

Nya: Kai.

Everyone: Kai.

Vr: Not Kai.

Everyone: (groans)

Kai: Yes!

Vr: Don't worry, we'll torture him soon enough. The villains need to...(whispers dare)

Morro: (sighs)

* * *

(One Veggie Tales medley later)

Marune: (uncovering ears) Is it over?

Vr: Yes, thankfully. What's next?

Marune: Nya and Jay gotta sing Love is an Open Door.

Vr: (plugs ears) Let me know when's over.

Marune: Will do.

Jay: Come on Nya.

Nya: Against my will.

 _All my life has been a series of doors in my face_  
 _And then suddenly I bump into you_

 _I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_  
 _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_  
 _And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

 _But with you..._  
 _But with you_

 _I found my place..._  
 _I see your face..._

 _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_  
 _Love is an open door!_  
 _Love is an open door!_  
 _Love is an open door!_

 _With you!_  
 _With you!_  
 _With you!_  
 _With you!_

 _Love is an open door..._

Vr: Is it over?

Nya: Yes.

Vr: Okay, next dare! It's for...Nya.

Nya: Surprise, surprise.

Vr: Shaddup. Sing a parody of two perfect girls. I tweaked the lyrics for you.

Nya I am done with singing love songs after this.

 _A one-man woman's what I wanna be_  
 _To stay by his side so faithfully_  
 _I would if I could, but it's just no good_  
 _'Cause there's two perfect guys for me_

 _Ha! Ha! Ha! All right!_

 _Jay, oh Jay!_  
 _Cole, oh Cole!_  
 _A one-man woman's what I wanna be_  
 _But there's two perfect guys for me_

Kai: Wow.

Nya: (blushing) Shaddup!

Vr: Why don't you go the fandom route? Date Skylor or Pixal and have the boys end up with each other?

Nya: That actually doesn't sound half bad.

Jay: HEY!

Cole: (facepalm) Let's just move on, shall we?

Vr: First time someone's said something I actually like in a long time! Jay gets to bathe in a pool of steaming lava.

Jay: 0_0 What!?

Cole: (shoves Jay into a pool of lava)

Jay: AAAH! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT! WHY GUYS, WHY!?

Maruen: that looks like it hurts.

Jay: (pulls himself out) Please don't make me do that again!

Vr: Alright Jay, you're done until chapter 37.

Jay: (sighs) Oh thank goodness...

Vr: So, next dare! Cole and Nya have to...break up?

Nya: ...wut?

Vr: Is there something I'm missing out on, here?

Cole: Uh...

Nya: NO, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! LET'S JUST DO THIS DAMN DARE AND GET ON WITH OUR LIVES! (takes a deep breath) I'm breaking up with you, Cole.

Cole: We weren't even dating in the first place-

Nya: SHADDUP! You ruined the moment.

Vr: The moments are always ruined. Cole and Kai have Christmas presents to give each other!

Kai: (gives a present to Cole)

Cole: (gives a present to Kai)

Jay: What's in there?

Kai and Cole: (open the presents, which explode in their faces)

Kai: (glares at Vr) Care to explain?

Vr: I swapped the presents out with explosives.

Cole: Figures.

Vr: Next is for Wu and Garmadon to join some NFL teams.

Garmadon; I don't think that will end well.

* * *

(At the NFL draft)

Coach: Okay, welcome to the Ninjago Football League. Now, I'm choosing what teams y'all end up on because I am clearly superior to all of you bastards.

Wu: Can I join a team?

Garmadon: (facepalms)

Coach: You two are clearly past your prime. GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!

Garmadon: (flips coach off) Rude. (grabs Wu and leaves)

Vr: Go figure why they wouldn't take you.

Garmadon: -_-

Vr: Next dare! (gives Ronin a c4)

Ronin: What's this?

Vr: For your dare. Josh is waiting for you with a car outside.

Ronin: Oh.

* * *

(at a military base)

Ronin: This is not gonna work.

Josh: Watch this. (blows up c4)

Ronin: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT!

Josh: GET TO THE CAR!

Soldier: (standing in front of the car) Aw, so it was YOU!

Josh: (sneaks past the guard, into the car and starts the engine.)

Ronin: Don't you dare! (Josh drives off) Dammit.

Soldier: Do you really think this is funny!? (pulls out a knife and lunges at Ronin)

Ronin: AAAAH!

* * *

(back with everyone else)

Marune: This is why you never trust Josh.

Vr: I don't know how much you trust him, but you've gotta...(whisper dare)

Marune: 0_0 ...no...

Josh: (sitting at a computer) Good enough for me.

Kai: I don't get it. What do they have to do?

Vr: Make yaoi of them.

Cole: Gross.

Marune: I don't wanna write or draw yaoi! I don't know where to start!

Vr: Let me teach you. So you take a guy...let's use Kai as an example.

Kai: Why me!?

Vr: Because all my friends call you the gay one, now SHADDUP! Now you give him a love interest...choose someone random.

Marune: Someone random.

Vr: -_- Then you write a cheesy beginning, make them talk, then have them make out!

Marune: ...

Vr: Or you could go the other route-

Kai: NO, WE WILL NOT GO THE OTHER ROUTE!

Marune: -_-

Vr: You know what, let's just move on.

Kai: I sense a sudden increase in yaoi dares coming.

Vr: Shaddup. I still wanna see you sleep with S-

Kai: YOU SHADDUP NOW! (bushing)

Vr: Ehehehe. What's next, Marune?

Marune: Next dare goes to Zane.

Zane: To do what task?

Marune: Drink 50,000 beers.

Zane: (chugs beers) ...

Ronin: 0_0 Geez, I can't even finish one that quickly!

Vr: He's a nindroid Ronin, get with the program. Wu gets to have some (cough) fun time (cough) with Misako.

Garmadon: (triggered)

Wu: Come here!

Misako: Ew, no. I married the sexier looking brother for a reason.

Wu: :(

Kai: I think we should find Wu another girl.

Cole: ...no...

Vr: Or, he can just leave Misako alone. Next one!

Marune: Lloyd's gotta kamikaze into a police station.

Vr: Oh, well then. Say hello to those undercover cops from the bank for me!

Lloyd: Why do I think this won't end well?

Kai Because these dares never do.

* * *

(at the police station)

Bank Worker: Glad I'm here and not at the bank where crazy kids in black hoodies attempt to rob us. (squints) What's that?

Lloyd: (in a plane) SOMEONE HELP ME, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLANE!

Bank Worker: AAAAAAHHHH!

(BOOM!)

Vr: Lloyd clearly doesn't know how to kamikaze.

Kai: Ya think?

Vr: Shut up, nobody wants your opinion. (gives Garmadon a gun)

Garmadon: Perfect. (shoots at Wu)

Wu: (ducks behind Kai)

Kai: Son of a- (bullet cuts clean through his hair) MY HAIR!

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Cole: It kinda is...

Kai: NO IT'S NOT!

Vr: Okay, shaddup already! (types something into a computer) This is needed for our next dare-oh crap...

Marune: What-

Vr: Get out of here, child.

Marune: Huh? Why?

Vr: I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!

Marune: ... (backs away slowly)

Vr: (throws computer out the window) We are done with that crap. Next!

Marune: The Elemental Masters and villains have to watch Zootopia and give honest pinions.

Vr: Oh, that's easy.

* * *

(one movie later)

Skylor: ...so wait, people now would rather see movies about anthropomorphic animals?

Vr: Hey, at least it's better than Frozen, right?

Kai: Oh, so you don't really like to Let it Go?

Vr: NO!

Kai: _LET IT GO, LET IT GO!_

Vr: (shoots an arrow through Kai's hair)

Kai: NOT AGAIN!

Vr: There's an important life lesson, Kai. It's called learning when not to trigger people!

Kai: I'll keep it in mind, thanks.

Vr: Perfect. Next dare goes to...the dumba*s hothead in the room.

Kai: GEE I WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE!

Vr: Yeah Kai, I wonder who that could be.

Everyone: ...

Kai: Just tell me already, dammit.

Vr: Nothing, really. Just don't tell some guy who hates your guts that he has a girl's name.

Kai: Wut-

(two guys riding a sea wave burst into the room and land on top of Kai. One of them is Crystal, and the other is a 16-year-old boy. He has black shaggy hair with red streaks, green eyes, pale skin and red lips. He wears a cyan ninja gi, black gloves, green jeans, turquoise and red Converse and a silver and blue raindrop necklace.)

Kai: Oh crap...not you again...

Crystal: This is revenge for saying I have a girl's name! (punches Kai)

Kai: OW! Geez, why do I have to deal with all the psychos?

Kasen: ...

Kai: ...

Crystal: ...

Everyone: ...

Jay: Uh-oh, sh*t's about to get real..

Kasen: (nutshots Kai)

Kai: (screaming in pain) OKAY, TAKE WHAT YOU WANT AND LEAVE! PLEASE DON'T KICK ME THERE AGAIN!

Kasen: Like what, your hair gel?

Kai: Sure, if you don't beat me up again!

Crystal: Too late. I already burned it.

Kai: T_T (sobbing)

Kasen: Come on, let's get out of here. (puts an arm around Crystal's waist, then walks with him out the door)

Cole: Why is it that everyone has a better love life than Kai?

Kai: Not everyone! Vr and Marune are still single.

Marune: Because I don't wanna date...

Vr: Please, I didn't choose the single life, the single life chose me.

Kai: -_- Not like any of us would wanna date you anyways.

Vr: Not like I actually wanna date any of you! Next dare!

Marune: Okay. (pulls out dare) Zane gets to paint a picture of him and Pixal.

Vr: Please nothing that involves things I don't want to see!

Zane: -_- (paints)

Pixal: What do you mean when you say that?

Nya: Are you serious?

Pixal: Yes. I am at loss on what Vr would not be willing to see.

Everyone: ...

Nya: You and I are going to have a nice, long talk.

Zane: Finished!

(Everyone takes a look at the painting.)

Vr: ...what did I just say, Zane?

Zane: It was an idea that made the most of my painting abilities. I had to do it.

Vr: The person who gave the nindroid a dirty mind is in some serious hot water. Next is for...

Cole: (whispering) Please...have nothing to do with me...

Vr: (glaring at Cole)

Cole: ...

Kai: She's talking to you, Col-

Cole: (slaps Kai) I KNOW IDIOT, I CAN READ BODY LANGUAGE!

Vr: How hot do you think Kai is? One a scale of 1 to 10?

Cole: ...

Lloyd: Considering the fact he just slapped him, probably not very hot.

Vr: Well, thank you Captain Obvious.

Cole: Fine. 6.

Kai; A 6!?

Cole: Yes-

Kai: ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!? I DESERVE MORE THAN A 6! I AM CLEARLY THE SEXIEST GUY HERE!

Vr: Keep dreaming, Kai.

Lloyd: Ooh, so you think someone else is more sexy!

Vr: What!? No! I-

Lloyd: Tell me who it is!

Vr: Sh-shaddup...

Lloyd: Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me-

Vr: (pointing an arrow at Lloyd)

Lloyd: 0_0

Vr: Thank you. Cole also needs to call Kai Kai-hun for two chapters. Now, let's move on.

Marune: Vr gets to roast Jay.

Vr: Oh, I can think of any insult.

Marune: Literally. Over a campfire.

Vr: (making a campfire)

Jay: Nope!

Vr: Could someone please-

Kalrof: (blocks Jay's path, then punches him back to Vr)

Jay: OWWW!

Vr: Thank you!

Jay: (backs away slowly)

Vr: Oh well. If you're not coming to the fire...(throws fire on Jay)

Jay: AAAAAAHH! IT BURNS!

Vr: It's fire, it's gonna burn! Lloyd, talk in a Scottish accent.

Lloyd: In terrible Scottish accent) Like this?

Vr: ...seriously?

Lloyd: Hey, I tried!

Vr: But apparently, you didn't try hard enough.

Lloyd: That's what she sai-

Vr: (death glare of death)

Lloyd: Maybe I should just keep quiet.

Vr: Yes. You should. Next!

Marune: Nya needs to read Greenwisp.

Nya: Alright then.

* * *

(one Greenwisp fanfic later)

Nya: ...

Kai: How was it?

Nya: I have nothing to say.

Vr: That may be a good decision. Marune gets to have Cole's cake.

Cole: What!?

Marune: (eating the cake)

Cole: (sobbing)

Vr: How does that taste, Marune?

Marune: Try some!

Vr; (eats half of the cake) Ooh, that's good.

Cole: Not you too!

Vr: Real sorry you missed out, Cole. Next dare!

Marune: Morro needs to do Reddit's 50/50 challenge.

Morro: What is that?

Vr: Just as it sounds.

Morro: (searches it up) Oh, that. (clicks the first video)

Everyone: ...

Morro: (screams) WHAT IS THAT!? (clicks next video) OH MY SWEET MASTER OF SPINJITSU! (clicks next result and starts sobbing) Why...

Lloyd: Enjoying yourself?

Morro: (death glare of death)

Vr: They call it 50/50 for a reason Morro. Next is for...Lloyd!

Morro: Ha!

Lloyd: T_T What is it?

Vr: You;re a muffin for the rest of the chapter.

Lloyd: (a vanilla muffin with mint chips and green icing) -_-

Garmadon: Huh, I guess Lloyd really is my little muffin.

Lloyd: DAAAAAAAD!

Vr: Heh, nothing like father-son embarrassment. (dumps a bucket of glue on Clouse)

Clouse: What was that for?

Vr: So this would stick. (dumps pink glitter on to of Clouse)

Clouse: Now covered in glitter) -_-

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chen: Clousely-clouse looks so beautiful!

Clouse: (muttering death threats to Vr under his breath)

Vr: (hearing every word) That's real cute, Clouse. Next!

Marune: Everyone needs to see this (shows Vr the video)

Vr; Alright then, put it on play!

* * *

(one video later)

Everyone: ...

Kai: What exactly was that?

Vr: A YouTube video, you idiot. Last dare is for us to watch another death battle!

Kai: Oh joy.

* * *

(one more death battle later)

Cole: I think I've had my fill of death battles.

Vr: I think we all have. So, that concludes today's episode of Dawn of the Ninja Dares! Wasn't that fun!?

Lloyd: That's what she said!

Vr: (loads bow and starts shooting at Lloyd) I SWEAR LLOYD, ONE OF THESE DAYS-

Lloyd: 0_0 (runs)

* * *

 **So many dirty jokes, so little time.  
**

 **So Jay can't be dared until Chapter 37. Just bringing that up.**

 **Sorry for not really updating! I've been really busy, only being able to update the chapter for short periods of time.  
But keep sending in them dares for more!**


	36. Chapter 36

Vr: (playing Minecraft)

Marune: (watching)

Vr: (finishes building a giant Kai, then lights the whole thing on fire) Ehehehe. Want a turn, Marune?

Marune: Sure! (builds a giant Jay, then blows it all up)

* * *

(with Kai and Jay)

Kai: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'M ON FIRE! (running around, waving his hands)

Everyone: ...

Jay: I'M BEING BOMBED! BOMBED!

Cole: ... (slaps Jay)

Jay: Oh, it's all gone-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

(back with Vr and Marune)

Marune: (finishes blowing up giant Jay) What now?

Vr: Ooh, I know, I know, I know!

Marune: (cleaning daggers) What?

Vr; Let's give some "presents" to our favorite characters.

Marune: ...did you buy me chocolate?

Vr: No, you have to wait until the 25th.

Marune: Awwwwww!

Vr: That's the rules, Marune.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr! (tosses a sack of presents into the room)

Jay: Ooh, what are those?

Vr: (gives Jay a present)

Jay: EE! SOMEONE CARES ABOUT ME! (opens up present and pulls out a target) Huh?

Vr: (loads bow and fires an arrow at Jay)

Jay: AAAAAAAAAH! (blocks arrow with target)

Vr: Damn it. (Shoots sack and the presents fly into everyone's hands)

Kai: (opening present) I knew you secretly cared about me!

Vr: Oh, go jump in a pit of flaming death!

Kai: No, somebody will probably dare me to do that. (present sets him on fire) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'M ON FIRE AGAIN! HELP!

Everyone: ...

Cole: You never were before.

Kai: STFU AND HELP ME HERE!

Vr: We'll just leave him like that. Now, finish opening up your presents because WE GOT DARES!

Lloyd: Why do I have three pairs of boxing gloves in mine?

Vr: Because you, Cole and Hothead get the honor of beating up Chen!

Lloyd and Cole: (smile evilly)

Kai: (still screaming bloody murder)

Lloyd: (puts on a pair of boxing gloves) Hold him down, Cole!

Chen: (running for his life)

Cole: (tackles Chen)

* * *

(one beat-up session later)

Chen: (all bruised and cowering under Clouse's chair)

Clouse: (just done with this)

Lloyd: Oh man, that was fun!

Misako: ...I did not raise you like this...

Garmadon: LLOYD, YOU SHOULD'VE GONE FOR THE KILL! NEXT TIME, KNOCK HIM DEAD!

Misako: -_-

Vr: Boys will be boys and they'll love beating things up. Next dare!

Marune: Kai's gotta do an Irish jig.

Vr: I know how to do that! (sets Kai on fire)

Kai: (screaming and running around in the form and an Irish jig)

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: T_T You're all evil. I swear Vr, you should be Ninjago's next villain. You'd make a great one!

Vr: I'll take it as a compliment, despite hating Kai's guts. Next is for...LLOYD!

Lloyd: (screams a scream of rage)

Vr: How enthusiastic. Jump into a pit...of things.

Lloyd: What kind of things?

Vr: Any pit that you've dealt with before, NOW GO!

* * *

(at a huge pit that contains lots of stuff)

Lloyd: Calm down, Lloyd. Just jump. (jumps) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Vr: Maybe I should've given him a book on how to survive pits instead of those boxing gloves.

Kai: Yeah, a lot of these gifts are questionable.

Vr: So is how sexy you are.

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai; T_T You suck.

Vr: And so do you. Next dare!

Marune: ...

Vr: (reads dare) Wha-NO!

Marune: (picks up Vr's bow)

Vr: Don't you dare, Marune! DON'T YOU DARE!

Marune: (bends Vr's bow sideways)

Vr; (sobs as she picks up the bow and cradles it close) MY BABY, NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?

Kai: HA! Now you know how we feel!

Vr: (whacks Kai on the head with the bow) Shaddup! This is my child and it deserves to be loved more than you!

Everyone: ...

Vr: (fixing bow) We better move on.

Marune: Okay, um...Zane's gotta sing Hey Brother.

Vr: Oh thank goodness my bow's safe for this one.

Kai; As cool as it may look, nobody gives a crap about your bow.

Vr: ...(tackles Kai)

Marune: 0_0 You should probably start singing, Zane.

 _Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover_  
 _Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_  
 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_  
 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

 _Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?_  
 _Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder_  
 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_  
 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

 _What if I'm far from home?_  
 _Oh brother, I will hear you call!_  
 _What if I lose it all?_  
 _Oh sister, I will help you hang on!_  
 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_  
 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Zane: Alright, I'm done...are they done yet?

Vr: (whacking Kai with bow over and over) Give me...5 more...minutes!

Kai: OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!

Marune: ...I think you're done...

Vr: Fine. (gets off Kai) Let's see...Wu and Garmadon have to toast each other.

Garmadon: Roast.

Vr: Huh?

Garmadon: Don't you mean roast one another?

Vr: Yeah, toasting. That's what it says.

Wu: (pulls out a glass of tea)

Cole: Aren't toasts usually done with alcohol?

Wu: I do mine with tea. Come on, let's toast!

Garmadon; (shoves Wu into a toaster)

Wu: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Everyone: ...

Gamradon: What? I'm toasting him.

Vr: Where did you get the toaster?

Garmdon; Long story. Anyway, never trust appliance store giveaways.

Vr: (rolls eyes) Moving on! Next is for Nya. (gives Nya one of Marune's daggers)

Marune: Hey!

Nya: Thank you. (chases Kai)

Kai: (runs) NO, YOU CANNOT STAB ME!

Nya: WHY THE HECK NOT!?

Kai: BECAUSE IF YOU DID, I WOULD DIE!

Vr: I can live with that!

Kai: SHADDUP!

Vr: Nya, stab him.

Ny: I'm trying! (get a fireball to the face) OW!

Vr; You know what, let's just move on. Next dare!

Marune: Cole needs to read Jaya.

Cole: ...

Vr: Problem with that, Cole?

Cole: ...(reading)

Vr: Shall we introduce him to the lemons?

Cole: PLEASE DON'T!

Vr: Alright, alright! Next is for...Cole. Again.

Cole: (scream of rage)

Vr: Slam dunk a rock that looks like a dodgeball on Kai.

Cole; That's something I can pull off. (slam dunks on Kai)

Kai: (out cold)

Vr: Finally, we can get dome peace and quiet in here. Next!

Marune: (whispers dares to Vr)

Vr: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Everyone: 0_0

Nya: Not good.

Vr: (gives Garmadon a piece of paper with some random crap written on it) Okay, I've set up a reservation for you and Clouse. Have fun!

Garmadon: (sighs)

* * *

(at a fancy French restaurant)

Clouse: ...why are we here again?

Garmadon: Because the dare said so.

Clouse: Don't look now...but there is a group of fangirls staring at us...

Fangirls: OMFG, GARMADON AND CLOUSE-SENPAI!

Garmadon: Run!

(Garmadon and Clouse run through the restaurant screaming as the fangirls chase them. Anyone else in the restaurant just sits there with confused looks on their faces))

Vr: It was canon...for a second.

Kai: Yeah, that's as close as any of your pairings get.

Vr: Oh, shut up. Chen gets to slap you for the whole staff incident.

Chen: (slaps Kai)

Kai: OW! IT WAS FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF NINJAGO!

Chen: STAFFS HAVE FEELINGS TOO!

Kai: -_-

Vr: Yeah Kai, you hurt the poor staff's feelings. Now it will forever long to feast on your soul.

Kai: ...wut...?

Cole: Better sooner than later.

Vr: Yeah. Next is for...Wu and Garmadon to do a parody of Mulan's I'll Make a Man Out of You.

Garmadon: (sighs)

* * *

(after singing because my computer is screwing me and I couldn't find the lyrics. Sorry, Jonathen)

Garmadon: I am done.

Vr: I didn't ask, but okay then. Next is for Morro, Kai, Cole and Nya!

Morro, Kai, Cole and Nya: (cue the screams of rage)

Vr: Shaddup, or I'll shut you up for you! (screams stop) Thanks. You guys have to fight those Xiaolin Dragons guys in an Xiaolin Showdown. (pulls out a bunch of Shen Gong Wu) I totally did not rob anyone of these. Here Kai, take one!

Kai: (grabs a Shen Gong Wu) The heck is this?

Omi: (randomly bursts in and grabs another one) We've triggered a Xiaolin Showdown!

Kai: Aw crap.

* * *

(the room changes into an intense-looking arena)

Kai: This is just downright terrifying.

Cole: Amen, brother.

Nya: We're dead. We're all dead.

Omi: Well, let's finish what you four started. (grabs the Kaijin Charm and blasts it at Morro)

Morro: Water! (jumps)

Kai: Still afraid of water? (water hits him in the face) HEY!

Nya: Two can play at this game! (sends a spurt of water flying at Omi)

Clay: (pulls out the Black Beetle, which shelters him with amour, then blocks Nya's shot)

Nya: Crap.

Kimiko: (uses the Emperor Scorpion and causes the Shen Gong Wu to attack Morro, Kai, Cole and Nya)

Morro, Kai, Cole and Nya: (scream)

* * *

(after the smoke has cleared)

Kai: Is it over?

Vr: Yes, Kai, it's over.

Kai: (sighs)

Vr: We were talking about the fight, not the dares.

Kai: (groans)

Vr: Now, Cole gets to have a cake eating contest with Stampylonghead.

Cole; Yay, cake!

Vr: Let's see who wins. (shoves a table a cakes in front of Cole and Stampy) And...GO!

(cake gets eaten pretty damn quickly.)

Marune: How are they not full?

Vr: I swear, they're cursed from birth with cake-eating powers or something.

Marune: Oh.

Cole: Cake number 376...I can't go on...cake...377...(faints)

Stampy: (finishes off the rest of the cakes)

Vr: You lost, Cole.

Cole: I know, I know.

Kai: I have nothing to say.

Vr: Good, then shut up! Next is for...the Overlord?

Marune: Oh boy.

Garmadon: What's in it for him?

Vr: Spazz fairies everywhere...great, just faaking great.

66samvr: (groans) So many fairies...

Vr: Hey! Nobody asked your opinion! (66samvr drops a cinder block on her head) OW! OKAY, OKAY, YOU'RE OPINION IS CONSIDERED! (66samvr drops another cinder block) DAMN IT WOMAN, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?

Kai: You're just asking for it.

Vr: Why haven't i shot you in the face yet?

Kai: Because I'm too sexy.

Vr: No you're not.

Marune: Because you need him for other dares and without him, you have nobody to insult.

Vr: True. It just wouldn't be the same. Next dare!

Marune: Zane needs to talk like Brian Hull and have a Frankenstein voice contest with him.

Zane: Like this?

Vr: Can you do voice impressions like him? Wait, why am I asking a nindroid this?

Marune: I still think the original talks better.

Zane: Hey! Take that back!

Marune: ...no. He does a better Frankenstein than you.

Vr: Ah, my little savage cat co-host, how I adore you! Next is for...Wu to hear about a dream (tosses dream at Wu). Let's move on to...Garmadon. How did you feel about your family when you were evil?

Garmadon: ...we do not speak of that time anymore.

Vr: Evil Garmadon.

Garmadon: please don't.

Vr: Evil Garmadon, evil Garmadon, evil Garmadon, evil Garmadon-

Garmadon: (triggered)

Vr: Ehehe, it's fun to do this to you people. Next is for...everyone. To be nice to Jay. Until chapter 50.

Jay: YAY!

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vr: Can't guarantee any promises, Jay.

Jay: ...everything has just crashed and burned for me.

Vr: Come on, you knew it wouldn't last. Next!

Marune: Overlord gotta sing something.

Overlord: I do not sing, I take over! This body was built for world domination, not entertainment!

Vr: And this body was built for shooting arrows at people if they disobey me, not for letting them not do their dares!

Overlord: ...fine.

 _My hope is built on nothing less_  
 _Than Jesus' blood and righteousness_  
 _I dare not trust the sweetest frame_  
 _But wholly lean on Jesus' name_

 _(I'm leanin' on Jesus)_  
 _(I'm leanin' on Jesus, Jesus)_  
 _(I'm leanin' on You)_

 _When darkness fails, His lovely face_  
 _I rest on His unchanging grace_  
 _(Every high and stormy gale)_  
 _In every high and stormy gale_  
 _(My anchor holds within the veil)_  
 _My anchor holds within the veil_

 _On Christ, the solid rock, I stand_  
 _All other ground is sinking sand_  
 _All other ground is sinking sand_  
 _(All other ground is sinking, sinking)_  
 _(All other ground is sinking, sinking sand)_

 _His oath, His covenant, His blood_  
 _Support me in the whelming flood_  
 _When all around my soul gives way_  
 _He then is all my Hope and Stay_

Overlord: Well, what do you think?

Everyone: ...

Vr: You weren't kidding when you said you weren't built for singing. Next is for...Pythor! More singing.

Pythor: (sighs) Why?

Vr: (tapping foot impatiently)

Pythor: Fine!

 _He's the one who makes the sun shine_  
 _He's the one who that puts the moon in the sky_  
 _He's the one who hung the stars_  
 _One by one_

 _He's the one who makes the birds sing_  
 _He's the one who makes your dreams so high_  
 _He's the one who makes me smile_  
 _Day by day_

 _Jesus you're my superhero_  
 _You're my star, my best friend_  
 _Jesus you're my superhero_  
 _You're my star, my best friend_

Vr: (uncovers ears) Yeah, maybe no more singing for you. Let's move on. Next!

Marune: Morro needs to fight Danny Phantom. If he loses, he's stuck inside a thermos for 5 chapters.

Lloyd: AHAHAHAHAHAH! A THERMOS! AHAHAHAH!

Mooro: I'll shove you inside a thermos if you don't shut up!

Vr: (pulls out list) Adding that to "Future Dares I'd Pay Money to See".

Kai: Just start the damn fight already.

Vr: Don't tell me how to do my job!

Danny: What's going on?

Vr: Fight this ghostly bastard.

Danny: If you say so.

Morro: Crap. (gets blasted with Ghost Ray) AAAAAAAH!

Vr: Do something, dammit!

Morro: (pulls out the Sword of Sanctuary and deflects two shots of Ghost Ray) HA! (Danny uses Ghostly Wail) Oh no...

* * *

(after everyone pulled Morro out of the floor)

Morro: (now trapped in a thermos) T_T

Vr: I'm not letting you out until chapter 41!

Morro: Aw.

Vr: Moving on! Next is for the ninja to fight Percy Jackson and Nico.

Cole: Who's Nico?

Vr: ...seriously, Cole?

Percy: What's going on here?

Vr: You need to defeat these guys.

Nico: Why?

Vr: Because...they work for Luke.

Percy: Oh really? You're not escaping on my watch!

Nico: (creates those skeleton army guys) Ready, Percy!

Percy: Attack!

Nya: I'll take care of this! (shoots water at Percy)

Vr: You might not want to fight water with water Nya...

Percy: (takes the shot and sends it flying at Kai)

Kai: Son of a- (knocked out the window) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Cole; ATTACK! (skeleton punches jay out the window) Godamnit, Jay!

Zane: (runs at Nico full speed)

Nico: (jumps behind some skeletons, which Zane crashes into)

Cole: Lloyd, Nya, it's down to us. (Percy blasts Lloyd and Nya with a spray of water) Like I was saying...(runs)

Nico: GET HIM, PERCY!

Percy: (splash)

Cole: (knocked out)

Vr: Thanks Percy, I think they're out for the count. Next is for...Lloyd! To dye his hair pink.

Lloyd: (now with pink hair) -_-

Cole: He looks like Natsu.

Vr: Yeah, but he's still an annoying little bastard.

Lloyd: Hey!

Vr: It's the hard, cold truth, Lloyd. Next dare!

Marune: Cole's gotta try cooking.

Vr: Fine. Just please don't set the kitchen on fire. Where else am I gonna get my sandwiches?

Cole: Can't make any promises.

Vr: Just go cook something!

* * *

(while Cole's making whatever)

Vr: (throws a King down) Ha! I am gonna win!

Marune: (throws down an Ace)

Vr: Damn it. You almost done, Cole?

Cole: Yeah. (comes out with a bowl of noodles)

Marune: You found my hidden stash of instant noodles, didn't you?

Cole: Yes.

Vr: Despite that, he still managed to ruin them. Next is for...Zane needs to scan everyone and find a perfect match that isn't canon.

Marune: So...crackships.

Vr: Yes.

Zane: Scanning...scanning...

Vr: And?

Zane: (whispers matches to Vr)

Vr: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jay: What?

Vr: Zane's a bruiseshipper, aren't you?

Zane: Somewhat?

Cole: (rolls eyes)

Jay: ...

Vr; Kai, decorate yourself in washi tape.

Kai; (wrapped up in an entire roll) ...

Vr: This is gonna be fun. (peels off tape)

Kai: (screams a scream of rage) WHY!?

Vr: Because! Next, Jay has a dare, but since he can't be dared until chapter 37...(whispers dare to Cole)

Cole: (connects two wires to Jay)

Jay: Cole? Cole, what are you doing? Cole? COLE!

Cole: (attaches wires to a cable)

Jay: Don't do it, Cole! DON'T DO IT!

Cole: (pulls the trigger)

Jay: AAAAAAAH! COLE, WHAT DID I SAY!?

Cole: (rolls eyes)

Vr: Jay, nobody cares. Nya, blue pancakes.

Nya: (eats the pancakes) I think my tongue's blue now.

Vr: Yes it is. Lloyd, you're a cat.

Lloyd: (now a green cat) This is pointless, being a cat.

Marune: Hey!

Vr: Ignore him, you know how stupid Lloyd can be. (reads next dare) HOLY- (throws dare to the floor)

Cole: What the- (leans over to read dare) AAAAAAAAAH!

Everyone: AAHHHHH!

Vr; ...I think...we have to...

Cole: No, wait! (pulls out an idol attached to a necklace) I play this for me!

Vr: Nice fake hidden immunity idol, Cole, but it ain't gonna save you. It looks pretty nice, though.

Jay: You saw that episode too?

Vr: Shut up, Jay. This has nothing to do with you.

Kai: Yeah Jay, shut up.

Vr: Don't you start!

* * *

(one rather disturbing dare later)

Cole: (changed into his normal clothes)

Kai: Really, Cole? Really?

Cole: Says the guy who pulled a 50 Shades a few chapters ago.

Kai: Fine, you win that argument.

Vr: I don't want to talk anymore. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, ATTACK ON MLG!

Ronin: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Everyone: ...

Ronin: What?

Everyone: (disapproving glares)

Vr: Nobody wants your opinion Ronin, ya dirty-minded freak!

Ronin: T_T

Vr: Now, let's all attempt to clear that out of our systems-

Zane: I already did.

Vr: That's nice, Zane. Next is for Kai, Zane, Lloyd and Cole!

Cole: Wasn't I tortured enough?

Vr: No. Reenact that Christmas dance from Mean Girls.

Kai, Zane, Lloyd and Cole: (epic sighs)

* * *

(one fail of an reenactment later)

Kai: Well, hooray. We're done-

Everyone: (reading some fanfiction)

Vr: What was that, Kai? I couldn't hear you over the sound of how annoying you are!

Kai: -_- What the hell are you doing?

Vr: What does it look like we're doing?

Lloyd: Reading something?

Vr: No, we're skydiving!

Lloyd: Really?

Vr: ...are you for real? Let's just move on.

Marune: Next is for Skylor, Pixal and Nya to try and sell Girl Scout cookies.

Vr: Yeah, good luck with that.

* * *

(in Ninjago City)

Skylor: Hi sir! Would you like some-

Person: No thanks.

Pixal: You sure?

Person: No, I'm good.

Pixal: According to my stats and the information I found out about these cookies-

Person: I said no.

Nya: (leaps on the person and shoves a box towards his throat) I don't care what your damn excuse is, you're buying a box of these damn cookies!

Pixal: ...

Skylor: Nya's gonna learn the hard way that she has crappy marketing strategies.

Person: 0_0 Fine, I'll take a box.

Vr: Sounds like someone needs some help selling.

Kai: Did you ever threaten people with your bow?

Vr: To buy cookies? No! Why would I waste my arrows of random people?

Kai: (eye roll)

Vr: Moving on! I gotta be nice to Kai...for a chapter...

Kai: HA! Shooting's off the table!

Vr: Well...Kai, your hair doesn't look like dog vomit for once.

Kai: (clapping really slowly)

Lloyd: So, it looks like dog vomit every other day?

Kai: You're not helping.

Vr: There's no way on Earth I could do that . Next is for...Kai.

Kai: Knew it. Just knew it.

Vr: Shaddup, Kai. Call Cole your sweetheart.

Kai: Why?

Vr: Because.

Kai: Why?

Vr: Because I'll shoot you in the face if you don't.

Kai: 0_0 Good reason.

Vr: Good decision. Zane, talk in a British accent.

Zane: You mean, this accent?

Vr: You sound like Thomas Ridgewell.

Zane: No, I don't!

Marune: Yeah, you do.

Zane: No!

Vr: Zane, just accept the fact that we're right. Next is for...

Nya: Hopefully not me.

Vr: (staring at Nya)

Nya: It's me, isn't it.

Vr: Yes. (tosses some fanfic at Nya) Read and have fun.

Nya: 0_0 Wut...

Vr: Cole, take off your shirt.

Cole: No!

Vr: (loading her bow)

Cole: (takes off shirt)

Kai: ...this is for my benefit, isn't it...

Vr: Shaddup Kai, there are plenty of fangirls who would pay money to see this. Next dare!

Marune: The ninja, minus Jay, have to make Stan laugh.

(16-year-old boy walks in. He has short but choppy black hair, brown eyes, pale skin and a platinum necklace. He wears a Sword Art Online shirt with blue skinny jeans and matching Jordans.)

Kai: This guy?

Vr: Kai, when somebody mentions an Oc, and a new person walks in, who the hell do you think we're talking about?

Kai: I hate it when you have at least a decent argument.

Vr: Shaddup. Just, shaddup.

Stan: Someone needed to say it.

Vr: I'm the only one with the guts to say it.

Kai: You're also pretty much the only person we're all somewhat afraid of-

Vr: I SAID SHADDUP! GO DO YOUR DARE!

Kai: 0_0 Hey, wanna hear a joke?

Stan: No.

Kai: Yes? Okay. What happens when three ninja walk into a bar?

Stan: The bartender is revealed to hold a grudge against the red one, beats him up, and tosses him out with his bare hands?

Kai: ...no, that's not how it goes.

Stan: That's how I wanted it to go.

Kai: I don't care.

Vr: You're gonna trigger him. Or me.

Kai: Like I said, I don't-

Vr: (slaps Kai)

Stan: (smirks)

Vr: See, I can get him to at least smile.

Kai: I am done with this crap.

Vr: I am done with your attitude! (nutshots Kai)

Kai: OW!

Stan: (grins)

Vr: Enough of that. Next is for the ninja, minus Zap Von Trap of course, to do the mannequin challenge!

(the ninja pose)

Vr: (shoves Kai into the others and causes a domino effect)

Kai: HEY!

Vr: I had to, I just had to. Next!

Marune: The villains gotta listen to It's All About Me.

Vr: Not a problem. While they do that, any other dares?

Marune: Um...Kai and Cole have some friends to fight.

(A guy with shaggy hair, a guy with green hair and ripped tux, and a guy with only ahlf a face all appear)

Kai: This is just plain screwed.

* * *

(one beat-up session later)

Kai and Cole: (lying all battered on the ground)

Vr: Real swell fight I saw you put up there.

Kai: Thanks.

Vr: Not you, I was talking to Cole!

Cole: I'm sore all over.

Vr: Not my problem. Come on Marune. Let's go get some hot chocolate.

Marune: Yay! Can I open my present now?

Vr: No.

Marune: Awww!

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Joyuex Noel! Bon Natale!  
**

 **This will be the last chapter uploaded before Christmas of 2016. Sorry for the wait! I didn't always get a chance to work on this, sometimes didn't feel like working, the typical. So, here you go, a Christmas special (somewhat).**

 **Did anyone catch my Survivor reference? I love that show! To any Survivor fans, I loved that Adam won! He deserved it! What a beautiful ending to an Mazzini season!**

 **Send in them dares for more! (But please, no more M rated dares).**


	37. Chapter 37

**Merry Christmas! This features gifts sent in from you guys (y'all know who you are). The cats will open them, then do dares.  
Hope you all got what you wanted. And if you didn't...  
**

 **I'll fly to the North Pole myself and set things straight with Santa.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Vr: Where the hell is my pizza?

Marune: I'm sure it'll come.

Vr: Fine. I'll wait. (wanders around the room, singing) _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, won't somebody help me chase the shadows away-_

(Pizza truck randomly crashes into the building)

Vr: What the! There's nothing inside!

Marune: Not even pizza?

Vr: Not even pizza. But I know what I'm gonna do with it.

Marune: The truck?

Vr: Yeah.

* * *

(one minute later)

Vr: (speeding the truck through the city) ISN'T THIS AWESOME MARUNE!?

Marune: (in the passenger seat, clinging onto the dashboard for dear life) NO!

Vr: YES IT IS!

Marune: NO IT'S NOT! (sees an upcoming car) AAH! Turn right, turn right!

Vr: I'm trying! I'M TRYING! (turns) HA! Oh, crap-

(Vr makes a smoking 180. The truck crashes into the wall of the DND building, into the same hole from earlier)

Vr: Well. That was fun.

Marune: ...not really.

Vr: Ah, whatever. I had fun and you can't change my mind.

Marune: You almost got us killed.

Vr: Ah, but I didn't!

Marune: ...yeah...can I drive next time?

Vr: Sure.

* * *

Everyone: (sitting around, opening their Christmas gifts)

Kai: Okay, there's a few for Vr. Shall we burn them?

Cole; Go ahead. That is, if you want an arrow shoved in your butt for the rest of your life.

Kai: ...(puts gifts back) YES! I GOT HAIR GEL! And...ooh, what's this?

Nya: It says _To Ninjago's biggest idiot, love Vr_. That's not good.

Kai: (present explodes in his face) ... (hair gel catches on fire) WHAT THE-

Vr: (walks in with Marune) Like my gift, Kai?

Kai: No.

Vr: Too bad.

Lloyd: Why are we opening presents now?

Vr: Because. KRR sent in a new batch we didn't open on Christmas because the author was a lazy idiot and didn't upload the rest of the gifts for Christmas.

66samvr: FYI, I have people to spend the holiday with too, you know.

Vr: I know, I know. (opens gift) EE!

Jay: What?

(Vr pulls out a platinum bow encrusted with emeralds. The arrows are matching and have green feathers attached. The sheath is silver with emerald lining and has an adjustable strap)

Vr: I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT! Look how sharp the arrows are! (touches one and cuts herself) OW!

Marune: (holding a set of daggers with black handles and sharp blades) I like my gift too!

Vr: (slips an Abba/Bee Gees T-shirt over her original clothing) Let's do some dares. Because that's what we do here. Dares. Because it's a dare show.

Kai: Oh really? I thought this was a cooking show.

Vr: You will be the first to be shot by my new present if you don't shut up.

Kai: ...sorry...I'm not sorry.

Vr: Just shaddup if you ever wish to see the light of day. Now, WE HAS DARES!

Marune: YAY!

Everyone: ...

Vr; I have never seen more enthusiastic people.

Jay: So-

Vr: That was sarcasm you idiot. Now, first is for...

Kai: Please not me...please not me...

Vr: Heck with it. You know what, let's do all of Kai's dares first.

Kai: WHAT!?

Vr: I'm just kidding! The first one's for Overlord.

Overlord: (screams)

Vr: (uncovers ears) What the hell, dude? Anyways, you gotta fight Danny Phantom.

Morro: (still trapped in a thermos) Finally, somebody knows what I felt!

Vr: I will personally uncap that thermos and toss it in a lake if you don't shaddup right now.

Morro: ...

Overlord: Am I fighting that guy who landed the ghost in the thermos?

Vr: Yeah, why?

Ovelrord: Because he's running right at me-AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

* * *

(one fight later)

Overlord: ...why...

Vr: Because the dare said so. But you're not done.

Overlord: I'm not?

Vr: AHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai; Yeah, you're not. You deserve it, though.

Overlord: What?

Kai: Let's see. You tried to take over Ninjago twice, you possessed Garmadon, YOU MURDERED ZANE-

Zane: Technically, I sacrificed myself...

Kai: You ruined the moment...

Vr: No Kai, you're the one ruining everything. Overlord, do you have any kids?

Overlord: I am too busy trying to take over Ninjago to have an offspring!

Vr: True dat. Anyways...(tosses the Overlord into a Treehouse-themed room) Go play with Dora and her bastard friends. We're moving on.

Marune: Zane's gotta drink a 2-gallon slushie.

Zane: (drinks slushie)

Vr: Can nindroids actually drink?

Zane: No.

Vr: No surprise there. Go take your fellow nindroids and chill with that guy who beat up Cole and Kai next chapter. WE'RE MOVING ON!

Kai: Crap.

Vr; SHADDUP! Ooh, Christmas-themed dares!

Kai: ...yay...?

Vr: (turns on some Christmas music an blasts it full volume at the villains)

Villains: (screaming and covering their ears)

Vr: While they listen to that...(puts on a Santa hat)

Kai: (Santa hat ruining his hair) AW COME ON!

Vr: Shaddup, Kai. Cole, want some Christmas cookies?

Cole: How many?

Vr: 600.

Cole: 0_0

Vr: Or 50 dozen. Whatever you prefer.

Cole: (eats cookies)

Vr: There we go. Now, Jay can be dared again! YAY!

Jay: No, no, no, no, no! Not yay! Not yay!

Vr: Too bad, Jay. Lloyd, roast him.

Lloyd: Okay...so...JAY, JUST SHADDUP FOR TWO DAMN SECONDS AT THE VERY LEAST, THEN MAYBE I CAN ACTUALLY PUT UP WITH YOU! YOU'RE ANNOYING, STUPID, ANNOYING, ANNOYING...did I mention annoying?

Jay: OKAY, I GET IT!

Vr: That you're annoying?

Jay: (angry groan)

Vr: You're not done, Jay. (shoves Jay into a pile of paper)

Jay: OW, OW, OW! IT HURTS, IT REALLY HURTS! SOMEONE PLEASE! END THE SUFFERING!

Vr: (dumps a bucket of lemon juice on Jay)

Jay: (screams so loud, a dozens glass windows shatter)

Kai: (uncovers ears) Dammit! Jay, do you have to-

Jay: IT HURTS!

Vr: Papercuts are gonna hurt Jay. So suck it up and sit down. Next!

Marune: Zane gets to read Technoshipping.

Jay: (groans) Not that.

Vr: Problem Jay?

Zane: (reads) ...

Vr: Not compatible?

Zane: No...

Vr: That's okay. I wouldn't wanna date Jay if I were you too.

Jay: T_T

Vr: Oh shut up. Next is for...Lloyd. To punch Jay.

Lloyd: (does so)

Jay; ...

Kai: Your nose is bleedi-

Jay: I KNOW! (sobbing) WHY GUYS, WHY!?

Vr: Because the dares said so.

Jay: ...oh...

Vr: Next is for Kai. To make Jay look beautiful for once.

Kai: (dumps a bucket of makeup on Jay)

Jay: ...

Vr: He looks like a horrible Mary Sue.

Marune: Yep! (takes picture and posts on the Internet)

Jay: HEY!

Vr: Too late Jay, the damage has been done. Next!

Marune: Cole's gotta tell Kai...(whispers dare to Cole)

Cole: (groans)

Kai: What?

Cole: ILOVEYOU! There, I said it!

Kai: ...okay?

Vr: Hey look Kai, somebody actually loves you for once!

Kai: -_-

Vr: Sorry, it's the truth! Next is for...Kai. Go see if Leyna has more followers on you.

Kai: (on Instagram) ...

Vr: Now for those of you who want to ask the author is she's on social media so you can follow her, no. She hates Instagram, Snapchat, and Musically.

Everyone: ...

66samvr: I am entitled to an opinion too, you know!

Vr: I get it, okay? Next dare is for...Jay to read NyCole or CoNya. Whatever you call it.

Jay: (reading) Why do I have to read about my girlfriend making out with my fellow ninja?

Cole: Hey, I had to read Jaya!

Nya: For the last time Jay, I am not your girlfriend!

Vr: Because people here ship NyCole, now shaddup! Next!

Marune: Kai has to walk the entire length of the Great Wall of China.

Vr: Get walking Kai.

Kai: (groans)

* * *

(one giant walk later)

Marune: (watching through the window with binoculars) Oh, he's back!

Vr: (scrolling through Wattpad) Oh, that's nice-HOLY MASTER OF WIND!

Marune: Find the lemons?

Vr: Yes.

Kai: (tumbles through the door, panting)

Vr: How was it?

Kai: So may people...all those...autographs...

Vr: That's being famous for you. Next is for...Cole. Burn your cake.

Cole: (sadly tosses cake into a fireplace)

Vr: Don't cry, someone's gonna give you cake sooner or later. Morro, cinnamon challenge.

Morro: (chugs an entire bottle of cinnamon) AAAAAAAAAHHHHH, IT BURNS!

Everyone: ...

Marune: Aren't you only supposed to do a spoonful?

Morro: ...wut...

Vr: Morro, ya moron.

Morro: (sighs)

Vr: Next time, don't waste a perfectly good bottle of cinnamon. Let's see who's next...(flips through dares)

Lloyd: Hey, you dropped one...ooh! (pulls out a lighter and lights Vr's bow on FIYAH!)

Vr: ...

Lloyd: ...

Vr: ...

Kai: You're screwed, aren't you?

Vr: (flips a random table on Lloyd0 DAMN YOU, YA GREEN SON OF A-

Lloyd: AAAHH!

* * *

(Once someone pulled the table off Lloyd)

Lloyd: Ow.

Vr: (cradling her bow, which is wrapped up in bandages) Shaddup, Lloyd.

Lloyd: T_T

Vr: Now you know not to mess with my bow again. Next is for...

Kai: Maybe if I pretend I don't exist, I won't get any dares...

Vr: (stares past Kai at Nya)

Nya; What's in it for me?

Vr: (tosses Nya a Kai doll) Have fun.

Nya: Hmmm...(sets doll on fire)

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAHH! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP, I'M ON FIRE!

Vr: (tosses doll into a bucket of water) Happy?

Kai: Ah, yes. That helps. Oh no...I'M DROWNING!

Vr: Geez Kai, at least I put the fire out for you.

Marune: Shall we move on? (holding the next dare)

Kai: YES IF IT DOESN'T INVOLVE MORE VOODOO!

Vr: Shut up Kai, nobody asked your opinion. But yes Marune, let's move on.

Marune: Okay, Wu's gotta sing I Wanna Be Famous.

Wu: Okay.

Garmadon: Oh no...

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_  
 _You guys are on my mind_  
 _You asked me what I wanted to be_  
 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_  
 _I want to be famous_

 _I want to live close to the sun_  
 _Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._  
 _Everything to prove nothing in my way_  
 _I'll get there one day_

Garmadon: Is it over?

Vr: Yes, it's over. Hey, could you get some cash from the bank for me?

Garmadon; What? No!

Vr: (loading bow with an arrow) Hey, I asked nicely. Now, I'm not gonna ask so nicely.

Garmadon: 0_0 Alright.

* * *

(at the bank)

Bank Owner: Finally no robberies for once-

Garmadon; Excuse me, do you know where I can get some money?

Bank Owner: Depends. Are you gonna rob us?

Garmadon: No. Here's what I was told to do.

(Garmadon gives the bank owner a piece of paper with Vr's instructions on it)

Bank Owner: (reads paper which says "I am a robber") HE'S A ROBBER! SECURITY!

Bank Worker: I am so glad I am an undercover cop! (pulls out missile launcher and fires)

Garmadon: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Marune: Do undercover cops actually carry around missile launchers?

Vr: Only that guy? Ah, robbing that bank will never get old.

Garmdon; (comes back and bruised)

Vr: Did you get my money?

Garmadon: He thought I was a robber.

Vr: I'll get Danny Ocean to give you tips on how to be a better robber. Marune, you're not gonna like this. (shoves Marune into a pool of water)

Marune: AH! COLD! (scrambles out)

Jay: Oh, that's nothing compared to what I get.

Marune: (tosses dagger at Jay, which pins him to a wall)

Jay: OW!

Cole: Yeah, you deserved that one.

Vr; I'm not gonna lie Jay, you should've seen that one coming. I have a bad feeling about this next dare.

Kai: What now?

(everyone hears something land on the roof, followed by "Ho ho ho!")

Everyone: ...

Vr: Crap, it's a burglar!

Kai: What do you want me to do about it?

Vr: Nothing. (shoves a chainsaw in Skylor's arms) I want the Elemental Masters to sort it out.

Kai: She doesn't trust me, does she?

Skylor: Ya think?

* * *

(one investigation later)

Skylor: (tosses away chainsaw) ...

Marune: What happened?

Skylor: Yeah, we're kinda wanted now...

Vr: What did-(notices a certain red substance) Did you...did you KILL him?

Ash: (wearing a Santa hat) But I found this hat he was wearing! Can I keep it?

Vr: (facepalms) Oh my gosh guys...you guys freaking killed Santa!

Everyone: ...

Elemental Masters: ...

Griffin Turner: You know, that explains a lot actually...

Vr: Ya think? Zane, carbon freeze yourself.

Zane: That's not gonna be good.

Vr: Do it.

Zane: (carbon freezes himself)

Jay: OMFG, WE HAVE OUR OWN HAN SOLO!

Zane: I DON'T WANNA BE HAN SOLO!

Vr: Why the hell are you talking?

Zane: Sorry...

Vr: Be quiet, Han Solo. (checks dares) Oh, these are gonna be fun.

Marune: What are they?

Vr: My friend sent in these. Ooh look, a yaoi dare!

Kai: Ooh look, I don't give a crap!

Vr: Ooh look, Kai's gonna get an arrow shoved up his a*s if he doesn't shut up.

Kai: 0_0 What is it?

Vr: My friend wants some one-on-one action between you and-

Jay: Cole?

Vr: No. It's not Cole.

Cole: Ha! Fork it over, Jay!

Jay: (sighs and hands Cole twenty bucks)

Kai: Seriously guys...but if it's not Cole. who the hell does your hand want me to make out with?

Vr: (points at Shade)

Kai: Oh hell naw.

Vr: Do it.

Kai: Or?

Vr: Or I'll shoot you. Twice.

Kai: Fine. (kisses Shade)

Shade: (slaps Kai)

Vr: There Kai. Was that so hard?

Kai: The dare or the slap?

Vr: Whatever. I could've made things, you know.

Kai: I know, I know.

Vr: Last dare of the day. (gives Jay a banana)

Jay; What is this for?

Vr: Eat it.

Jay; (eats banana)

Kai: Okay, you don't give people fruit for no apparent reason. What did you do?

Jay: AAAAAH! SHE PUT THOSE EXPLODING FORTUNES INSIDE!

Kai: Seriously?

Vr: I couldn't resist.

* * *

 **Well, if you didn't get what you wanted for Christmas, I think I know why. Blame the Elemental Masters for killing Santa.**

 **Keep sending in them dares for more!**


	38. Chapter 38

**We have just reached over 200 reviews! Yay! Thanks guys!  
**

 **Now, onto the thing you're all here for: DARES!**

* * *

Vr: Ready?

Marune: Ready!

Vr: (loads and aims bow) Alright...FIRE!

Marune: (launches a balloon in the air)

Vr: (shoots balloon and confetti comes flying out) Launch another one!

Marune: (launches another balloon)

Vr: (shoots balloon and more confetti comes out) ANOTHER!

Marune: This is the last one. (throws balloon in the air)

Vr: (shoots balloon and some TNT falls out) What the-OH CRAP!

(BOOM!)

Marune: (shaking debris out of his ears)

Vr: (coughs up smoke) Yeah, let's not do that again for a while.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Kai: While everybody else is out parting and drinking like no tomorrow, I'm stuck here with a crazy girl who forces us to do insane things for entertainment.

Vr: (throws party favor at Kai) Well Kai, let's just pretend that I'm sorry I ruined the start of 2017 for you so here's a noisemaker, now SHADDUP! We have dares and no sorry excuse is gonna stop me from getting them done!

Lloyd: What if I told you that I'm allergic to dares?

Vr: I don't even get how that works. First, we have some leftover mistletoe and I plan to use it. (holds mistletoe over Cole and Kai)

Kai: Is this the last Christmas-themed dare?

Vr: Can't guarantee any promises, Kai.

Kai: Fine. (kisses Cole)

Cole: (shoves Kai to the other end of the room)

Kai: (crashes into wall) OW!

Vr: Do me a favor Kai, just stay there. Next is for...Brad and Nelson.

Marune: Who's Nelson?

Nelson: (comes rolling in and runs over Kai's foot) Me! The real purple ninja!

Marune: Yay! A purple ninja who's not a self-insert!

Kai: T_T I can't feel my foot!

Vr: I don't care! You two need to have a rap battle.

Nelson: Yay! A battle!

Brad: (groans) Why did I sign up for this?

Vr: Because I blackmailed you.

Brad: ...oh yeah...

Vr: Anyways, get rapping!

* * *

(in some random rap battle arena)

Brad: Boy, you're going down! Down, ya hear me? DOWN!

Vr: Get on with it already!

Brad: FINE!

 _I'm the baddest boy you've ever seen,  
Me and my crew are oh so mean._ _Oops, I forgot my friends aren't here.  
But still, I am your greatest fear!  
_

Nelson _: Fear? HA! you mess with the wrong guy!  
I'm no longer afraid, I'll tell you why!  
Because even though I don't have the best sets of legs,  
I'm a ninja that can still take you down anyways!_

Brad: _Oh, so you're ninja?  
That's a little hard to see,  
The hell you gonna do,  
Run over me?_

Nelson: (runs over Brad) _  
_

Brad: ...ow...

Vr: Not sure if that counts as a win but...it's a win.

Kai: (cradling his foot) That wheelchair actually hurts, I swear.

Vr: Shaddup Kai, nobody cares about your complaints. Next is for...

Jay: What? What is it?

Vr: We got a yuri dare for once.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Vr; What's the problem? What's wrong with yuri? Oh Nya, you gotta kiss Skylor.

Nya; (kisses Skylor)

Kai: ...

Jay: ...

Kai: Did my sister...just kiss the girl I'm supposed to be shipped with...?

Jay: Nya! I thought you loved me!

Nya; Oh, shut up!

Jay: T_T

Vr: It's a cruel world Jay, get used to it. Next is for...everyone.

Kai: To?

Vr: To watch the Hands of Time trailer.

Everyone: ...

...

...

Vr: The heck you all standing around for? Let's get watching!

* * *

(one trailer later)

Kai: Another "secret" Sensei kept from us? Seriously? And time? Don't we have enough elements up here?

Morro: On behalf of everyone who controls an element, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Kai: SHADDUP, YA FREAK OF NATURE!

Morro: (triggered, but can't do anything because he's still trapped in the thermos) DAMMIT!

Vr: Shaddup, both of you! Stop getting in the way of dares. Speaking of which...what's next?

Marune: Something that involves using fire against Kai,

Vr: Like what?

Marune: Like...setting him on fire?

Vr: Fair enough. (sets Kai on FIYAH!)

Kai: (screaming bloody murder)

Everyone: ...

Cole: I think I've gone deaf in one ear...

Vr: Me too. Nya, remember that bank nobody likes to leave alone and is an inside jokes for readers of this story?

66samvr: Fourth wall, BROKEN!

Vr: SHADDUP! Anyways, remember the bank?

Nya: Yes?

Vr: Go spray paint your name on it or something.

Nya: Alright.

* * *

(at our favorite bank)

Nya: (spray painting on the wall) I can't believe I'm doing this.

Bank Worker: ...

Nya: ...crap...

Bank Worker: ...

Nya: (has written 'My Brother is an Idiot" in big, black capital letters) ...hi...

Bank Worker: (Pulls out undercover cop missile launcher) **RUN.**

Nya; (runs with the Bank Worker chasing after her)

Vr: Pretty sure she'll outrun him.

BOOM!

Vr: ...as I was saying...

Nya: (stumbles back in, covered with missile soot) WHY!?

Vr: Because the dare said so. Let's see. Jay's got some Hello Kitty to listen to-

Jay: DAMMIT!

Vr: ...just shut up.

Jay: ...

Vr: Thank you. While Jay gets his dare done, we'll do this next one.

Lloyd: That rhymed.

Vr: I don't care. Zane's gotta sing. Again.

Zane: Which song?

Vr: (shows him the lyrics)

Zane: Oh...that song.

Vr: Yes Zane, "that song". Now get singing!

Zane: Alright, alright.

 _Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong_  
 _But tonight is the night we can really let it go_  
 _My girlfriend is out of town and I'm all alone_  
 _Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know_

 _No oh oh, oh oh_  
 _No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you_  
 _No oh oh, oh oh_  
 _Shout aloud, scream aloud_  
 _Let me hear you go!_

 _Baby I like it_  
 _The way you move on the floor_  
 _Baby I like it_  
 _Come on and give me some more_  
 _Oh yes I like it_  
 _Screaming like never before_  
 _Baby I like it_  
 _I, I, I like it._

Kai: No offense, but that song sounded weird coming from Zane.

Vr: Not like you sing any better.

Kai: ...

Cole: He doesn't.

Kai; Hey!

Vr: Shaddup. Marune, once again, you have to jump into some WATAH!

Marune: Kubz Scouts?

Vr: Kubz Scouts. 60 seconds.

Marune: Oh. But I don't wanna jump in water!

Vr: Let me help you. (shoves Marune once again into a pool of water) It's not as cold as last time.

Marune: (jumps over the edge of the pool soaking wet) There's water in my ears!

Vr: That's nice. Now, let's all stop torturing the pwetty kitty and move on. And this next dare...makes no sense...

Garmadon: What?

Vr: You gotta...pretend you're dating Wu...

Garmadon: WHAT!? But he's my brother!

Vr: I know that! Do you think I just suggest these things to people randomly?

Kai: You might...just to make more horrid dares for me...

Vr: Don't give me any ideas. Hey Kai, do you know who Total Drama's Duncan is?

Kai: No.

Vr: Me neither. So you go fight him and Nya gets to fight Percy Jackson again.

Nya; ...CRAP!

* * *

(two epic battles later)

Vr: ...how are you two holding up?

Kai: I think he ruined my foot.

Vr: The foot got run over?

Kai: ...yeah...

Vr: Well, that's not my problem. Jay now has to eat Nadakhan.

Jay: Why?

Vr: Because the "Carrot" joke is back.

Nadkhan: T_T

Jay: (spits Nadakhan out) EW! He doesn't taste like a carrot!

Kai: What did you think he would taste like?

Jay: ...a carrot...?

Kai: -_-

Vr: Really, I'm not surprised. Zane, go pull a Moving Targets and join the army.

Zane: I have a bad feeling about this one.

* * *

(at an army camp)

Sergeant: Alright ya filthy maggots! Mt name's Sergeant Hillerson. AND NO, YOU MAY NOT CALL ME "HILLARY"!

Edd: Awwww!

Zane: ...I didn't ask, but okay.

Sergeant: THE HECK IS WITH YOU HAIR, SOLDIER?

Zane: (hair causing the helmet to stick up)

Sergeant: We're getting that shaved! (pulls out a razor)

(Zane's hair breaks razor)

Sergeant: ...

Zane: ...

Sergeant: Well, that was uncalled for. NOW, EVERYONE GET TO THE CHOPPA!

Vr: I bet Zane's having fun.

Marune: Sure.

Vr: Minus the fact that Hillerson is crazy. Next!

Marune: So...Ronin gets to hang out with Jack Sparrow.

...

...

...

Marune: Sorry, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.

Vr: Well then. Have fun Ronin. Don't get a pirate's sword shoved up your a*s.

Ronin: -_-

Vr: While Ronin hangs out with Captain Jack, let's have some fun with Jay.

Jay: (hiding under chair) Let's not!

Vr: Geez, all I'm asking you to do is read RoNya fanfiction.

Jay; ...oh...

Vr: Is it seriously that bad?

Jay: Compared to other dares, this one's pretty tame. (reads) AAAAAAAAH! IT'S SO EVIL!

Vr: What the- (glances at computer) You were reading smut, you idiot!

Jay: (huddled in the corner) I have been traumatized...

Vr: (types something into the computer) Here, look at this instead.

Jay; Ah, that's much better. So much better than-

Vr: For the last time Jay, YOU WERE READING SMUT!

Jay: But still!

Vr: If Ronin finds out, you're a dead man. Ooh, everyone gets to treat Jay like a baby.

Cole: So, what do we do?

Vr: Cuddle him? Babies love cuddles!

Cole: (cuddles Jay)

Jay; GET AWAY FROM ME! (kicks Cole)

Cole: (slaps Jay)

Jay: OW!

Vr: Shaddup, Jay. Let's move on. Zane, you have a dare to do.

Zane: (grabs Jay's inventions)

Jay; DON'T DO WHAT I'M PRETTY SURE YOU PLAN TO DO, ZANE!

Zane: (tosses inventions over his shoulder)

Jay: PUT MY BABIES DOWN!

Cole: ...seriously?

Jay: It's personal, okay? PUT THEM DOWN, ZANE!

Zane: Okay. (drops inventions into a ditch)

Jay: T_T I didn't mean like that...

Zane; You asked me to put them down, so I did. You mentioned nothing about in which exact location I was to put them down.

Jay: ...wut...

Vr: Outshined by nindroid logic, huh Jay? (throws some random song lyrics at Nya) Get singing.

Nya: (sighs)

 _Feeling used_  
 _But I'm_  
 _Still missing you_  
 _And I can't_  
 _See the end of this_  
 _Just wanna feel your kiss_  
 _Against my lips_  
 _And now all this time_  
 _Is passing by_  
 _But I still can't seem to tell you why_  
 _It hurts me every time I see you_  
 _Realize how much I need you_

 _I hate you I love you_  
 _I hate that I love you_  
 _Don't want to, but I can't put_  
 _Nobody else above you_

 _I hate you I love you_  
 _I hate that I want you_  
 _You want her, you need her_  
 _And I'll never be her_

Nya: Am I done?

Vr: Just for now. Hey, has anyone noticed Kai's been awfully quiet?

Kai: Problem?

Vr: No, it was nice while it lasted. KRR sent in some shirts you have to wear.

Kai: (wearing that shirt that says that he loves Cole) You gotta be joking.

Cole: (also wearing a shirt that says the same thing, but for Kai) The tag keeps scratching me.

Vr: That's not my problem. Lloyd, could you-

Lloyd: No.

Vr: I was gonna ask if you could make Jay a "nice" smoothie, but if you don't want to-

Lloyd: Alright! (runs off to make the smoothie)

Jay: I have a bad feeling...

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Lloyd: I'm back! (holding a smoothie)

Jay: 0_0

Lloyd: What's the problem?

Jay: I don't trust that smoothie. For starters, it's green-

Lloyd: Oh, what's wrong with the color green? Green means everything is bad, huh?

Jay: What? NO! No, that's not what I-

Lloyd: Then drink the smoothie!

Jay: ... (chugs smoothie)

...

...

...

Kai: What did you put in there-

Jay: (spits out smoothie) LLOYD!

Lloyd: By the way, it's not exactly a smoothie. It's expired Cola mixed with rotten eggs and orange juice.

Jay: (runs to the bathroom to vomit)

Lloyd: I knew he wouldn't like it.

Vr: Go figure. Rotten egg is just gross!

Everyone: ...

Vr: Long story. Zane, humor switch is on and is staying on!

Zane: (turns switch on)

Kai: What's gonna happen?

Zane: (suddenly dressed in 1970s disco clothes and starts dancing) _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man: no time to talk Music loud and women warm..._

Everyone: ...

Vr: About time the author worked in a terrible reference to a band from the 70s that I bet most children don't know today.

Zane: (laughs insanely)

Everyone: ...

Vr: You know what, let's move on. Kai, wanna go swimming?

Kai: Where? At the bottom of the ocean?

Vr: Sure, why not?

Kai: No.

Vr: Yes.

Kai: No.

Vr: Yes.

Kai: No!

Vr: (pointing an arrow at Kai) **YES.**

Kai: 0_0 I'll go get my swimsuit.

* * *

(in an ocean of the reader's choosing)

Kai; (swimming) This is pointless.

Shark: ?

Kai: Really, this whole swimming thing people like to dare me to do...it bites.

Shark: Bite?

Kai; What the-OH NO, NOT YOU!

Shark: Bite! (starts swimming towards Kai)

Kai: (swimming for his life) No, no, no, no-ooh, a raft!

Kubz Scouts Jay: (sitting on the raft)

Kai: Yes, there's someone on board. HEY! HELP ME!

KS Jay: ?

Kai: OVER HERE!

Shark: Bite!

Kai: (still being chased by the shark) HELP!

KS Jay: Eh, he's not important. We need to build a 20-story raft.

Kai: Dammit, he didn't notice.

Shark: Biteeeeeeeee!

Kai: AAHH!

* * *

(we are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by)

Vr: Was that...

Marune: Yeah.

Vr: Alrighty then. So, let's go get some dares-wait, where's Jay?

Jay: (comes back in with Cole's cake)

Cole: HEY!

Jay: What? The dare said so!

Cole: I guess we're even.

Jay: Huh?

Cole: I already took all your pudding cups.

Jay: (drops the cake) WHAT!?

Cole: Yeah. Because the dare said so.

(insert random screaming and Cole looking absolutely badass here)

Jay: -_-

Vr: Alright, that takes care of that. Now, here's a crackship.

Overlord: No.

Vr: (loading bow) Say that word again. I dare you.

Overlord: ... (kisses Morro)

Morro: How did that even work!? First of all, I'm still in the thermos. Second, he doesn't even have a mouth for Ninjago's sake!

Overlord: I am highly offended!

Vr: Yeah well, you're very questionable! (checks next dare) Okay, this is questionable.

Kai: What now?

Vr: (whispers dare)

Kai: 0_0 (glares at Nya) What's this I hear?

Nya: Kai, chill. It's just a dare.

Kai: Yeah, but a dare for you to marry Jay and start a family!

Nya: Ew! I don't want to marry Jay!

Jay: T_T

Vr: Nobody's saying you have to. Next!

Marune: (shows dare)

Vr; Wow.

Marune: I know?

Jasper: The heck am I doing here?

Vr: Can't Steven Universe stay in its own fandom for once?

Jasper: No.

Vr: What a legit response. Guess what you're here for.

Jasper: Fusion?

Overlord: Better not be with me.

Vr: Shaddup Overlord, and do your dare.

Jasper: Yay, fusion!

* * *

(one fusion later)

Vr: ...seriously? An orange golfball? I brought in some random character not from Ninjago, for that!?

Jasperlord: Hey, I'm not a golfball!

Vr: That's what they all say! Now, shaddup! Next dare has to do with... (staring at the thermos)

Everyone: ...

Morro: (yep, still inside the thermos) Uh...

Vr: How are you doing so far?

Morro: IT'S CRAMPED IN HERE!

Vr: I can imagine. Could you sing the Danny Phantom theme song?

Morro: Is that the guy who got me stuck in here?

Vr: Yeah...

Morro: Well, SCREW HIM! I ain't doing anything related to him!

Vr: (holds the thermos over water) Don't make me drop you...

Morro: Alright, alright! Put me down!

Vr: Fine. You know, you got off easy-

Morro: I SAID PUT ME DOWN!

 _*He's a Phantom_  
 _*Danny Phantom- Danny Phantom- Danny Phantom)_

 _Yo, Danny Fenton He Was Just 14_  
 _When his parents built a very strange machine_  
 _Designed to view a world unseen_

 _(he's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom)_

 _When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit_  
 _then Danny took a look inside of it_  
 _there was a great big flash_  
 _every thing just changed_  
 _his molecules got all rearranged_

 _(phantom phantom),_  
 _When he first woke up he realized he had snow white hair_  
 _and glowin' green eyes_  
 _he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly_  
 _he was much more unique than the other guys_  
 _It was then Danny knew what he had to do_  
 _he had to stop all the ghosts who were coming through_  
 _he's here to fight_  
 _for me and you_

Morro: There. Happy now?

Vr: Next time, I'm just gonna drop the thermos. Oh yay, a dare for me.

Kai: Good for you!

Vr: Shaddup! I'm reading.

Kai: What?

Vr: Just another Ninjago Kingdom AU. What do you think?

Kai: I thought this was a suitable book for you.

(Kai holds up a book that has the image of a robber with the words "How to Make Money in Your Spare Time")

Vr: (not really paying attention) That's nice, Kai. Now go sit down. Next!

Marune: Yeah, we have some ear-shattering songs coming our way...

Vr: Alright, read them out and go find our earplugs.

Kai: Hey, what about the rest of us?

Vr: Well, I guess you just have to suffer.

* * *

(one round of ear-shattering songs later)

Vr: (pulls out earplugs) these are the most soundproof earplugs ever and I could still hear you! THAT'S HOW BAD SOME OF YOU SING!

Marune: (rolls up an earplug and flicks it Jay, which gets stuck in his nose) Cole just had to sing Friday.

Jay: (trying to pull out earplug) Yeah Cole!

Cole: Well, what about your "cover" of the Pokemon theme song!

Vr: You know what, let's move on. I don't have the sanity to deal with this.

Marune: Fights.

Vr: Just brings them all in.

(the heat and snow miser, Elsa, Blanka, Primal Groudon, Batman, Deadpool, Yoda, Bowser, Ben 10 and Eon all come crashing in)

Everyone: AAAAHHHHH!

* * *

(once the smoke clears)

Everyone: ...

Jay: I think my leg's broken. Again.

Vr: (reading a magazine) That's nice.

Kai: Wait. You just sat there reading the whole time?

Vr: Kai, do you really like stating the obvious all the time for everyone to hear in case they didn't figure it out?

Kai: -_-

Vr; Well, that's all the time we have for today! And we should just be happy nobody actually died!

Morro: Wow.

Vr: ...you don't know how tempted I am to toss you in a lake right now.

* * *

 **Don't anger the crazy lady, Morro!**

 **And first chapter of 2017! Wooooo! Sure it took me four days to write, but it's out!**

 **Who remembers Spades? If you do, you'll remember his story, Jack of All Trades. Currently, I am rewriting the story to make it less crappy. If you want, you can go check it out.**

 **Send in them dares for more!**


	39. Chapter 39

**This story's not dead, guys! NOT DEAD! Just, school has been getting in the way of this and it takes really long to upload just one chapter of DND, so...  
It's not dead. Enjoy!**

* * *

Vr: (juggling her bow and two of her arrows) Wait, why the hell am I juggling? I don't juggle!

Marune: (bursts in through the door) Hey, Vr!

Vr: (drops her arrows and bow lands on her head) OW! What do you want?

Marune: (holds up a box) Look what I got!

Vr: Oh, a box? That's nice...what's in it?

Marune: I don't know. (opens box, glances inside, then closes it quickly)

Vr: What?

Marune: You don't wanna look.

Vr: Ah, I've been in this fandom long enough to see things I'm not gonna mention if this story plans to keep a T rating. Just...give me the box.

(Marune hands Vr the box. Vr then opens it and looks inside)

Vr: Seriously? (turns the box upside down and a bunch a lemons with lemons written on them fall out)

Marune: I know, scary.

Vr: Don't worry Marune, once I'm done with these things, they won't hurt you any more.

Marune: So...gonna make lemonade?

Vr: Na. I plan to do something else.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr! (picks up a lemon)

Kai: What the hell does that say?

Vr: Oh Kai, if I told you, you'd never ever recover. (squirts lemon juice into Kai's eyes)

Kai: AAAAAH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!

Vr: (tosses lemon out the window) ...

Marune: ...

Vr: ...

Marune: What?

Vr: I'm just thinking, how come life has to give us lemons? Why can't life give us, I don't know, oranges? Oranges are better than lemons! You can eat oranges and they won't be sour. You can make orange juice!

Marune: I don't know-

Vr: Another of life's greatest mysteries remain unsolved. Now, let's do what everyone came for for? And no, it's not the lemons.

Kai: Dares?

Vr: For once, Kai finally decides to get with the program!

Kai: Against my will.

Vr: I swear, I don't know why I haven't shot you yet. First dare goes to...

Everyone: (saying their prayers)

Vr: First dare goes to-

(Deadpool crashes into the building)

Everyone: AAAH!

Vr: WHAT THE HECK!?

Marune: What's he doing here?

Vr: I don't know! (shoots at Deadpool) Dammit, he won't leave!

Deadpool: You want me to leave?

Vr: ...what do you think? (Deadpool finally leaves) Okay, he's not coming back here again.

Kai: Thank goodness.

Vr: Shaddup, Kai. Alright, _now_ let's do the first dare. Which goes to...

Everyone: (hoping it isn't them)

Vr: (insert drumroll here) THE OVERLORD!

Overlord: T_T

Vr: Why do you look so sad? You got the honors of doing the first dare!

Kai: It feels less like honors after multiple times.

Vr: Just for that Kai, you'll probably get the first dare next chapter. (the Avengers crash in) Anyways, fight them.

Overlord: Oh no...

Iron Man: ATTACK!

Overlord: AAAAAAH!

* * *

(one Avengers attack later)

Overlrod: I can't feel my anything!

Everyone: ...

Cole; Did we seriously need to hear that?

Vr: Do you know how weird it sounds, coming from a talking golf ball?

Overlord: I am not a golf ball!

Vr: Sure. That's what all you talking golf balls say. Next.

Marune: More fusion.

Vr: So, the Steven Universe can't stay in its own fandom, can it?

Marune: No. Also, this is between Jay and Nya.

Jay: Ooh, yay! Fusion is so romantic!

Nya: I just...I'm...why...

* * *

(one fusion later)

Jaya: Alright, who wants to hear some jokes? NOBODY, YOU IDIOT! Aw come on, everyone likes my jokes! NO THEY DON'T!

Everyone: ...

Vr: Alright you guy can stop now.

Marune: Please.

Nya: Never doing that again!

Vr: Hey, nobody asked you to! And now everybody gets to compete on Total Drama island...or whatever it's called.

Everyone: ...

Lloyd: What's that?

Vr: How do I put this in idiot terms? Let's see...basically a cartoon of Survivor.

Lloyd: Okay! Let's do this thing!

Kai: Personally, I prefer Survivor.

Vr: Though I admire your taste in reality shows, shut up Kai.

Kai: -_-

* * *

(one season of Total Drama Island later)

Lloyd: YAY! I WON! WOOOO!

Cole: My ears!

Vr: Jeez Lloyd! Bring it down, will ya?

Lloyd: ...sorry...

Vr: Just shaddup. Next dare goes to...

Everyone: ...

Vr: The talking golf ball.

Overlord: For the last time, I'm not a golf ball!

Vr: For the last time, I don't care! Do this dare in a different room because I don't want to be traumatized.

Marune; What was it?

Vr: I'm not telling you. Next!

Marune: Pythor's gotta fight...Nostalgia critic?

Vr: Fine. Have them review movies or something. We'll see who has better tastes. Let's see what's next...oh Kai, this one's for you.

Kai; (reads dare) Now that's something I'm perfectly fine doing!

Nya: Huh? What was it?

Kai: This! (gives Nya a wedgie)

Nya: OW, YOU SON OF A-

Kai: HA! That's for the time you tried to stab me with a dagger!

Nya: I'll get you for this, bro.

Vr: Alright, please try not to kill each other because we still have some more dares to do. Like...um...Marune, what's next? I forgot.

Marune: Jay's gotta adopt...a pug?

Jay; EEEEEEEEEEEE! A doggy!

Vr: Yeah, good luck with that.

* * *

(at a pet store)

Jay: Where are the doggies?

Pet Store Owner: Right over there, sir.

Jay; Okay! (goes over) I'll take that one.

Pug: ...

Jay: Ooh, you're so cute! I'm gonna name you Sparky! How does that sound?

Pug: Grrrr...(attacks Jay)

Jay: AAAAAAAAHH! BAD SPARKY! GET OFF ME!

Marune: Aw, I thought I was the only one who could attack Jay and get away with it.

Vr: On special occasions. Cole, get your butt over here.

Cole: Okay...?

Vr: (tosses something to Cole)

Cole: Really? But Lego won't let me do it! You know, because I'm probably gonna have a different love interest in the future-

Vr: Just do it!

Cole: Fine. (gets down on one knee and holds up a ring) Nya, will you-

Nya; 0_0 WHAT THE-

Cole: I didn't get a chance to finish. (Nya shuts up) Thank you. Now, will you marry me?

Nya: ...

Vr: Say yes, say yes!

Jay; Say no, say no!

Cole: HEY!

Vr: Shaddup Jay, you're ruining everything! Alright, let's see who is the lucky person who gets the next dare...

Lloyd: I don't feel lucky.

Vr: Shut up Lloyd. You should've felt lucky that the dare wasn't for you, but Kai gets to beat your a*s, so...

Kai: ...pretty sure you deserved that one...

Lloyd: T_T

* * *

(one session of Kai beating Lloyd up later)

Lloyd: (hiding under Garmadon's chair, sobbing)

Garmadon: What have I taught you about when somebody tries to beat you up?

Misako: ...I am surrounded by my family of idiots...

Vr: They're all idiots. Morro's now gotta jump into the Pacific Ocean.

Morro: But I'm trapped in the thermos.

Vr: It's called problem-solving, you moron. What do you think we should do?

Morro: -_-

* * *

(at a cliff overlooking the Pacific Ocean)

Morro: Okay, she just left the thermos here, I still have a chance to escape!

Bird; ?

Morro: Oh no. No, no, no...

Bird: (walks over to the thermos)

Morro: Don't do it. DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!

Bird: (shoves thermos off the cliff)

Morro: AAAAAAAAAAHHH, WHY!?

Vr: When in doubt, just remember that birds are always on your side.

Marune: You bribed him with sunflower seeds, didn't you?

Vr: Yeah. It was worth it though. What's next?

Marune: (flipping through dares) Is Cole still a ghost?

Cole: No!

66samvr: Too bad, Cole. (uses fanfiction logic and Cole becomes a ghost again)

Cole: DAMMIT!

Vr: This is the only way you can do this dare and I'm not letting you off the hook! Posses Jay.

Cole: If that's supposed to make me feel better about becoming a stupid ghost again...yeah, it kinda does. (posses Jay and makes him punch himself over and over)

Jay: OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!

Vr: Who knew Jay hand an iron fist. If only his intelligence matched. Lloyd, join the Marines.

Lloyd: Why?

Vr: Because! Let me know when you learn something. And please don't blow anything up!

Lloyd: Yeah, I can't guarantee any promises about that last one...

Vr: Gee, thanks. Alright, let's move on. So, Cole has to- (ship crashes into the building) LLOYD!

Marune: That was fast!

Lloyd: Sorry! At least I didn't blow anything up! (ship explodes) Okay, now I did.

Vr: Just sit down and shut up.

Jay: Anyways...Cole has a dare?

Cole: Don't remind me.

Vr: Yep. To make a prank call.

Cole: (pulls out phone)

Wu: (picks up a random phone left lying around for plot reasons) Hello?

Cole: Is your refrigerator running?

Wu: I have a refrigerator?

Garmadon: You know it's Cole, right?

Wu: (glances at Cole) Oh, hi Cole. I'm on the phone.

Cole: -_- (hangs up)

Vr: Well, that was productive. The Overlord's your chair now.

Cole: He makes a terrible chair.

Overlord: I am not a golf ball or a chair!

Vr: Yeah right. (whispers next dare to Cole)

Cole: Seriously? I'm not done?

Vr: You're not done. Stop complaining and just do it.

Cole: Fine. (bites Jay's neck) Ew, he tastes like crap.

Jay: ...Cole's a...vampire!?

Everyone: -_-

Vr: Nope, sorry Jay. But come on, vampires are so overrated.

Marune: Wait, where did he go?

Kai: I have very, very bad feeling...

Cole: SURPRISE, MOTHERFAAKA!

Kai: AAAAAAAHHH!

Vr: Oh, there he is. Next.

Marune: (whispers dare to Vr)

Vr: AHAHAHAHA! You can't be serious!

Everyone: 0_0

Kai: Yep. I'm scared now.

Vr: (whispers dare to Jay)

Jay: 0_0 No!

Vr: Yes.

Jay; (staring straight at Kai) Do I have to?

Vr: What do you think?

Jay; (kisses Kai)

Kai: THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?

Jay: IT WAS A DARE!

Vr: You're not done, Jay. Let's get some bruiseshipping up in here, shall we?

Jay: Fine. (kisses Cole)

Vr: There's our bruiseshipping. Kai, you have to prove that Nya should choose you over Jay.

Kai: What!? But she's my sister!

Vr: Just come up with something.

Jay; Come on Kai, let me date Nya! Do it for the fanbase!

Kai: The fanbase? The same people who think I'm a sexy beast?

Vr: Which you're not...

Kai: Fine, you can have her. But only for the fanbase.

Nya: Gee, you're such a caring brother.

Kai: Shut up, this has nothing to do with you.

Vr: Actually, the whole dare revolved around her, but if you put it that way. Alright, everyone except Kai is gonna like this next one.

Kai: Which is?

Vr: this. (shoves Kai into an active volcano)

Kai: (gets tossed back out by a spray of lava) AAAAAH! HOT!

Vr: It's lava. Go figure. Next is...whoa...

Marune: (eating a free cookie) What?

Lloyd: (randomly pole dancing) Yeah, what?

Vr: Shaddup Lloyd. And get off the pole. Next!

Marune: Zane's gotta kiss the Overlord.

Vr: Ew, nobody even ships that.

Zane: (kisses the Overlord) Wait, how does this work if the Overlord is just a floating sphere of matter?

Vr: Is that what he is? I thought he was a talking golf ball!

Ovelrord: For the last time I am not a talking golf ball!

Vr: You say that everytime. But I really doubt it. Kai, do Gangam Style.

Kai: Well, that's not so bad. After all, I am better at dancing than even Cole!

Cole: Sure.

Vr: I didn't finish, Kai. Do it in your underwear.

Kai: Should've known there was a catch.

* * *

(one embarrassing dance later)

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: (in his underwear) T_T

Vr: That one's going on YouTube! Or Facebook! Or...heck with it, it's not getting out of my head.

Kai: Can I change now?

Vr: Fine. Cole's gotta sing a rather annoying song to Wu.

Cole: What? Why that one?

Vr: Because the dare said so!

Cole: And why do I have to sing that to Wu?

Vr: You're just stalling for time, aren't you?

Cole: ...yeah...

* * *

(one song later. Ps, it was the Barney song)

Cole: I am highly embarrassed.

Kai: Not as embarrassed as I was dancing in my underwear.

Cole: Nobody here ever gets as embarrassed as you get.

Vr: That's true. Alright, Jay, Morro, you two have to tango.

Morro: Who's the girl?

Vr: You.

Morro: (insert cuss word of your choosing here)

Vr: Real nice, Morro. Now, get dancing.

Jay: Shall we?

Morro: If you want me to posses you and knock your head against the wall, sure.

Vr: Just dance. And while they do that, I'll do this. (shoves Jay into a pool of toxins)

Jay: HEY! I wasn't done dancing!

Morro: I was.

Vr: Shaddup, or I'm tossing that thermos in there with Jay.

Zane: Speaking of which, how did Morro tango if he's-

Vr: Logic, okay? No time to explain. What's next?

Marune: Zane needs to read GarmaKai.

Vr: Just what we think it is?

Marune: Yep.

Zane: Just make me read everything in the Ninjago fanfic world and get this over with.

Vr: Nah. It's best we hit you with yaoi because why the heck not? Anyways, enjoy. We're moving on. Nya, dye you hair rainbow colors.

Nya: (dumps several buckets of hair dye on her head)

Vr: (hands her a mirror)

Nya; AAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL?

Vr: Next time, choose your colors wisely. Cole, make a sword.

Cole: But I'm no blacksmith.

Vr: Just do it.

Cole: (makes a sword)

Kai: That looks terrible.

Cole: -_- (whacks Kai on the head with it) Someone needed to shut him up.

Vr: And you did. (gives Lloyd a bucket of pink dye)

Lloyd: (dumps the dye all over Jay)

Jay; AH! MY GI IS PINK!

Zane: Now you know how I felt.

Vr: Kai, say something...seductive to Cole.

Kai: (mutters the kind of stuff you mutter and someone hits you on the head with a sword)

Cole: ...charming...

Vr: Yep. Last dare goes to...

Everyone: ...

Vr: The ninja.

Ninja: WHAT!?

Kai: (jumps off the floor) WHAT!?

Vr: Wow, you recovered quickly. (turns on some music)

Jay: ooh, the Juju on that Beat song? I love that one!

Vr: Get dancing.

(the ninja attempt the dance)

Everyone: ...

Vr: That was...something. And with that, we conclude this chapter of Dawn of the Ninja Dares!

Kai: OW! Jay, get off my foot!

Vr: Shaddup! (slaps Kai)

...

...

...

Kai: Ow-

Vr : I thought I told you to shaddup.

* * *

 **Finally! I got out a chapter of DND!**

 **Send in them dares for more!**


	40. Chapter 40

Marune: Vr? Vr? Okay, this is getting stupid. Where is she?

Spades: I don't know, but I'm here so that means you're hosting again.

Marune: I forgot you came in.

Spades: Well, I kinda do make a career of not being seen and slipping in through windows.

Marune; That's true. Did she give you a note?

Spades: No. She just said that I had to help you out.

Marune: (raises an eyebrow)

Spades: Well, it was something more along the lines of "Spades, I have to leave due to a certain reason and you're helping Marune host or I'll shove an arrow up your a*s".

Marune: Did she actually...

Spades: I'm not sure. I was too busy being traumatized to hear her.

Marune: That's Vr for you. Gonna help out?

Spades: Fine. What's on the agenda?

Marune: You'll see...

...

...

...

Spades: I'm nervous.

* * *

Marune: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja dares! I'm your host Marune!

Kai; ...I don't know whether to be glad that Vr's not here or nervous that you're now taking over.

Spades: If you have any brains, you'll go with the second option.

Kai; Oh great, you're back?

Jay: I'm scared now.

Marune: Good for you. Now, the original plan was to do a Dare-a-thon to mark the 40th chapter of Dawn of the Ninja Dares...

Jay; So, the plan now is to go easy on us, heh heh?

Spades: and Marune: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Marune: Nope! We're still doing our Dare-a-thon!

Everyone: (yeah, they're all scared)

Marune: Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's begin!

* * *

(let the third not-so-annual Dare-a-thon begin!)

Kai: This show just keeps getting better and better-

Lloyd: (vomits on Kai)

Kai: ...Lloyd...

Lloyd: What!? It was a dare!

Kai: ...you are disgusting...

* * *

Zane: (kisses Nya)

Nya: ...

Pixal: ...

Zane: (kisses Wu)

Marune: Ew.

Pixal; Zane...

Zane: (Kisses Lloyd, then Kai, then Morro/the thermos)

Pixal; Okay, that's it-

Zane; (kisses a taco)

Pixal; (tackles Zane)

Spades: Oh great, just what we needed. A yandere robot.

Marune: Keeps getting better, doesn't it?

* * *

Jay: So, what do you like to do?

Harry Potter: ...

Jay: ...this date just keeps getting weirder by the minute...

Harry: Am I on a date with a talking minifigure?

Jay: I am highly offended by that!

* * *

Kai: I am the most beautiful! Who votes that?

Nya: Nobody.

Kai: Damn, that means I lose.

Marune: ...do you like pink, Kai?

Kai: (wearing a pink tutu) Shaddup.

* * *

Cole: I has the ring! HA!

Marune: You know, you probably shouldn't...well you've angered Gollum now. Have fun, Cole.

* * *

Kai: This is gonna kill me...

Marune: I have an idea!

Kai: I'm marrying a shark. This can't be any worse.

Marune: Why don't you two hurry up, then go out for a bite to eat?

Shark: Bite?

Kai: You said that on purpose to trigger the shark, didn't you? (shark attacks Kai) AAH!

Marune: Maybe.

* * *

Misako: (kisses Wu)

Garmadon: (triggered)

Wu: ...jealous...?

Garmadon: (pulls out a rocket launcher) YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!

Wu: (runs)

Garmadon: (chases after him)

* * *

Overlord: (starts dancing)

Everyone: 0_0

Marune: STOP, PLEASE!

Overlord: What? Don't like my dancing?

Ninja: ...no.

Marune: Okay, turn into a golf ball and stay a golf ball!

* * *

Marune: Okay, this is a lot of cakes-

Cole: Nom.

Everyone: ...

Spades: Did he just eat a hundred, thousand, million, billion-never mind.

Marune: Without using his hands.

Spades; Yeah, I was gonna mention that too.

* * *

Cole: (hugs the Overlord) He even feels like a talking golf ball!

Overlord: Do you know how much I hate being called a talking golf ball?

Cole: Do you know how much I hate you?

* * *

Marune: I think this next dare will be fun. Cole, take it away.

Cole: Gladly. (wet willies Jay)

Jay: AAAAAAH, COLE!

Cole: Problem?

Jay: Don't do that ever again!

Cole: Can't make any promises...

Jay: (does a Thomas Sanders style scream)

* * *

Cole: Am I done?

Marune: No. Just dance.

Cole: (dances like Uma Thermam)

Spades: ...wow...

Cole: Yeah, like you can dance like that. Am I done now?

Marune: No.

Cole: (rage scream)

* * *

Marune: Last one for now, I promise.

Cole: I don't believe you.

Marune: Gee, thanks.

Cole: I swear, I get about 80% of the yaoi related dares. (kisses Jay)

Jay: If that's supposed to make up for the Wet Willie...it kinda does...

Marune: I did not need to hear that.

Jay: And I don't need to hear that- (Marune throws a dagger at Jay, which pins him to the wall) AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Everyone: ...

Marune: He asked for it.

* * *

Cole: (noogies Lloyd)

Lloyd: COLE! (slaps Cole)

* * *

Marune: Hey, Overlord.

Overlord: If this has to do with calling me a golf ball-

Marune: What's underneath all your layers of...whatever that is...anyway?

Overlrod: Fine, I'll show you.

Everyone: AHAHAHAH!

Jay: HE REALLY IS A GOLF BALL, AHAHAH!

Overlord: T_T

* * *

Marune: Do it, Kai.

Kai: Or?

Marune: (hisses and holds up a dagger)

Kai: ...fine. Hop on, Cole.

Cole: (jumps on Cole's back) Okay, where are we going?

Kai; You're...too...heavy! (collapses)

Cole: No, you just suck.

* * *

Marune: Alright, let's see what's next...EW!

Spades: ...what the...

Kai: Do I have to?

Marune: Do the dare.

Kai: (kisses Zane)

Zane: ...

Pixal; (tackles Kai) EVERYONE, STOP MAKING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!

Marune: Never seen that before.

Spades: So that's what happens when you trigger a nindroid.

Marune: ...yeah...

* * *

Marune: Kai, you look tired. Do you want a nice hot shower?

Kai: Knowing you guys...no.

Spades: Too bad. (dumps a bucket of boiling hot water on Kai)

Kai: AAAAAHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT!

Spades: Brilliant observation, Kai.

Kai: AAAAAAH! I hate you. AAAAAAHHHH!

* * *

Lloyd: How the heck am I supposed to play 7 Minutes of heaven with Morro? Oh, wait...I'm in the thermos.

Morro: Get the hell out.

* * *

Marune: Alright, now that the Dare-a-thon is over, let's do this normally.

Kai: We're never done with the dares, are we?

Marune: Nope! Next is for...the Garmadons?

Lord Garmadon: (bursts into room via the wall) AHAHAHAHA!

Garmadon; No, not you...

Marune: Oh yeah, you two have to fight.

Garmadon: How does that even work?

Spades: ...maybe it's best that we don't find out and leave the logic as it is.

Marune: Good idea. Now, if a certain person and his evil counterpart were to start fighting...

Garmadon: (sighs)

Lord Garmadon: (also sighs)

Kai: please stop that guys, it freaks me out.

* * *

(in some random arena left up to the imagination)

Garmadon; This gonna be a real pain in the butt...

Lord Garmadon: Yep.

Everyone: ...

Sapdes; Gonna do something besides standing around and not doing something?

Kai: Oddly specific.

Spades: Oh, shut up.

Garmadon: I swear, if I had a dollar for every time I broke my "oath of peace"...

Lloyd: Why did you even make that oath anyways?

Garmadon: I don't know.

Lord Garmadon: (comes charging at Garmadon with the Mega-weapon)

Garmadon: Son of a- (grabs Mega-weapon) THAT'S CHEATING! (creates a giant ham sandwich that falls on top of Lord Garmadon)

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Marune: The irony is so real.

Spades: Vr's gonna be sad she missed this.

Marune: Don't tell her. But...what's next?

Spades: Jay's got some fanfic to read out loud. First one is nothing too bad. Second one...cover your ears if you wanna spare your innocence.

Marune: (covering ears) Okay, I'm ready.

* * *

(one dare that involves reading fanfic later)

Jay; Ew, Nya and I would never do that! Ever!

Spades: Does the fact that it's fanfiction mean anything to you?

Marune: Don't hurt him Spades, that's my job!

Jay: -_-

Marune: Glad we understand each other. So next goes to..

Everyone: (hoping for the best)

Marune: Zane.

Zane: I hope to not have to kiss another individual.

Marune: But you can do a song competition with Brian Hull, right?

Zane: That is fairly tame.

Spades: My money's on Brian Hull.

Zane: You are not helping.

Brian Hull: (sings a song in a variety of character voices)

Zane: (sings) I can only do one pitch.

Marune: That's not going to help you in a singing competition. Next!

Spades: Geez, you sound so much like Vr. Now, the Overlord gets his fair share of torture.

Kai: (reading dares over Spades's shoulder) Doesn't look like a fair share.

Spades: Who asked you?

Overlord: Please...spare me...

Marune: I don't think that's happening.

Spades; (tosses a notebook an assortment of kids' shows and who knows what else at the Overlord) Do your dares.

Marune: ...where did all that come from?

Spades: ...that's not important.

Dareth: Is that my TV-

Spades: Like I said, not important. Let's just move on, okay?

Marune: If you say so. Jay, style your hair like Kai's.

Jay: (spraying hair gel all over the place) I think I got it...

Cole: It looks like you have a bunch of mountains on your head.

Jay: HEY!

Marune: Yeah it does.

Jay: Don't encourage him!

Marune: (hisses)

Jay: 0_0

Marune: Thanks, Jay. Now, we get to roast Jay!

Jay; No, no, no, no, no...

Cole: I'll go first. Let's see...WHO AGREES WITH ME THAT JAY IS CLEARLY THE MOST ANNOYING NINJA!?

Everyone: (raises their hands)

Jay: I am not the most annoyi-

Kai: JAY, JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!

Jay: I think I'm gonna cry...

Marune: Remember when Jay said that he was the most lovable ninja? WHO BEGS TO DIFFER?

Jay; ...that one hurt...

Spades: How come every time I'm here, someone always roasts Jay?

Marune: Coincidence. Also, Jay's got some fanfiction to read.

Jay: Plasmashipping? Is that like gay Jaya? (reads) AAAAAH, IT A LEMON! WHY!?

Marune: Didn't see that one coming.

Spades: Sure.

Marune: I swear, I didn't. Nya, your turn.

Nya; Lavashipping? And it's Rated M crap!? OH SWEET FIRST SPINJITSU MASTER, WHY!?

Spades: Wait, Rated M and lemons are the same thing?

Marune: Yeah. Lemon was just a term used to fool readers into thinking that the fanfic was a short story about fruit.

Spades: ...really?

Marune: That's just my guess.

Kai: You sound like Vr when you say crap like that.

Marune: Thanks...I guess? Zane, can you create an ice sculpture of you and Pixal? And make sure that it's not Rated M this time?

Jay: That was my doing.

Marune: (tosses dagger at Jay)

Jay: AAAAHHHHHHH! I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!

Zane: Finished!

Marune: Aw, that's so cute!

Spades: He's pretty good.

Marune: I know, right? Cole's gotta...uh...

Spades: Seriously?

Marune: I'm only 12! Cut me some slack!

Spades: Give me the dare. (Marune hands him the dare) Thank you. Okay, Cole and Kai gotta french kiss-WHAT THE ACTUAL-

Kai: Come on.

Cole: I am gonna die of embarrassment.

Marune: You know, the sooner you get it over with-

Kai: Fine. But nobody say anything. (kisses Cole)

Cole: (clearly embarrassed)

Spades: Now that's done. Kai, you have to propose to Cole.

Kai: You mean that kiss wasn't enough!?

Spades: Hey, I wasn't the one who sent in the dare!

Kai: (gets down on one knee0 Will you *before you slap me, understand that this is just a dare* marry me?

Cole: What was that?

Kai: Nothing! Just answer the damn question!

Cole: (slaps Kai)

Kai: ...did you not just hear what I said?

Marune: Maybe it's best you two don't get engaged. Ooh, we just got a voodoo doll!

Jay: That doll looks a lot like me...please don't do what I think you'll do...

Marune: (tosses doll out the window)

Jay: AAAAAAAH, I'M FALLING! HELP!

Cole: No, you're not...

Jay: Easy for you to say! You're not the one who had a voodoo doll that looked like them get chucked out the window!

Cole: ...

Marune; Lloyd, can you skate?

Lloyd: Skate? On ice? I know I can do rollerskating pretty well, but not-

Spades: That doesn't answer the question.

Lloyd: Okay, fine! I can skate! Happy?

Spades: Meh...

Marune: Do you think you could take Kaylor skating?

Lloyd: Why me?

Marune: I thought you said you can skate.

Lloyd: Alright. If she ends up beating me up like every Oc here does, I'm holding you two responsible.

Marune: Thanks Lloyd.

Lloyd: I mean it.

Spades: Oh, shut up.

* * *

(at the nearest skating rink)

(Lloyd is standing in the middle of the rink. Beside him is a girl with brown wavy hair with red highlights, brown eyes, pale skin and red lips. She wears a green sweater, a silver ruby necklace, purple skinny jeans, and a pair of skates)

Lloyd: So, never done this before?

Kaylor: Nope.

Lloyd: Here, I'll teach you. (starts skating then trips and falls)

Kaylor: ...

Lloyd: I haven't done this in a while, heh heh. Now that we're both on our feet, let's get moving. (starts skating around the track with Kaylor close behind)

Kaylor: This is really hard! I think I'm gonna fall!

Lloyd: Here, hold my hand if you want.

Kalyor: Thanks. (clutches Lloyd's hand) ...are you trying to hit on me?

Lloyd: Am I?...Oh shoot, I am...

Kaylor: (slaps Lloyd) I AM ENGAGED TO SOMEONE ELSE!

Nearby Skaters: Ooh, snap!

Lloyd: Ow...all I wanted to do was skate...

* * *

(back with everyone else)

Marune: Your move.

Spades: (flips over a 9 of clubs)

Marune: Yes, I'll beat you for once! (flips over an 8 of hearts) Aw!

Spades: Lloyd's back.

Lloyd: Her hand really really hurt...

Marune: If Vr was here, she'd probably say "Just for the record Lloyd, not every girl you meet wants to get with you!". But since she's not here, nobody's gonna say it.

Lloyd: ...I'm not even gonna bother pointing out the irony.

Kai: Speaking of which...where is she?

Marune: I don't know! But we're moving on.

Kai: Because we have dares...

Marune: Right, because we have dares.

Jay; The next dare for me better not involve voodoo!

Spades: Jay, you dropped something.

Jay: Huh? (picks dropped object up0 Ooh, it's a picture of Nya and I making out!

Cole: (not really paying attention) That's nice.

Jay; (shoves picture in Cole's face) Ha! Too bad she never kissed you like that!

Nya: Don't tempt me...

Cole: Jay, the stupid love triangle is so Season 3.

Zane: Plus, everybody's into Ninjago yaoi now.

Cole: ...not helping.

Marune: You know what, Zane's right. Now, can we-

Kai: BURP!

Everyone: (turns to look at Kai, all visibly traumatized)

Zane: I think he broke the sound barrier...

Cole: I'm pretty sure even people in Asia heard that...

Spades: That was disgusting...

Kai: It was a dare, so I did it.

Marune: My ears are ringing...

Spades: Fine. I'll take over while you fix your hearing. (dog comes barging in) Where did that come from?

Jay: SPARKY! Sparky, here boy! (whistles)

Sparky: (jumps into Cole's lap)

Jay: T_T traitor...

Cole: He's so adorable!

Kai: Huh. Nice dog-

Sparky: (bites Kai)

Kai: -_- Typical...

Spades: Real nice dog you got there, Jay. While Zane goes to wreck something in Arizona, the Overlord's gotta fight the Angry Video Game Nerd.

Overlord: I hate you all so much.

Spades: Gee, thanks. I didn't even do anything. Anyways, just go argue with this guy over video games or something, I don't even care.

Kai: I can tell that.

Spades: (throws chair at Kai)

Kai: (chair hits him in the face)

Marune: Yay, my ears cleared up!

Spades: Morro's gotta sing Something New.

Marune: ...great...

Morro: What's your problem?

 _Well I've been stuck in,_  
 _My head wonderin',_  
 _What's it gonna take to break the mold,_  
 _I'm searchin' for something,_  
 _That fire, that lightning,_  
 _I used to think was uncontainable._

 _And if there's one thing in my life,_  
 _That I've been fighting day and night,_  
 _Well it's the fear of changing nothing,_  
 _So when I open up my eyes,_  
 _And shake that worry from my mind,_  
 _I checked the clock and it's still running._

 _So lemme show you something new,_  
 _I need a little revolution,_  
 _This could be like a revelation,_  
 _Make you see oh that a change is overdue,_  
 _Lemme show you something new._  
 _Ba dah bop ba dah dah_  
 _Yeah!_

Marune: Just like always.

Morro: Well, that's my voice!

Spades: (sighs) Guys, stop arguing.

Marune: What's next?

Spades: (flips through dares) Chen's gotta be an overprotective father for three chapters.

Skylor: (groans)

Chen: You better watch your attitude, young missy! Also, I don't wanna hear anything about you sleeping with the boys!

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Skylor: When have I ever done that?

Chen: Have you?

Skylor: ...I don't even know what to say...

Jay; This should've happened in season 4.

Kai: Yeah, it should've. (Skylor throws her chair at him) OW! Guys, stop throwing chairs at me!

Marune: Let's hurry up before someone kills Kai with a chair. The Overlord's gotta fight Darth Vader.

Overlord: (in the middle of a heated argument about movies) No, not him!

Darth Vader: (uses the Force to levitate into the room, carrying his light-saber)

Spades: Now that is frightening...

Overlord: I don't get anything to help me? No even a light-saber?

Marune: Nope!

Overlord: He's gonna slice right through me...

Darth Vader: Okay! (raises light-saber)

Overlord: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

(after Darth Vader finally leaves)

Marune: He did cut right through you.

Overlord: ...ow...

Spades: How are you not dead?

Overlord: I have no clue.

Marune; So, you never die? Cool! The ninja need to fuse with Steven Universe.

Spades: That probably won't end well.

* * *

(one really hard to describe fusion later)

StevLloyKaiJayNyCole: WHAT THE HECK ARE WE!?

Everyone: AAAAAHHHHH!

StevLloyKaiJayNyCole: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Marune: Guys, unfuse! PLEASE!

(insert le unfusion here)

Lloyd: Thank goodness that's over.

Marune: Not for the dares. Pythor, can you do Spinjistu?

Pythor: I don't know, can I?

Marune: Can you?

Pythor: (tries spinning and ends up crashing into the wall)

Marune: And he can't! (glances over at the ninja, who are busy listening to Wu) What's going on?

Wu; And that's the legend of the yin yang ninja!

Ninja: 0_0

Garmadon: Did you just make that up-

Wu: Sssh!

Ninja: -_-

Garmadon: They heard that.

Marune: So... the yin yang ninja doesn't exist then. Onto the next dare!

Spades: There's some YouTube videos that Cole and Nadakhan have to watch.

Marune: So let's put in on!

* * *

(a dare of YouTube videos later)

Cole: How come Stampy gets cake but I don't?

Vr: That's not my porblem!

Marune: Vr, you're back! And um...why were you gone?

Vr: (holds up a bag of cash) Went to the bank...

...

...

...

Kai: Is she for real?

* * *

 **We're officially 40 chapters in! Yay!**

 **Send in them dares for more.**


	41. Chapter 41-Uh-oh

**Hey guys, 66samvr here. And I have some sad news.**

 **This might be it for DND.  
An author reported to me that I had broken some of Fanfiction's rules without even knowing it. Apparently, content written in a chat style and interactive entries are not allowed. Sadly, with the style I write DND in and the way you guys interact by sending in dares falls under those categories. I am talking with the people who reported that and I hope they'll get back to me soon. **

**As of now, DND will be placed on hiatus. If the authors who reported everything tell me that it's okay to continue, then we will. If not, then this is probably the end of the road for DND. I'll let you know what's gonna happen when they get back to me.**

 **Since I don't know what will happen, I guess that I'll just say that writing for you guys was so much fun. DND was the first story I ever wrote on Fanfiction and the way it blew up was exciting for me. I enjoyed Vr and Marune as much as you all did. Writing allowed me to escape the world around me and bring joy to those on Fanfiction. And I loved every last minute of it.  
If I'm allowed to continue DND, I'll have to make some changes, most likely. Here's probably what will happen:**

 **Dares will have to be sent through PM (sorry)  
Singing-related dares probably won't be allowed (in case of copyright issues)  
The format might change (I don't think you guys will like that but I really don't want to continue breaking that rule)**

 **That's if I'm allowed to continue. If I'm not then I'll upload a chapter where everyone says goodbye.  
Anyways, to make the wait a lot heck easier, please don't do any of this:**

 **Harass the people who reported my story. I've already heard their argument and have decided that it's best we just leave them alone.  
Get mad at me for not continuing. Guys, I just announced that DND is on hiatus.  
Get mad at me when things change. Please hear me out when I say it's to keep the story running if things do change.**

 **Thanks for reading. In the meantime, you can check out other dares shows that are still running as well as some of my other stories. Thanks.**

 **-66samvr**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey, I'm finally back with a brand new chapter!** **If anyone wants to know what took me forever, I'll tell you:  
**

 **First, my computer wasn't working properly. Which meant less time for updating. I did get it fixed, so that's now out of the way.  
Second was the deal with guidelines and getting reported for breaking them. Zelda and Mimi, however, helped me sort through everything which allowed me to work on DND again. If you like Legend of Zelda, try checking their stories out. They have their own LoZ dare show!  
Third was family and personal issues. I won't bore or ruin your day by telling you but if you want, I could. Anyways, the past few weeks have been one big emotional roller-coaster and Feb. the 4th absolutely sucked. Which meant times when I wasn't in a writing mood and just wanted to be alone.  
Fourth was school. Go figure.**

 **But I'm back, so let's get DARING!**

 **(Also, does anyone know where I can get the episodes of season 7/Hands of Time in English? Or, at least, their release date?)**

* * *

Marune: So, Vr, why did you rob that bank?

Vr: Because I wanted to?

Marune: ...

Vr: ...I lost a bet...

Marune: Seriously?

Vr: That doesn't matter, okay? Look, we have a show to run so let's get that started.

Marune: Fine. You're no fun.

Vr; Just doing my job. And don't worry, we'll have lots of fun later on. (wink)

Marune: Oh yeah!

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Kai: So...um...last chapter was quite eventful...

Vr: I know, Zane told me everything.

Kai: Gee thanks Zane, you traitor.

Zane: What? She asked?

Kai: Did she ask you to tell her or threaten you with shoving an arrow up your a*s?

Zane: ...the latter.

Vr: Oh shut up. We have dares and we're getting them done. First dare goes to...

Jay: It's Kai, right?

Everyone: (staring at Jay)

Jay: It's not Kai, right?

Vr: Nope. You get to traumatize Kai with Nya.

Jay: Are we sure this dare's for me?

Kai; That's what I was thinking...

Vr: Stupid minds think alike then. Get to it!

Cole: Hey, isn't the saying "great minds think alike"?

Vr: Not in this case.

* * *

(one traumatizing dare later)

Kai: 0_0 Why...

Vr: Because the dare said so! Now, you guys have to fight Loki.

Kai: I'm gonna die...

Cole: Um...we're all gonna die.

Kai: But I'm probably first.

Vr: To be honest, I'm surprised you're still alive.

Kai: That doesn't help...

Vr: It wasn't supposed to. I would've wish you good luck. But...I've stopped caring.

Kai: Geez.

* * *

(One Loki battle later)

Vr: And everyone's out for the count. Next!

Marune: This one involves your list of dares that you'd pay money to see.

Vr: (holds up list) Well, let them read it.

Everyone: (reading the list)

Kai: 0_0 I really hope that half of these don't happen.

Vr: You don't appreciate fine dares when you see them!

Kai: And I'm glad.

Vr: Buzzkill. Morro-

Morro: (officially out of the thermos)

Vr: Go watch Danny Phantom.

Morro: I officially hate that guy. He's annoying.

Vr: And you're a moron.

Morro: ...that supposed to mean anything?

Vr: No, just one time, my friend thought your name was spelt "Moron" instead of Morro. Long story short, it's an inside joke now.

Morro: -_-

Lloyd: He really is a moron.

Morro: I will gladly posses you again and throw your body off a cliff into a lake of hungry sharks in Lady Gaga's meat dress if you don't shut up.

Lloyd: 0_0

Vr: And, that's going on the list of dares I'd pay money to see. Anyways, Overlord, how have you been doing lately?

Overlord: I just...I just wanna lie down...for once...

Garmadon: Don't we all.

Overlord: Oh really? How many dares have you gotten in the past few chapters? And compare that to how many I've gotten lately!

Garmadon: Okay, I get it!

Overlord: You better.

Vr: A long time ago, Garmadon had his share of dares as well. So did Cole.

Cole: This better not involve me.

Vr: It does. Someone stole your cake.

Cole: What!? (pulls out baseball bat) WHERE IS THAT JERK!?

Vr: He just left. Have fun Cole. (pulls out a slice of cake and digs in)

Marune: Did you lie to him and take the cake yourself?

Vr: I was hungry. (glances around the room) AND SOMEONE ATE MY SANDWICH!

Kai: It wasn't me this time, I swear!

Vr: Kai?

Kai: Yeah?

Vr: I don't believe your bullsh-

Jay: It was me this time.

Vr: ...(snaps fingers)

Marune: (tackles Jay)

Jay: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Vr: Thanks Marune!

Marune: (slapping Jay over and over) No problem!

Vr: Now, with Jay's annoyance out of the way, we can do our next dare. Zane's gotta sing against Brian Hull.

Marune: Zane sounds like monotone when he sings.

Vr: But well done monotone, I'll give him that.

Marune: ...fine.

Vr: Good kitty! And next dare is going to...Jay and Nya.

Nya: (screams)

Jay: ...what is it?

Vr; You're soulmates now. Whatever that means.

Nya: Let's not find out.

Vr: If that's the way you wanna play it, then sure. Overlord, this next dare is gonna be painful.

Overlord: Oh no...

Vr: You gotta fight- (a fusion of Superman and Goku crashes in) ...that thing.

Overlord: ...oh shoot...

Super-Goku: (running towards Overlord with fist)

Overlord: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

BAM!

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: Oh...crap...

Marune: Is he dead?

Zane: I wish.

Vr: That's really nice to hear, Zane. But now isn't the time. Now is the time for another dare. Next!

Marune: ...fights and death battles.

Vr: So...anybody probably gonna die?

Marune: Yep.

Vr: Sounds like my kind of fight. Anyways, BRING 'EM ON!

Ninja: ...

(Insert epic attack of ninja, devils, Ben 10 and Danny Phantoms here)

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

(once the smoke clears)

Vr: Thanks for the special effects, Ash. Now get out of my face.

Ash: :(

Vr: Don't give me that crap. Anyways, how is everyone holding up?

Kai: I FEEL DEAD!

Cole: You know, dead people shut up for once.

Kai: I said I feel dead.

Cole: You're an insult to ghosts.

Vr: Shut up guys. Anyways, next on the list is Zane. To sing Frozen songs and try not to make us all cringe.

Zane: ...why would you cringe?

Vr: Just do it.

* * *

(one Frozen soundtrack later)

Marune: Like I said, monotone.

Vr: Geez, you don't need to bring it up every time Zane sings. Now, next dare goes to...

Kai: (crossed fingers)

Vr: (staring at Kai)

Kai: I hate your guts.

Vr: Of course you do. Anyways, you gotta...(whispers dare to Kai)

Kai: That I can handle. (walks over to Nya)

Nya: Hi Kai...what are you doing?

Kai: (pants Nya)

Nya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kai: Why Nya, WHY!?

Nya: Don't pants me you idiot!

Vr: Please tell me it's over.

Marune: We're moving on.

Vr: Even better. Let's see...Wu, sing the Fairly Odd-parents theme song.

Wu: Why do I always have to sing kid's show theme songs?

Vr: Because we can't listen to them with a straight face.

Wu: So not everyone is a master at poker faces like me?

Marune: But that's the face you always make.

Wu: Exactly.

* * *

(one theme song later)

Everyone: (recovering from a long case of laughing)

Vr: See? Nobody can keep a straight face!

Wu: Except me.

Vr: Go figure. Anyways, next is going to...

Everyone: ...

Marune: I'll just say it. It's for Wu.

Wu: Again?

Marune: To fight Yoda.

Vr: Win this battle he's unlikely to.

Marune: Yoda actually talks like that?

Vr: You honestly didn't know? Anyways, I want to see if Spinjitsu is any match for the Force.

Kai: Probably not.

Jay: But let's just pretend it is! Where's the power of positive thinking?

Vr: That died after season 4.

Yoda: Beginning another battle is.

Vr: Have fun Wu.

Yoda: (uses the Force to pick up Wu)

Wu: AAAAAAAAAAAH! PUT ME DOWN!

Yoda: Okay. (drops Wu out the window)

Wu: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Vr: That's what he meant. We'll just move on. While the Overlord fights Sora-

Overlord; I DON'T WANNA FIGHT!

Vr: I DON'T CARE! While the Overlord does that, Jay and Nya have to be nice to each other.

Jay: But we are! Or at least I am!

Nya: Are you saying that I'm not nice?

Vr: Meh. Wither that or you guys adopt a kid.

Nya: ...

Vr: Its an easy decision. Morro, fight the Ghostbusters.

Morro: No.

Vr: Yes.

Morro: No.

Lloyd: Yes.

Morro: Shut up.

Lloyd: Hey!

Vr: Geez Lloyd, just drop it! Morro, do your dare.

Morro; Alright. COME AND GET ME!

Ray Stantz: GET HIM! (pulls out that gun thingy)

Morro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I TAKE IT BACK!

Vr: Learn when to shut up, Morro. Next dare!

Marune: Nadakhan has to fight Norm over Desire and Jay to teach Pikachu how to do Spinjitsu!

Vr: No fair, I want to learn Spinjitsu!

Kai; You don't know how?

Vr: Hey, I'm not a Mary Sue like some of you are!

Skylor: -_- Fine, I kinda am...

Vr: Just own up to it. Jay, how are you gonna teach a Pokemon how to spin into a randomly colored tornado?

Jay: I'll find my ways. After all, I was the first to learn Spinjitsu!

Vr: (sighs) Get on with it!

Jay; now, Pikachu, watch this. (spins)

Pikachu: Pika! (spins and shocks Jay)

Jay; BZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZT! (flies into the wall)

Vr: (winces) That's gotta hurt!

Jay: OW!

Cole: Pretty sure it did.

Vr: Thanks for the brilliant insight, Cole. Anyways, this next dare is gonna be a pain in the a*s.

Kai: For?

Vr: For the Overlord.

Overlord: (gulps)

Vr: He's fighting a fusion of all the good guys.

Kai: That is a real pain in the a*s.

Vr: Yeah, because you're involved.

Kai: -_-

* * *

(one really random fight later)

Overord: I WANT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!

Vr: I don't think the hospital accepts talking golf balls...

Overlord: I'm not a-oh, forget it!

Vr: You know you say that, the more I assume you are a talking golf ball. Next!

Marune: Jay and Zane need to play a game of Super Smash Bros.

Jay; I'm Mario!

Zane: I don't care.

Jay: ...this game is gonna suck.

Vr: Have fun, Jay. Anyways, Cole, pretend you're in GTA 5.

Cole: If I run into the cops, I'm dead.

Marune: But if you run into cops in GTA 5, you're still dead.

Cole: ...

Vr: Your argument is?

Cole: Okay, okay! Geez!

Vr: So glad you're someone we can actually talk sense into.

* * *

(in the city)

Random Person; Derp, derp, derp. Just driving down the street in my car. What could possibly go wrong?

Cole: (steals car) I'll take that!

Random Person: ...I spoke too soon, didn't I?

Cole: (driving way past the speed limit) Oh shoot, cops. Now, in reality, I should pull over and talk to them-

(Cole speeds up)

Cole: But it's GTA 5!

Bank Worker: So glad I patrol when I'm not working as an undercover cop!

Cole: Not you...

Bank Worker: STOP RIGHT NOW! (pulls out a rocket launcher)

Cole: AAAAAAAHHHH!

* * *

(BOOM!)

Vr: ...

Marune: ...

Everybody: ...

Jay: Is he...alive?

Cole: I HATE ROCKET LAUNCHERS!

Vr: Yep, he's fine. Jay, get over here. (whispers a dare to Jay)

Jay: Okay. Hey Nadakhan!

Nadakhan: What!?

Jay; (holds up a carrot) I found your cousin!

Nadakhan; -_- (takes his teapot and tosses it at Jay)

Jay: OW! Teapots hurt!

Vr: Jay, if anything was thrown at your face, it will hurt.

Kai: Wow, I did not know that.

Vr: ...whoever is sitting next to Kai, could you slap him real hard for me?

Kai: (whoever you want slaps him) OW!

Vr: Thanks! Cole, shove a rock down your throat.

Cole; But then I can't eat cake!

Vr: Not my problem! Plus, don't you need a break from eating cake all the time?

Cole; Says who?

Vr; Says me. Now do it.

Cole: (swallows rock)

Vr: Geez Cole. Next!

Marune: Kai's gotta burn his hair.

Kai: (dramatic gasp) Not my hair!

Vr: Too bad, Kai. Anyways, it looks stupid.

Kai: (sets his hair on fire) :(

Vr: There, that wasn't so hard, was it?

Jay; That's what she said!

Vr: (snaps fingers)

Marune: (tosses dagger at Jay)

Jay: AH!

Vr: Thanks Marune, my loyal little co-host. Next is for...

Everybody: (fingers crossed)

Vr: I swear, I don't know why some of you do stuff like that. You're still getting dared.

Kai: True...

Vr: Anyways, this one's not for you, so shaddup. Lloyd, give Clouse a beat-down.

Garmadon; ...I wanna do that...

Vr: Is this dare for you?

Garmadon: No.

Vr: Then you can't do it. Go ahead, Lloyd.

Lloyd: Yay! (tackles Clouse)

Clouse; OW! MASTER, OW! HELP ME, PLEASE! OW! HIS FISTS HURT! OW!

Chen: (filing nails)

Everybody: ...

Skylor: You gonna do something?

Chen: Meh.

Garmadon: Works for me.

Vr: (whispering to Marune) What if I told him about people shipping GarmaClouse?

Garmadon: What was that?

Vr: Nothing. We're just moving on. Next!

Marune: Zane's gotta make ice cream.

Zane: OH NO! Wait...

Everybody; -_-

Zane: Making ice cream...that's all?

Vr: That's all.

Zane: Is there any sort of requirement, or...?

Vr: There is one. The flavor.

Zane: Well, what flavor is it?

Vr: Boot to the head.

Zane: (gets a boot to the head) OW!

Marune: (high-fives Vr) Nice reference.

Vr: Thanks. Morro, go watch chocolate rain.

Morro: Can I eat it?

Vr: Well...it is rain you're dealing with here...and rain usually is water, so...

Morro: Aw!

Jay: Sorry that Vr RAINED on your parade!

Morro: (slaps Jay) That wasn't even funny!

Vr: Jay, you're kinda a discount Fozzie Bear. So, just shaddup. Anyways, Lloyd's gotta go on a date with Sherlock Holmes and Zane's gotta go on a date with Benny, the 1980s something Space Guy.

Lloyd: Geez. Do we have to?

Vr: ...what do you think?

Lloyd: ...fine!

Vr: Good for you. Next!

Marune: (whispers dare)

Vr: What? You're not serious, are you?

Marune: (nods)

Vr: Geez. How we gonna pull that off?

Marune: (shrugs)

Vr: (sighs) Alright, Nya, you need to get pregnant.

Nya: (shoves a pillow in her shirt) How's that?

Vr: ...I guess that works too. Let's see what's next...Cole eat a gallon of dirt.

Cole: (eats dirt) Ew! Doesn't taste like cake!

Vr: -_- Go figure. Kai, wanna "play" with the shark?

Kai: ...what does that mean?

Vr: You know what it means.

Kai: Gross. Wait, is the shark a girl?

Vr: I don't know and I don't plan on finding out. Next.

Marune: Wu's gotta sing One Call Away.

Wu: A love song? I can handle that-

Garmadon: You are not serenading my wife!

Wu: Come on! Someone please help me out here!

Vr: Sorry dude. Garsako for the win.

Lloyd: (claps) About time!

Vr: Shaddup, Lloyd. Wu, do your dare and stop trying to hit on your sister-in-law.

Wu: Fine.

 _I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one call away_

 _Call me, baby, if you need a friend_  
 _I just wanna give you love_  
 _Come on, come on, come on_  
 _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

 _No matter where you go_  
 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one call away_

Everyone: ...

Garmadon: Do you guys wanna say it, or me?

Vr: That's enough! Anyways, the Overlord gets a body!

Overlord: Yay! (gets body) Wait...

Everybody: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Overlord: I DID NOT ASK FOR A SMEXY GIRLY BODY!

Kai: If you weren't an evil purple golf ball trying to take over Ninajgo, I'd hit you up!

Vr: Kai...

Kai: Uh...did I say that out loud?

Vr: Your fangirls are not happy with you, Kai.

Kai: According to you, they're never happy.

Vr: If you're gonna hit on someone, hit on someone people ship you with. Anyways, Morro also gets a body!

Morro: ...this is just a copy of the the one I had in season 5.

Lloyd: ...are you not wearing pants?

Morro: Pants? No, I'm wearing them. (looks down) Wait, WHAT!?

Everybody: 0_0

Jay: I think I'm traumatized...

Cole: Good for you!

Vr: Speaking of the positive thinking bluebell-

Jay; Yay, I'm pretty like a flower!

Vr: Shaddup, Jay. You have a dare.

Jay; No!

Vr: You're reading some Gay Jaya.

Jay: You mean...Plasma?

Vr: Hey, you said it, not me. Moving on! You guys get to meet your voice actors!

Kai: ...Vincent Tong?

Nya: (waving hand in front of her face) Damn Kai, I didn't know your voice actor was so hot!

Zane: I like Brent. He's cool.

Jay; Was that a pun?

Cole: Shaddup, Jay. I'm trying to hang out with Kirby Morrow here.

Vr: Who likes pie more than cake.

Cole: (dramatically slaps hand over heart) You're not serious, are you?

Morro: ...Andrew Francis doesn't look half-bad.

Vr: (whistles) I know, right? You know, he voices all the sexy characters, with the exception of Morro.

Morro: Hey!

Kai: So you think...(pulls up computer and searches up Andrew Francis)...wow, you're just playing favorites.

Vr: Go figure. Moving on!

Marune: (whispers dare)

Vr: Geez, why is Nya involved in all the mature ones? It's not even funny.

Nya: If this involves Jay, count me out!

Vr: Worse. You gotta flash everyone.

Nya; What if I told you...WHAT I WEAR UNDERNEATH MY CLOTHES IN NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! THAT'S PRIVATE TERRITORY FOR A YOUNG WOMAN LIKE ME AND SHOULDN'T MATTER TO ANY OF YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTS!

Kai: ...okay, we get it! You don't have to be so dramatic.

Nya: Oh...well, we need some more drama in here!

Vr: I think we have plenty. Zane gets to have some *cough*fun*cough* with Pixal.

Pixal: What does she mean when she uses the term "fun" in that state of voice?

Skylor: Trust me, you're better off not knowing.

Chen: And how do you know, young missy? Are you having "fun'' behind my back?

Skylor: WHAT THE HECK, DAD!?

Everybody; AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Skylor: (blushing) It's not that funny!

Jay; Oh, lighten up!

Vr: Shaddup, Jay. Next, I get to stick Pythor in a Pokeball.

Pythor: No. No you don't.

Vr: Yes. (aims an arrow at Pythor) Yes I can.

Pythor: ...

Vr: (tosses Pokeball at Pythor's feet)

Pythor: Ha! Ya missed!

Vr: Or did I?

Pythor: (gets zapped into the Pokeball) AAH! HELP!

Kai: You didn't miss.

Vr: Thanks for that brilliant observation, Sherlock. Anyways, next!

Marune: The Overlord's gotta be nice.

Vr: The Overlord...

Marune: Yes.

Vr: Nice...

Maruen: Yes.

Vr: Are you sure it's this Overlord? The guy who possessed everyone's favorite Ninjago dad? Who killed Zane-

Marune: Yes!

Vr: That's something short of a miracle that you're asking.

Overlord: Um...Zane, sorry I killed you?

Zane: -_- 5 seconds...

Overlord: Hey, I said I'm-

Zane: (attacks the Overlord)

Overlord: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Vr: He should've seen that coming. I mean, we all did.

Jay: Woah, when did Zane go crazy?

Vr: -_- Seriously Jay?

Jay; What?

Vr: Forget it. Anyways, next goes to...

Everyone: ...(staring at Kai)

Kai: Damn it!

Vr: How did you know it was for you?

Kai: Is it?

Vr: Yes.

Kai: DAMN IT!

Vr: What a positive reaction. (reads dare) Oh, geez...

Skylor: (reading over Vr's shoulder) What the heck!?

Kai: Hey, I am right here. So, I would like to know-

Vr: You don't need to know anything. Now, the Overlord, Garmadon, Pythor and Morro have to sing We Are Number One.

Garmadon; Not that song...

Vr: Why are you covering your ears?

Marune: I just have this feeling...

 _Hey!_  
 _We are Number One_  
 _Hey!_  
 _We are Number One_

 _Now listen closely_  
 _Here's a little lesson in trickery_

 _This is going down in history_  
 _If you wanna be a Villain Number One_  
 _You have to chase a superhero on the run_

Vr: HAHAHAHAH! I've heard funny covers but that just triumphed them all!

Morro: Gee thanks.

Vr: You better shaddup, or you're going back into the thermos.

Morro: ...

Vr: Now with that "performance" out of the way, we're moving on. Pythor has to sing Master of Disguise.

Pythor: Why me?

Vr: Because why not?

 _I'm the master of disguise_  
 _I can vanish from your eyes_

 _I can be in different places_  
 _With my many funny faces_  
 _In disguise_

 _Sometimes it's so nifty_  
 _When I'm really really shifty_  
 _In disguise_

 _It's disguise time!_

 _It's so easy to deceive you_  
 _With these sneaky little tricks_  
 _And to make you believe_  
 _Each character that I pick_

 _Hey!_  
 _When you look for me_  
 _I'm gone in front of your eyes_  
 _People call me the master of disguise_

Pythor: Technically, all I can do is turn invisible.

Vr: Whatever. All I asked was for you to sing. Next!

Marune: Jaya.

Vr: That kind of dare?

Marune: That kind of dare?.

Vr: Serious?

Marune: Yes.

Vr: Never seem to have enough of those ones. Anyways, Zane's gotta sing Let It Go.

Zane: But Frozen-

Vr: I know Zane, I know.

Zane: (sighs)

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
 _Not a footprint to be seen._  
 _A kingdom of isolation,_  
 _and it looks like I'm the Queen_  
 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
 _Couldn't keep it in;_  
 _Heaven knows I've tried_

 _Don't let them in,_  
 _don't let them see_  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel,_  
 _don't let them know_  
 _Well now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn away and slam the door_  
 _I don't care_  
 _what they're going to say_  
 _Let the storm rage on._  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

Vr: Okay, now Frozen fever is over. Hopefully. Zane, do you have...like...a perfect love match console or something?

Zane: Somewhat.

Vr: Do me a favor and calculate everyone's perfect love matches.

Zane: Calculating...calculating...calculating...

Kai: We get it!

Zane: Results done! ( prints out a paper from his mouth)

Vr: ...thanks, Zane. (reads paper) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: I have a bad feeling about these ships...what are they?

Vr: If I told you, you'd go mad. Thanks Zane, I'm keeping this. Anyways, let's move on.

Lloyd: Can I see the ships?

Vr: NO!

Lloyd: 0_0

Vr: No. Kai and Jay have to read Greenflame.

Kai: Why Jay? If they really wanted to torture someone, they would've made it Lloyd.

Vr; Maybe so Jay knows what he's missing out on?

Kai: "Missing out"...let's just leave it at that.

Vr: I randomly selected a bunch of stories for you guys to check out.

Kai and Jay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kai: WHY IS THE FIRST ONE A LEMON!?

Vr: (shrugs) I don't know, ask the fangirls.

Jay; (clicks on something else to avoid the lemon) Wait, how come in your search history, there's a Kai x Sh-

Vr: THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! And get out of my search history!

Kai: I am permanently traumatized.

Vr: Wow. And you haven't even seen anything yet. Wanna brownie?

Kai: Sure!

Vr: Not you, idiot! It's for Jay.

Jay: FOOD! (swallows brownie whole)

Kai: Like I said once, you don't randomly give people food for no reason. What did you put in there?

Vr: You'll have to wait and see...

Jay: (spits out brownie) EW! TASTES LIKE POISON!

Tox: Oh, that's because I made it.

Jay: I can tell that...

Tox: Well, you try being the Master of Poison and do your best at cooking!

Kai: Did you accidentally put poison in your food again?

Vr: No. It was for the dare.

Cole: I figured.

Vr: Shaddup, Cole. Zane ,wanna see how you look as an anime character?

Zane: (searches everything up but accidentally clicks on search history) Wow, these are some...interesting fanfics.

Vr: Zane, get out of my history.

Kai: If they involve me, I'm scared.

Zane: Well, they involve-

Vr: (pointing an arrow at Zane) Get out!

Zane: 0_0

Cole; First it's the thing with shirtless Ninjago characters! And now this?

Vr: Hey, Tumblr is full of shirtless-how did you know?

Cole: Marune told us.

Vr: Gee thanks, Marune. Let's just move on and Zane has to propose to Pixal.

Pixal; I am right here. You can address me instead of only communicating with Zane.

Vr: (sighs) Nindroids.

Zane: Pixal...will you marry me?

Pixal: Does marry mean to devote and spend my entire lifespan with you?

Zane: ...yes...

Pixal; Then I devote and-

Jay: Just say you'll marry him! Geez, nindroids never say anything simple!

Cole: That's nindroids for you.

Vr: Last dare for Zane. Have fun roasting Jay.

Jay: Oh no...

Zane: (clears throat)

Jay: Oh boy...

Zane: JAY, YOU CAN BE A REAL HANDFUL! AND I MEAN THAT IN A BAD WAY! YOUR HUMOR COMES OUT AT TIMES WHEN NOBODY CARES! POSITIVE THINKING WAS ONLY FUN THE FIRST TIME YOU SAID IT! AND YOUR WASTE OF WISHES JUST TO IMPRESS NYA WAS SO SELFISH AND ANNOYING! HONESTLY, WHY DO YOU DO THE CRAP YOU DO!?

Jay: (rocking back and forth) T_T

Zane: A little overboard?

Vr: A little...

Jay: Why Zane...you're supposed to be the vice of reason...

Vr: Oh, he is.

Jay: -_-

Vr: Be quiet Jay. Lloyd, you're going with Liza.

Lloyd: Who?

(a 16 year-old girl struts in. She has black and blue-streaked hair, blue eyes, pale skin and lips, and a black and silver crescent moon necklace. She wears a black T-shirt, dark teal jean shorts, and blue Jordans.)

Lloyd: Oh, her.

Vr; Yep, you're her problem now.

Liza: (grabs Lloyd by the arm) Come on, I need your help with my grandmother-wait, what do you mean by he's my problem?

Vr: Nothing. Cole, Kai, you two are having a wedding.

Cole: (groans)

Kai: Trust me, I like this as much as you do.

Cole; Sure.

Jay: Wait, they don't have wedding rings.

Cole; Jay, you can't be serious...

Jay: But you need the rings to get married! And an engagement ring! And flowers! And a-

Cole: (tackles Jay)

Vr: Don't think that's happening anytime soon.

* * *

 **I bet you all missed me. I missed you guys too. I started this chapter shortly after chapter 40, then stopped to deal with report issues, then started writing again. So, yeah. But it was well worth the wait!**

 **We're continuation! Send in them dares for more!**


	43. Chapter 43

**So, just like everyone and their brother, I saw the trailer for the new Ninjago movie. And can I say how much I hated the character designs? Like, seriously? Come on!  
**

 **This movie better be good, or at least half-decent. Because I have really low expectations for the Lego Movie style comedy, surfer dude Lloyd, dark-haired Jay, Cole with attitude, and the "terrible father" portrayal of Garmadon.  
**

 **Just saying.**

* * *

Vr: (hanging off her chair) Argh...so bored...what to do...what to do...

Marune: (comes bouncing in) I found something to do!

Vr: (falls off chair) OW! What is it, Marune?

Marune: (holds up Vr's laptop that randomly appears in different chapters) Let's use this.

Vr: I guess it beats having nothing to do. (turns on laptop) Now, what was my password...

Marune: ...

Vr: ...what was it again...ugh, I thought I knew it...

Marune: Nice screensaver.

Vr: Wha-hey! You don't need to look at that! (turns computer screen away)

Marune: Well, it's right in my face.

Vr: Stop staring! You don't appreciate fine Shadowflame when you see it!

Marune: What's that?

Vr: Some Ninjago ship the author is crazy about. If you're curious, remember that a lot of ships are built upon the couple's elements. So, you've got Shadow, then Flame which I guess translates to Fire...yeah...

Marune: ...wut...

Vr: Long story. Let the author explain. WHICH YOU BETTER!

66samvr: Long story short...curse me and my dirty mind!

Vr: Yeah, I think everyone picked up on that.

66samvr: Oh shut up.

Vr: Make me.

66samvr: _And lo, a giant boulder the size of a dragon tumbled onto the unsuspecting host's head..._

Vr: What? (boulder hits her on the head) OW! Okay, fine! You win! And stop dropping stuff on my head!

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Cole: You know, you really should stop triggering the author.

Vr: It's not my fault she's crazy.

Kai: Look who's talking.

Cole: Next time, she'll probably drop two boulders on your head...

Vr: How did you know?

Cole: I'm the freaking Master of Earth! I know what boulders sound like!

Vr: Oh yeah. Kai, before I hear anything else come out of your mouth, just shaddup.

Kai: What did I do?

Vr: I SAID SHADDUP!

Kai: 0_0 There are no words to describe how crazy you are.

Vr: I AM NOT CRAZY! Alright, we have dares and we're gonna do them.

Lloyd: Oh, thrills.

Vr: Geez, I just imagined that in the stupid surfer accent they gave you in the movie. What a nightmare.

Marune: (tosses dagger at Jay)

Jay: AH! What did I do!?

Maruen: Nothing, I just felt like tossing a dagger at you.

Jay: -_- Murderous cat. (another dagger barely misses him) AAAAAAAH! Okay, I deserved that one!

Vr: Yes you did. Now, shaddup so we can start the dares. first goes to Overlord.

Overlord: What? Why me?

Vr: (loading bow) Is there a problem?

Overlord: ...no...?

Vr: Good, because there better not be. You're having a Super Why marathon. Trust me, I hate that show.

Kai: No shocker.

Vr: Just shaddup before I shoot your hair!

Kai: You wouldn't!

Vr: Don't tempt me. Okay, next dare!

Overlord: Can't get back-to-back dares...feel sorry for the unlucky bastard...

Vr: How does it feel to become the unlucky bastard, golf ball?

Overlord: No! I hate back-to-back dares!

Kai: You think I like them?

Vr: You don't like anything that happens on this show! Anyways, the Overlord/talking golf ball must attempt Spinjitsu.

Overlord: That's for good guys only!

Skylor: *cough*

Overlord: What's her problem?

Vr: She's just jealous that she lost her powers in episode 42 and we haven't seen them since. Anyways, you better be trying Spinjitsu, or I'll grab a golf club and putt you out the window!

Kai: Actually, I want to see that.

Vr; Oh, shaddup!

Overlord: (spinning) I got this...I got this! AAAAAHHHHHH! (spins out the window) I DON'T GOT THIS!

Garmadon: Yeah...we can see that.

Vr: Thanks, Captain Obvious. Next dare.

Marune: The Overlord needs to get roasted.

Vr: I can handle that. *cough* LISTEN UP, YOU TALKING GOLF BALL! YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A WEIRDLY SHAPED VILLAIN THAT COULD REALLY USE A COUGH DROP! HOW DARE YOU POSSES THE BEST DAD IN THE NINJAGO UNIVERSE AND HOW DARE YOU BE THE REASON WE LOST ZANE AT THE END OF SEASON 3! NOBODY MISSED YOU WHEN YOU DIED!

Overlord: T_T

Everyone: ...

Kai: She's right...she's right.

Vr: Of course I am! Now, shaddup and take your seat. We still have more dares. Kai, this is for you.

Kai: What is it, now?

Vr: Roast Chen over an open pit.

Chen: No, no, no-

Kai: How about this...HECK YES!

Chen: (runs for his life)

Kai: (chasing after him) GET BACK HERE!

Vr: Sounds like Kai's having fun. The same can't be said for Chen, though.

Marune: Yep, we can see that. Anyways, I think it's Morro's turn to have fun.

Morro: Do I get to roast Lloyd over an open pit?

Vr: Nah, just go and break a windmill with your powers.

Morro: ...they don't call them windmills for nothing, though.

Vr: What a brilliant observation Now go do your dare!

* * *

(in the Netherlands/the lords of windmills)

Morro: That looks like a good one to destroy. (breaks windmill) Much easier than I expected.

Crank Old Man: HEY! How dare you, sonny!

Morro: ...Jay did it!

Cranky Old Man: What the-Jay? Who's Jay? GET BACK HERE!

Random Dutch person: ...u mensen zijn zo gek...

Vr: What did he say?

Kai: I guess even people who have no relation to this show think you're crazy.

Vr: Say I'm crazy one more time, Kai, YOU'LL REGRET IT!

Kai: 0_0

Vr: I'm warning you. Now, let's move on! The ninja have to play 7 minutes in heaven. Which I'll accomplish by locking all of you in the same closet.

Ninja: WHAT!? (get shoved into the closet)

Everyone: ...

Garmadon: I don't hear anything.

Vr: Well, we all know what that means. (raises voice) RELEASE THE DOBERMAN!

Marune: You got it! (shoves a giant Doberman into the closet)

Ninja: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jay: Not friendly! NOT FRIENDLY!

Vr: ...congrats, Jay. You just pointed out the obvious. Anyways, moving on! The next dare involves...WU!

Wu: Just like they always do.

Vr: Not all the time! (shows Wu the dare) You know what to do.

Wu: (approaches Garmadon)

Garmadon: ...I'm scared now.

Wu: (starts tickling Garmadon)

Garmadon: AHAHAHAH! STOP, STOP! AHAHAH! (slaps Wu)

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: For an old man, he's got quite the power in his fist. Next dare! The ninja get to play with Dot, Wakko...Yakko...wait, that's the guy who could sing all the nations of the world in one breath, right?

Marune: ...yes...

Vr: Geez, memories. Anyways, have fun with that. Jay's gotta go skating with the Blue Streaks.

Jay: Did someone say...ROLLERSKATING!?

Vr: ...is that a new trigger word?

Cole: Well, it's hurting my ears.

Jay: Do any of you know HOW MUCH I LOVE ROLLERSKATING!?

Kai: Enough to make me go death in one ear?

Vr: Take a wild guess. Next!

Marune: Okay...let's see...uh...

Vr: Oh, the dare asks you to go in a room of a million mice. What's the problem? Don't like mice?

Marune: Well not really...

Jay: Too bad! (shoves Marune into said room of mice)

Vr: How you doing, Marune?

Marune: I'm running out of daggers to fend myself with!

Vr: Yeah, I figured you didn't have a million daggers on you. So, the next dare is going to...ooh, haven't seen this guy do anything in a while.

Kai: What? Who?

Vr: This is for Griffin and doesn't include you, so shaddup!

Jay: About time you got your fair share of the torture!

Griffin Turner: ...yeah, I'm good.

Vr: Doesn't matter, you're still doing this!

Rainbow Dash: (zooms in, breaking a hole into the wall)

Vr: (sighs)...and there goes another big charge onto insurance.

Kai Screw your insurance. (Rainbow Dash runs him over) OW!

Vr: Let's go for a race...GO!

Griffin Turner: Wait, what? (gets run over) OW!

Vr: ...eventful. Anyways, next goes to...despite his wishes that he's making and we're all ignoring...

Jay: (begging in front of Nadakhan) Please don't give me any dares. PLEASE! I'll sacrifice all the goats in the world to you!

Nadakhan: Ew, I hate goat sacrifices.

Vr: Goat sacrifices don't work on a djinn, Jay. (whispers something to Cole)

Cole: (tosses a giant boulder at Jay)

Jay: Son of a-

(boulder knocks Jay out the window)

Jay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, COLE!

Everyone: (turns to look at Cole)

Cole: What ?

Vr: Nothing. Just glad that I'm not Jay right now. Moving on!

Marune: Kai has to meet Liza Koshy and Cole has to watch Nya pole dance...gross...

Kai: ...wut...

Cole: ...wut...

Nya: ...wut...

Liza Koshy: ...wut...

Vr: Oh, how enthusiastic. Nya, I don't see you doing your dare!

Nya: But I...fine... (grabs onto a conveniently placed pole and starts dancing)

Cole: My eyes...that's not even dancing...

Nya: ...screw you then.

Vr: Children, children, please! We can kill one another later. Misako, this affects you and possibly the future of your relationships.

Misako: I haven't heard enough about Garsako vs Wusako?

Vr: No. Would you rather...be with Garmadon, be with Wu, or go the harem route?

Misako: EW! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU EVER MAKE ME CHOOSE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?

Vr: Yeah, I didn't want you to choose that one either. So, now that we got that out of the way...Zane, Chen, step up to the plate.

Zane: ...

Chen: Please no! Show me some mercy!

Vr: You're a villain! Villains never get mercy!

Chen: ...true...

Vr: Well, I hope you brought your chefs hats because you're competing on Cutthroat Kitchen!

Zane: YAY!

Chen: ...

Vr: Yeah, maybe I should mention that you're not allowed to use eyeballs as an ingredient.

Chen: THOSE WEREN'T-ah forget it!

* * *

(in a Cutthroat Kitchen style arena)

Vr: Alright, you have your money, you went shopping, now you guys have to prepare me a sandwich.

Zane: Why a sandwich?

Vr: BECAUSE SOME IDIOT ALWAYS KEEPS EATING MINE!

Kai: For the last time, it's not always me who does it!

Vr: Sure. And...begin!

(Zane and Chen starts cooking furiously)

Zane: What is the money for?

Vr: This! The person who bids the most gets to send Tox as "help" to their opponent!

Chen: I BID ALL MY MONEY!

Zane: Aw...

Tox: (dumps a barrel of green goo into Zane's food)

Zane: You ruined it!

Vr: Time's up, chefs! Let's see what you made!

Chen: I made you a sandwich using noodles, my eggplant kabob thingies, noodles, horned wasp eggs, noodles-

Vr: I can see that. Zane, what did you make?

Zane: ...a sandwich...?

Vr: Looks like a toxic dump.

Zane: That is probably because Tox turned it into one.

Vr: That's quite obvious to see. So, I'm not gonna eat either sandwich because if I do, I'll probably get food poisoning. Next!

Marune: Everyone gets to see the Ninjago Movie trailer.

Vr: Oh yeah! We should probably show you that.

Kai: They didn't ruin my hair, did they?

Vr: ...

Marune: ...

Vr: ...well...

Kai: They did.

* * *

(one trailer later)

Kai: WHY IS LLOYD GOING THROUGH AN EMO PHASE!? WHY!?

Jay: What happend to my hair?

Cole: Why is Zane creeping me out?

Nya: Why is Cole so moody?

Garmadon: Why am I such a bad father!?

Vr: I'm sure we'll find out this fall. Anyways, let's see who get s the honor of going next...

Jay: I really, really, really, really hope it's not me.

Vr: Thanks for volunteering, Jay. (pulls out an old stack of photos) Ooh, we should post this.

Jay: We should not! Okay, let's just put the photo back and forget about it forever. DID YOU NOT HEAR ME, WOMAN!?

Vr: (posts photo) Too late.

Jay: T_T

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: A PICTURE OF HIM KISSING PILLOWS!? AHAHAHA!

Cole: That's the best picture I've seen all day!

Jay: ...why...

Vr: Oh, shaddup. Now you gotta break up with Nya.

Nya: We were never even dating in the first place!

Vr: Problem solved. Nya, would you like to do the next dare?

Nya: Gladly. (shoves Jay off a cliff)

Jay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, YOU PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN!

Vr: Motormouth always has to have the last word, huh? Next is for Zane to read Technoshipping.

Zane: But why must Jay be paired with me? Cole clearly suits him much more!

Cole: I have an idea. How about we stop mentioning Bruiseshipping whenever I am in the room?

Vr: Keep dreaming, Cole. Next dare goes to Nya to read Greenflame.

Nya: (opens fanfic, then tosses it out the window) And it's a lemon! Wait, why do we call dirty fanfics lemons?

Vr: Maybe because the tastes of them is just as sour as the fruit itself.

Nya: ...that actually makes a bit of sense...

Vr: (nomming on a cinnamon roll) Cole, you better be enjoying that expensive honeymoon that I sent you and Kai on and LLOYD GET AWAY FROM MY FOOD!

Lloyd: (drops cookie he was trying to steal)

Vr: Go play with that voodoo doll.

Lloyd: Cool...(picks up a Jay voodoo doll and twists its arm behind its back)

Jay: AAAAH, THE PAIN! MAKE IT STOP!

Vr: Jay should be used to this by now. Anyways, which ninja wants to join a gang?

Ninja: ...

Kai: How about none of them?

Vr: How about you since you had the guts to say that?

Kai: -_- Actually a gang sounds better than this place-

(Kai turns around and finds himself face-to-face with a 16 year-old girl. She has blonde hair with red highlights, brown eyes, pale skin and dark lips. She wears a black T-shirt under a black leather jacket, a matching knee-high skirt and leather boots, with a silver Sapphire necklace)

Kai: (whistles)

Maihreen: -_-

Vr: Stop flirting and go ask her!

Kai: Because Vr won't get off my case if I don't...can I join your gang.

Maihreen: Nope.

Kai: No? Do you even know who you're talkign to?

Maihreen: (stares at a random boulder, which levitates through the air and lands on Kai's head)

Kai: OW! Telekinesis hurts!

Vr: Go figure. Sadly, that's all the time we have today for dares. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of- (voodoo doll whizzes past her)

Lloyd: i got bored holding the thing.

Jay: AAAAAH, I'M FREE FALLING AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY!

* * *

 **Yay, got another chapter out and didn't take forever on it!**

 **I just want to ask you guys of something first:**

 **Don't send dares that invokes characters fighting religious figures, please. I know that this may soudn silly, but I don't like the idea of having a ninja fight someone of that power and importance. Other characters are okay, though.**

 **Continue sending in them dares for more!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I just saw the the new Elemental Masters mini-figures! Yes, Elemental Masters. People at Lego finally care about them! (insert fangirl screaming noises here)**

 **If you really want to see them, just search up "Ninjago elemental masters battle pack" and look for the new 2017 pack in the images. Currently, only Ash, Shade and Skylor are confirmed to be released. Hopefully, the others come sooner or later.**

 **Do I hear someone chanting "DARES, DARES, DARES!" in the crowd? Anyways, hear ya go!**

* * *

Vr: Ugh, someone keeps taking my sandwich! If I find out who it is, I'm gonna shoot an arrow at them so hard, they'll fly to Tokyo!

Sakura Kudo: ( sitting by the window, eating Vr's sandwich) Cool, I would love to visit Tokyo someday.

Vr: ...

Sakura: ...

Vr: ...

Sakura: Hi there! Do you want this back?

Vr: ...I'm good. Wait, what am I supposed to say to guests again? Oh yeah. (Pulls out a cue card) Welcome to Dawn of the Ninja Dares, where we take your dares and turn them into a living nightmare for all Ninjago characters...yadda, yadda, yadda, WHO WROTE THIS!?

Marune: (lining up daggers on the floor) You did.

Vr: ...I hate when logic comes around to slap me in the face like that. Anyways, welcome Sakura, make yourself at home and stop taking my sandwiches.

Sakura: It's not my fault that they're so delicious!

Vr: (points to Jay, who's running around and screaming about how excited he is that he gets to go join an aerial stunt team) That's what he said. Then I shot him in the family jewels.

Marune: (winces)

Sakura: ...I'll think we'll be good friends.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Kai: And uh...who's that?

Vr: Be specific, Kai. There's how many people here?

Kai: The girl with the short black hair, pale skin, grey eyes and is wearing a blue crop top, pink skirt and a blue hat. Sitting next to you.

Sakura: Hi...

Vr: People have names, you know. This is Sakura, who is guest starring on DND for the chapter. Say one thing wrong and...Marune, would you like to show them?

Marune: If you insist. (tosses several daggers at Jay)

Jay: AAH! STOP PICKING ON ME!

Marune: ...nah!

Jay: T_T I hate you all.

Vr: Imagine how I feel about you. Now, who's the lucky person receiving the first dare...

Everybody: ...

Vr: It's Cole.

Cole: What!? Why me!?

Sakura: you have to eat 10 escargot. I should know, I sent in this dare.

Cole: Of course you did. And uh...what's escargot?

Vr: You know what, figure this out yourself. Just eat.

Cole: (chokes down the escargot) That wasn't a bad as I expected. So, what is escargot exactly?

Vr: Fancy word for snails.

Cole: ...damn good snails.

Vr: I'm glad you didn't vomit. We just cleaned up the floors last night.

Kai: I swear, you'll eat anything.

Cole; Oh shaddup. You didn't even try them!

Kai: Let's keep it that way.

Vr: Every ten seconds, Kai becomes much more annoying. I can't stand it. Next dare!

Marune: The overlord has to read a Garmadon x Overlord fanfic.

Vr: Ew! Who ships that?

Overlord: I don't wanna know. (reads) 0_0

Vr: I'll be tit was as good as I thought it was.

Sakura: Which is not very good?

Vr: ...yeah. Next dare is for Morro. To sign the Ghostbusters theme song.

Sakura: Hey, you guys did that once!

Vr: Yeah. Once...

Morro: Ugh, fine! Since there is no end to this torment...

Vr: If that's what it takes-HEY!

Ghostbusters!

 _If there's something strange_  
 _In your neighborhood_  
 _Who you gonna call?_  
 _Ghostbusters!_

 _If there's something weird_  
 _And it don't look good_  
 _Who you gonna call?_  
 _Ghostbusters!_

 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost_  
 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost_

 _If you're seeing things_  
 _Running through your head_  
 _Who can you call?_  
 _Ghostbusters!_

 _An invisible man_  
 _Sleepin' in your bed_  
 _Ow, who you gonna call?_  
 _Ghostbusters!_

 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost_  
 _I ain't 'fraid of no ghost_

 _Who you gonna call?_  
 _Ghostbusters!_

Morro: Done. Happy?

Vr: You don't sound happy...

Morro: Gee, I wonder why!

Vr: Next time, don't give me your stinking attitude! Next dare!

Marune: Jay's gotta jump off a plane.

Jay: I already did that!

Vr: Okay, one, it wasn't a plane-

Kai: It was a blimp Jay. Get your facts right!

Vr: Shaddup, Kai. Two, you don't get a parachute this time.

Jay: What? Serious? You guys want me to die or something?

Vr: Well, it would be quieter around here...

Jay: ...

Cole: Or something.

* * *

(on a plane over a large canyon for maximum awesomeness)

Jay: Do I have to jump?

Paul: Or, we could crash the plan into a couldberg and throw you out! **(Free cookie for whoever gets the reference!)**

Patryk: (sighs) Not again...

Jay: 0_0 I'd rather jump. (jumps)

...

...

...

Jay: Okay, this was a bad ideAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Vr: I wonder what tipped him off.

Kai: Um, how about the fact that he was falling into a canyon to certain death without a parachute or any means of safety?

Vr: ...you ruin everything. And then you go ahead and wonder why people send you dares.

Sakura: I can testify to that.

Kai: For once, someone sane is on your side.

Vr: (shoots Kai)

Kai: OW!

Vr: I'm gonna run out of arrows at this point. Jay, we're not done with the dares for you.

Jay: Please, no more that involve jumping out of poorly manned planes to my certain death.

Vr: No promises. You've got to drink this. (Hands Jay a bottle of "Gatorade")

Joy: Cool. I love energy drinks. (chugs whole bottle)

Cole: Wanna bet that it's not Gatorade?

Jay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, IT'S SO HOT!

Cole: ...well, what are the odds of that?

Vr: Whatever the are, they're not in Jay's favor. (whistles)

(a pack of rabid wolves and dogs come running into the room and attack Jay)

Jay: OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!

Kai: (covering ears) Jay, will you just shaddup!?

Sakura: Probably not.

Vr: Yeah, you're right. Next!

Marune: Zane has to read Lavashipping.

Zane: Why must I be the one to read fanfics centered around the idea of a romantic relationship between my teammates?

Vr: Zane, you haven't even seen half the things I have in this fandom. Trust me, we're just getting started.

Zane: 0_0

Kai: You broke the nindroid...again.

Vr: No, he couldn't compute why anyone would love you like they do in the stories.

Kai: Well, I know...one person who loves me.

Cole: Your mom?

Maya: That's not true and you know it.

Kai: (sighs) Thanks, mom.

Sakura: Wait, when did you get here?

Vr: Guys, we're getting sidetracked! We need to continue. And for the record, I still ship Shadowflame.

Kai: Gee, nobody cares.

Vr: I said we're continuing, so shaddup! Lloyd, style your hair so it looks like Nya's.

Lloyd: (straightening his hair) Ow, I burned myself! And, done! How do I look?

Garmadon: ...I raised you better than this...

Lloyd: Gee, thanks dad.

Vr: Anyways, you look lie an idiot. Now, Nya has to dye her hair blonde.

Nya: Why?

Vr: Because ever since you wore that wig in season 6, you've been placing ideas in everyone's heads.

Nya: (sighs) Well, I guess that's a fair enough response. (picks up a bucket of blonde hair dye and pours it all over her hair)

Everyone: ...

Nya: Does it look bad?

Jay: You're even prettier when you're blonde.

Nya: Shaddup!

Vr: Well, now you don't look like that girl from Indiana Jones.

Sakura: True that.

Nya: Thanks.

Vr: No problem. I'm just gonna get a sandwich real quick. (gets up and bumps into Cole and Kai)

Cole: Ow!

Kai: Geez woman, walk much?

Vr: Oh, shaddup!

Kai: Thank the First Spinjitsu Master she's gone...what's the next dare?

Marune: You and Cole have to hold hands.

Sakura: This one actually sounds pretty tame, compared to some others.

Mrune: Yeah, just holding hands! You know, in a friendship way!

Kai: Come on, let's just get this over with.

Cole: ...well...I got better things to do...

Kai: If you don't this dare with me, I swear, I will shoot fireballs at you so hard, you will be burnt to a crisp. So, you either do this dare or I make some Kentucky Fried Cole.

Cole; 0_0 (grabs Kai's hand)

Marune: That wasn't so bad, was it?

Cole: What's the catch?

Maruen: The what?

Cole; We don't stuff like this for no reason. What's the catch?

Sakura: (shrugs) I don't know, I'm just here to guest star and eat up Vr's food.

Vr: (from the kitchen) You better not touch my stash of KRR-made cinnamon rolls and cookies!

Sakura: Don't tempt me.

Kai: You know what, this is getting stupid. (tries to let go Cole's hand) What the...I can't let go!

Cole: Me neither! What the heck happened!?

Vr: (still in the kitchen) Isn't superglue amazing?

Kai: It was until it ended up in your hands!

Vr: At least I put it to good use!

Kai: Using it as a hair gel replacement is a good use! (Cole flings him to the other end of the room) OW! What the actual-

Cole: We're free now.

Kai: Yeah...I can see that.

Vr: (comes back in, holding a sandwich on a plate) Also, Kai, you gotta ask Cole to be your boyfriend.

Kai: Wasn't the superglue enough?

Vr: ...did you seriously just ask me that?

Kai: Yes. I did. What was I thinking? Anyways, Cole ,wanna be my-

Cole: No.

Kai: ...well, that escalated quickly.

Vr: That's because nobody here is insane enough to wanna date you. Hey, wanna fight someone?

Lloyd: I'm good.

Vr: Too bad. Kayenta, come on in!

(an 18 year-old girl strides in. She has dirty blonde hair with black highlights, blue eyes, pale skin and lips, a violet/red gi decorated with mini fireballs, violet-red hood, matching skinny jeans, black and orange Converse, and a black fireball necklace)

Kai: (whistles) Now, that's one hot look.

Kayneta: I am your cousin.

Kai: Great. Super-hot girl I wanna date is related to me. I don't know whether to cry or be happy.

Kayenta: (slaps Kai) Save the crying for when I whoop your a*s!

Cole: 0_0 Damn.

Kayenta: You're next. (pulls out katanas) Who's up first?

Jay: Guys, come on! How bad could this fight be?

Kayenta: (slices katana at Jay)

Jay: OW! (hides behind Cole)

Cole; Uh-oh...

Kayenta: (slams katana into Cole)

Cole and Jay: (fly halfway across the room)

Kayenta: Try me guys, I dare you.

Lloyd: Okay.

Kayenta: (pulls out gun)

Lloyd: ...crap...

Kayenta: (pulls trigger)

Lloyd: (hits in the face wit ha fireball) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kayenta: And this is for my lost long cousins! (sends a giant ave of fire towards Kai and Nya)

Kai: ...and this day can officially not get any worse...

(fire knocks Kai and Nya out the window)

Kai and Nya: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Kayenta: You were right. Beating up Kai is fun.

Vr: I know, right. Guys, get back in here. We still have one last dare.

Sakura: Ooh, can I read it?

Vr: Go ahead.

Sakura: (clears throat) Okay, Clouse has to kiss Skylor.

Skylor: Ew, he's like, half my age.

Clouse: ...why must I kiss my boss's daughter?

Chen: (trying really hard not to get triggered)

Closue; I might as well egt thsi over with. (kisses Skylor)

Skylor: 0_0

Clouse: ...

Chen: ...

Clouse: He's right behind me, isn't he?

Chen: Five secodns, Clousey-clouse.

Clouse: (makes a break for it)

Chen: (chasing after Clouse, waving the staff around) NO MAN SHALL KISS MY DAUGHTER AND LIVE!

Vr, Sakura and Marune: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Maruen: That was so funny! AHAHAHA!

Sakura: Who knew it was possible to say Clousey-clouse in a demonic voice? HAHAHAHA!

Vr: He takes the overprotective father thing too seriously! Okay, I have to stop laughing or else i won't be able to say my outro. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dawn of the Ninja Dares! Now, I can finally eat my sandwich...

Sakura: ...

Vr: SAKURA!

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter. I didn't get as many dares as I usually do.**

 **Anyways, Sakura Kudo is here, guest starring on Dawn of the Ninja Dares! You too can guest star if you follow what I'm about to say:**

 **1\. PM me first, asking if you guest star. (I'll say yes, of course!)  
2\. Provide me a detailed description of yourself, as well as your personality.  
3\. Add anything you want to happen, such as a certain introduction, some kind of event to happen with you and a certain character, etc. This last step is optional. If you choose not to fill it in, I will come up with my own introduction for you and how you interact with the others based off your personality.**

 **Send in them dares for more!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Are you an Abbott and Costello fan? Then you'll probably like the beginning of this chapter!**

* * *

Vr: (swinging around a new baseball bat) Hey, look at this new weapon-I mean sports equipment I got!

Marune: Cool! can we play?

Vr: Yeah, but we're gonna need a team first.

Marune: (pulls out a team roster) I have one here.

Vr: I'm not gonna ask, but okay. So, who's on first base?

Marune: Who.

Vr: What?

Marune: That's on second base.

Vr: What? I asked who's on first?

Marune: Who.

Vr: Who?

Marune: Who is on first.

Vr: That's what I'm asking you! I don't know!

Marune: That's third base.

Vr: I don't care about third freaking base! I just want to know who's on first!

Marune: Yes he is.

Vr: What?

Marune: That's second base.

Vr: Who's on second base?

Marune: No, he's on first.

Vr: What?

Marune: That's the guy on second base!

Vr: Just tell me who's on first!

Marune: Yes.

Vr: What?

Marune: That's second base.

Vr: You know what, I'm done! Your stupid team is too confusing!

?: What's too confusing?

(an 18 year-old guy is standing behind Vr. He has black hair and wears a blue hoodie, with Night Fury wings, ears and tail.)

Vr: When did you get here?

Dabdude1109: I came in through the window on that wall over there.

Marune: The window? I thought you locked it last night to keep everyone from escaping.

Vr: What if I tell you that I lied and I just wanted to get to bed to dream fangirl thoughts-I mean, come up with new dares for the ninja.

Marune: Shadowflame.

Vr: DON'T TELL THEM! Anyways, Marune is showing me his baseball team. What do you think?

Dab: I don't give a darn.

Marune: That's our shortstop.

Vr: (screams)

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Kai: Why is there another hybrid in the room?

Marune: (stretching) What's wrong with hybrids?

Dab: (slaps Cole)

Cole: OW! What was that for?

Dab: I ship Jaya.

Cole: -_- That is so old...

Vr: That's one way to start these dares off. First is for...Zane. To sing Call Me Maybe to Pixal, then Titanium.

Zane: That's two songs I have to sing.

Vr: Brilliant observation, Sherlock. If I were you, I'd get singing.

Zane: (nods)

 _I threw a wish in the well_  
 _Don't ask me I'll never tell_  
 _I looked at you as it fell_  
 _And now you're in my way_

 _I trade my soul for a wish_  
 _Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
 _I wasn't looking for this_  
 _But now you're in my way_

 _Your stare was holding_  
 _Ripped jeans_  
 _Skin was showing_  
 _Hot night_  
 _Wind was blowing_  
 _Where you think you're going baby?_

 _Hey I just met you_  
 _And this is crazy_  
 _But here's my number_  
 _So call me maybe_  
 _It's hard to look right at you baby_  
 _But here's my number_  
 _So call me maybe_

 _Hey I just met you_  
 _And this is crazy_  
 _But here's my number_  
 _So call me maybe_  
 _And all the other boys_  
 _Try to chase me_  
 _But here's my number_  
 _So call me maybe_

Pixal: But...I don't have a cell phone.

Zane: -_- No, this are the song's lyrics, not meant to be taken seriously.

Vr: Leave it to Pixal to over-analyze things. You still have another song, Zane.

Zane: I'll do it in a second.

 _You shout it out_  
 _But I can't hear a word you say_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_  
 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_

Zane: That's gonna become my theme song.

Vr: That's nice, Zane. Jay, drink 500 cans of beer.

Jay: (gulp)

Everyone: 0_0

Dab: Did he just-

Vr: Yep.

Jay: _FiVe hUNDred CanS oF BeeR ON thE walL, fIvE HUNdRED Cans OF bEeR-_

Vr: ...and he's drunk. Reminds of the time when Kai-

Kai: No, we will not speak of that chapter ever again!

Cole: You got drunk.

Kai: -_- What did I just say, Cole?

Cole: I'm not listening.

Vr: (whispers next dare to Kai)

Kai: Seriously?

Vr: If it actually was true, I could live with that.

Kai: You have no idea how much I hate you. (goes over to Nya)

Vr: I have a good idea.

Kai: Shadddup. Hey Nya...I' m gonna-

Nya: You're gonna kill yourself? About time!

Kai: What?

Nya: What? Wait, was this dare your dare...how are you, brother?

Kai: Screw you.

Vr: Classic sibling rivalry, huh?

Maruene: Yep. My own brothers and sisters are like that.

Vr: That's lovely. Anyways, next!

Dab: Can I read it?

Vr: Go ahead.

Dab: Yay! Okay, Nay has to receive a hug from Loki.

Loki: (hugs Nya)

Nay: (punches Loki) I don't do well with villain hugs.

Vr: ...we figured. Cole gets to sleep with Nya for a week...wut...

Nya and Cole: (clearly embarrassed)

Dab: (not happy)

Kai: Make sure you use protection, guys.

Nya: KAI!

Kai: Do I look like I want my baby sister getting pregnant?

Nya: ...

Vr: Just what we needed, another Nya or Cole. The Overlord gets to hang out with Phineas and Ferb...I really miss that show. Hopefully, they use him as dark matter or something to fuel their invention.

Overlord: What was that?

Vr: Nothing. Wu, you have a dare...(whispers dare in Wu's ear)

Wu: Hey brother!

Garmadon: What!?

Wu: Your wife is...cheating on you.

Garmadon: WHAT!? Okay, first of all, how dare you, Misako you cheating bastard! Second of all, with who?

Wu: Me.

Garmadon: ...(grabs the bat that you guys saw earlier)

Wu: Wait! It was a dare! IT WAS A DARE! (runs for his life)

Garmadon: YOU SON OF A- (chases after Wu, swinging the bat)

Vr: ...wanna bet that the bat's gonna get wrecked?

Marune and Dab: Yes.

Vr: I'll probably never see it again. Anyways, the ninja get to beat up Chen and Clouse with baseball bats.

Dab: But Garmadon has it.

Vr: (pulls out a sack and dumps it out onto the floor, revealing several baseball bats) Well, now you know what I did with the money I took from the bank.

Marune: ...I'm not even gonna ask.

Chen: This is gonna be one long dare...

* * *

(one baseball beat-down later)

Chen: (groans in pain) Whyyyyy...

Kai: Because you deserve it.

Vr: (tosses leftover bat at Kai)

Kai: OW! Did you seriously hit me with a bat?

Vr: What else was I supposed to do with it?

Kai: (sighs)

Marune: I'm just gonna go ahead and read the next dare. Vr, maybe you should do this one.

Vr: What is it? Oh! I'll bet the Overlord hates Jonathen now.

Marune: Probably.

Overlord: Who?

Vr: The guy who keeps sending you all these dares, that's who.

Overlord: Oh...I don't like anybody who sends me dares.

Vr: Figures. Dareth, try your hand at Spinjitsu.

Dab: He's gonna fail.

Vr: Ssh! I wanna see him try!

Dareth: Here comes the brown ninja! NINJAGO! (spins)...wait, nothing's happening!

Dab: Maybe because you can't do Spinjitsu?

Dareth: T_T

Vr: He's got a point there. Alright, next adre! Who's up to sing some Weekend Whip?

Everyone: ...

Kai: how about nobody!

Vr: How about you go first?

Kai: ...damn it.

* * *

(after Vr persuades/forces everyone to sing)

Vr: You people are no fun. Whats next?

Dab: Kai has to roast you and if he fails-

Marune: ...he's got to become your slave.

Marune and Dab: ...

Vr: That was random, huh? Anyways, go ahead, Kai.

Kai: Alright, I'm gonna hit you with my best shot. VR, YOU'RE SO, SO, CRAZY! I HATE THAT YOU ALWAYS TORTURE ME WITH THESE DARES! AND WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SHOOT ME INSTEAD OF ANYONE ELSE and...I, uh...what else can I say...

Vr: ...let's pretend that actually hurt my feelings. Looks like you're my slave now.

Kai: T_T

Vr: Don't give that face, it isn't gonna help. Next is for...the Overlord. To become everyone's slave.

Overlord: I am the Overlord! I dominate over anyone, not be their slave!

Vr: ...you're not fooling anyone. Always, both you and Kai can start by making me a sandwich.

Marune: And pasta for me.

Dab: ...you guys got donuts?

Kai: ...I'd rather do something else.

Vr: Make Shadowflame canon then. Next dare is for Morro.

Morro: To?

Vr: Visit Seaworld.

Morro: If I get eaten by a whale, it's all your fault.

Vr: ...how would that work again?

* * *

(at Seaworld)

Morro: (looking at the animals) Hopefully, these tanks don't break. That wouldn't be good. (falls in shark tank) OW!

Shark: BITE!

Morro: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Vr: Well, at least he wasn't eaten by a whale.

Marune: ...funny...

Vr: Hey, he got what he asked for. Next!

Marune: Nya's turn.

Dab: This one will get some good results.

Vr: Let's do this then! (whispers dare to Nya)

Nya: Hoo boy. Hey Kai, I'm pregnant.

Kai: Okay, one, this is why I told you to sue protection. Two, if I find out who the father is, Imma kill them!

Nya: Oh, it's both Jay and Cole's baby.

Kai: ...wut...HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? LIKE, HOW!?

Vr: Can we have a Bruiseshipping kid?

Cole: Dream on.

Vr: You guys never do any fan-service! Next dare goes to...Jay. Read Greenwisp. Lemon. Have fun.

Jay: (sobbing)

Cole: "Fun".

Vr: Oh, shut up.

Jay: Isn't fun! THIS FANFIC ISN'T FUN!

Vr: It's a lemon, Jay. Take the hint.

Marune: Oh! You also have to fight a grizzly bear!

Jay: Can you people not leave me alone for one minute!?

Vr, Marune and Dab: ...nah!

Jay: -_-

* * *

(at a place where the grizzly bears go to have fun and scare tourists)

Jay: This dare is gonna be the death of me...

Bear: ?

Jay: YOU'RE HAIRY AF!

Bear: TAKE THAT BACK! (attacks Jay)

Jay: AAAAH!

Everyone: (winces)

Vr: And that's gonna leave a mark. Hey look, another dare for Jay!

Jay: (earrape scream)

Vr: Who wants to roast the annoying blue bastard?

Cole: Let me do it! (clears throat) JAY, I HOPE YOU STILL BELIEVE IN POSITIVE THINKING BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT! HOW DOES NAY EVEN LIKE YOU, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING AND SELFISH! YOU NEVER REALLY SHOW HOW MUCH YOU CARE AND YOU MAKE JOKES WHEN WE REALLY DON'T NEED IT! LEarn TO SHADDUP FOR JUST ONE-

Jay: I GET IT, COLE!

Cole: -_-

Marune: (tosses dagger at Jay)

Jay: What did I do now?

Marune: Just felt like tossing a dagger at you before your dares were over.

Jay: Gee thanks. Let's all pretend I needed that.

Dab: Okay. Zane has to read Oppositeshipping lemons and good luck.

Zane: Thanks. I'm probably gonna need it.

Vr: Yeah...despite the fact that Kai doesn't belong with someone as smart as Zane-

Kai: Because I'm too sexy for him?

Vr: In your dreams, Kai. Lloyd, how would you look like with Kai's hair?

Kai: Don't you dare copy my fabulous hair!

Vr: Shaddup, hothead, this has nothign to do with you.

Lloyd: (dumps a bunch of hair gel on his head and styles away) ...this is ridiculous.

Dab: We figured.

Maruen: Change it back.

Vr: Yeah, we don't need a second Kai.

Garmadon: That's okay, I don't want my son to be Kai.

Lloyd: ...

Vr: How sad is it that your dad is more savage than you?

Lloyd: Great.

Vr: Too bad he's Garmadead.

Garmadon: What?

Vr: Nothing. Read the next dare!

Marune: Nya needs to style her hair like Cole's.

Nya: Great, I'm gonna look like an emo now.

Cole: I AM not an emo!

Nya: (styles hair) Well this...is odd...

Vr: Yep. Change it back. Anyways...RELEASE THE LAVA!

Kai: What!? (sword hits him on the head) OW!

Vr: That sword's from Cole, as a way to confess his love without saying it in person because he'll probably end up looking like an idiot.

Cole: Gee, thanks.

Vr; I saved you the embarrassment. Be glad.

Cole: Yeah, if I were to actually confess my love for Kai, I'd probably be embarrassed. (brownie hits him in the face) ...mmm, chocolate.

Vr: Congrats Cole, you just pointed out the obvious.

Kai: (mistletoe floats down on him) Well, at least I wasn't hit with a brownie- (exploding gift lands on his head) OW! You had leftovers of these?

Vr: Yeah. And since I knew you two wouldn't do mushy couples stuff together, I decided to rain this stuff upon you guys myself.

Kai: Did Tox make the brownies?

Tox: Why must everyone insult my cooking!?

Vr: Go figure. And those brownies randomly spawned when I needed them.

66samvr: (sighs) **I** made them.

Vr: Oh yeah. Kai, remind Cole how much you "love" him.

Kai: Pretend I do.

Cole: I can pull that off.

Vr: You two suck. Next dare!

Dab: Jay has a sister he needs to fight and she hates his guts.

Vr: Don't we all.

(a 16 year-old girl is sitting in the window. She has auburn hair, blue eyes, pale skin, dark lips and a lightning bolt necklace. She wears a neon green gi decorated with blue lightning bolts, black leather gloves, blue skinny jeans and neon green Jordans)

Jalya: I know I do. Anyways, I'm not here to talk. I'm here to beat my brother up.

Jay: (spawns his lightning bolts and shoots them at Jalya) Try me! I dare you!

Jalya: (spawns a black hole that sucks away Jay's lightning) Dare accepted.

Jay: ...crap...

Jalya: (makes her own lightning bolts and shocks Jay)

Jay: BZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZ!

Vr: _Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile-_

Jay: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Vr: Thanks for ruining the mood! Dab, you get to read these, they're your dares.

Dab: Ooh, yay! First, everyone gets to meet the characters on How To Train Your Dragon...

Toothless: (burns Kai's hair)

Kai: (screams)

Dab: Kai's gotta drink his own...mess...

Kai: (spits out a drink in a cup he's holding) What did you put in here!?

Dab: Cole's an anime schoolgirl.

Cole: This skirt is...too short for my liking...

Dab: Jay's gotta throw 40,000 grenades at the building.

Vr: Do that Jay, and I'm gonna shoot you where it will hurt.

Jay: 0_0

Dab: Ronin gets to prank a bank with my Oc Sparky...

Ronin: (driving the getaway car) They're gaining up on us! What do we do?

Sparky: (jumps out of the car)

Ronin: Ya little...

Dab: Zane and Lloyd get to join the Navy and Marine Corps...

Lloyd: Got kicked out.

Zane: they don't take nindroids.

Dab: That's a shame. Lloyd's gotta try every single Subway sandwich ever...

Lloyd: (overdoes on sandwiches and passes out)

Marune: Is that even possible?

Dab: In my logic, yes. And...JAYA!

Jay; (kisses Nya)

Nya: This is just...awkward...

Vr: Not surprised...alright, that ends this chapter right about here. Thanks to Dab for guest starring at this show and we'll see you next time!

Kai: Am I still your slave?

Vr: Yes.

Kai: ...dammit.

 **Next chapter will be a Q and A. So, any dares you guys send will be done in the following chapter. You can ask Marune and Vr whatever the hell you want.  
Send in them asks for more!**


	46. Chapter 46-How to Run Dare Show

**Sorry for the delay. I didn't get a lot of asks, but from the ones I did get, I had some *cough*not so smart*cough* ideas and thus, this really, really, really, really, really, really, really bad chapter was born.  
**

 **Just saw episodes 65-67. Won't say anything if you have yet to see them. Hate Acronix with a burning passion, though.**

* * *

Vr: ...did they ask us anything?

Marune: Uh...

Vr: Yes? No?

Marune: Yes.

...

...

...

Vr: Why are we so quiet!? That's not how this show works! Give us some action!

66samvr: (presses a random key)

Vr: (boulder hits her on the head) OW! Not that kind of action!

66samvr: Next time, make sure you're a little more specific.

Vr: I am starting to hate your guts almost as much as I hate Kai's. But, let's start the asks!

66samvr: About time you actually did something that was considered productive.

Vr: Oh, shut up!

Sakura: Hi again!

Vr: Oh, hi Sakura!

Sakura: Just curious...what's it like running a dare show?

Marune: ...maybe you should ask something else-

Vr: You can't refuse asks, Marune. Besides, we have a simulator running!

Marune: But it's too dangerous for someone to go inside it!

Vr: ...I like how you wait until now to tell me this. But we'll do this the more exciting way.

Marune: Which is?

Vr: You'll see.

* * *

(meanwhile)

Kai: Have you got any threes?

Jay: No, but I have two sevens, an eight, a Jack, an Ace, two fours, a ten-

Kai: Ugh, instead of enjoying my time off from dare shows and Vr by playing cards with you, I'd rather make out with-

Vr: ( kicks the door open) I knew that it was canon!

Jay: (high-pitched scream)

Kai: What the-I thought you gave us the day off!

Vr: Well...what if I told you that I lied and you two are coming with me!

Jay: But why us?

Vr: Because you two are my least favorite ninja. Also, you happen to be the only people here.

Jay: ...

Kai: At least she has a reason for everything.

Vr: Next person who talks gets an arrow shoved up their a*s.

Kai: 0_0

* * *

(in some random dark room)

Jay: It's so dark in here!

Vr: Someone wins an award for pointing out the obvious!

Kai: Whatever. So, um...where the heck are we?

Vr: Where the magic happens.

Kai: Ew, that's gross!

Vr: You're gross! I meant magic as in "this is a dare show simulator", not your definition. Whatever it is.

Kai: I think you're better off not knowing.

Vr: Thanks to your screwed up mind, I won't sleep for a week. Marune, start it up.

Marune: (presses a random button on a control panel)

Vr: Now, let's hope that this thing doesn't explode-

(the simulator explodes and sends everything and everyone flying)

Vr: DAMMIT!

* * *

(several tries, dozens of explosions, fifty-eight curse words, and a bunch of injuries later)

Marune: It's finally working!

Vr: Thank goodness. Now this kids, is how you can simulate running your own dare show.

Kai: It looks stupid.

Vr: Maybe that's because you're stupid. So, do we have any volunteers?

Everybody: ...

Vr: (shoves Jay into simulator) Alright, now that we have our guinea pig-I mean volunteer, let's get this started!

Jay: (trying to escape) No! Let's not get this thing started!

(simulator starts glowing)

Jay: AAAH! What's it doing?

Vr: Working, you moron. You act like you've never seen machines before.

Jay: Not this kind.

Vr: Shut up and enjoy its beauty!

(the simulator spawns holograms that look like the ninja)

Jay: Hey, is that one supposed to look like me?

Vr: (sighs) Take a guess, Sherlock.

Jay; So, what am I supposed to do? I know! Hi, I'm Jay and I am here to make your live now a living hell!

Vr: I don't say that!

Kai: You might as well.

Vr: You're jealous that the readers like me more than you!

Kai: ...yeah, I am jealous.

Jay: Let's see, oh! We got a dare for Kai that involves, trauma, torture and is something I'll be glad I didn't get!

Kai Hologram: (tosses chair at Jay)

Jay: OW! Why are there real chairs in here!?

Vr: Because holograms are expensive as heck and I already wasted all my money on bats last chapter.

Marune: RIP fourth wall.

Vr: That's not surprising Marune, get used to it.

Kai: Yet, you can somehow afford a silver bow, matching arrows and two dozens daggers for Marune.

Vr: It's called a budget, idiot. And your opinion about it is invalid.

Holograms: (whacking Jay with chairs and baseball bats)

Jay; OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! THIS IS NOT HOW IT WORKS!

Marune: ...I think it's on the "Tough Crowd" setting.

Vr: That explains a lot. But basically, in a nutshell, you run a dare show by making life "great" for its participants.

Kai: At least you're honest.

Vr: At least I'm too busy taking care of this chapter to want to shoot you in the head!

Kai: 46 chapters in and still extremely crazy.

Vr: Kiss my a*s.

Kai: Nah, I'd rather not kiss any part of you.

Vr: Said the guy who's made out with at least 5 people on this show so far.

Kai: Wait, what?

Vr: Nothing! Let's see the other asks!

* * *

Jonathen: So, Vr, what's your favorite YouTuber?

Vr: Oh, that's easy. Jacksepticeye.

Marune: Because you have a thing for loud, green-haired Irishmen?

Vr: ...who asked you? I dare you to watch one Jacksepticeye video and not get hooked.

Marune: (rolls eyes) Whatever. What's the next question?

Jonathen: ...oh yeah! What's your favorite death battle?

Vr: Eh...I'm not really that into death battles...very rarely do they involve an actual death.

Marune: (sighs)

Jonathen: -_-

Vr: Look, I am just pointing out the obvious here! What else do you have to ask?

Jonathen: Okay, assuming you actually were an Elemental Master, which element would you have?

Vr: Sarcasm...

Marune: Be serious.

Vr: I am serious! Who said that the element had to be logical?

Marune: (sighs) Thanks for your time, Jonathen and Sakura.

Vr: Yeah, thanks for keeping us relevant in your day long enough to send us asks. Anyways...

Marune: ...

Vr: ...

Marune: ...let ,e guess: you're gonna ask if we should rescue Jay?

Vr: Yeah. Eh, I'm tired. Let's save it for tomorrow. This was a really random chapter.

66samvr; it was also the worst chapter.

...

...

...

Vr: Not gonna complain, she's right. She's right.

* * *

 **(sobs) Why can't this chapter be good!?**

 **Okay, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and ask for you guys not to send me a lot of dares. I already have a lot I'm going to use. However, you can still guest star in the next chapter, provided you follow the criteria:**

 **PM me. Sorry guests.  
Leave me your name, age, gender, description and personality...you get the idea.  
**

 **Also, if you plan to guest star, you can even put what kind of intro you want and I'll do my best to satisfy your requests.**

 **Send in them dares for more! (this chapter sucks)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Does anyone think I should do Circus4APsycho8's 30 Day Writing Challenge? If so, what shipping should I do it with? Please PM me your response and ideas!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of dares to get through. This is probably my longest chapter to date.**

* * *

Vr: Hey, wanna play Catch the Knife?

Marune: Sure! wait, what!?

Vr: I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Let's not do that, actually.

Marune: It was a bad idea, anyways.

Vr: I know, I'm full of them. But really, what should we do? Other than play Catch the Knife?

Marune: Since you're the one with all the bad ideas, you come up with something.

Vr: Let's listen to the author complain about everything and everyone.

Marune ...okay.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

66samvr: So I said to Luka, I said, "Hey! The Ninjago movie is coming out in the Fall!". And she said "Yes," and so here I am thinking, "Oh my First Spinjitsu Master, wow! I absolutely have to watch this movie and since I know that Wu will be voiced by Jackie Chan, then that means it will be absolutely great! I mean, the Ninjago movie, hello! Also, I wonder what Lloyd will look like since Lego gives him all the attention and gives no craps about the other ninja, so that means he'll be even more well thought out and awesome!"-

Vr: ...

Marune: ...

66samvr: But then it turned out that he was an angsty teen.

Vr: ...okay, this was a **really** bad idea.

* * *

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Jay: I hate you.

Vr: Spread the love Jay, spread the love. But we have lots of dares to do, so we better get through them before the author starts ranting again!

Kai: I'd rather listen to the author rant and break the fourth wall instead of listening to you.

Vr: You do not want to listen to her, trust me. But let's get started on the dares. First one is for Garmadon and the ninja.

Garmadon: Don't you guys remember...I'm Garmadead!

Vr: That meme is only funny when I say it. Anyways...beat Chen.

Kai: Okay! Um..where is he?

Vr: Trying to sneak away from you.

Chen: Shhh!

Ninja: GET HIM!

Chen: WHY MY DAUGHTER WANTED TO BE ON YOUR SIDE I'LL NEVER KNOW!

* * *

(One painful session later)

Vr: Okay, that's enough. We still need him for future dares.

Kai: Wow, I'm finally enjoying myself and you just had to come in and ruin everything.

Vr: That's my job, go figure. Cole, you still dressed like an anime school girl?

Cole: Yeah. This costume is so tight, but it's loose...around the...chest area.

Jay: Ew, gross!

Cole: You're gross!

Vr: Gee, thanks for the nightmares. Kai, I hope you like your new uniform.

Kai: Why do I look like a pervy anime school guy?

Vr: I don't know, I'm not an anime fanatic!

Cole: Stupid costume...wait...Kai, stay the hell away from me.

Kai: You've officially gone from gross to disgusting.

Vr: That's enough! Next dare!

Marune: Lloyd and Jay have a farting competition...

Vr: Do we have gas masks?

Jay; (eats a can of beans) Okay, I'm ready for this!

Lloyd: (chugs a gallon of beans)

Jay: Oh no...EVERYONE STAND BACK!

* * *

(one very imaginative noise later)

Vr: (plugging nose) As if it wasn't already smelly enough in here.

Lloyd: Sorry...

Vr: You better be. This next one is for Misako.

Marune: To teach the ninja about the bird and the bees.

Lloyd: What's the bird and the bees?

Misako: Umm...well Lloyd, you see...when two ninja love each other very much...they...

Kai: They have a nice sleep together, realize they forgot an important part, and end up with a mistake.

Vr: Kai, nobody wants to hear about how you were born.

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nya: That, believe it or not, is actually true.

Kai: HEY!

Vr: Now that we're done with the roasts, Zane has to drop some sick beats.

Zane: On it. (pulls out a piece of paper, writes "sick beats" on it, then drops it on the floor)

Everyone: ...

Vr: I meant as in actual beatboxing.

Zane: Oh. But have you ever tried beatboxing in an autotune voice?

Vr: (sighs) Whatever, you sarcastic bastard. Clouse, fight Harry Potter.

Clouse: Who?

Vr: (sighs) Harry Potter.

Harry: (comes in on broomstick) Why do I have to fight him?

Vr: Because...he's Voldemort in disguise, this time with hair.

Harry: You're dead! ALARTE ASCENDARE!

Clouse: (flies up into the air) Augh! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!

Vr: I see that all the time. Do something else!

Harry: (sends a bunch of bewitched snowballs flying in Clouse's direction)

Clouse: OW, OW, OW, OW!

Harry: Let's finish this up with...STUPEFY!

Clouse: (out for the count)

Vr: Well that was...eventful.

Maruen: Yeah. I wanna be a wizard!

Vr: Don't think they accept cats.

Marune: Aw!

Vr: Don't worry, this job pays a lot more and has less risks of death. Why is there a weird hat in the middle of the room?

Sorting Hat: " _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me-"_

Vr: Yeah, yeah. Just get this over with before I have Hogwarts authorities on my trail.

Jay: YAY! IMMA BECOME A WIZARD!

Sorting Hat: We don't accept ninja.

Ninja: -_-

Vr: Well...THEN GET OUTTA MY SIGHT! (Hat leaves)

66samvr: Do not ask me how that worked!

Vr: Oh, go do something productive. Zane needs to take a potions class.

Zane: Okay.

Vr: ...I am disappointed that he didn't say anything else. While he does that...

Marune: Jay gets to meet Ron Weasley.

Jay: He looks like a human version of me.

Ron: -_-

Vr: Yeah, thanks for the brilliant insight. Hey Kai, catch! (tosses fanfic at Kai)

Kai: The hell is this? (starts reading) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH MY FIRST SPINJITSU MASTER, IT'S A LEMON, WHY WHY WHY!?

Vr: Umm, yeah! What makes you think I'd let you read a different one?

Kai: T_T I should've known...

Vr: You don't have to be a mind reader to figure out these kind of things. Next!

Marune: Nya has to play Roblox.

Vr: ...that's it?

Nya: (playing Roblox) huh, this game is actually really fun, kinda like Minecraft-

(some random troll appears on the game and ruins everything)

Nya: -_- It even has the annoying little kids and the trolls that Minecraft has.

Vr: Every game does.

Nya: True...

Vr: Alright, Cole gets to meet Hiccup. You know, the weird protagonist of that movie series involving enslaved dragons.

Cole; Well...if you put it that way, then I guess you're right.

Vr: Shaddup.

Hiccup: ...what am I doing here?

Cole: Wait, aren't Vikings supposed to be Norse?

Hiccup: ...

Cole: ...

Hiccup: Blame Dreamworks.

Vr: That's what everyone does. Catch, Overlord.

Overlord: (gets hit in the face by a fanfic) 0_0 WHAT THE-WHAT IS THIS!?

Vr: Nightmare fuel.

Overlord: ...yeah, that makes sense.

Vr: What else do you wanna call it? Okay, you gotta sing Friends on The Other Side.

Overlord: But...I have no friends on the other side-oh wait, I'm the friend...ohhhhhhhhhhhh-

Kai: Is he being serious?

Vr: Shaddup Kai, or you'll visit the other side real soon.

 _Don't you disrespect me little man_  
 _Don't you derogate or deride_  
 _You're in my world now, not your world_  
 _And I got friends on the other side_  
 _He's got friends on the other side_

 _That's and echo gentleman_  
 _Just a little something we have here in Louisiana_  
 _A little parlor trick, don't worry_

 _Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease_  
 _If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please_

 _I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too_  
 _I look deep into your heart and soul_

 _You do have have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?_  
 _Make your wildest dreams come true_

Vr: ...

Marune: ...

Everybody: ...

Overlord: What?

Vr: N-nothing. Let's move on. Next!

Marune: Nya has to...to...to...

Vr: Oh, for the First Spinjistu Master's sake! (whispers dare to Nya)

Marune: It's not my fault I don't wanna ruin my innocence!

Kai: I have a bad, bad feeling...

Nya; You should. I just had twins.

Kai: What the actual...who's the father?

Nya: Oh, one kid is Jay's and the other is Cole's.

Kai: (starts chasing Jay and Cole) IMMA KILL YOU, IMMA KILL YOU BOTH!

Cole and Jay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Nya: You think he's gonna realize?

Vr: I'm sure he will. Next is for Wu to teach my Spinjitsu? Yay!

Lloyd: But you're not a ninja!

Vr: That doesn't mean that I can't learn!

Wu: Shut up, nephew. Okay, so what you do is you start spinning...Then get faster and faster.

Vr: (starts spinning)

...

...

...

Cole: You look like an idiot.

Vr: (fires an arrow in Cole's direction)

Cole: OW!

Vr: I don't think you'll able to do Spinjitsu for a week. Jay, you gotta...(whispers dare)

Jay: Okay, I can do that. HEY WU, I'M QUITTING!

Wu: Oh, that's fine by-WHAT!?

Jay: Yeah, you heard me! I'm done hanging out with...with...(points to Cole) with Mr. Steal-Yo-Girl!

Cole: That. Is. So. OLD!

Wu: Nobody's quitting on my watch! (tackles Jay)

Jay: OW! I'm kidding, Sensei! I WAS KIDDING!

Vr: And then we wonder why, despite being the youngster brother, Wu's hair was always whiter.

Marune: My hair would be white if I had to put up with Jay too!

Vr: (high-fives Marune) Nice one. Kai, you gotta eat this. (hands Kai a gallon of ice)

Kai: Br... this is really, really cold.

Vr: -_- Go figure.

Kai: Okay, no need to be so annoying! (chugs ice) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHY IT BURNS!

Vr: Yeah, eating ice does that to you. Next one's for Cole.

Cole: I know how to do this. (climbs into the window sill) Hey, what happens if I jump!?

Jay: HOLY FIRST SPINJITSU MASTER, COLE DO NOT JUMP OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA DIE AND TRUST ME IT WON'T BE FUN AT ALL!

Cole: Yeah, well, I'm not jumping anyways! It was a dare- (falls out the window) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Everyone: ...

Vr: ...He'll be fine. Echo Zane, this one's for you?

Echo Zane: Huh? Who's for me?

Vr: Augh, his cuteness is killing me! Okay, you gotta prank the ninja.

Echo Zane: Okay! (arm falls off) ...

Kai: Pranks? Hah! Nobody is pranking me in a million years- (Echo Zane dumps neon green paint on him) ...

Vr: Nice hair.

Kai: Shaddup.

Vr: That's my thing! Anyways, we have more dares to- (Echo Zane gives Vr a hug)

Everyone: AAAAAW!

Vr: ...Hey, Echo,

Echo Zane: Yeah?

Vr: GET OFFA ME!

Echo Zane: ( falls off Vr's back)

Vr: Thank you. Next!

Marune: Nya has to read Jaya.

Nya: Great.

Vr: Good or nasty?

Marune: Nasty.

Nya: ...hoo boy. (reads) WHY FANFICTION, WHY!?

Vr: I know, such a nightmare. NyCole is clearly superior.

Cole: ...

Jay; ...

Vr: Hey, it's called having an opinion!

Kai: And it's a terrible one.

Vr: You'd rather have Cole as a brother-in-law instead of Jay, admit it. Now, Kai is a Charizard...oh hell naw.

Kai: (transforms into a Charizard) Cool, I'm a dragon now!

Vr: Yeah, and I'll be making dragon stew for dinner if you even think about burning this building to the ground, understand?

Garmadon: You two bicker so much like an old married couple it's a wonder that nobody ships you two with each other yet.

Vr and Kai: WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!

Cole: That's what they all say!

Kai: Why would I wanna be with a crazy and sarcastic girl like her?

Vr: Why would I wanna be with a narcissistic flaming bastard like him?

Skylor: I've been wondering that about Kailor for a while now.

Kai: ...gee, thanks for your help.

Marune: I'm gonna be the mature person and move on. Jay has to read Lavashipping.

Jay: The good or bad kind?

Marune: ...

Jay: (sighs) Yep, it's the bad kind!

Vr: Since when have you ever read something not dirty? Also, what's your least favorite food?

Jay: Vegetables, especially when they're mushed up into a thick green shake. It looks really disgusting. Why do you ask?

Vr: Vegetable shakes. Got it.

Jay: ...just curious, what are you doing?

Zane: Just finished making it.

Jay: Oh my First Spinjitsu Master, it looks terrible! Why would you make such a horrible creation!?

Vr: You know that you have to drink it, right?

Jay: ...FINE! (chugs whole thing all at once) AAAAAAH, TASTES SO GROSS!

Vr: It even looked as good as it tasted. Here, wash it down with this. (hands Jay a cup)

Jay: (drinks everything in said cup) Eww, this doesn't help at all. What's in here!?

Marune: A bottle of soap.

Jay: (leans out the window and vomits)

Kai: ...so gross.

Vr: Let's move on to some dares that don't involve vomiting. Jay gets to be attacked by a raging bull.

Jay: WHAT!? (bull comes charging in and knocks Jay out)

Kai: Bullfighting? Seriously?

Vr: I've seen worse. Zane, you gotta make a nice sweater for Pixal.

Zane: Okay. (starts knitting) Oops, I dropped my needle. (continues) Augh, dropped it again. And again. (drops needle a fourth time) 0_

Cole: Step away from the nindroid-

Zane: YOU (censored) NEEDLE, I (censored) HATE YOU SO (censored) MUCH, IT'S NOT EVEN (censored) FUNNY!

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: ...good thing he comes equipped with censor bars. Lloyd has to read some bruiseshipping.

Lloyd: Is it-

Vr: IT'S THE NASTY KIND, LLOYD, WHAT DO YOU THINK!?

Lloyd: Okay, damn! (starts reading) ...what has the fanbase come to...

Vr: Come on, all fanbases are like this. Nya has to style her hair like Misako's.

Nya: (braids her hair) Really, give me something more challenging.

Kai: (dumps gray hair dye all over his sister's hair)

Nya: ...great, now I really look like Misako.

Garmadon: Just please don't cheat on me the way my wife did with my brother!

Wu: Hey!

Marune: That love triangle is even worse than the Jay/Cole/Nya one.

Vr: Amen, brother. I'm gonna let you read the next dare for saying what's on everyone's minds.

Wu: Except mine.

Vr: Shut up.

Marune: The next dare is for Cole. To make cookies for Kai.

Kai: I am already puking in my mouth, just imagining how badly they're gonna end up tasting.

Cole: My cooking is not that bad!

Kai: Have you even tried your own cooking!?

Cole: ...no...

Kai: -_- You know, that actually explains a lot.

Vr: SHADDUP!

Kai and Cole: 0_0

Vr: Cole, go make your stupid cookies; instructions in the kitchen. Kai, I don't wanna hear your nonsense!

Cole: Well, it's the only thing he ever he says.

Kai: COLE!

Cole: (sighs and leaves to make cookies)

Vr: Hmmm...

Marune: What?

Vr: You know how you printed out the instructions I typed up?

Marune: I proofread them for mistakes too.

Vr: Did it say to add two cups of salt, or two gallons of salt?

Marune: ...didn't really check that part.

Kai: I am really gonna puke.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Cole: Done!

Kai: Those don't look half bad...let's hope they taste the same...

Vr: I should've added rat poison to the instructions.

Kai: No. No, you should've have. Just give me the cookies.

(Kai takes the cookies from Cole. They're made with chocolate chips and shaped like hearts. One cookie has blue icing that says, "I love you Kai. There's no one I would rather be with than you.")

Kai: Well...that's...that's really sweet, Cole-

Cole: Flip it over.

(Kai flips over the cookie. On the back, the icing says, "SIKE, THAT'S THE WRONG NUMBA!")

Jay; I can't believe it, Kai just got played!

Cole: Shaddup, Jay.

Kai: T_T

Vr: Saw that coming from a mile away. Kai, you know what you need to-

Kai: I get it, I get it! I've done this how many times!? Okay, Cole I think that you're beautiful.

Cole: ...thanks...I guess?

Kai: You'd look even better if you had a bag over your face. (pulls out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on)

Cole: -_-

Kai: (arrow skins him and knocks the sunglasses off his face) HEY!

Vr: Dammit, I missed.

Kai: Leave my beautiful face alone!

Vr: Could you get any more narcissistic? (shoves Cole and Kai into a closet)

Kai: Wha-hey! It's dark in here!

Vr: No crap.

Cole: I feel really cramped...SOMEONE JUST GROPED ME!

Kai: It was an accident!

Cole: He did it again!

Kai: Again, it was an accident!

Vr: Kai, that's nasty! (noms on a treat she "bought" from the bakery)

Marune: You stole that, didn't you?

Vr: I'm not paying 10 freaking bucks for a stupid cupcake! Hey Cole, your brother's here.

Cole: (stomps out of closet) I have a brother?

Vr: ...yes.

(a 16 year-old boy is standing in the middle of the room, glancing around the place in awe. He has blond shaggy hair, blue eyes, light tan skin, and pale lips. He's wearing a dark heart-shaped necklace, with a sunset colored gi that has black stones on it, matching skinny jeans, and Jordans.)

Ray: Hi, I am Cole's younger brother, Ray Flames.

Cole: Great, who did my dad spend the night with this time?

Ray: What?

Cole: Nothing. Let's fight!

Ray: But I have the element of dark amber! I need to absorb someone's power!

Vr: Slap Kai. Should be enough.

Ray: (slaps Kai)

Kai: OW! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Cole: That works...I guess. LET'S FIGHT!

Ray: (creates a fireball and throws it at Cole)

Cole: (dodges and sends a mountain of dirt flying at Ray)

Ray: (gets knocked down by the dirt)

Cole: Well, that was easy-

Ray: (gets back up and throws a second fireball at Cole)

Cole: ...my hair's on fire, isn't it?

Jay: Yes.

Cole: Oh...AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Vr: Thanks for the entertainment, Ray. Now, who's next?

Marune: You.

Vr: ...me...

Marune: Yep, a dare for you.

Kai: About time!

Vr: Shaddup, hothead. What's my dare?

Marune: Nothing big. Just roast the author.

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: Here goes nothing. LISTEN UP, AUTHOR! YOU NEVER UPDATE ANYTHING ON TIME! IT TAKES YOU FOREVER TO WRITE EVEN A SENTENCE! AND WHEN YOU DO, YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW LONG IT TAKES TO WRITE ONE STUPID CHAPTER OF DND! DEAL WITH IT!

Everyone: ...

66samvr: Well, screw you too!

Vr: Try me, idiot. What's next?

Marune: (flipping through dares) Kai must burn his hair gel-

Kai: At least I remembered to use it today.

Marune: -and his hair along with it.

Kai: (small tear trickles down his cheek)

Vr: You know the drill, Kai. Do it.

Kai: Not my hair gel! It's the most precious thing in the world!

Vr: **DO IT.**

Kai: 0_0 (burns everything) T_T

Vr: There was that so hard?

Kai: Yes.

Vr: Oh, shut up. Cole, drop a rock on your foot.

Cole: (does so) OW!

Jay: (uncovers ears) That was loud.

Vr: Thanks, Jay, for pointing out the obvious.

Jay: Oh, you're welcome!

Vr: That wasn't a-never mind. Next!

Marune: (whispers dare to Lloyd)

Lloyd: (walks over to Vr)

Vr: Hi Lloyd. What do you want?

Lloyd: (grabs Vr's skirt and yanks it down)

Vr: ...

Everyone: 0_0

Lloyd: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...ahahahahaha...wait...

Vr: Joke's on you, greenie, I wear shorts underneath my skirt.

Zane: Because your skirt is see-through and you don't want anyone peeking at your underwear.

Vr: ...yes. Anyways, you guys have to watch Moana. I haven't seen it but I hear it's good.

Jay: Do we get popcorn?

Vr: No.

Jay: Aw come on!

* * *

(one movie marathon later)

Zane: Pretty good.

Vr: Good. Now, let's get more dares out of the way.

Zane: I can do this next dare. (freezes the building)

Everyone: ...

Jay: Kai, could you-

Kai: (sighs and melts all the ice)

Jay: Thank you!

Vr: We are never doing that again. Nya, apply to become a surgeon.

Jay: _Hey, like a surgeon, Cuttin' for the very first time-_

Nya: While I admire your taste in music, that is not funny.

Jay: ...yeah it was!

* * *

(at a hospital)

Nurse: You wanna be a surgeon, huh? Well, you can practice on that dummy.

Nya: This just got a lot heck harder. What to do...oh yeah, I need to cut him up!

Nurse: You sound like you're clueless- (Nya pulls out a chainsaw) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Nya: I AM GONNA BRING LIFE TO THIS PERSON!

Nurse: NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU-

Chainsaw: Buzzzzz...

Nya: (covered in fake blood) ...

Nurse: 0_0

Nya: ...am I a surgeon now?

Nurse: GTFO.

Nya: Fair enough.

* * *

(back in the DND building)

Kai: Who the heck uses a chainsaw on a patient!?

Vr: Your sister.

Kai: ...true...what's next?

Nya 2.0: (saunters in) Why hello...Jay~

Jay: ...what on earth is that?

Nya 2.0: A remake of Nya...but programmed to love you and only you, Jay-bae.

Cole: I think I'm gonna vomit...

Vr: Do it on Kai.

Kai: Hey!

Nya: I hate this...this...this clone! DIE! (takes the chainsaw to Nya 2.0)

Everyone: (now traumatized to some level)

Vr: What the hell did I just witness?

Kai: Honestly, I have no idea either...

Garmadon: What's this? You two agreed on something for once?

Vr: We only agree to disagree.

Kai: What she said...

Vr: Shut _up_ , Kai. Anyways, we need some Bruiseshipping bromance on here.

Cole: Not gay enough?

Vr: Apparently not. Go do something.

Jay: Like steal your cinnamon rolls and bakery treats that KRR gives you because I know where you stash them?

Vr: Yeah, whatever-what?

Cole: I'd kill for one of those double-chocolate brownies.

Jay: How about cookies? I love cookies!

(Vr grabs Jay and spins him around, with an arrow pointing at his neck)

Vr: Stay. Away. From. My. Food.

Jay and Cole: 0_0

Vr: Glad we understand each other. next!

Marune: For you.

Vr: Again?

Marune: Yeah. Anyways, it asks who your least favorite ninja is.

Kai: (in a terrible sarcastic voice) Oh, gee, I wonder which ninja is your least favorite? I know! How about the one everybody loves to torture?

Vr: I don't think I have to answer.

Kai: Was it me?

Vr: Take a wild guess. Jay, flirt with Nya.

Jay: Do you know how pretty you look?

Nya: Too pretty for you?

Jay: ...

Lloyd: #rejection.

Jay: SHADDUP!

Vr: Nice one, Nya. (whispers something to Cole)

Cole: (sneaks behind Jay)

Jay: Hi Cole. Yes, I can see you there. You're not a ghost anymore.

Cole: (shoves Jay into Kai)

Jay and Kai: (slam into each other and...yeah)

Kai: (kicks Jay off of him) EW, JAY!

Jay: IT'S ALL COLE'S FAULT!

Cole: I have no regrets.

Kai: -_-

Vr: That was pretty good. Wu, you get to conquer Ninjago.

Wu: YASS! I WILL FINALLY SHAPE THIS STUPID PLACE INTO MY OWN IMAGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: 0_0

Garmadon: Someone's clearly been reading the author's latest Ninjago fanfic.

* * *

(in Ninjago city)

Random Citizen: What a lovely, lovely day to be reminded that I HATE THIS CITY! ALL WE DO IS GET ATTACKED BY SNAKES AND PIRATES AND MORE SNAKES AND NINDROIDS AND CAN NEVER LIVE A HAPPY LIFE!

Wu: YOU! You're my slave now.

Random Citizen: -_- (kicks Wu in the family jewels)

Wu: OW! YOU WILL PAY!

Random City: ...still hate this city. (walks off)

Wu: Come back my slave, come back!

Marune: (watching everything through binoculars) Must suck to live in that city, huh?

Vr: (eating a sandwich) I'll bet. Next dare!

Marune: Kai has to seduce Cole.

Kai: I already did that.

Vr: Do it again.

Kai: (groans) Cole-

Cole: (shoves a bag in Kai's face)

Kai: Seriously? Not funny!

Cole: It was to me!

Vr: Shaddup. Let's finish this chapter with a god old-fashioned battle!

(a 15 year-old boy is sitting in the window. He has dark brown hair with blue eyes, pale skin, and red lips. He wears a teal ninja gi, with black leather glove, matching hood, dark teal skinny jeans, a platinum bracelet and Jordans).

Kace: Can we fight now? I've been waiting so long.

Vr: Yep. Lloyd's all yours.

Lloyd: ...wut...

Kace: Great. (sends a huge blast of water Lloyd's way)

Lloyd: (ducks last-minute) 0_0 (sends a blast of energy at Kace)

Kace: (deflects energy blast with a katana and sends it flying back at Lloyd)

Lloyd: Son of a-

(BOOM!)

* * *

(after the smoke clears)

Vr: (coughs) Thanks Kace, that's one way to end the chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dawn of the Ninja Dares and we'll see y'all next time.

* * *

 **When the author clearly has run out of things to say.**

 **Yeah, we're almost at 300 reviews! Send in them dares for more!**


	48. Chapter 48

Vr: (practicing her archery on a target shaped like Kai) Hey, you know what would be awesome?

Marune: What?

Vr: Driving a dump truck.

Marune: ...why?

Vr: Because the author is out of ideas and driving a dump truck would be awesome.

Marune: What would you do with a dump truck?

Vr: Dump stuff out of it?

Marune: ...

Vr: ...

Marune: ...

Vr: Screw this, let's go buy that dump truck.

* * *

(at a construction site)

Marune: Excuse me, can we please take your dump truck?

Construction Worker: Um...no!

Vr: (loading bow) Well, he asked nicely. Sadly, I don't do the same thing.

Construction Worker: 0_0 (leaves) Crazy people...

Vr: Thank you! (climbs into truck) Now, how do you turn this thing on...

Marune: Maybe you press the shiny green button that says "ON."

Vr: ...(presses button)

Marune: We're moving!

Vr: Now we have a dump truck. Oh, I know exactly what to do with this baby!

Marune: I'm afraid to ask.

Vr: Then don't ask. Now, let's drive!

* * *

Jay: (in a high-pitched voice that sounds super annoying) Hi everyone! I'm Vr and I'm here to make your life a living hell! I also like sandwiches, archery and being big ol' meanie to everyone, but mainly Kai because according to me, he's like super-annoying!

Kai: You don't sound sarcastic enough.

Jay: (takes a deep breath) Hi everyone-

Cole: Okay, that's enough. Speaking of her, where is she anyways?

Kai: I'd prefer not to know.

(loud rumbling noise)

Lloyd: Uh-oh...EVERYBODY DUCK!

(dump truck crashes into the studio)

Everyone: AAAAAAHHHH!

Vr: STUPID BRAKES!

Kai: Oh, thank the First Spinjitsu Master that you didn't kill anyone with that ginormous thing!

Vr: Don't tempt me.

Kai: 0_0

Vr: (climbs off the dump truck) Who likes my sweet new ride?

Everyone: ...

Vr: Nobody? Well then, screw you all. Let's do some dares.

Kai: No.

Vr: Yes and your opinion is invalid.

Kai: Why isn't yours?

Vr: Because I'm the boss.

Kai: ...is that gonna be your excuse for everything?

Vr: Sure, why not? First dare!

Marune: Okay...who remembers Nya 2.0?

Nya: I am gonna strangle that girl if I see her again-

Nya 2.0: Hi.

Jay: OMFG, IT'S MY BRAND-NEW BABEEEEEEEEEE! (starts making out with Nya 2.0)

Cole: MY EYESSSSSS!

Nya: MY SANITY!

Vr: Cut the crap Jay, you're freaking us all out.

Jay: No. Why can't you big meanies let me hang out with my new girlfriend alone and not complain about it?

Vr: You know Jay, if you have to start dating robots, it takes desperation to a whole new level...

Jay: ...

Vr: Keep it in mind. Cole, wear a tutu.

Cole: (wearing one)

Kai: If I tell Cole that pink's not his color...how ridiculed will I be?

Vr: Too late, it already slipped out. Next!

Marune: Zane has to debate with data if Kirk or Picard is better.

Zane: What!? Do I have to choose only one?

Vr: Yes, now go do your little nerd stuff in the corner. Lloyd, you gotta style yourself to look like the movie version of you.

Lloyd: (changes clothes and fixes up his hair) Wow...I really am an angtsy teen. Heartbreaking.

Misako: (sobbing) WHERE DID I GO WRONG!?

Lloyd: Cheating on your husband with your brother-in-law?

Misako: Shaddup Lloyd, your father doesn't need to know about any of this.

Everyone: (slowly turns their heads to look at Garmadon)

Garmadon: (beating the living crap out of Wu)

Jay: Just another day at DND...huh?

Vr: You ruined the moment. Jay, you gotta...(whispers dare)

Jay: Sweet! I'm on a date!

Cole: Oh, really? Who's the unlucky victim?

Jay: Wu.

Everyone: ...

Wu: ...

Garmadon: HA! Now, he can't date my wife! Misako is mine!

Wu: I feel like a pervert.

Vr: I wonder why. Next!

Marune: It's for Garmadon. To get doused in rainbow paint and glitter.

Wu: (dumps a bucket of rainbow paint on Garmadon)

Garmadon: -_-

Wu: Oh wait, I almost forgot. (sprinkles a little bit of glitter on Garmadon's head)

Garmadon: ...(triggered)

Wu: What's wrong, brother? Glitter not your thing?

Garmadon: Five...four...three...two...

Wu: 0_0 (runs for his life)

Garmadon: (Chases after him)

Vr: Never gets old. Aw, here's some dares for Echo Zane!

Echo Zane: Okay! (gives everyone a hug)

Cole: It feels like a cinnamon roll just grew arms and is hugging you.

Kai: Oh really?

Echo Zane: (gives Kai a tight hug)

Kai: Can't...breathe...

Echo Zane: (smiling like a little adorable demon)

Vr: Wow Kai, you have no appreciation for hugs.

Kai: ...you try having your life squeezed out of you.

Vr: Shaddup. Alright Echo, you know what's next!

Echo Zane: (turns to Nya) Master Nya, I request using your hand to complete the task of marriage.

Nya: ...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Cole: So...that's a yes?

Kai: Great. Now I have a nindroid for a brother-in-law...

Zane: (giving Kai the death glare of death)

Nya: (squeezing the lifesource out of Echo Zane) I WILL MARRY YOU! YOU'RE LIKE, EVEN A BETTER HUSBAND THAN JAY OR COLE OR ANYBODY THE FANGIRLS SHIP ME WITH!

Pixal: According to my sources, Echo Zane and Nya have a 2478978.53% chance of having a successful marriage.

Kai: ...this just got even better.

Vr: Cool. Overlord, Morro, you two have to play some golf.

Morro: That is probably the most boring dare ever.

* * *

(at a golf course)

Morro: Alright, got the tees, the golf clubs and a cart.

Overlord: You forgot the golf ball.

Morro: No I didn't. (wacks the Overlord with a golf club)

Overlord: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Morro: ...suddenly, golf's not so boring anymore.

Random Golfer: Hey Steve, look over there! A talking piece of salt!

Morro: Grr...

Vr: (filing her nails with an arrow) Well, it's the truth.

Kai: How the hell are you doing that without stabbing yourself?

Vr: (accidentally stabs herself) OW! Stupid arrow!

Kai: ...and there it is.

Vr: Shaddup, hothead. Anyways, would you rather...

Kai: Oh, no...please, not this stupid game.

Vr: Have Chen as a father-in-law, or Cole and Jay as brothers-in-law?

Kai: Well...Chen's dead, so...

Skylor: That just ruined the entire dare.

Kai: Shaddup, that dare was for me not for you.

Vr: I'm sure this next one will be interesting. (whispers dare to Zane)

Zane: Hey Pixal...

Pixal: Yes?

Zane: (grabs Pixal and starts making out with her)

Pixal: 0_0

Everyone: ...

Jay: How come Nya never kisses me like that?

Nya; Don't get any ideas...

Vr: Gross. Next dare, please!

Marune: Cole has to sing Shape of You.

Cole: OH NO! Wait a second...that's it?

Vr: Wanted something else?

Cole: Um...no thank you, this is good enough!

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_  
 _So the bar is where I go_  
 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_  
 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_  
 _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_  
 _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_  
 _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_

 _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

 _Girl, you know I want your love_  
 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_  
 _Come on now, follow my lead_  
 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_  
 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_  
 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_  
 _Come on now, follow my lead_  
 _Come, come on now, follow my lead_

Cole: (panting) ...yep, easy...easy dare...

Vr: Doesn't sound like it. Zaptrap, the stage's all yours.

Jay: Yay! (gets down on one knee) Nya 2.0, will you marry me?

Nya 2.0: of course, Jay! I am programmed to shower you with love and affection.

Jay: Yay!

Nya: I don't know how I feel about this...

Vr: Neither do I. Kai, jump off the Empire State Building.

Kai: What? Why me?

Vr: I already did it. If I can survive, than you will.

Kai: ...(leaves and starts muttering to himself) You kids and your insane dares...

* * *

(on the Empire State Building)

Kai: Yeah...I can totally do this...it's just a jump. (jumps) See? I did it-I'm gonna die.

Random Tourists: Hey look, a flying fireball!

Kai: Grr...wait, there's no ocean underneath the Empire State Building!

Shark: (leaps out of the water slo-mo style) BITEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Vr: What the-did you just screw up geography?

66samvr: Yes, because this dare wasn't funny enough and I have no regrets!

Vr: Doesn't make up for you not uploading on time.

66samvr: (sniff) W-whatever. That didn't hurt m-my feelings at all, idiot.

Vr: Right. Zane, what happens if you remove your power core?

Zane: (removes core and powers down)

Marune: Aw, that was so boring!

Vr: This dare isn't.

(creeper waddles in)

Lloyd: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Cole: Chill Lloyd, it's just a creeper.

Lloyd: Oh...

Vr; That you have to hug.

Lloyd: 0_0 (hugs creeper) Good creeper...yeah, you're nothing but a nice ball of evil demonic explosives-

Creeper: (triggered)

Lloyd: Oh crap-

(BOOM!)

* * *

(once the smoke clears)

Lloyd: (coughs up gunpowder) Remind me never to hug a creeper again!

Vr: Works for me. Who wants to play Five Nights at Freddy's?

Garmadon Pythor and Overlord: Nobody.

Vr: (gives those three a look)

Pythor: Fine. Come on guys.

* * *

(in the Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria)

Overlord: (walking-er, floating around) Okay, let's get a good look at this place. Make sure the robots aren't moving.

Pythor: If things go wrong, we're sacrificing him, right?

Garmadon: Yep.

Overlord: I HEARD THAT! (loud, spooky noise) What was that?

Freddy: SUP, YA FLOATING GOLFBALL!

Pythor and Garmadon: (scream loudly, then book it)

Overlord: No guys, come back! I need you to help me-

Foxy, Bonnie and Chica: SUP!

Overlord: (screams)

Vr: (uncovers ears) Who knew a golf ball was so loud?

Marune: I know, What's the next dare?

Vr: Let's see...hoo boy.

Marune: What?

Vr: The ninja have to watch The Lego Movie and the Lego Batman movie.

Kai: What? Why would you force us to watch our competition?

Vr: If people actually go see your movie.

Kai: ...fine. You win there.

* * *

(one Lego movie marathon mater)

Cole: If the Ninjago movie is anything like those two, I'm quitting Lego.

Vr: Yeah...how would that work again?

Cole: Shaddup.

Jay: Why does everyone think that Emmet is my long-lost brother...oh...

Kai: I hope that I get to keep my fabulous hair.

Vr: It's not fabulous.

Kai: (sniff) H-HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY H-HAIR!

Marune: Uh...let's move on. Kai's gotta kiss Skylor.

Skylor: Wut...

Clouse: This will not end well.

Kai: For me it will. (kisses Skylor)

Chen: (looming over Kai with a mad face)

Clouse: Say that again?

Kai: (too busy getting chased and threatened by an overprotective Chen)

Skylor: Gotta love overprotective dads, huh?

Vr: Yep. Last dare of the day. (whispers dare to Griffin)

Jay: About time that he got his share of pain.

Griffin: Not pain...I think I can pull that off.

Shade: No you can't.

Griffin: Yes I can!

Shade: Nope.

Griffin: Listen you just watch me.

Marune: I'm scared. What's he gonna do?

Vr: Just watch...

Griffin: (tries to pull off that dip-and-kiss thing on Neuro, but trips and faceplants)

Neuro: Real smooth.

Griffin: Shaddup.

Marune: ...that was it?

Vr: Yeah, I guess. (looks over) Jay, what on Earth are you doing now?

Jay: (making out with Nya2.0) LEAVE US BE!

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: End the chapter here. End it please.

66samvr: But I still have to type your outro and something random to happen afterwards-

Vr: JUST DO IT!

* * *

 **And...the fourth wall is broken. Thank me later.**

 **Yeah, not much to say except...send in them dares for more!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Does anyone know where I can get the Elemental Master mini-figures? I've been searching all over the place and still can't find them! :'(**

 **Also, can I make an announcement just for the future? I get that we all like crossovers, but please, don't send in any more Chima dares. If they don't feature a Ninjago character with them, I can't do them because this is a Ninjago dare show, not a Chima one.  
Sorry for my stupid complaint. Onto the dares!**

* * *

Vr: ...

Marune: What?

Vr: ...

Marune: Hello?

Vr: ...

Marune: (waves hand in front of Vr's face)

Vr: (slaps hand away) What do you want?

Marune: Are you okay?

Vr: I'm fine. It's just...quiet. Too quiet.

Marune: I didn't notice.

Vr: I think they're all up to something. Maybe they're trying to escape through an open window!

Marune: Yeah right! I closed the thing last night!

Vr: Of course you did. But I know that something's going on and...hmm...

Marune: No, that's not happening.

Vr: You never know.

Marune: The author would have to be insane to put that in there.

Vr: She's already insane. Let's go find out! (starts dragging Marune out of the room)

Marune: I have a bad feeling...

Vr: Good for you. But I can hear something from behind this door.

Marune: Don't open it-

Vr: I'm gonna open it! (swings door open and sees Kai changing) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Marune: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kai: What the-GET OUT!

* * *

(We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by.)

Vr: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Dawn of the Ninja Dares! I'm your host Vr!

Cole: You look traumatized.

Vr: Gee Cole, I wonder why. (glares at Kai)

Kai: Next time, please knock!

Jay: Just curious...what happened?

Vr: You'd rather not know. Let's get a move on! First dare!

Jay: Okay...I don't think I wanna know.

Vr: Shaddup and let's do our first dare. (hands Zane a baseball bat)

Zane: What am I supposed to do with this? I am predicting the dare has nothign to do with the sport-

Vr: Take a wild guess, buddy.

Zane: Oh, I know! (starts running after Chen)

Chen: Good nindroid...stay away from me...I really don't wanna die...

Zane: (swings)

Chen; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

* * *

(one painful dare later)

Zane: I have bestowed my wrath onto this poor excuse for a human being.

Vr: That's nice, Zane. Next dare!

Marune: Wu has to leave Misako alone.

Wu: Huh?

Vr: There's a huge problem when people have to dare you to stop dating your sister-in-law.

Wu: What if she likes me back?

Misako: Garmadon was always more attractive...

Lloyd: I agree.

Misako: Shut up, son.

Vr: All of you, shut up! Alright, the next dare goes to...Cole.

Cole: Oh...great. What do I have to do now?

Vr: Fight Kirby.

Cole: Oh, this is gonna suck-wait, what?

Kirby: (inhales)

Cole: AAAAAH, I'M GONNA DIE! (gets sucked into Kirby's breath)

Everyone: 0_0

Vr: Okay...that will forever be stuck in my brain. Moving on.

Kai: Hey, I think you dropped one. (picks up a dare) Ooh, I can pull that off.

Vr: What...KAI JUST TOUCHED ME! (kicks Kai in the face)

Kai: OW! Watch the hair, please!

Nya: Why on Earth did you think that was a good idea!?

Kai: I don't know!

Vr: Don't touch me again! Next dare...please.

Marune: Kai gets to be kicked by whoever is sitting next to him.

Vr: Painful...I love it.

Kai: (realizes that Karlof is sitting on one side of him) I don't love it.

Vr: I wonder why...

Kai: Can't we just skip this...?

Nya: (sitting on the other side of Kai) Nope. (nails her brother you-know-where)

Kai: AAAAHHHHHHHH, THE PAIN! IT HURTS!

Vr: I'm not surprised. (points an AK-47 at Kai's hair)

Kai: What are you doing?

Vr: Just an experiment. (pulls the trigger)

Kai: (bullet slices cleanly through his hair) AAAAAAAH, my hair! My beautiful hair!

Vr: It's not beautiful anymore. Who wants to roast him?

Cole: (happily raises hand)

Kai: Cole...how could you...I thought we had a special connection!

Cole: Not anymore. LISTEN UP, YOU FLAMING HOTHEAD! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR DRAGONBALL Z STYLE HAIRSTYLE ANYMORE, IT'S JUST ANNOYING WITH A CAPITAL A! STOP TRYING TO FLIRT WITH EVERYONE, NOT ALL FANGIRLS HAVE MAJOR CRUSHES ON YOU! AND GIVE US A CHANCE TO APPEAR ON THE SCREEN EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE, DAMN!

Kai: ...

Cole: That last one was personal.

Kai: I can see that.

Vr: That's nice Cole...Zane...what are you doing...

Zane: (just going nuts, having the time of his life)

Jay: He's really freaking me out right now...

Pixal: I am disappointed in him.

Vr: And this kids, is why you shouldn't do drugs. Lloyd, booze.

Garmadon: What!? No!

Lloyd: YES! (chugs all the booze)

Garmadon: (head in hands, sobbing quietly) Where did I go wrong...

Lloyd: (finishes chugging, then passes out)

Cole: Thanks goodness he did not go crazy.

Vr: He's already crazy. What's the next dare?

Marune: Kai and Skylor have to be handcuffed together-

Skylor: NO! ANYTHING ELSE, PLEASE!

Kai: No problem. I can just take the key-

Marune: Which the Overlord is supposed to eat.

Skylor: ...

Kai: I hate you all...

Overlord: (eats key) Hmm, tastes like metal.

Vr: I wonder why...

Skylor: (slaps the Overlord) GIVE ME THE KEY!

Overlord: NO!

Kai: Let me help you...

Overlord: Oh no...

* * *

(one beat-up session later)

Skylor: (unlocks cuffs with key) There, wasn't it easy to give it to us?

Overlord: I think...I'm just gonna...lie down...

Vr: Not sure how that will work, but okay. Hey Cole, wanna meet the Ghostbusters?

Cole: Yeah, sure. Whatever-

Vr: In ghost form?

Cole: ...screw you too.

Ray: Hmm, my sources say there was a ghost in here. Where is he?

Cole: Stay the hell away from me! STAY AWAY!

Ghostbusters: GET HIM!

Cole: (runs) AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ghostbusters: (zap Cole)

Cole: (out for the count)

Vr: Good thing we didn't lose him. Zane, wanna see your movie version?

Zane: No.

Movie Zane: Hi.

Zane: ...

Movie Zane: ...

Zane: Who the hell are you?

Jay: What's with his face?

Kai: It's like he's staring into my soul.

Vr: Maybe he is.

Kai: (shudders)

Vr: What's next?

Marune: Jay has to ask you out on a date.

Vr: ...seriously?

Jay: You're not my first choice either. Okay, Vr...wanna go out tonight?

Vr: (pointing an arrow at Jay's face)

Jay: ...yes...?

Vr: -_-

Jay: ...oh...

Vr: Just...shaddup, okay? Next dare's for...Wu.

Wu: Great, What do I have to do now?

Vr: (whispers dare)

Wu: Cool! Misako, will you marry me?

Garmadon: ...

Misako: uh...I mean I would...but...

Wu: But what?

Misako: My husband is standing right behind you.

Garmadon: (tackles Wu) NOBODY ASKS FOR MY WIFE'S HAND IN MARRIAGE EXCEPT ME!

Vr: This takes sibling rivalry to a whole new level.

Marune: Ha!

Lloyd: This is very awkward for me.

Vr: I'll bet. Kai, dance time.

Kai: Fine. What dance?

Vr: Tango-

Kai: Tango? Oh please, that's easy. I want my partner to be-

Vr: A shark.

Kai: ...I hate you.

* * *

(at a shark tank because where else would you get a shark?)

Kai: Okay sharky...I'm gonna dance now...please don't kill me...

Shark: (jumps on top of Kai, holding a rose in its mouth) BITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Cole: ...I'm surprised on how Kai hasn't been killed by that shark yet.

Vr: I guess we'll never know.

Kai: (stumbles in) Brutally mauled? Yes. Killed?...feels like it.

Vr: That's nice, Kai. Echo Zane, do you have any children?

Zane: He's my child!

Vr: That doesn't answer my question...

Echo Zane: I'm way too pure to have kids.

Vr: That's true. Okay, moving on. Next!

Marune: Overlord has to put mistletoe over his favorite Ninjago shipping.

Overlord: Seriously? It's not even Christmas!

Vr: Do you think anyone really cares?

Overlord: ...no...?

Vr: Correct answer. Oh, I've got a ship for you...

Overlord: No.

Vr: Aw come on!

Overlord: (sticks mistletoe over Nya and Cole)

Jay: yeah, um...explain please.

Vr: It's clearly superior.

Jay: No, it's not!

Overlord: I rigged that Perfect Love Console to show Cole instead of you. What do you think I ship?

Jay: ...ugh...fine, you win that one.

Vr: Yes he does. Morro, you like Lego Movie shippings?

Morro: No.

Vr: Ah, screw you then. Anybody know how to teach us Spinjitsu?

Zane: I can.

Kai: Please don't.

Zane: Oh, shaddup. Alright, ho wants a workshop on how to preform Spinjitsu?

Everyone: ...

Zane: Okay then. Let's learn!

Garmadon: (to Wu) What were you thinking when you recruited a nindroid?

Wu: Sometimes I wonder about that myself.

* * *

(one workshop later)

Zane: Now you should all know how to perform Spinjitsu!

Vr: (shakes a water bottle around, then watches a tornado form in it)

Zane: ...that's not the same.

Vr: ...seriously!?

Marune: Can we move on now?

Vr: Yeah sure...whatever. What's next?

Marune: Kai has to flirt with you.

Vr: ...why...?

Kai: ...why...?

Jay: Did I mention how much I ship it?

Kai: (glaring at Jay) Not helping, Sparky.

Cole: Just...do it.

Kai: Fine...whatever. Has somebody ever told you your eyes are like amethysts?

Vr: No, but they told me that my arrows hurt.

Kai: (flips over chair) I give up.

Vr: Good. Overlord, fight this dude.

(Wreck-it-Ralph smashes into the building)

Vr: Great. There goes the insurance fee.

Marune: Come on, we just repaired that!

Overlord: HOLY FIRST SPINJITSU MASTER! I mean...how are you?

Ralph: I'M GONNA WRECK IT! (brings fists down on Overlord)

Overlord: ...ow...

Lloyd: He looks like a smashed golf ball!

Vr: That looks like he's in a lot of pain.

Overlord: I AM in a lot of pain!

Vr: It'll go away eventually.

Kai: No it won't.

Vr: Shaddup, you're not the squished golf ball here! Kai, you get a lion's mane.

Kai: What!? But what about my beautiful spiky hair!

Vr: It's not beautiful.

Kai: T_T You people have no respect for art.

Nya: But it's not art.

Vr: Just do it...or...

Kai: Or what?

Marune: (yanks out daggers)

Kai: 0_0 (fixes up hair)

Cole: You look stupid.

Kai: I know, Cole. Please stop pointing out the obvious.

Cole: And your sarcasm sucks.

Kai: ...

Vr: That was obvious. Next dare!

Marune: Speedos. For everyone except Jay.

Vr: (sighs) This is gonna be one long dare.

Kai: Why? I don't look sexy in one.

Vr: No.

Kai: Oh...that was actually very anti-climatic.

Vr: Shaddup, I'm not dealing with your nonsense.

Overlord: What's next?

Vr: You have to read a lemon of my choosing.

Overlord: ...so...?

Vr: So, the author (against her will) went through the Ninjago Fanfiction Archive and chose some nice, juicy stuff for you.

Overlord: (reading) What are the odds that I won't be traumatized?

Zane: 0.000000000000000000000001%.

Overlord: Great. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WRITE SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE, WHY!?

Marune: I'd say those odds were fairly accurate.

Vr: Yep. Here's one for Echo Zane.

Zane: Leave the cinnamon roll alone.

Vr: Relax, he's gonna live. But he has to roast Cole and jay.

Jay: Hoo boy.

Echo Zane: okay...um...Listen here, Jay...you're not funny! And...uh...Cole...

Cole: It's extremely hard to take him seriously.

Vr: I know, right?

Echo Zane: Also, when I grow up, I'm gonna be Samurai X just like Nya because she's the only one who knows how to actually save Ninjago from danger.

Everyone but the ninja: AWW!

Ninja: -_-

Nya: HA!

Vr: Don't let it get to your head. Also, the Overlord is now a kitten.

Overlord: (now a...take a wild guess) What, why?

Vr: Because as a golf ball, you're extremely ugly.

Garmadon: I can't believe that ugly thing possessed me for two episodes.

Lloyd: Yeah, you looked real awful.

Garmadon: ...thanks...

Vr: Anyways, Cole has a "chore" to do. (give Cole a bottle and whispers)

Cole: Okay. (leaves to go do it)

Kai: I'm getting a sinking feeling.

Vr: it must be all that hair gel seeping into your brain.

Kai: ...not funny...wait...my hair's going flat! I need to fix it!

(Kai runs from the room and accidentally bumps into Cole)

Cole: Geez Kai, walk much?

Nya: What did you have to do anyways?

Cole: You'll see...in 3...

Marune: 2...

Vr: 1...

Kai: ...THIS AIN'T HAIR GEL!

Cole: I know, it's glue!

Kai: (trudges back in with his hair all messy) I hate you.

Cole: I know.

Vr: I'm not surprised. Next dare!

Marune: Sure...wait, what happened to your bow?

Vr: What do you mean what-OH NO!

Kai: What the...it's a cannon.

Zane: A Pulzor, to be exact. It's used as a weapon in the Chima universe.

Vr: You sure?

Zane: That's what the dare said.

Vr: ...that was mildly disappointing. But we can still do the dare, right?

Marune: The dare is that Jay can't talk for two chapters or else you shoot him.

Jay: 0_0

Cole: What a relief.

Vr: I'll bet. Okay, so that ends everything here, I guess-

Jay: YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!

Vr: SHADDUP! (shoots Jay with the Pulzor)

* * *

 **Who remembers when I allowed special guests onto the show? Nobody? Okay.**

 **Well, the next chapter will be a rather special one, so I am going to ask for everyone to submit special guests. Barbecue Sakura Kudo and DankDoge were already special guests, I am allowing them to come back if they want. In order to appear onto the show, please PM me your name, age, gender, personality and appearance.**

 **Send in them dares for more!**


	50. Chapter 50-This Is The End

**So...this will be a very, very, very, very special chapter. And I wanted to tell you all something important first before we go on.**

 **This is the final chapter of DND.**

 **Now, before you all lose it and get mad at me, I have to explain to you that the story had to end at some point. It wasn't because of those authors who said I violated the guidelines and all that fancy crap.**  
 **It was because of me.**

 **I knew that it would be almost impossible for me to constantly work on DND 24/7 and I was already having trouble updating already, so I figured this would work perfectly: finish up at 50 chapters, then move to other projects, coming back to DND after I finished said projects. If you're in the Hunger Games fandom, I'm working on a huge project for there, which is why DND updates were rather slow. To me, I decided that once I finished this project (and maybe some small other stories too), I'd come back to DND and start up season 2.**

 **It was really hard to get this chapter out. I felt like I was letting everyone down with this chapter and announcement. I was afraid to work on it in case it being published meant hurting everyone's trust and faith in me to write them good stories and would only write little bits at a time. But I pushed through, knowing that it would be best for me to get this out whenever I could. Finally, it's out. And so is my confession. DND's end. For real this time.** **  
**

 **But...my other Ninjago stories will still be updated. And due to it's massive popularity and support, I've decided that DND will come back at some point...just not today. I'll miss you and you'll probably miss me, but remember to stay tuned for its return.**

 **Also, on an unrelated note, I just had my birthday! Yay!  
**

* * *

Marune: ...why does the mood feel so...somber...?

Vr: Ask the person who just wrote a huge disclaimer at the beginning of this chapter.

Marune: There goes the fourth wall.

Vr: It never stays...

Marune: ...

Vr: ...

Marune: I'd never thought I'd say this...but I'm gonna miss this place.

Vr: Me too. I'll miss everything.

Marune: The dares...

Vr: The inside jokes...

Marune: Jay's really bad puns...

Vr: Shooting everybody...

Marune: ...your lack of sanity...

Vr: ...

Marune: Say it.

Vr: Ugh, fine! I'll...I'll miss Kai too.

...

Sakura: (kicks open the door, wearing funky sunglasses and holding a noisemaker) Now what kind of finale is this? Let's have a party!

Vr: Yep, really gonna miss that girl.

Chase: (accidentally knocks the door with his wings) I like parties!

Marune and Sakura: ...

Vr: Who are you?

* * *

Kai: ...I don't hear Vr threatening to shoot me, which means one of two things.

Cole: She's either busy handling something else, or she's dead.

Lloyd: Let's hope it's the second option.

Nya: I wouldn't say that...

Lloyd: Huh? Why?

Nya: ...because she's standing right behind you.

Vr: (slaps Lloyd) I'll die another day! We've got a dare show to put on!

Kai: This is what happens when I get my hopes up...

Vr: Well, sorry to disappoint you.

Garmadon: What's with the weird clothes?

Sakura: Party!

Zane: Party?

Chase: Party!

Vr: Well, it's the grand finale of DND, so let's make the most of it!

Kai: That is a reason to party.

Vr: (slaps Kai) Well, maybe season 2 will be bigger. Onto the Dare-a-thon!

Marune, Chase and Sakura: Yay!

Cole: Oh no...

Kai: Did she say season 2?

* * *

(let the I-don't-even-know-what-number-anymore Dare-a-thon begin!)

Wu: How come I'm like the only member of my family who doesn't get a love interest?

Random girl: ...take a wild guess.

Wu: Wanna be my love interest?

Random girl: Ew, no!

* * *

Ninja: (scrolling through Wattpad)

Kai: You mean Vr isn't the only psycho who runs a dare show?

Cole: ...nope.

Vr: (throws chair at Kai) I am not psycho!

* * *

Kai: (holding a random fanfic) Don't worry Kai, tame fanfic, tame fanfic. (reads) OH MY FIRST SPINJITSU MASTER, WHY!?

Jay: What?

Kai: Who the flaming heck would ship me with Vr?

Vr: ...I know, it's so torturous.

Kai: -_-

Vr: You know...it could be worse.

Kai: Yeah, like what you ship- (arrow hits him) OW!

Vr: My shippings are not that terrible!

* * *

Marune: We need something to stretch out the time.

Sakura: I've got just the thing. (throws a Dedenne at Jay) GO BIJU!

Jay: AAAAAH, MOUSE TO THE FACE! MOUSE TO THE FACE!

Marune: I was gonna throw a dagger, but that works too.

* * *

Jay: (reading a fanfic) I normally don't do threesomes...but this could work, I guess.

Cole: ...

Nya: ...

Cole: And you're dating him in canon because...?

Nya: I honestly have no idea either.

* * *

Lloyd: Okay, those are some weird pairings. What else do you got?

Vr: Well, some people ship Wu with tea...go figure.

Wu: (making out with his teapot)

Lloyd: And...?

Vr: Cole with cake.

Cole: (eating a huge chocolate cake) Hey! I don't love cake that much!

Everyone: -_-

Cole: ...what?

* * *

Chen: So...people are writing stories about my daughter and that annoying fire bastard getting rough?

Vr: When you put it that way...

Kai: Uh...it's just fanfiction...right?

Chen: (starts chasing after Kai, brandishing staff) GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A-

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Skylor: ...this is one guy who takes "overprotective father" to a whole new level.

* * *

Vr: Alright, alright, enough! Can someone pull Chen off of Kai?

Chen: (hitting Kai furiously with his staff)

Sakura: (throws Biju at Chen)_

Chen: OW!

Vr: That works too. Next dare.

Marune: Everyone wants to know what we ship in different fandoms.

Kai: Whatever involves me.

Cole: Good luck with that...

Vr: Is it possible for anyone to be as narcissistic as Kai is?

Lloyd: Hmm...probably not.

Vr: Make sense. Echo, this one's for you. (whispers dare in Echo's ear)

Echo Zane: Who wants to date me?

Everyone: ...(dying of cuteness)

Vr: I would. Let's move on.

Kai: No.

Vr: Yes. Guess who's having a magical duel with Harry Potter.

Lloyd: Hopefully not me.

Vr: Shaddup.

Harry: Who am I fighting this time round?

Vr: (points to Wu) Him.

Wu: WHAT!?

Garmadon: I can live with that.

Harry: (pulls out wand) AGUAMENTI!

Wu: (splashed in the face with a jet of water) Oh, that is not fair! NINJAGO!

Harry: (disintegrates the Spinjitsu)

Wu: Dang it.

Harry: EVERTE STATUM!

Wu: (flies backwards)

Misako: Wu, honey! Are you alright?

Gamradon: (doing his very vest not to attack Wu)

Vr: It never ends with this love triangle, does it?

Sakura: ...no...I wish it did too.

Vr: Okay, next dare! Garmadon...

Garmadon: Fine. Echo, can I have a hot dog?

Echo Zane: (gives Garmadon a puppy)

Garmadon: Not what I wanted, but...thanks?

Vr: Oh come on, who rejects puppies? Next dare.

Marune: Kai has to flirt with Cole.

Vr: ...catch?

Marune: Female clone.

Cole: That just got even more awkward.

Kai: How do you think I feel?

Female Cole: ...

Kai: Oh, hi...wanna go on a date later so I can show you...(fangirl-nosebleed-style wink) how hot I am?

Female Cole: (kicks Kai...where it hurts)

Kai: OW!

Vr: (clapping slowly) Nice job.

Kai: Shaddup.

Vr: Hey, you don't tell me to shaddup! Alright, let's see what's next...

Chase: The Overlord and Garmadon have to roast each other.

Vr: No way I'm missing this! Where's my popcorn?

Sakura: (hides box behind her back) That was your popcorn!?

Vr: Dammit. Come on, get it started!

Overlord: Okay...um...you're such a horrible father, you make Darth Vader look caring!

Garmadon: That's seriously the best you can do?

Overlord: Well...I'm a bit out of practice...

Garmadon: Come up with a better excuse you stupid golf ball! You're such the worst and most boring villain that Ninjago has ever seen, you sound like you need a pack of cough drop and you really need to get a makeover!

Overlord: (sniff) Hey, I'm not that ugly!

Vr: Can't convince me otherwise. Kai, wanna go for a race?

Kai: No.

Vr: Too bad.

Kai: Dammit.

* * *

(at the track we saw in Ninjaball Run-wait, there was a track?)

Vr: This is gonna be interesting. Did anyone bring popcorn?

Chase: I wish.

Kai: (running down the track) If only I was as fast as...I dunno...the Flash or something, then I could-(gets run over by Lightning McQueen)

Everyone: (winces)

Sakura: Yep, that's gonna leave a mark.

Vr: Nice souvenir from this show.

Kai: Ow...now what!?

Vr: You lost...so you have to cut off all your hair.

Kai: (sniff) Why...

Cole: Let's get this over with. (pulls out a chainsaw)

Kai: (screams and runs)

Cole: (runs after him)

Vr: Okay...moving on!

Marune: Zane has to play Yandere Simulator.

Zane: What's Yandere Simulator?

Vr: Just as it sounds, buddy. Just as it sounds.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

Chase: I think he's been playing for long enough.

Vr: you're right. Zane, it's time you-

Zane: NOBODY CAN STOP ME! SENPAI WILL BE MINE AND ONLY MINE!

Everyone: ...

Vr: Yeah...let's just...do the next dare...(pulls out a taser)

Jay: Don't do it...you better not...KEEP THIS AWAY FROM ME-

Vr: (tasers Jay)

Jay: BZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZT!

Vr: Alright, Zane has to bake something for Pixal.

Pixal: But...nindroids don't eat-

Vr: Oh my First Spinjitsu Master, just let it go.

Zane: I made a cake.

Vr: Cute...did it just disappear?

Cole: (eating the cake) No.

Chase: Can I read the next dare?

Vr: Go right ahead.

Chase: Yay! Lloyd gets to eat all the candy he wants.

Lloyd: (stuffing his face with candy) Already on it!

Misako: Careful Lloyd, I think that's way too much-

Lloyd: (vomits)

Garmadon: Ah, he did it.

Vr: Great. Now I'm gonna need to clean this all up. And it smells terrible.

Sakura: At least the next dare is for Nya to get roasted.

Nya: No...I'm good...

Kai: I got you, sis. LISTEN UP, YOU NINJA WANNABE! STOP ACTING ALL MOODY BECAUSE BEING THE SAMURAI AND AN ENTIRELY NEW FIGHTER WAS MUCH COOLER THAN BEING THE STUPID WATER NINJA! STOP ACTING ALL MEAN TO JAY ONE MINUTE AND THEN MAKING OUT WITH HIM THE NEXT; CHOOSE A PERSONALITY AND STICK WITH IT! ALSO, NOBODY CARES IF YOU HATE BEING THE WATER NINJA BECAUSE WE DIDN'T CARE FOR IT ANYWAYS!

Nya: ...what happened to sibling loyalty?

Vr: It never lasts. Hey Kai.

Kai: What do you want?

Vr: You have a dare.

Kai: Great. What is it now?

Vr: Well...you and Cole have to write love letters to each other...

Cole: (groans) I suck at writing letters!

Kai: ...love letters...

Vr: What? Can't write anything that isn't cheesy?

Kai: Pfft, I'll write the best love letter you'll ever see, it will knock your socks off!

Vr: I'd like to see you try.

Kai: I will!

Cole: I'm scared.

* * *

(one love letter-writing session later)

Kai: Ta-da! Read it and weep!

Vr: I hope the message is better than the horrible decorations you drew.

Kai: HEY!

Cole: (holds up a sheet of white paper with barely anything on it) I went for something...simple...

Vr: I can see that. Next dare.

Sakura: ME! Okay, Kai and Cole need to lap dance. But in a different room. With clothes on. Because we care about your innocence.

66samvr: Or at least I do...

Vr: Innocence...please, who still has innocence?

66samvr: ...I won't miss you...

Vr: The feeling is mutual. Hey Kayden, you can come in now. I swear we won't bite.

(an 18 year-old boy peeks into the room. He has short black hair with reddish-orange highlights, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wears a black and rd ninja gi, leather gloves, gold skinny jeans, a bronze necklace and silver Jordans.)

Vr: Don't worry. I'm nice.

Marune, Sakura and Chase: Yeah...

Lloyd: Um...nice to meet you, Kayden. What can you do?

Kayden: This! . ?docid=51047258

(Kayden holds his palm out towards Lloyd and a hug thundercloud appears, crashes into Jay and knocks him down)

Jay: AAAAAAAAH, HELP! BLUE NINJA IN DISTRESS!

Kayden: Oops. I meant to go for him instead.

Lloyd: 0_0

Vr: Don't worry, you'll get it someday. Next dare! Marune, will you do the honors?

Marune: Sure, why not? (dumps a giant bag of candy on top of Lloyd)

Lloyd: CANDEH!

Misako: ...uh-oh...

Garmadon: BRACE YOURSELVES!

Lloyd: CANDEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: AAAAAAH!

* * *

(once the sugar has worn off)

Vr: I can't tell if that was awesome or scary.

Chase: How about both?

Vr: ...yeah, okay. What's next?

Chase: Kai has to take you on a date...

Kai: ...

Vr: ...

Everyone:

Marune: (covering ears) This isn't gonna end well...

Vr: DAMMIT!

Kai: DAMMIT!

Sakura: Have fun, lovebirds! Bring me some cheesecake too!

* * *

(at some random fancy restaurant)

Kai: ...so...now what?

Vr: (staring at a menu) Shaddup, I'm getting the roast beef.

Kai: ...you do realize that on a date, the two people are supposed to talk to each other, right?

Vr: (wacks Kai on the head with menu) That's it, I'm going!

Kai: OW! Why can't I ever have a proper date with anybody these days!?

Marune: Sounds like it went well.

Vr: Oh, shaddup. Anyways...

Kai: Wait...why did the sky grow so dark?

Vr: ... **RELEASE THE KIDS.**

(A group of hyperactive kids flood the room and start pouncing on Kai)

Kai: Ow, ow, ow! They're-ow-tearing my hair! Ow! Why!? Ow-what have I-ow-ever done to them!?

Marune: You sound scary when you do that.

Vr: Cool. Zane, read.

Zane: (reading a Zane x Nya fic) ...I don't have anything to say.

Vr: Good...I guess? It doesn't matter. We're moving on.

Jay: Let's not.

Vr: Too bad. You're playing Super Smash Bros against the Overlord.

Jay: Ha, easy!

Vr: I wouldn't get so cocky...

Jay: Um...is there a catch?

Vr: You'll find out.

* * *

(in a separate room with a gaming system)

Jay: You really think you can out-game the Gaming Master? Ha! I've beat every highscore I've ever come across-

Overlord: I WIN!

Jay: Dang it! So...what's my catch?

Overlord: (punches Jay)

Jay: OW! How did you even do that? You have no hands!

Vr: Isn't the author's logic awesome?

Jay: To my face it isn't.

Vr: That's to be expected. Cole, do you like treadmills?

Cole: ...why...?

Vr: Guess who's going for a run?

Cole: That doesn't sound so bad, running's a great way to exercise! (hops on treadmill)

Vr: Glad you like that, considering how long you'll be stuck on.

Cole: What?

Vr: Nothing. (pulls out a bag of chips)

Marune: Ooh, can I have some?

Sakura: Me too!

Chase: Me three!

Vr: okay, everybody can have some.

Nya: Yay!

Vr: Except Nya.

Nya: ...AW COME ON!

Vr: That was the dare, sweetheart. Who wants to read the next dare?

Marune: Paper.

Sakura: Scissors.

Chase: Misako and Wu have to sing "Hooked On A Feelin" as a duet.

Sakura: That's not how "Rock Paper Scissors" works.

Chase: (sticks tongue out at Sakura)

Garmadon: I just threw up in my mouth.

Misako: Lovely.

 _I can't stop this feeling_  
 _Deep inside of me_  
 _Girl, you just don't realize_  
 _What you do to me_

 _When you hold me_  
 _In your arms so tight_  
 _You let me know_  
 _Everything's all right_

 _I'm hooked on a feeling_  
 _I'm high on believing_  
 _That you're in love with me_

Garmadon: Okay, they can stop right there.

Vr: (rolls eyes) Okay, because Garmadon is being a little jealous bastard, we're moving on. Jay can kick back in Hawaii.

Everyone: ...

Vr: Don't ask em how that works either.

Jay: I'll send a postcard!

Vr: SHADDUP!

Sakura: So...let's do Kai's dare. To jump in a pit of lava, acid and poison.

Kai: Okay...two things. One, I hate that dare. Two, how are we gonna get a pit of lava and acid and poison!?

Vr and Marune: (exchange glances)

Kai: ...perhaps I shouldn't of asked them that...

* * *

(at said pit)

Kai: It smells so bad, but I'm the Master of Fire, so I can do this. One...two...three! (jumps)

...

Kai: AAAAAAAAAHH, BAD IDEA!

Vr: Glad he figured that out.

Marune: He just shift ten feet into the air.

Sakura: it's like our personal fireworks show!

Vr: Yeah, but low-budget. Cole, get singing.

Cole: What?

Chase: Shake That by Eminem.

Cole: ...hoo boy.

 _We 'bout to have a party (turn the music up)_  
 _Let's get it started (go 'head shake your butt)_  
 _I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut_  
 _Wanna get it popping baby step right up_  
 _Some girls they act retarded_  
 _Some girls are 'bout it 'bout it_  
 _I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the f**k_  
 _I say every day she be giving it up_

Everyone: 0_0

Cole: ...yeah, not the best song to be singing here.

Kai: We picked up on that.

Cole: ...

Kai: What!?

Cole: Your butt is still on fire.

Kai: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Vr: Zane gets off easy this time. Jump off the Effiel Tower.

Zane: (does so and breaks the sound barrier)

Vr: What is that nindroid made of that causes him to do that?

Maruen: Metal?

Vr: ...no kidding, Sherlock. (whispers something in Lloyd's ear)

Chase: What are you doing?

Lloyd: Stand back.

Garmadon: Lloyd...if this is any more candy dares-

Lloyd: I SAID STAND BACK!

Garmadon: I know where this is going...HE'S GONNA BLOW!

Kai: No, wait-

* * *

(...yep. You guessed it.)

Vr: Sweet First Spinjitsu Master, that smelled so bad!

Lloyd: Hey, you asked. I delivered.

Sakura: I wanna refund!

Lloyd: Too late for it now.

Vr: And this is how we end Season 1.

...

66samvr: I HAVE NO REGRETS!

Vr: SHADDUP! Ready Marune?

Marune: Ready when you are.

Vr: Alright...three...two...one...goodbye guys. (slams hand on a red button on the wall)

Kai: Wait...what!?

* * *

(zap!)

Kai: (blinks) I...huh? Where are we?

Jay: We're back home!

Kai: ...that's my toothbrush! Now I remember!

Cole: What?

Kai: Vr abducted me when I was brushing my teeth! It's all over...we're free!

Lloyd: I think I am gonna miss her.

Zane: ...do you think we'll see her again?

Nya: Probably yes.

Kai: Hopefully not.

Ninja: ...

Kai: Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?

* * *

(back at the DND building)

Vr: Well, that ends it all. You guys are free to go.

Sakura: But what about you and Marune?

Vr: We have to stay and clean up. Don't worry...we'll be fine.

Chase: Okay. See you around then.

(Chase's wings sprout out. Sakura jumps on his back and they both ride out the window. Vr and Marune begin sweeping the floor and stacking chairs.)

Marune: ...what will you do now that you're no longer needed here?

Vr: Well, what are you doing?

Marune: I'm gonna go meet up with my family.

Vr: Yeah, don't tell me how reproduction works. I'll find a job somewhere, I promise.

Marune: Working for the author?

66samvr: She kinda has no choice-

Vr: Shut up, you ruined the moment here! You'll see me around, don't worry.

Maruen: How do you know?

Vr: I'm supposedly "crazy", remember? Don't I have no clue why you guys all say that. I am not crazy! Where did anybody get that idea!? It's not even true-

Marune: Yeah, yeah...

* * *

 **So that's it. The end of DND.  
I wanted to leave off with a bit of a heartfelt scene. It just felt...like a better idea than something funny.**

 **This story was the first story that I ever wrote for Fanfiction. That's right, the crazy but lovable Vr and the adorable but threatening cat-hybrid Marune have been with me since the beginning. If you were to compare the first chapter to this one, you'd see that I've really improved. By a lot.  
**

 **Thank you. All of you. I would try and name names, but then we'd be here all day. You know who you are. You know what you've contributed, what you've led me to accomplish. But in reality, DND wouldn't have had the success it did if it wasn't for those who sent in dares, who laughed at the humor, who challenged the people who said I violated guidelines (I am still on the Reportable Offense list, by the way). Just thanks. From the bottom of my crazy zany heart.**

 **For the very last time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of DND. I'll be back, I always am. (evil laughter as the author disappears into the shadows).**


End file.
